For the Love of a King
by Yuuki Kuran Kiryuu
Summary: She's Pokemon Champion. But another adventure awaits White after Ghetsis abducts her, causing N to return. Together, both of them discover family secrets, ancient legends, a love triangle and possibly a scheme of Ghetsis's. They say love conquers all. Can Ferriswheelshipping do it? Told in first person by N and White.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo does.**

**A/N: This is my first shot at a Pokemon fanfic, particularly a romantic one. This takes place after White defeats Alder, thus completing the game. No one knows what happened to N, save he's travelling to distant lands with an unnamed Dragon Pokemon.**

**A/N: The story will take place in N's and White's point of views. I know Hilda is the female character's name in the game, but I prefer White instead.**

_Prologue_

**White's PoV.**

"White! Breakfast is ready!" my mother said, neither yelling nor screaming.

_Wait a minute . . . why am I home? _I wondered, extremely tired. Therefore, I was unable to form even two words in my mind. I couldn't imagine why I was home, unless I defeated Alder. But Alder was so powerful . . . how did I do it?

"Maybe she's asleep," my mother sighed. Obviously, she was talking to someone, sparking my curiosity.

"I'll wake her up!" a bright, cheery voice volunteered, "'cause I don't care whether she's Pokemon Champion or not! She needs to be up at . . . what time was it again?"

I opened my eyes, directing my sleepy gaze towards the television, standing tall and proud over the Nintendo Wii. _I thought I always had it on whenever I came home, _I thought sleepily. A shuffle of footsteps came in earshot. Right away, I knew they belonged to Bianca.

As fast as thought, I cloaked myself in my maroon red sheets, reveling in the velvetiness and softness. I'd never thought I would miss my sheets, pillows and bed, which I'd believed to be extremely uncomfortable. Now, I'd take the comforts of home over sleeping in fields, forests, cities, the desert . . . it didn't matter.

The footsteps were muffled by my hand-me-down carpet. Yeah, they were Bianca's all right. I feigned sleeping, even going as far as shutting my eyelids. If I weren't an honest person, it might've worked. "You can't fool me!" Bianca yelled at the top of her lungs. "Miss White, I've known you since childhood along with Cheren."

I tried to hide a smirk, which was easy since I had my back turned towards my childhood friend. "I'm up," I admitted, unwilling to bicker with Bianca. Swiveling around on the mattress, I stared into Bianca's eyes, so soulful and childish. Then, I examined her tidy and color-coordinated outfit. "Anyways, why am I home?" I demanded. "This must be a dream, so good night!"

As I delved into my pillows, Bianca wrenched them free, leaving me to fall against the headboard. With no hat on my head, I was left to endure the mild pain throbbing in the back of my head. I cringed in pain, gritting my teeth. Inadvertently, my hands flew to my muddy brown mane, tightening their grip around the crown of my head.

Bianca smiled. "Good morning, in fact!" she said cheerily, chuckling a little. "You know, it's just your mother, my parents and me! We need to celebrate your coronation as the Pokemon League Champion!" Bianca clapped her hands together, jumping up and down.

"Where's Cheren?" I asked swiftly, not in the mood to celebrate unless he was here. "Is he still mad that he wasn't crowned Pokemon Champion or what?" I released the firm grip on my head, yelping in pain. "Now, I've got a headache thanks to your carelessness, Bianca!" I yelled, already dismayed at the whole day.

"He's asleep," Bianca confessed, unperturbed at my rude comment.

I glanced at Bianca in disbelief. "W-Why didn't you wake him up first, Bianca?" I stammered, feeling the haze in my head clearing up.

Bianca laced her fingers together. "'C-cause he wanted to sleep in." She performed a little pirouette, the sunglow gold sundress she donned spinning around. As I examined the graceful movement, I glimpsed the nervous expression on her alabaster-toned face.

She must've noticed my stare, for she started to walk back and forth consciously. I would never admit this to Bianca, but her hair was perfect, ideal. On the contrary, my hair was knotty, stubbornly untidy and excessively bushy, not even a hundred leagues close to my friend's. It was the same sheen as mud.

My memories of the epic battle between Pokemon League Champion and Pokemon League Challenger returned on swift wings, even swifter than my Volcarona's wings. I _did _defeat Alder, although it was anything but easy. I had exhausted a lot of my Full Restores and I only had two left over. Or was it three?

Bianca chanced a glance at me, albeit she made a terrible mistake, for she paled. "O-Okay," she conceded. "I wanted to wake you up 'cause you're my best friend! Lucky my parents were visiting your mother . . . My mother wanted a recipe of your mother's . . ." She bowed her head down, looking at the trimmed hem of her dress. "By the way, do I look stupid?"

"IS WHITE UP OR NOT, BIANCA?" Bianca's mother roared. At the sound of her voice, both of us flinched.

Bianca paled. "S-She is now!" she stuttered, folding her arms. "Her hair's so messy and tangled and she looked as if she woke up from the dead . . ." Bianca faltered, looking at me sheepishly. "I think I better give you some privacy, you know!" Bianca twirled around, a hint of golden stilettos barely visible beneath her sundress sparkling in the shafts of sunlight streaming through my open windows.

"Gimme some privacy," I agreed, thrusting the sleek sheets off my willowy frame. I vaguely wondered how I'd managed to switch out of my clothes as I was clothed in hot pink pajamas. "Why couldn't I have some red ones?" I said aloud to myself, wondering why my mother had chosen a pink backpack and why Professor Juniper had handed me a pink Pokedex and a case to hold my badges in.

I leaped off the bed, tripping over my backpack stationed next to my bed. "No!" I cried, plummeting to the carpet floor. I fell down, although I had forgotten how soft the carpet was. Thank goodness it wasn't marble or linoleum. I heard something slither out of my backpack, eyeing a Poke Ball emerge into existence before my very eyes.

The Poke Ball swung open on its hinges, accompanied by a blinding flash of white light. My Samurott had appeared, taking up half of my room. "Hey!" I greeted, climbing onto my feet. Samurott roared in a friendly way, apparently overjoyed to see me. "How are you this morning?" For once, I yearned to keep Samurott out of the Poke Ball, wanting nothing more than to stroll down the stairs with him at my side.

I whirled around, picking my backpack gingerly by the straps, lowering it onto my mahogany dresser. Right now, I didn't mind Samurott's company because this was where I met him. Technically, he was intricately laid in a velvet-covered box with Cheren's and Bianca's Pokemon in a Poke Ball as Oshawott. "Do you remember this place?" I said to him, cocking my head.

I heard a roar from Samurott . . . that had to be agreeing with me. For once, I wished N was here. _Wait! I hate that boy, _I said to myself, albeit I was blushing at the mere thought of him. I'd felt sorry for him when his father manipulated him, but that still didn't justify his ambition to wrongly rule the world along with Zekrom. Still, N had some good in him, and I saw that side of him surface whenever we ran into each other, especially at the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City.

_Don't think about that, _I chided myself, wrenching open the dresser, eyeing a fresh set of undergarments. I knelt down, diving for another drawer, opening it silently and swiftly. I felt Samurott nudging me, and it took all of my willpower not to laugh in response to his playfulness. "I'll play with you later," I promised, fishing out a plain ivory white t-shirt, so different from the one I grew accustomed to wearing on my travels. "Now, I need a clean pair of shorts, another cap, some socks and . . . what else?"

**N's PoV.**

I slid off my Pokemon, which had landed on one of four remote islands barricaded by crystal blue buoys, the sea water lapping against them. I gazed at a whirlpool swirling about endlessly. It reminded me of the Relic Castle's quicksand pits, which were so powerful they could suck anyone up. But this whirlpool . . . it appeared far too dangerous and wild for a mere soul to cross over or across it without being in mortal jeopardy.

"Dragonite, return!" I yelled, unclipping the Poke Ball from my belt, pushing the button on the capsule and watching it fly open. I turned away, not bothering to see whether Dragonite had heeded my orders or not. But White . . . her silvery, musical voice _requested_ for her Pokemon to return to their Poke Balls. Now, I understood why Pokemon had taken such a liking to White, although I was still adamant to my own opinion.

But ever since she'd battled me with her Pokemon in Accumula Town, I was drawn to her. At first, I'd dismissed it as seeing the unmistakable signs of her Oshawott liking her. Now that I had some time to think about my encounters with her, I'd realized I was always drawn to White because she was different from her friends, Alder or the Gym Leaders of Unova. The very thought of being magnetically attracted to a stranger frightened and enthralled me.

I clipped the Poke Ball to my belt, plopping down on the briny beach. A weak breeze picked up, ruffling my thick tea green hair, always in casual disarray. Frowning, I adjusted my hat, shielding my bangs from the sea-smelling wind. "This would be the perfect place to live for a while and possibly train my newly acquired Pokemon," I said to myself, knowing full well no one could hear me.

I had my Pokemon for company, but never had I felt so alone. When I left Unova, I said farewell to the remnants of my followers, not caring whether they would disband or not. They could have the castle for all I care. Either way, I would _not _abdicate my throne to anyone, not even my father.

I surveyed the ocean, as blue as White's eyes. Then, I closed my eyes, inhaling and exhaling the salty breeze, feeling its coolness slap my face. My Pokemon needed a fresh breather because it was unfair for them to be prisoners. "No one but White understands me . . . or how Pokemon should be properly treated," I mumbled, producing one of my Poke Balls from my belt. I began to throw it up and down absentmindedly, wondering why I was running from White. Actually, I couldn't comprehend why I was even _thinking_ of her.

The last time I'd spied on White was when she barged out of the Pokemon League with a brilliant smile on her face. She had to be Pokemon Champion now because why else would she smile? Just seeing her dazzling smile made me smile . . . no, _twitch_! I shook my head, my bangs caressing my earlobes gingerly. _She may be the only friend I have! But I can't stop thinking about her!_

I had a dream at one point. But I wanted another dream, which was why I'd left my home region. To be frank, I had no clue where I was. But I could sense Pokemon both lurking in the waters and behind me. I craned my neck, swiping the Poke Ball out of the air. Beside being by myself, it dawned on me that the four mountainous outcroppings protruding out of the loose fair sand were in fact dungeons, possibly connected to one another. One thing was for certain. A Pokemon of tremendous power lived in the bowels of the dungeons, as ancient and legendary as Zekrom. Perhaps even older.

I fastened the Poke Ball to my belt before reaching behind my back to hold a simple yet brand-new knapsack, sufficient enough to carry luggage and necessities. I, however, desired one thing from this bag. "A reminder," I told myself bitterly, delving my hand into the depths, my fingers probing bottles, Poke Balls, berries and other items . . . until my fingers brushed the grooves of a rather heavy, jagged object. Smirking, I fished out one of mys crowns, glowing gold. "But do I really want to carry this around as a keepsake . . . or a reminder?" I said aloud, deliberating on whether or not to throw it in the ocean where it would inevitably sink into the depths, lost to mankind forevermore.

"You're pretty difficult to track down," a voice said from behind me, making me start, "and you're the King of Unova, not some regular young adult on a journey of self-discovery."

Right at that moment, I knew I was in deep trouble. I was aware of the fact that I was being followed wherever I went, meaning I can never find my purpose in life without being chased by the shadows of my recent history. "I'm not going back without a fight," I snarled, reaching for a Poke Ball. I pressed the button gingerly, watching the device enlarge in size. "Unless you give me one good reason."

**White's PoV.**

"Nothing like a bubble bath to warm the bones," I declared, "and breakfast is ready! So that means I've gotta hurry up and get dressed!" I examined myself in the mirror, seeing my luxurious dark hair damper than a wet dish towel. I hated having so much hair yet I loved it at the same time. "Okay, should I do hygiene first or get dressed?" I wondered, picking up a clear toothbrush and a bottle of toothpaste. "I needa coin to decide!"

Just then, I heard another shuffling of footsteps, which DID NOT belong to Bianca, but to my mother. I pretended she wasn't there, unscrewing the lid of the toothpaste slowly. I smiled, seeing Samurott enjoying his stroll around the room. I felt saddened at the mere thought of my other five Pokemon imprisoned in their Poke Balls. _Imprisoned is too harsh of a word, _I mused, applying pressure to the tube the toothpaste was confined in, examining a pasty river eject outwards. My hand shaking, I timed my toothbrush to position itself perfectly in front of the river, seeing it being smeared.

I wiped the mess around the lip of the opened tube, examining the thick liquid clinging onto my finger. Ignoring the minor problem, I began brushing my teeth, trying to ignore the heated glare my mother was giving me through the mirror. I don't know what was worse, the reflection or the actual gaze. I concentrated on the light strokes I performed while brushing my teeth, envisioning nothing but whiteness in my crooked smile.

I twisted the faucet, which spouted out a stream of crystalline water. I held my toothbrush by the tip, lowering the bristly part in order for it to be cleansed by water, washing away anything unwelcome. I inserted the toothbrush and toothpaste into a cup, where both objects leaned against the wall. Then, I thrust my hands under the spewing faucet, cupping my hands together so the liquid could mold itself into the shape of my hands. Quickly, I opened my lips, drank the water, and then swished it around roughly. I spat the contents out whilst rippling a gurgling sound from my mouth.

As I turned the water off – watching the remnants washing away into the sink – my mother asked, "So are you going to eat or not?" Her eyes blinked while giving me that penetrating glance as if she was pulling out my deepest, darkest secret. "Bianca and Cheren are waiting for you downstairs, White."

I did a pirouette, my hair flowing out behind me. "Lovely," I said sarcastically, snatching my denim shorts from a hanger. I looked down, slipping the shorts over my undergarments. "Tell me, what did you make anyways?" I had noticed the offended expression on my mother's face, so I decided I had better change the subject while her anger was still fresh.

"Don't change the subject, White," my mother cautioned. "Just because you are Pokemon Champion . . . you're still a teenager and you live underneath my household! Think about what your father would say."

My mother examined me, eyeing me throwing on the same t-shirt I selected. I swung my hair around before slapping on an ebony black vest, already filled up with necessities: My Pokedex and badge case, the badges drastically losing their glorious luster from not being polished frequently. _That can easily be fixed, _I thought, itching to take out the case and polish the badges until they glimmered again. But I'd probably do that out of boredom.

I paled. "I don't remember Father," I confessed, "but you say he was a good person."

"He was."

"Whatever happened to him?" I said, knowing my mother would either change the subject or leave the room.

Sure enough, my prediction came true.

"I cooked your favorite pancakes, just for you," she responded.

Just as I was slipping on my brand-new ebony black gloves, my mother attacked my mane with a comb. "OWW!" I screamed, even though my hair was damp. "Mother, I can do it myself!" I protested, unconsciously leaning against the sink, my gloved fingers clutching the dais for support.

I gritted my teeth, hoping all of the tangles and . . . "White, how about you eat and _then _get dressed?" a methodical, feathery and calm voice suggested, making both my mother and I flinch. "Hello, Samurott. Where's your friends?" There were a shuffling of footsteps, unmistakably belonging to my childhood friend and one-time crush, Cheren.

Cheren materialized behind my mother, Cheren being several inches taller than her. "I can't understand women," he remarked, peering at me through his recently cleaned glasses, framing his calculating and intelligent-looking eyes. "Shoot, even I have a hard time understanding my best friends. Perhaps that's another dream I must undertake, hmm?"

I gave a shout of laughter, albeit cringed when my mom brushed the middle part of my mane violently. "What's your first dream, my friend?" I teased, smirking in spite of myself. I knew what his answer would be. That would be everybody's response from this day forwards, assuming everyone knew who was Pokemon Champion now.

"I thought it would be obvious enough." Cheren produced a tiny Poke Ball, twirling it around with two of his fingers. As he probed the exterior carefully and thoroughly, he continued, "I have to defeat you from this point onward since you've stripped the title of Pokemon Champion from Alder."

My mother ceased her sudden and tedious exercise, leaving me free to tie up my hair in a ponytail. "Gimme my hat, Cheren," I said to him bossily. Cheren extended his hand out to his right, procuring a snowy white hat embossed with an ebony black W in its midst. My mother wheeled around, relieving Cheren of the hat before relinquishing it to me. "Thanks, Mother," I told her, boring my ocean blue eyes into hers.

"White, your food's getting cold." With that, my mother left.

I crushed my hat, holding it like a bowler before putting it on the crown of my head. I pushed the stray wisps of my hair from my forehead, twirling them around my earlobes. "Samurott, back to the Poke Ball!" I had just realized the Poke Ball was propped against my foot. Bending down, I scooped it up, stroking the surface gently. Lacing my fingers around the spherical shape, I tapped the circle in front, the hinges swinging back. A jet of reddish light enveloped Samurott, drawing my Pokemon back into his home.

"What about your socks? Your Running Shoes?" Cheren pressed me, making me flinch. I'd completely forgotten about all of that.

I glared at Cheren, who stared at me, unfazed. "You sound like my mother," I criticized, grounding my teeth together, "but is this celebration really mandatory or what? If you beat me, then we would've had all of this celebrating for nothing." I shrank the Poke Ball, putting it in my denim shorts. Then, I ambled over to the dresser, ripping it open with a little more force than was required.

There was rustling behind me and I had a feeling Cheren was searching the maze of shoes for the Running Shoes my mother so generously handed over to me on Route 2. "Good luck finding the shoes!" I said, peering into the drawers, wondering what color socks I should wear.

"I haven't been in this room ever since that Pokemon Battle." Bianca had entered the room, flashing her usual carefree smile. "Your mother did a good job fixing it up! I need to thank her for her hard work and . . . what's the matter, White?" She darted over to me. "I'm Bianca, Queen of Fashion, at your service!"

Behind me, I heard Cheren sigh.

"Okay, Your Majesty," I remarked brightly, gesturing towards the neatly folded colored socks. "Help me choose what is _in _style." I expected for Bianca to squat or maybe sit down, but she remained immobile at the spot, a flummoxed expression on her face. "Can you sit down?" I said between gritted teeth.

For a fleeting second, Bianca's face twisted with rage. Then, it went back to her original cheery facial expression, matching her cheery disposition. "Can I stand up? Please?" she added, her enraged tone diluted with heartbreaking pleading.

"All right," I conceded, fishing out a pair of nadeshiko pink socks.

"I found the Running Shoes," Cheren announced, "but you may want to straighten all of this out before your mother arrives in your room." Judging by the sound of his voice, he was in the walk-in closet, which I forgot to shut. "Are you decent?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Bianca and I chimed in unison.

"By the way, I left your food on top of your dresser," Bianca confessed, shaking her head at the revolting pair of socks I'd chosen. "They're a little too unattractive and gaudy."

I sighed. Sometimes I wondered if Bianca had a heart or not. But Bianca and I had been friends since we were toddlers and that meant something to me. If there were two people I cherished a friendship with the most . . . Bianca and Cheren took the cake. It was true I'd befriended other people on my journey, albeit the bonds I'd made weren't as powerful as the ones I shared with Bianca and Cheren. We were practically best friends forever. You could even call us the Golden Trio.

"Why don't you let Bianca and I search for a suitable pair of socks while you eat?" Cheren suggested, kneeling down. "Your mother's cooking is great, White. Surely you of all people know that."

I nodded. Looking up, I glimpsed the dinner plate Bianca had brought upstairs to my room. Fluidly, I rose to my feet, picked up the midnight blue plate from the dresser, sliced the pancake with the knife, speared a piece and took a bite. Slowly, I munched on it, enjoying the blueberry flavored pancakes, warmer than I expected. I also tasted the melted butter spread on the surface, enhancing its flavor. "Delicious as usual," I informed Cheren and Bianca.

Both of them ignored me.

"How about this pair, Bianca?" Cheren was dangling a pair of rose pink socks, bordered by a thin ebony black stripe at the top.

Bianca, who was holding a pair of plain white socks, smiled. "Perfect!" she exclaimed, dropping my unfolded socks atop the ocean of multicolored socks.

"First my room, then my socks," I said grimly, emphasizing my point by counting two fingers. "I'm sorry, Bianca . . . I'm just a little grumpy, that's all," I added defensively, eyeing the expression on Cheren's face.

"I don't act like this when I'm grumpy," Cheren said seriously, "but would you be kind enough _not_ to unleash your wrath on Bianca and I? We're only trying to help you. And Bianca, don't criticize," he said quickly, his way of speaking disturbingly close to N's.

Bianca frowned. She took the socks by the top and began folding them until they were nice and even. "I'm sorry, White."

I smiled. "It's okay." As I fed myself my third-to-last piece of cut pancake – courtesy of my mother – I examined Bianca gingerly aligning the white socks on top of the others. She took hold of the brass handle afterwards, pushing the drawer back into place. "Say, why don't we have a Pokemon Battle?"

I placed my plate atop the dresser, too full to even munch the remaining two pieces.

"White, catch!" Cheren threw me my socks, which I caught deftly. Next, he conjured my Running Shoes out of nowhere, aiming them straight at me.

I barely had time to catch the shoes with both of my hands before I lost my balance, collapsing onto the carpet. "On second thought, no Pokemon Battle," I moaned, covering my bare feet with my socks. Finally, I fit my Running Shoes onto my feet, lacing them up tightly. "Let's go greet our parents!" I punched my fist in the air before darting towards my backpack, sliding it onto my back.

Just then, I heard screams of terror erupting from the first floor, followed suit by voices sounding eerily familiar. I turned around, staring at Bianca and Cheren, both as white as ghosts.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I told them.

Without further ado, I sprinted towards the stairs, thinking all the while about whom or what was awaiting downstairs. Only one person mattered at the moment to me: My mother.

Little did I know that this event would set the wheels of destiny in motion.

**A/N: And my Prologue is finished. Read and Review! This is my first attempt at Ferriswheelshipping, so I would like some feedback. No flaming please! Stay tuned for the next chapter, where the fun begins!**


	2. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo does.**

**A/N: The prologue wasn't much of a chapter, but it served as a cliffhanger. Like I promised, the real fun begins this chapter. Thanks for the feedback everyone.**

** A/N: I suck at battles, but I'm gonna try my best. However, the primary focus in the story is Ferriswheelshipping!**

**A/N: I kind of changed the background of White defeating all of the Seven Sages and having them arrested. **

_Chapter 1: Surprises_

**White's PoV.**

Cheren, Bianca and I had reached the first floor of my home, determined to find out what was going on. What we didn't expect was a blast from the blast: Team Plasma. _I thought they'd disbanded after I humiliated N and Ghetsis, _I thought. As much as I wanted to shout out to my mother, I knew Cheren would be against the idea.

Bianca, on the other hand, could always be counted upon: Our friend had barged into what was possibly a trap without thinking. To be honest, I couldn't understand if her actions were brave, stupid or both.

"Stop her!" Cheren hissed, but it was too late: Bianca sprinted towards the threesome, who were tying our parents up with a length of rope. "Why doesn't she listen to my schemes? Now our cover's blown!" Cheren shook his head, evidently disappointed and frustrated with Bianca's impulsiveness.

"Did you have a plan?" I wondered because I sure as hell didn't have any.

Cheren shook his head, seeming crestfallen. "I had one, although it wasn't Bianca's idea," he confessed, tapping the lens of his glasses. "Now that I think about it, maybe a Pokemon Battle would make these morons leave your house, and better yet, Nuvema Town."

I nodded. "None of them were born here, so what business do they have here if they're evil?" Hatred swelled up inside me, clouding my thoughts. As foolish as Bianca's plan was, sometimes doing the right thing isn't doing the right thing. But Bianca's thoughtless scheme was better than some Cheren-esque plan guaranteed to cause me a headache.

Cheren sighed. "I'm not going to stand by and endure my parents being tormented and tied up by some members of a dormant organization." He beckoned towards me, looking behind him in order to analyze the situation. "Bianca's stirring up trouble as usual," he commented. "I'm going to see what they want -"

Bianca's voice drowned out the rest of Cheren's sentence. "THIS IS A HOUSEHOLD, NOT PROFESSOR JUNIPER'S LAB!" she boomed. "Leave now or I'll call the authorities," she warned, "but if I had a choice, I'd ruin your lives for stealing my poor Munna!"

In my mind's eye, I envisioned Bianca and a Team Plasma member reaching for their Poke Balls. "We have no business with you, child!" Judging from the voice, I deduced it was a male. What other gender could it be? "As much as we still desire to liberate Pokemon from Trainers such as yourself, that's not our goal right now. So step aside, little girl, and I will spare your Pokemon!"

I wheeled around to survey Cheren, who had a thoughtful expression on his face. "How come our parents aren't saying anything?" I said shrilly, terrified for my beloved mother. If she only had a Pokemon, then she could fend for herself.

"Duct tape," Cheren told me. "Why our parents? What goal are they trying to accomplish here?"

I was wondering the same thing.

But I couldn't handle the angst anymore. Without waiting to hear Cheren's idea, I barged into my living room, where I saw my mother, Cheren's and Bianca's parents all tied up, their mouths sealed with duct tape, tucked into a corner. A Team Plasma member loomed over them, laughing maniacally. "So, where is this 'Jewel of Unova?'" I dove onto the carpet, inching my way over to the table, intending to use it as a shield. _Jewel of Unova? _Now I was utterly perplexed.

Bianca gave a derisive snort. "Wasn't that the Light Stone?" she said, twirling her Poke Ball in her hand. "Whatever jewel your master wants from Nuvema Town . . . it doesn't exist!" The way my friend spoke was with such confidence, albeit I heard her voice quaver slightly. "Mom and Dad, don't worry! I'll set you free!"

A Team Plasma member waltzed into the midst, munching on a muffin. "Instead of liberating Pokemon, maybe we should liberate food from these fools." One of his teammates came over and slapped him round the head, causing the man to drop his muffin. "Look, I have Pokemon with me, so either eat and hatch an evil plan or liberate the Pokemon from these fools, therefore disobeying our Lord's orders!"

"Leave the food alone," demanded Cheren, who had appeared into the midst, holding a Poke Ball in his hand. "Is there a third Pokemon yet to be discovered, locked away in a mere stone? If so, we Pokemon Trainers can't let you leave the house with this 'Jewel.'" Promptly, he threw the Poke Ball from his hand as if he were throwing a wicked curve ball. "GO SIMIPOUR!"

Bianca gave a firm nod. "You've made an excellent choice as usual," she told Cheren. I witnessed Bianca aiming the Poke Ball towards the floor, shouting, "GO SIMISAGE!"

I considered whether to battle with Simisear or not because we needed all the Pokemon we could get. Digging into my backpack, I fished out Simisear's Poke Ball, grinning. I stupidly kissed the ball before tapping the button, enlarging the capsule. As I inclined my head, I noticed the only Team Plasma member without an opponent was the one guarding our parents. "Join the battle!" I threw Simisear's Poke Ball at the criminal's head, watching it descend to the ground. There was a blinding flash of light as Simisear appeared.

"I might as well liberate this Pokemon -" he began to say, scowling.

I bravely advanced towards the criminal, walking with my back arched, my head high in the air. "If you wanna liberate Pokemon still, then I guess my duty now _is_ to forever fight against Team Plasma with Bianca and Cheren at my side," I vowed, narrowing my eyes. I stood in front of the criminal, whose face turned redder than lava. "Game on, idiot," I invited, cocking my head. "GO SIMISEAR!" I yelled, noticing Simisear positioning himself in front of me protectively, more than ready to fight against this villain.

"I've never seen Pokemon like these," I heard Cheren say.

"Me too," Bianca chimed in, "but we're here to protect the unknown 'Jewel of Unova', 'cause we'd had enough of Team Plasma! Right, Cheren?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bianca and Cheren exchanging smiles, Bianca winking while giving the thumbs-up. "What about you, White?"

I raised my eyebrows. "I thought I was your best friend," I said, mock hurt in my voice. I tore my eyes off her to gaze into the eyes of my opponent. "Whatever Pokemon you've liberated -" I caught myself mid-sentence, wondering why I'd used the word I _had_ come to associate with the epitome of villainy, "Whatever Pokemon you've stolen from others . . . give them back! Because there's nothing more I hate than thieves using Pokemon they don't own as tools!" I raised my hand in the air, pointing at the Team Plasma member. "If I win, then you let our parents go and tell us what you're after."

"What if we win?" said the criminal battling Simipour with a Pokemon my Pokedex identified as Gulpin.

Cheren's eyes flashed behind his glasses. "That won't happen," he said heatedly, clenching his fists so tightly they looked as if they would stay that way forever. "If you can liberate Pokemon, then surely you can liberate our parents! Simipour, attack with BRINE!" Cheren pointed towards the new Pokemon positioned in front of the Team Plasma member.

I stared at Cheren as if he were insane. First Bianca destroyed my bedroom, and now Cheren was flooding my kitchen and living room! "Are you insane?" I voiced, waiting for my opponent to choose his Pokemon.

"I'll help you and your mother later," Cheren shot back, "because this sort of battle's going to leave a mess behind." He wheeled around, giving a pointed glare at the Team Plasma member. "Make your move if you may," he told them.

"GO, SANDSLASH!" the Team Plasma member I was facing screamed, letting the Poke Ball fly straight and true onto our kitchen floor. A Pokemon – definitely a Sandslash – appeared. "In case you jump to the wrong conclusion, I didn't liberate this Pokemon."

I gave a shout of laughter. "Am I supposed to believe an idiotic criminal? I don't have time to battle you," I said coldly, "'v\cause I want a vacation, not to deal with you morons." The Team Plasma member glowed even brighter in the face at my snide comment. "Let our parents go," I ordered, "or I'll definitely fight you for reals and defeat you just as I did with Alder!"

"Defeat us first!" the Team Plasma member who invaded our kitchen snarled. He was infuriated at the mere fact of Bianca's Simisage overpowering a Pokemon my Pokedex identified as a Weezing. "Our might is unrivaled, even by the Jewel of Unova! Weezing, defeat Simisage with your SLUDGE attack!" He laughed, seeing Simisage fly across the room, eventually colliding into the bookshelf where dozens of books fell on top of the Pokemon. "One Pokemon down, five more to go!" he gloated.

I examined my opponent, who was impatiently waiting for Simisear to make his first move. "So you're the Pokemon Champion?" he asked, curiosity radiating through his voice, "because I don't want to lose when I have a mission to accomplish with my Pokemon by my side."

"Maybe," I admitted. "Yeah, I am! Do you want an autograph?" For once, the Team Plasma member seemed uneasy as if he didn't want to face me after all. "How on earth did you know this?" His other teammates seemed fidgety calling their Pokemon back into their Poke Balls.

"SANDSLASH, RETURN!" the Team Plasma member commanded. When Sandslash returned to its mechanical prison, the criminal surveyed me with mild interest and grudging admiration. "I've found the Jewel of Unova," he breathed. "Our Lord – reagent of King N – said the Jewel of Unova is extremely valuable and would be a great asset to Team Plasma."

"We don't have the Jewel of Unova," Cheren said at the same time Bianca yelled, "You're a coward for forfeiting! Anyways, don't you ever steal my Pokemon or food from White's house ever again!" Both of my friends eyed me apprehensively, Cheren's facial expression pokerfaced.

All three of us recalled our Pokemon back to their Poke Balls. At the same time, we clipped them to our belts. "Look at the mess I've caused!" Bianca cried, cringing. "White, your mother's going to kill me!" She jumped around, hysteria in her crystal blue eyes. "What am I going to do?"

Cheren shoved the Team Plasma criminal out of the way. "Just because White is Pokemon Champion, you have no right to forfeit! I have a feeling you three are powerful, although what about the Seven Sages? Where are they?" All three of the Team Plasma members laughed harshly in unison at Cheren's demanding tone.

The leader of the bunch – the one guarding our parents – stepped forwards. "Believe it or not, you have the Jewel of Unova beside you," he said, apparently amused. "Since I'm in a good mood today, I'll release your parents, meddlesome child." He whirled around to glance at one of his comrades. "Release them, because they're unrelated to the Seven Sages' ultimate plan."

Cheren stared at him coldly. "Answer the question, you idiot," he snapped. "Where are they? The last time I heard about them was that they were arrested! So why is Team Plasma still together?"

Cheren, Bianca and I stared at each other, fearful for Unova's safety, endangered by Team Plasma. Who was leading them and why would they want a non-existent Jewel of Unova from Nuvema Town?

The criminal who raided our refrigerator smirked. "That's for us to know and for you _not _to know." He directed his gaze at his commander whilst wiping the remnants of our delicious muffins from his face. "By the way, this muffin was quite scrumptious."

"DON'T TOUCH OUR FOOD AND RELEASE OUR PARENTS!" I bellowed, wanting nothing more than to punch each and every Team Plasma member square in the face for their uncouthness and lack of manners.

Suddenly the door began to emit a creaking noise, flinging itself open. That meant either more Team Plasma members or perhaps Professor Juniper were about to march in. However, I discerned the figure of a man cloaked in shadow standing immobile in the doorway.

"Release their parents," said the shadowy frame from the doorway with amazing authority.

The Team Plasma members must've known who it was, for their expressions became pious and reverent. All three of them huddled around our parents, one of them carelessly ripping off the duct tape from each adult's mouth whilst the other two untied the length of rope entrapping our parents.

I felt a pang of pain when I heard all five of them saying, "OWWW!" I knew they must've been through great ordeal, both physically and emotionally.

Cheren's mother traced her mouth, wincing. Cheren's father flexed what little muscle he had left in his arms, perplexed and pained. Bianca's father looked at his daughter adoringly and gratefully, matching Bianca's mother's expression while my mother cupped her wrists, which were bright red. Just seeing my mother like that made furious.

"Hello, White," said a voice from behind me.

I thought I was free of that voice. Now, I know I'll possibly never be.

**N's PoV.**

"You three are supposed to be searching for my father," I told the Shadow Triad, whose faces were veiled as usual. "Anyway, if you came here to seek my assistance, then I order for you to leave!" I gestured behind me violently

One of them chuckled. "Your Majesty, you really don't have a choice in the matter. You either come with us or -"

I flicked my bangs before bursting into laughter. "You're wasting your time, Shadow Triad." I noticed a rock embedded in the damp beach sand, which would always be damp because of the calm ocean waves. This was a place far from Unova, a landmark radiating serenity and peace, with a hint of ancient power flowing from the caves.

I bent down, my Poke Ball still clenched tightly in my hand. As I felt the smooth surface of the rock, I dug my fingers underneath the stone, knowing full well mud would stick to my fingers. As I pried it away from its resting place, a rain of sand flowed from the unearthed object. "I want some peace and quiet, far from Unova!" In frustration, I hurled the rock at the ocean, seeing it skip a couple of times across the surface before inevitably sinking into the sea.

"And so you chose Johto," another Shadow Triad member spoke up, "but you're the King, and _as_ the King, maybe you should head back to Unova. Your father's sincerely sorry he manipulated you into -"

At the mention of my father, I gritted my teeth. Wheeling around, I glared at the Shadow Triad member who had just spoken. "Do you expect for me to believe that?" I growled. "My father was a selfish man, unworthy of love and forgiveness. What could he possibly want me for?"

The third member pointed at the crown. "You dropped it," he said stupidly.

Angrily, I scooped it up, tightening my grip on the grooved edges. I had a love-hate relationship with this crown, which irked me. If I threw it into the ocean, then the predicament I was in would always be suspended over my head, threatening for me to succumb to the darkness buried deep within my heart. I would always be portrayed as the villain – later antihero – in White's tale.

"I may be King in a way," I began, "but not you three's King! If you're here on behalf of my father, then begone! My father's all but dead to me. I want nothing to do with Unova or its population." I clenched my Poke Ball, ready to battle the Shadow Triad if it came down to it.

"For heaven's sake, put the Poke Ball away," the first Shadow Triad member who spoke to me sighed. "We of the Shadow Triad have no desire to engage in an unnecessary battle with His Majesty." The other two nodded in unison.

I didn't put the Poke Ball away because I feared the consequences. They were devious and deceitful; since they worked for Ghetsis (I forced myself to call my father by his given name). For all I know, they were planning something huge. "I won't," I responded stubbornly. "Kidnap me if you must, but I can always break out of my prison, of course."

"Should we tell him?" one of the Shadow Triad asked his comrade, lowering his voice to a whisper.

Unfortunately, I heard him.

"Tell me _what_?" I glared at the Shadow Triad, standing in a single file line.

"The girl who you're smitten with – the Jewel of Unova – is in danger," one of them spoke.

I was taken aback. _How can the Pokemon Champion be in danger? _I wondered, confounded. _She has super-powerful Pokemon, meaning she can take care of herself with no problem. Still, they have to be lying! _

The Shadow Triad leader sauntered over to me, closing the distance between us. He looked at his comrades. "Relieve him of his Poke Balls so he won't escape."

"Your wish is our command," the one who had whispered to his comrade told his leader.

Weakly, I reached a hand out toward my Poke Balls, truly frightened for my friends. "LEAVE THEM BE!" I roared, on the verge of tears. "THEY DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO YOU SHADOW TRIAD BASTARDS! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!" I made to stand up, but the Shadow Triad leader loomed over me. Just then, I felt a sense of dread.

"This could've gone in a completely different direction," said the Shadow Triad leader regretfully, "but you leave me no choice." He grabbed me by the collar before hurling me against the cold outcropping, where I hit my head.

All I saw was darkness after impact.

**A/N: "Surprises" is finished. So Read and Review. I'd love more feedback, you know. I realize N's PoV is much shorter than White's, but I promise it'll grow longer as the story continues. **


	3. We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo does, but thank goodness they allow us to write fanfics!**

**A/N: I'm glad for the feedback, and the correction of the name Ghetsis. Now that I've finished playing Pokemon Black, I realize what his **_**true **_**goal really was, so forgive me for my lack of knowledge.**

**A/N: I'd never read the manga, so White's personality might differ from this story's White. Since she never speaks, I've decided to create a personality that is somewhere between Bianca's and Cheren's. **

**A/N: The history between White's mother and Ghetsis is made up by me.**

_Chapter 2: We Meet Again_

**White's PoV.**

"Hello, White," somebody said behind me.

That deep, cool and calculating voice pierced throughout my very soul. I'd heard it so many lifetimes ago (well, it was three week ago, but I'd prefer to think of it as lifetimes ago). The hairs on the back of my neck prickling, I wheeled around to stare into the cold, emotionless eyes belonging to that bastard Ghetsis.

The way he spoke was as if he were merely discussing the weather with me, making me feel nauseated. Although he had a smile on his face, it was chilly, creepy. I knew that behind the mask (he wasn't that much of a looker), he was a monster with the blackest heart a human could possibly have. Ghetsis had neither kindness nor love within his questionable heart.

"Ghetsis," I greeted him coldly before whirling around to survey everybody packed within the small living room. "What do you want from me now? I'm through with your evil masterminded schemes!" I folded my arms, scowling so deeply it might've permanently creased my face.

Ghetsis's smile became a smirk. "Why don't we move this discussion to a more fitting place, Trainer?" He looked past me to see a suspicious Cheren and an irate Bianca. "Battle me if you must, but only White poses a threat to me," he said, a firm warning radiating throughout his voice.

My mother weakly advanced towards Ghetsis and me. Though I fixed Ghetsis with the most murderous stare ever known to mankind, he was seemingly unfazed by my blatant fury. "White, don't listen to this hideous monster," she cautioned. "Please, don't fight him either."

I growled because I was about to pluck the Poke Ball containing a recently caught Tornadus – who had taken the place of my beloved Volcarona – as subtly as I could, although I had almost forgotten my mother had keen eyes. "Ghetsis is at large, Mother," I protested, "and how can we allow a criminal to barge into our household unwelcome?" I craned my neck to examine my mother carefully. "He and his followers must be arrested and brought to justice!"

Everyone murmured in agreement, save the Team Plasma members. They all three glowered at them, intent on tying them up again. However, I would _not _allow them to harm the ones I truly cared about ever again. "I know you fear for her safety," Cheren's mother began, "but all of our children have matured through their journey."

Ghetsis laughed. "You parents . . . so sentimental," he said with mock sympathy. He made a step forwards, glaring at my mother. "You'd thwarted another organization long ago, although you were foolish to release your Pokemon afterward."

I looked from Ghetsis to my mother, wondering what was going on between them. "Leave my mother out of this," I demanded, gritting my teeth. "I want no harm to befall my loved ones, so take the Jewel of Unova and get out! Then, I can foil your diabolical plans once and for all!" Impulsively, I reached for my Poke Ball, remembering how terrified of Ghetsis I truly was while battling him. But this man no longer struck fear into the core of my heart.

Ghetsis snapped his fingers, staring at his minions. "You heard the child: Let her loved ones be." Team Plasma rushed over to him, flanking each side of his portly frame, clothed with worn yet elegant windswept robes worthy of royalty. Somehow, refinement and regality tinged with darkness created the aura around Ghetsis. "For your information White, I have no intention of handing myself over to the authorities," he said, "but whether the other Seven Sages are rounded up or not . . . it does not matter as long as I'm free."

"You monster!" Bianca's father cried. "How selfish, coldhearted and ruthless can you be? Where's your humanity?"

Ghetsis wheeled around, his eyes shining, as if he were enjoying a private joke. "Feeling emotion and sympathy for others is a sign of weakness, fool," he replied. "My original plan was destroyed by the Jewel of Unova, leaving me with another scheme." Seeing me perplexed, he continued, "Yes, White! _You _are the Jewel of Unova, which can be interpreted in so many ways."

"He means beauty," one Team Plasma member grunted. "His Majesty's ideal manifestation of beauty."

"No, you buffoon!" another one snapped. "Lord Ghetsis thinks the Jewel of Unova can lead us to another unknown species of a legendary Pokemon."

The leader of the trio glared at his teammates. "Somehow, I don't think either of your ideas fit the plan of our Lord," he told them harshly, "but as for my idea . . . I don't have one."

One Team Plasma member glowed red in the face. "Then why say none of ours fit, then?" he challenged his comrade. "You there! Do not move until Lord Ghetsis gives the okay!"

I fumed at the command that slimeball had issued Bianca. I heard her swearing nonstop, and then there was silence. "You lay one finger on my friend, then game on," I promised, reaching for a Poke Ball again. "Ghetsis, why bother tying up my mother when you could just as easily slip into my house and kidnap me?" I was wondering about Ghetsis's latest scheme and how I could halt the plan without anybody or any Pokemon getting hurt, or worse, _liberated. _But how come he was suddenly interested in liberating Pokemon?

If there was one thing I had figured out about Ghetsis, he was able to manipulate others with well-thought words, convincing and mesmerizing. That villain always had an alternative meaning behind his sentences and was the most deceptive person I had ever encountered. The mere thought of such a criminal roaming through Unova was a crime itself. He obviously had a scheme behind the liberation, but what was it?

"Game on, you say?" Ghetsis mused. "Respect your elders, because I know more than you, Pokemon Champion of Unova! Yes, I've heard the talk," he added quickly, seeing the flummoxed expression implanted on my face. "I cannot believe such an ordinary Trainer could defeat the shame of my flesh, myself, the Elite Four and _my_ plans! However, I must launch Plan B."

"Which is?" Bianca's mother demanded. "We want nothing more than peace, and to resume our lives with Pokemon. I feel no sympathy nor pity for you, because you obviously do not understand the true meaning of love."

Ghetsis gave a derisive snort. "My only son – who _will r_eturn – upheld my original idea toward the end when he battled White, ultimately losing to her and his sense of direction." He looked at all of us, his face void of emotion. "Is love the reason why we confine Pokemon to their Poke Balls? Is love an excuse for the mistreatment of Pokemon? Or is love a way to justify the wrongful confinement of Pokemon?"

To my dismay, our parents – save my mother – seemed to be considering Ghetsis's words. "Don't believe it for one second," I urged them, scrunching my face. "He's the master of deception and he _always _has a plan within a plan. We need love in this world! Otherwise, it would be a sad place."

"White is right," Cheren piped up. "You may think you're benefiting from all of this, but in the end, you would have nothing! Why do you think White so easily defeated you? She can easily do it once more. But she won't be alone this time," he vowed, "because Bianca and I will be traveling with her until we unearth your plan and bring you to justice!"

Ghetsis smirked. "You have the aura of an intelligent man, perhaps as intelligent as those expendable bothers who made up N's court – the other six of the Seven Sages." He glared at me, his eyes aflame with knowledge. "Why bother having a pointless argument about our beliefs, for neither of us would agree. In this case, it would be foolish to agree in order to disagree."

I glowered at him, which made him chortle. "Go to hell," I said viciously.

Ghetsis clapped his hands, his eyes alight with triumph. Instantly, the trio of Team Plasma members conjured a length of rope. "I'll take you with me," he responded, "except not to hell!" He smirked, seeing me collapse onto the ground.

My mother screamed. Looking up, I saw her trying to advance over to me, but Ghetsis blocked her path. "Like mother, like daughter," he said, cocking his head. "If you want her back, my friend, then battle me yourself." As the Team Plasma members bound my hands with thick rope, I saw everybody was puzzled.

She stared at Ghetsis coldly. "You're not my friend anymore!" she protested. "Our friendship died long ago when your way of thinking was warped. By the way, I'd left my Pokemon back in our homeland," she added angrily. "I'm far too old to be battling."

I saw Bianca and Cheren sauntering over, wearing warlike expressions, both clutching Poke Balls in their hands. "What business do you have with White?" Bianca said, fear thick in her voice.

Ghetsis did not respond. Instead, he was staring down my mother. I found it difficult to move, much less squirm. There was a ripping sound. To my horror, I saw a Team Plasma member looming over me, waving a piece of duct tape. It did no good to scream, however much I wanted to.

I looked at the villain with pleading eyes, although he seemed unperturbed by his evilness. "We'll carry you back to where it all began," said the Team Plasma member brightly. "His Majesty would surely return because you serve as leverage, child."

I imagined Bianca and Cheren throwing their Poke Balls, making me feel powerless. Another Team Plasma member had produced a bottle of some unknown liquid and suspended it under my nose.

All of a sudden, I felt groggy. _I can't pass out! _I thought weakly, but as much as I fought the sleepiness, I was eventually immersed in the blackness. I didn't know how much time would pass before I would resurface.

**N's PoV.**

My eyes opened in wonder. I half-expected to be sprawled on the sands of the Whirl Islands, basking in the golden rays of the sun without sunblock, developing a tan. _What a way of soul searching_, I thought. Waving the currently unimportant thought aside, I felt rays of gold illuminating my body, except they weren't sunlight.

To my horror, I realized I was sheltered somewhere. What was weirder, my body was in a fetal position on a disturbingly familiar wiggly line fashioned out of white marble. I carefully uncurled myself from the awkward stance, bringing my hand up to protect my eyes from the brightly lit room.

The walls were painted lurid green, a tall basketball backboard firmly attached to the wall. Ten feet below the stringed net was a basketball, immobile on the sepia brown half court, arched and symmetrical lines emblazoned on the court. I heard a whistling sound and I realized a steel train was whizzing down a railroad, the tracks different colors. It was then I realized where I was.

I was back at the castle bearing my namesake, meaning I had returned home against my will. _Damn the Shadow Triad_, I thought, wanting nothing more than to strangle each one by the neck. Unfortunately, they were quicker than the wind. Maybe if I had that speed, I could outrun the inevitable. I wanted to start fresh, be someone new. If I chose somewhere to live, it would be where no one had ever heard of Team Plasma or the seriously misunderstood Natural Gropius Harmonia.

Why did I still use that surname? Ghetsis had disowned me by stripping me of the surname I was once proud to be born with. Was Ghetsis responsible halting my journey through the world, searching for my purpose in life before possibly returning to Unova? Anyway, why was White in danger?

"Your Majesty, you've awakened." A mere Team Plasma member stood between the room and the corridor, eyeing me with complete reverence. "We've missed you terribly, especially our Lord Ghetsis."

At the mention of Ghetsis, my blood began boiling. "What does Ghetsis want from me?" I demanded, shaking with uncontrollable rage. "That bastard manipulated me into releasing Zekrom, wanting me to duel against a person he deemed to be unworthy of being the Hero of Truth."

The soldier curtsied before me, causing me to raise my eyebrows. "Lord Ghetsis realized it was wrong of him to use his own flesh and blood," she told me, "because he should've been the one to face White with Zekrom, not you. Unfortunately, his heart is impure whilst yours isn't."

I fluidly stood up, staring at my servant. Just seeing me made her blush to the roots of her hair. "Did he send you here so you can issue the apology?" I asked, able to see past the transparent lie. Therefore, I was unsurprised when the female nodded, darting her eyes toward the train set. "Do you feel a bond here or not?"

The grunt clasped her hands together before rising to her feet. "No, my King, I don't," she answered honestly. "Lord Ghetsis has taken over the organization in your absence, my liege. Although he seeks your apology desperately and wants to fight alongside you in order to resume the oppression."

I started walking over to the basketball, snatching it from its resting place. "Ghetsis is but a liar, consumed by power." I released the basketball from my grasp, seeing it bounce upward. Deftly, I caught it. "I'm not about to be so easily fooled by a crooked soul ever again. I know either he's delivering a lie or is too proud to apologize to my face right this instant."

I wheeled around before dribbling the basketball for several moments before I took off into a run. "I don't see his scheme, but I intend to find out," I snarled. "Then, I'll find out where Team Plasma's loyalties truly lie after facing off against Ghetsis. Some of you are loyal to me while others pledge their allegiance to Ghetsis." I jumped up, shooting the basketball out of my hands.

I wasn't having fun. In fact, I was trying to wrap my mind around this forceful return of mine. The Shadow Triad informed me that the girl I had taken an interest in – White – was in danger. Only one person would be malevolent and imbecile enough to abduct the Pokemon Champion without a fight. Ghetsis.

Looking at the Team Plasma grunt, I demanded, "Where is Ghetsis?" I heard a _SWISH_ behind me and I knew the ball went in.

She unclasped her hands, bowing her head down. "He's in the throne room," she confessed.

I wondered what devious plan he had, because if he were sitting on my throne . . . I didn't want to think about it. My heart pounding, I swerved around, sprinting past the Team Plasma grunt, who yelled, "King N, please don't inform Lord Ghetsis of my confession! I'm already on probation!"

As if I was going to betray her. Putting a stop to Ghetsis's nefarious plans was far more important than snitching someone out for something as trivial as this. I zipped down the corridor, hearing my footsteps echoing through the corridor, passing by limestone statues of legendary Pokemon poised on pillars crafted of the same stone. Every now and then, I passed open doors, Team Plasma grunts and one of the Shadow Triad, who was berating a grunt. Apparently, he had put up the wrong portrait of Ghetsis.

I wanted to help, but Ghetsis had obviously sent the besotted grunt as a messenger. I climbed the wide stairs, my legs feeling like lead. Huffing and puffing at the long journey, I dimly wondered on how I was able to venture up toward my throne room – back when I'd faced White – without feeling exhausted.

I finally reached ground level and the topmost floor, where only one door remained open. Replicas of the statues were pressed against the wall a couple of feet away from me. To me, I felt as if they were there to intimidate the fainthearted and protect the room where I had once ruled. Now it was Ghetsis. Knowing the man, he would have a trick or two up his abnormally large sleeves. If there was a battle waiting to happen, I must be ready.

No Shadow Triad or loitering Team Plasma grunts. The entire corridor was barren except for me. As I glided toward the spot where the corridors intersected, I wondered why Ghetsis had decided for me to wake up in my room. Surely there was some reason – neither benevolent nor selfless – behind the mere gesture of 'kindness'.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, I made a sharp turn into the vast corridor where a magnificent deep blue carpet cloaked the linoleum. In a way, it resembled a lake, where a straight river protruded out, carving its way through a cool gray-colored canyon in a sense. I examined the end of the spacious room, seeing the form of a man seated in my throne, a golden crown atop his head.

Ghetsis had robbed me of my valuables! _My _crown was resting on his head and he sat leisurely in _my _throne, snaking his filthy hands around the arms of my throne. I was beyond enraged: I would fight for my throne, then leave Unova once more.

Slowly, I sauntered into the room, taking in the enormous gray pillars ascending and descending into darkness. "My son, welcome back!" Ghetsis cried. He had the nerve to slip off my throne and wear that fake welcoming smile. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

I started to shake, my face twisting with rage. Instead of sauntering over to him, I stormed over, swinging my fists back and forth. "I'm no son of yours, remember?" I told him frostily, hoping to melt that feigned fatherly countenance of his. _He's planning something_, I thought, wary. "In fact, I'm ashamed to call you my father, _Ghetsis_." It seemed that I couldn't close the distance between the traitor and me. That made me madder.

"I'd expected no welcome back," Ghetsis admitted, "but you're going to stay with me so we can liberate the Pokemon, do you understand?" His tone became cruel and harsh, as if he expected to be obeyed. When he saw me frozen to the spot, he remarked, "I can see the look of disgust in your eyes, N. You intend on leaving, am I correct?"

I nodded. "You can't boss me around," I informed him. "We're not family, as far as I'm concerned."

Ghetsis smiled dangerously. "I can control you, though," he told me. "I know your weakness for it would be the only reason you would come back."

I bristled. "Your Shadow Triad had the liberty of tracking me down, ambushing me and one of them told me someone was in danger," I paraphrased. "They gave me no choice in the matter, but tell me this . . . is it true? Are you really sorry for the manipulation that happened three weeks ago?

"I personally believe you've failed me as a parent, so placing me in my room isn't going to restrengthen the bond between us since it has been shattered by your manipulation of me."

Suddenly, I felt the presence of someone behind me. "How dare you speak to Lord Ghetsis that way?" one of the Shadow Triad said angrily. "My Lord, what should we do with your son?"

Trembling, I looked at my father, a sinister expression on his face.

I wanted to believe there was humanity inside him, albeit I couldn't.

"Take him away until I decide what to do with him."

**White's PoV.**

_DRIP! DRIP! DRIP!_

I opened my eyes, feeling droplets of water cascade down my face. I wondered if it was raining or not. But would it rain somewhere cloaked in the shadows? Or maybe it was a shower of some sort. Like even.

I tried to discern my surroundings, although I became aware of a sharp pang in my knees. I tried to bend forwards, but I couldn't. A_ CHING_ noise rippled throughout the darkness, frightening me. It was then I realized I was manacled to something cold and hard. "A prison," I voiced out loud, "but where?"

I decided to test if I could move my feet.

To my satisfaction, I was able to. Having a sudden yet boneheaded idea, I brought my legs towards me, wincing at the throbbing in my knees. "Just a little more," I mumbled, wondering how come Ghetsis didn't completely confine me. Unless he had a plan yet to be unveiled. _Does it have to do with my mother? _I asked myself.

I knew Ghetsis wasn't my father. That much I can glean on. Otherwise, I would've felt a familial connection to that vile and deceitful man, whose most distinguished trait was his unrivaled ruthlessness. Ghetsis was the total opposite of N. But how did Ghetsis and my mother know each other? I knew my mother was a Pokemon Trainer at one point and had befriended my father, who was also a Pokemon Trainer. How did Ghetsis fit into the equation? What had happened between them?

I tried to shake my head, although I'd lost my footing on the walls, yelping. This appeared to be a dungeon and only castles had dungeons. That meant I was back in the castle where I'd battled N, the last time I'd seen him. Could it be possible that N had returned from his lengthy travels?

A _BANG_ interrupted my train of thought. I felt a clear shaft of light bathe my face. Inadvertently, my eyes squinted from being in the gloom of the dungeon for so long. "You have a visitor," a voice boomed. "Now, behave you two! And don't do anything rash or stupid."

Somebody was thrown into the room like a doll, roaring, "WHAT DID I DO?" The door slammed shut, the temporary shaft of light evanescent. "Is he lying about another person being trapped in here?" I could make out the physique of a slender boy, about sixteen, climbing onto his feet. "Who's there?"

I knew that voice.

"Hey, N," I greeted him.

As N swerved around, I noticed he had the same disheveled, spiky tea green hair, the same vivid green eyes.

For some reason, my heart started to skip, missing several beats.

"White," N acknowledged.

**A/N: My chapter is finished. Read and Review! I'd appreciate feedback. I know N is behaving differently than usual, but he has his reasons. He'll be the N we know soon enough, so bear with me. **


	4. What His Majesty Saw

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo owns the franchise, but on the bright side, I own this fanfic! –smiles-**

**A/N: Well, I appreciate the feedback and reviews. I wouldn't mind more at all. Talk about greedy!**

**A/N: I said at the end of the last chapter that N has his reasons for being embittered, dark, serious, brooding and mistrustful. This portrayal is intentional. N will return back to his old self soon, hence Ferriswheelshipping.**

**N's PoV**.

It was no use struggling with these damned Shadow Triad bodyguards intent on protecting Ghetsis. If I was stronger than them, then revenge would be more than sweet. It would justify the resentment and bitterness I felt toward Ghetsis.

Not that I tried to escape from them anyway.

As I thrashed against the tight embrace the Shadow Triad member had on me, he said, "Your Majesty, cooperate or the Jewel of Unova would meet her demise!" His tone seemed amused at that, as if he was trying to will it into reality.

I couldn't tell whether he was bluffing or not. Either way, I wouldn't take a risk that would endanger White's life. She had a meaningful life while I have only yet to find my meaning in life. "As your King, I demand for you to release me this instant!" I commanded, hoping the Shadow Triad member would heed my orders.

"Nope," he answered.

In protest, I clamped my teeth on his arm, hearing the man scream in pain. For one moment, I believed he'd release his hold on me, albeit my feral idea failed miserably. Unfortunately, I sealed my own fate with the bite: I felt my hands being twisted behind my back as someone slapped hand cuffs on my wrists, the grooves sinking deep into my skin.

I glared at the Shadow Triad, intense hatred welling up inside me. "You knew this was the plan all along," I realized.

They didn't respond. One of them positioned himself behind me, pushing me forth light. I felt his breath tickle my neck, causing me to shudder, revolted. "So, where are you taking me?" I questioned, noticing another replica statue of the mythical Pokemon in front of us. Just staring into its eyes made me feel uncomfortable.

One of the Shadow Triad members materialized out of nothingness, examining the statue towering over me. "You're about to find out, my liege," he said mechanically. Taking one last glance at me, the villain grasped the statue's left arm, which whirled around clockwise.

A second later, the statue began to emit earsplitting noises, eventually sliding backward and revealing a flight of stairs descending into the unknown. I knew it was the unknown because I'd never known my castle had secret passageways. Now I felt embarrassed at the fact that my knowledge of the castle was negligent, paling in comparison to that of the Shadow Triad's.

The member positioned behind me prodded me forward with his finger. "We don't have all day," he snapped, "because Lord Ghetsis has other matters to attend to. In fact, these manners are pretty big!" He steered me over to the stairs, twisting and turning into blackness. "You're a King, so you go first."

I had no choice but to follow their orders, since I lacked the ability to defend myself. "You do remember my promise back at the Whirl Islands, right?" I said, parading down the slate black carpet embracing the manmade white marble stairs. In the distance I heard water dripping, albeit faint.

"Try it if you dare," one of the Shadow Triad invited, "because there's no escape." He came into my view, brandishing a slender finger-sized brass key in front of my face, obviously attempting to taunt me. "This is the key to freedom, which you don't have."

I gritted my teeth. "Every cell or dungeon has a weak spot, so taunt me with the key all you want! I _will _escape and search for White." I threw a death glare at the Shadow Triad member, who relented his taunting. It pleased me when he recoiled, aligning himself next to the other Shadow Triad member guiding me to who knew where.

"I have other ways to taunt you, Your Majesty," the member promised. Seemingly out of nowhere, eleven Poke Balls – minute in size – appeared into being in his hands. "White's and your Pokemon. Without them to aid you, you'll surely await the fate your father has in store for you, White and all Pokemon!"

Weakly, I tried to snatch at least one Poke Ball from the Shadow Triad member's hands. I'd forgotten I was handcuffed. Therefore, I tumbled down the stairs, hearing the Shadow Triad bickering with one another. _Is this beat-up N day? _I wondered, intuitively knowing that this was only the beginning of my pain. Not that I carried some within.

As I squirmed, one of the men scooped me up in their muscular arms, saying, "Welcome to your temporary residence, Your Majesty." With one hand, he gestured toward an arched wooden door, barred with sturdy iron rods. "Enjoy the light while you can," he added nastily, pointing skyward to a shaft of artificial light basking us.

His compatriot walked forward, twirling the key in his hands. I examined him pushing one of his palms on the door whilst inserting the key into the lock. A faint CLICK resonated through the chamber, followed by the dripping of water. The noise was at its strongest here.

Before I could demand what was going on, the man in possession of the key stepped afoot in the chamber, looking around. "You have a visitor." His voice was amplified tenfold, thus giving off the feeling as if he was yelling.

"Another prisoner is in this cell," my captor whispered to me. I tried to discern his facial expression, but with that mask, it was to no avail. "Now . . ."

The Shadow Triad person began to cradle me back and forth before hurling me onto the cell's floor, coated in dust, the corners thick with milky-esque cobwebs. Before I plummeted toward the floor, I screamed, "WHAT DID I DO?" Shortly after, I landed on the floor, my whole body experiencing absolute agony.

"Now, behave you two," said my captor, "and don't do anything rash or stupid." He was standing in the sliver of light, thus allowing me to throw daggers at him. Twirling around on his heel, the man slammed the door with such ferocity, the sound echoed through the room, making me want to hold my ears in order to preserve my hearing ability.

"Is he lying about another person being trapped here?" I asked of no one, hoping to hear a reply back. All I heard was the constant dripping of water and . . . ragged breathing?

I don't know how, but I found the courage and will to stand, despite my inability to use my hands. "Who's there?" I demanded, knowing I definitely heard something. With no lighting, it was virtually impossible to see _anything_ but silhouettes. Hopefully there were no skeletons lying around in this grim room.

"Hey, N," a feminine voice said out of the blue, making me jump in surprise.

I almost lost my balance, although I swiftly regained it without the use of my hands. That would've been a disaster if I didn't regain my balance, because how else would I be able to stand up again without the use of my hands?

It wasn't the knowledge of another living, breathing person who was trapped in this musky dungeon with me.

It was the high soprano voice, silvery and musical.

Only one person had such a soft and powerful voice like that.

I turned around, searching for the source of the voice, eventually coming face-to-face with an adolescent girl, about my age, with luxurious, thick medium-length hair, the precise shade of muddy water. The bushiness of her hair reminded me of rumpled waves, with the exception of it being tied back with a snowy white ribbon, shielded by a cap emblazoned with a Poke Ball.

As I scrutinized her face, I lost myself in those unique eyes.

Her eyes were startlingly blue - ocean blue.

"White," I breathed, delighted to see her.

_Chapter 3: What His Majesty Saw_

**N's PoV.**

I expected for our reunion to be one-sided, me being happy to see her while she being unhappy to see me.

I yearned to say, "How are you?", but I knew it was both stupid and inappropriate to say those words at such a crucial moment as this.

Plus, White's accusatory glare made me feel uncomfortable. "Were you responsible for all of this?" she demanded, her mouth forming into a thin line. "I thought you've learned from your mistakes, N!" Though she sounded distraught and irate, White had a disappointed edge to her voice.

I took great offense at the accusation. After all, I really liked and respected White. A month ago, perhaps I wouldn't have hesitated using a wicked scheme such as confining her in my palace, but I was too fascinated with her, so I cast that thought aside. It wasn't my style to torture, but that of Ghetsis's.

I trudged toward her, my hands extended out in front of me. "As if I would lock and chain you up, White," I said, feeling the menacing aura surrounding the teen – nay - Pokemon Champion. "I hold you in high esteem."

There was a thrashing noise, followed by iron clattering against stone. "Let me out of these manacles, then," she insisted, "because I would not stand being your prisoner for one moment!"

I sighed, knowing I should've seen the signs sooner. "First off, you're not my prisoner," I assured her. "Second of all, I consider you my friend. In fact, you may be my only friend." I wondered how I could discern White's figure through the darkness of the dungeon, which had to have some weak point. _Mother read me fairy tales, and each one had a castle, having at least one dungeon where the protagonist broke free, _I mused.

White looked skeptical. "If you're my friend, then give me a reason why you believe me to be a friend of yours." White buckled her knees, albeit winced, her expression pained.

I glanced at her in disbelief, wondering why she would ask a question like that. "We traveled through Unova, you walking the Road of Truth while I walked the Road of Ideals," I explained, "but as we encountered each other and battled time and time again, I noticed not only your strength but also your kindness and purity. Also, with each encounter, I'd learned something from you every time, just as you did."

White frowned. "I did not," she said stubbornly.

I looked at her questioningly.

"Okay, okay!" conceded White, narrowing her eyes. "I learned from you too, N. If anybody asks, don't tell them, all right?"

I sort of smiled. "Umm . . . did you hurt yourself or something?" I inquired, remembering the expression of pain White had worn just a few moments ago, "because that would be bad." I'd noticed the heavy concern in my voice, and flushed. In order to conceal my sudden caring moment, I stared at the ground, with collected dust spread across the black marble floor, void of luster and brilliance.

White chortled. "Is somebody concerned?" she said, thoroughly pleased. "There's no need to hide it, okay? As for my knees, I slid across the carpet while practicing for the next Pokemon Musical."

I bit back a smile. "You haven't changed one bit." Gazing upon the features of White, I continued, "I know the difference between lying and sarcasm when it comes to you! Right now, you're being sarcastic in order to downplay the agony."

White seemed astonished. For a moment, I thought she'd try to come up with another sarcastic remark. Instead, White admitted, "When I woke up, my knees were throbbing. I don't know if that was Team Plasma's doing or Ghetsis's." When she uttered Ghetsis's name, her mouth twisted slightly, her ocean blue gems flashing murderously.

Immediately, I flared up. "GHETSIS ABDUCTED YOU?" I thundered, realizing White was abducted.

White nodded. "I don't remember who told me this, but apparently, I'm leverage."

I stormed over to the wall where White was suspended on, drilling my green eyes into her ocean blue ones. "That's what Ghetsis meant by controlling me," I realized. "As long as you're trapped in these castle walls, then I have no choice but to obey every order Ghetsis asks -" I glowered at my poor choice of words. "No, _demands_ of me."

White appeared crestfallen. "So you've only returned because of me being in danger?"

I considered White. "Somehow, I don't become enraged when you call me by my name." White seemed flattered at this revelation, but it was instantly quelled by an obstinate expression. "Okay, I only returned because they said I had to cooperate or you'd be dead."

White stared at me, her face awash with tears. "So, if you _had_ a choice, would you have returned?" she asked curiously, although a mere trace of nostalgia was mixed in with the curiosity.

I had no answer to that. If I said yes, then perhaps it would've sounded like a lie. If I said no, not only would it also might be a lie, I would destroy the already rocky friendship I had forged with White, earning her hatred.

I only had one response to the question: "I don't know."

**White's PoV.**

When I heard N say, "I don't know." I felt a whirlwind of emotions: Fury. Nostalgia. Misery. Pain. Loneliness. Abandonment. Why did his answer affect me so badly?

Half of me told me he was a liar, just like his father Ghetsis. On the other hand, my conscience, having a soft and persistent voice, insisted N was uncertain about his future, and he was being sincere with me.

I examined N's brilliant green orbs, ablaze with sincerity. "If you didn't care for me, then you wouldn't have come back," I surmised, raising my eyebrows so high they were in danger of disappearing into my hairlinw.

N's eyes widened. "I had no choice in the matter," he informed me, "because the Shadow Triad dragged me back to Unova."

I felt my heart ignite with anger. His words had a double meaning to them, and I was never one to read between the lines. I was both joyous and livid. I was joyous because maybe N did care about me, and went back to Unova to rescue me. Unfortunately, my anger dismissed this idea, forcing me to half-believe N didn't care about me at all.

N waltzed over to me, his hands positioned in front of him. "Damn these handcuffs," he swore. "If only I had a key or lock pick, then maybe I can bust us out of here, assuming they don't have an alarm."

"Use your Pokemon," I suggested. It was so simple and obvious.

N stopped in front of me, his limber profile as still as night. Craning his neck upwards, I had a better look at his eyes. "The Shadow Triad robbed us of our Pokemon, White," he said sadly, "and I think they have our belongings as well."

"Oh. Oh," I squeaked, feeling down at my short-lived idea. "We need a Plan B." Because of my impulsive, reckless and brave nature, I always tended to land in hot water. If there was one thing I knew, I always found a way to prevail, and everything would be all right in the end. "Isn't Steel strong enough to crack Rock?"

N gave a hearty laugh. "When it comes to Pokemon, yes," he admitted, "but the same principle doesn't apply to real life, no matter how much I wish it did." N had a pensive expression on his face as if analyzing the scarce tools we had at hand.

"The next time I go somewhere, I'm gonna carry a lock pick," I said quietly, seeing N saunter through the room with such incredible grace fit for royalty. "Don't you find it peculiar Ghetsis made a mistake handcuffing you?"

"No," N disagreed. "The _Shadow Triad_ handcuffed me, probably because Ghetsis ordered them to. What I don't understand is why Ghetsis wants me back," he added bitterly, wheeling around so I couldn't glimpse his face.

"You love your father," I observed, "but he's unworthy of love and forgiveness, N. No matter how hard you try to see any humanity inside him, there is no love or kindness in his heart. Only a monster. And that monster must be stopped, and face retribution for his crimes."

N shook his head. "Half of me hates myself for listening to him, but another half of me reminds me he's my father no matter what," he insisted. "After all, family forgives one another." He turned around, his eyes rimmed with light red. "I wouldn't expect for you to understand, White."

My heart felt as if it were being squeezed tightly, for the cold tone N had used pierced my very soul. "I'd noticed you're pure of heart," I said, "but you'll learn one day about who to forgive and who not to forgive."

N's face contorted with disbelief. "You're so narrow-minded!" He kicked the wall before wincing in pain.

"You never think outside the box!" I shot back, watching N work his way around the room, kicking the walls with as much force as he could. _There's something about N besides the innocence, _I thought. _He seems to be fragile and frail in a way. Or he seemed to be._

N was panting. "You're insensitive," he managed to say, gingerly kicking another bricked section. "In fact, I wonder why I see you as my nemesis." Between his words, he kicked each brick, hoping he would find a passageway or perhaps a crack.

I laughed. "You're a hypocrite," I said, noticing N was more than halfway done examining the walls with his feet. There was still no sign of a brick emitting a strange noise. In the distance, I heard N's mouth rippling a growl.

"You're the most stubborn person alive," he told me, his velvety and serene voice rising up a couple of octaves.

I glowered at him. "You're still close-minded," I insisted, kind of enjoying the bickering with N.

I also had the impression our argument was helping N in his fruitless attempt to bust out of this miserable and darkened cell. As I watched him kick the last few bricks, he said finally, "You're hardheaded, White." All of a sudden, N growled.

"You've done a lot of kicking," I commented, truly worried for the King of Team Plasma. "These walls won't budge." When N trudged over to me, I amended, "We can't give up, no matter hopeless it seems!" The throbbing in my knees seemed to die down, making it slightly easier to use my legs.

I had an idea. It was kind of thoughtless, but what choice did N and I have? We had no Pokemon, no crowbar or a lock pick.

N was trying the padlock, which banged against the wooden door. "I know it won't work, but maybe . . ." N kicked the door, but nothing happened. Out of desperation, N rattled the iron bars, even trying to pull them towards his direction.

"We have to get out of here," he said, his voice thick with dogged determination. He started to wheel around, walking in the opposite direction, slumping.

My eyes widened, realizing what N was going to do. "It's too risky, dangerous, and you can injure yourself!" I yelled, hoping to reach through to N. Unfortunately, I knew that would be impossible.

N inhaled and exhaled, before charging towards the door, his eyes alight with determination. A couple of second later, he made contact with the door, which made a loud BANG. For a split second, the noise echoed throughout the room while at the same time, N collapsed onto the floor, sending a plume of dust upwards.

"N!" I cried.

Out of frustration, I kicked my foot at the wall where I was imprisoned, unable to comprehend what I was doing. All that mattered was a weakly rising N, who seemed dazed, but otherwise okay. However, what I didn't expect was a CRACK, almost inaudible.

Suddenly, more cracks followed suit before the bricks peeled off from the mortar, collapsing onto the dungeon floor. Simultaneously, I felt the manacles loosen from my forearms, meaning I was free.

N flashed a rare smile. "Congratulations," he told me warmly.

N stretched his hands out, showing me the chains connecting one handcuff to the other. "Your forearms are red," he noted. "Now, it's my turn to be freed."

I nodded. Wheeling around, I spotted a stray brick with thin cracks crawling around the rough and seemingly tough surface. I picked it up, feeling its weight. I was suddenly unsure about this. "I don't know if I can properly use this brick without hurting you, me or both of us," I admitted. "By the way, I didn't mean to argue with you."

N's face darkened. "Just free me," he said forcefully.

With some difficulty, I positioned the brick between my hands. Glancing at N, I couldn't help but say, "Do you trust me?"

"I do," he answered.

Doubtful, I probed N's bright green eyes, sparkling with truthfulness.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

Taking one last look at N, I took a deep breath.

Then, I raised the brick high into the air and swung it down, aiming straight for the chains between the handcuffs, closing my eyes as I did so.

**A/N: "What His Majesty Saw" is finished. So Read and Review if you may! I look forward to the feedback.**


	5. Conversation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo does. I wish I did, though.**

**A/N: As usual, I enjoyed the reviews and feedback. As a writer, I'm happy people enjoy this, and I want to make this a really good story. I even enjoy reading reviews that make me laugh.**

**A/N: I've inserted a poll on my profile, so check it out. **

**N's PoV.**

Bricks flew down at breakneck speed, creating a lot of noise. Anxiously, I turned around, straining my ears in order to hear footsteps. _What a lot of noise! _If we made a lot of noise, then that must mean White was free at last.

I directed my gaze at White, who descended downward, befuddled at what had just happened. Was it sheer luck or was it a miracle? I've seen too much to believe in coincidences, although I wouldn't say no to luck or miracles.

The manacles had left lava red impressions encircling White's forearms. Hearing a faint CHINK sound, I glimpsed the manacles had loosened, thus enabling White to shake off the manacles.

In spite of myself, I smiled. "Congratulations," I said warmly.

Since she was free, now she had to free me. I wanted to feel the sensation of freedom, and be able to utilize my body once more. After all, I didn't deserve to be tortured like this. White didn't deserve to be tortured like this.

I couldn't help but wonder if White was really in danger or not. Could all of this be a set-up? Or was it half-truth? I hated being this way, embittered, mistrustful, and brooding and having a dark side. It was for that very reason I set Zekrom free. Why should it follow someone whose heart was plunged in darkness?

I felt a twinge of guilt while thinking of Zekrom, because I was selfish for letting the Pokemon representing Idealism back into the wild, since it chose me. It probably hated me for the sudden abandonment.

I cast the repetitive thought away from my mind. _What's done is done_, I thought sadly.

Intent on capturing White's attention, I moved my arrested hands up and down, the links clashing against each other. When she didn't glance my way, I said, "Your forearms are red."

White inclined her head down, staring at the marks with horror.

"Now, it's my turn to be freed," I went on. _It would be inconsiderate of her to leave me like this, _I said to myself, examining the ghost of White's tears splashed across her face.

She nodded at my words, wiping the tears away with her gloved hands. Quickly, she wheeled around, gazing at the bricks, piled on top of one another. White examined the ruins for a moment before snatching a random brick propped against the bottommost brick, mortar still attached to the respective bricks.

It must've been heavy for White, for she stumbled a little, her expression strained. Her ocean blue jewels were uncertain about the thoughtless scheme she had in mind.

"I don't know if I can properly use this brick without hurting you, me or both of us," she admitted, her voice just as strained as her expression.

While she was trying to maintain a firm grip on the brick she'd selected – covered with cracks – she told me, "By the way, I didn't mean to argue with you."

She wanted an apology, albeit I was unsure about giving or receiving one. I knew I was the one who started the verbal conflict, so why did White feel obliged to give one?

I glanced at her. "Just free me," I begged her, noticing her countenance becoming crestfallen.

White appeared to be triumphant, for she'd finally managed to lace her fingers around the rectangular brick, its surface splashed with mortar seeping into the thin cracks developed when White had accidentally uncovered the seemingly impregnable dungeon's other passageway.

She looked at me.

I returned the gesture.

"Do you trust me?" said White meekly.

Out of all the things I expected White to say, that question wasn't what I had in mind. The problem was, I didn't know whether I could trust her or not. Right now, I only trusted her to sever the chain connecting one handcuff to another.

With a straight face, I said, "I do."

White wasn't convinced, because she searched my face, as if hoping to detect a lie. When she probed my eyes, her face softened. "Are you ready?" There was an edge to her voice, meaning she was very impatient.

I stared at her with what was hopefully a firm look. "Yes."

She started to exhale and inhale, seemingly nervous. Scared even.

_Is this really the best idea? _I wondered, petrified. Inadvertently, I shut my eyelids, while putting my faith in White. I _had _to trust her at the present time.

I heard a SWISH rippling through the stagnant air, and opened my eyes despite being horrified: White was hurling the brick toward the chains, her eyes shut due to fear.

Adrenaline started to course through my veins, my heart being faster. The descent of the brick was aiming straight and true toward the chain. Speedily, I widened the distance between my hands, hoping my timing was right.

_Chapter 4: Conversation_

**N's PoV.**

CRACK! I had timed it just right, for the linked chain had severed completely from the handcuffs, which was the good news. The bad news was: I needed either a lock pick or that key the Shadow Trio member had in his possession. What was also on my list was retrieving White's and my Pokemon before Ghetsis decided to liberate them. The number one objective was to find out what Ghetsis was really up to.

Calmly, I surveyed White, her body shaking. "Did I hurt you?" she said, on the verge of tears. "The last thing I want on my conscience knows I've fractured a bone in your body." Her eyes were shut, albeit forcefully.

I didn't know how to thank her. Maybe if . . . I pried the brick from her hands, sending it plummeting toward the ground, another plume of dust rising upward. "It's okay, White," I said soothingly. "I'm okay, although I expected for you to make a mistake, like breaking my hand or something."

I knew I had said the wrong thing: White opened her eyes, growling. "Is this your way of saying thank you?" she demanded, furious. "I could've left you behind, you know." The brunette gave me the evil glare, which made me recoil. "Unfortunately, I'm too kind for my own good."

"White . . . ," I said, attempting to calm her down.

She did a pirouette, her dark brown hair fanning out behind her. As it slapped my face, I caught a whiff of it. Inadvertently, I breathed in the scent, recognizing it to be lavender.

White stormed off, with her nose in the air. "You're the most ungrateful teenager I've ever met!" she said heatedly. "Why you're the head of a crime syndicate, I do not know."

I didn't expect for this to happen. Whenever I thought of White, I thought of her gentleness, kindness, selflessness, understanding and purity. In other words, she had the most beautiful soul I have ever seen. But now . . . I saw a whole different side to her.

The others might come down and check up on us. If White had escaped, then she might suffer dire consequences. Whether I liked it or not, I had no choice but to entertain the thought of following her. Besides, neither of us knew where our destination was anyway.

I stepped afoot in yet another manmade cave, save it had bone white torches fastened to plaques embedded into the bone white-colored bricked walls. Surprisingly, the torches were lit, the flames dancing merrily about in the brackets. Several feet ahead, White was immobile, taking in her surroundings.

"Are you coming or not?" she demanded, stomping her foot onto the marbled floor, draped with an electric blue carpet. When I didn't answer, White placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not leaving until you guide me out of here. I also want to go home, if you don't mind."

Sensing the anger radiating from White, I decided not to keep her waiting. On the other hand, I felt as if this passageway had been used recently. It was for that reason I felt hesitant. "Why are you angry for anyway?" I asked her, failing to grasp what I could've possibly done to deserve her wrath.

White frowned, tapping her foot at the speed of light. "Use your brain, N," she told me, her ocean blue eyes flashing with fury. "You're the King, so guide me through this elegant hallway if you may."

I decided to advance forward, because I could find out what mystery this corridor had to hide later. All that mattered was getting White to safety. I broke into a run, not bothering to examine the contents of this corridor. Somehow, I knew it was special. _But will White agree with me? _I wondered.

White seemed relieved when I skidded to a halt in front of her. For a moment, I swore her countenance softened, except it was gone, replaced by a menacing look. "Boys," she murmured. "Is it just me or does this passageway feel . . . inhabited?" White gazed at me, an expectant look in her expressive eyes.

I couldn't help myself. "Nah, it's just you," I teased, seeing White bristle. "Don't you have a sense of humor or what?"

White jutted her chin, her eyes as stormy as a hurricane. "I don't have N sense of humor," she retorted. White fixated that penetrating gaze of hers onto my face, making me feel uneasy. "So do you or not?" She took her hands off her hips.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. _I never understood humans, _I thought. _I could never identify with them, so I was mistaken about White. Right now, she's behaving just like any other woman I've seen when they're enraged. _"So does this mean you're not mad anymore?" I asked, the question burning inside of me.

White wheeled around, albeit I sauntered over, grasping her by the shoulder. "To be honest, I've never known secret passageways were underneath _my _castle. So if we get lost, at least you know it's not my intention." White stared at me for a moment, pokerfaced.

Then, she violently shook my hand off her shoulder, taking me aback. "Let me clarify our relationship with each other, N," she snapped. "Other than being rivals, we're on the verge of being acquaintances and friends. Don't mistake it for anything else, okay?"

I pondered this for a moment, cupping my chin. "Why would I mistake it for anything else?" I was thunderstruck, trying to wrap my mind around what the meaning of White's words were. "In case you've forgotten, I'm not exactly fit for human life." Watching White storm off, I chased after her, not wanting to be in this corridor any longer.

When I caught up to White, I flanked her right side.

The brunette gave no indication on whether she heard my approach or not. Instead, she appeared to be in deep thought, furrowing her eyebrows. But at least she was maneuvering in the right direction. _Should I snap her out of it or not? _The idea was tempting, albeit White was probably thinking about something rather significant.

That had to be it.

**White's PoV.**

I was giving N the silent treatment, which I shouldn't. The teen wasn't like Cheren at all, yet N was intelligent in a way Cheren wasn't. Knowing Cheren for a long time, I knew the quirks and the pet peeves I had regarding him.

N was a whole different ball game.

I'd met several teenagers throughout my long and grueling journey to become Pokemon Champion at long last. I'd spent almost six days training my Pokemon after I seemingly brought Team Plasma down, N and Ghetsis along with it. Now I've discovered a week later that I'd failed at bringing down the organization.

I wondered if Bianca and Cheren were searching for me along with all of the Gym Leaders. N's Castle would be where I was located. _Will they use Fly or travel across Unova, rounding up the Gym Leaders? _I mulled over this, because it had happened once. So it could just as easily happen again.

I heard the shuffling of footsteps, bringing me out of my thoughts.

N was next to me, staring at me, puzzled.

I tried to tune him out, because I was sort of upset with him. I'd apologized for our bickering episode, except he said nothing. Now that I thought about it . . . N was responsible for arousing the cantankerous side of me, lurking beneath the surface. Or was it my observation of Ghetsis that made N fly off the handle?

What was wrong with N anyway? About three weeks ago, he was cheery, easygoing, amicable, innocent and inventive. He was the epitome of purity, yet he was sort of naïve, never realizing he was but a mere puppet in Ghetsis's ultimate plan. In fact, even I didn't expect Ghetsis to pull a stunt like that.

Seven days had gone by, and N was almost the antithesis to his former self. N was darker in disposition, although I did see a mere trace of the original purity buried deep within his heart surface back in the dungeon.

Now N was inconsiderate, selfish, hotheaded, impulsive, demanding, bitter, mistrustful, condescending, inflexible, emotionally detached, cold and brooding. I did see he hated himself, and easily ridden with guilt. _Ghetsis, _I realized. The realization made me hate the man even more.

I heaved a deep sigh, making N start. "It's no use being mad at you, N," I told him, smiling. "I know of your plight, and -"

N fixed me with a cold stare. "Like I said, you would never be able to understand me!" His green eyes flashed with malice, intending to intimidate me. "Maybe you have known me once upon a time, but the N you'd once known . . . he won't be returning." Judging from his attitude, he didn't accept my apology.

"He actually did back in the dungeon," I pointed out. "I'm not an idiot, N." I looked around, seeing nothing but the flames from the torches casting shadows over us. The warmth of the flames coursed through me, although I've never felt so cold and helpless.

N glared at me pointedly. "I never said you were, White," he said coldly. "Why do you pretend as if you understand me?" He folded his hands behind his back, his vivid green jewels softening a little.

_Another change in his personality, _I noted mentally. _Now emotionally unstable is on the list referring to Dark N. However, there is humanity inside N. Unlike Ghetsis, he's no monster._

I swept back a stray bang plastered to my forehead out of the way in order to better survey the boy. "I understand you better than you think, N," I responded calmly, expecting a sneer from my nemesis. "I mean, is it really better to seclude yourself from mankind? People may want to know you better, and forgive you for your crimes." I smiled at him. "I'm one of those people."

N tore his eyes off me, his eyebrows knitting into one. "This corridor is so long."

I ground my teeth, frustrated N had deliberately changed the subject. _He shouldn't be like this, _I thought grimly, _but what can I do? I'm probably forcing him to open up, and vice versa. _In this instance, maybe there was no fault for a fault.

Right now, N and I weren't seeing eye-to-eye, though at least I could agree with him on one subject: The corridor_ was_ too long.

For some strange reason, I had this feeling the corridor was not only leading into another part of the castle, but was steering both N and I into an unexpected and life-changing direction.

**N's PoV.**

I knew I shouldn't have snapped at White. All she was trying to do was sympathize with my plight, which I didn't want to burden her with. I had to consider the possibility the less she knew, the better off she would be. Otherwise, Ghetsis would use her for actual leverage.

But how can I tell her the reason I was acting this way was not by choice, but by being a victim of circumstance? I was deeply hurt and heartbroken at Ghetsis's betrayal, yet White had a point: There was no human left in Ghetsis. In fact, I don't think I'd ever seen a trace of humanity inside Ghetsis. Ever.

Although there was one subject I was more than willing to discuss with White.

"Ummm . . . I released Zekrom back into the wild," I blurted out.

I was unsurprised when White darted her eyes in my direction, the ocean blue jewels alight with disapproval and shock. Seeing her eyes made me feel guilty and ashamed. I unfolded my hands behind my back, waiting for her to criticize my selfish actions.

White regarded me with a stern look. "Although Ghetsis manipulated you into retrieving the Dark Stone in the ruins of Relic Castle, the Dark Stone responded to you, N! You were the Hero representing Idealism, the one Zekrom deemed worthy. Surely that would mean something to you." I knew she was extremely displeased with my choice, although I decided to be free of Zekrom shortly after White had defeated me.

I couldn't bear taking Zekrom with me, because I knew every time I would stare at it, the pain I buried so deep within my hurt would claw its way to the surface, ripping the emotional scars Ghetsis dealt me open once more. "I have my reasons why it should roam Unova, free of being connected to anyone whatsoever," I replied back, trying my utmost to keep the guilt leaking into my voice.

All of a sudden, the river of electric blue stopped being straight, flowing upward into darkness. If the carpet was flowing unevenly, then that meant stairs leading into the castle were several feet away from us. "White, don't criticize my decision," I told her sternly. "Zekrom's better off, free of responsibility."

White balled her hand into a fist, lowering it over her heart. "Reshiram acknowledged me as worthy of its power . . . because I was one of the Heroes, the Hero of Truth. After many battles, Reshiram has warmed up to me, like my other Pokemon. You, the Hero of Ideals, must find Zekrom, since it chose you, regardless of the circumstances you were in."

I bowed my head down, my mane of tea green hair shielding my face. Lowering one foot over the bottommost stair, I unthinkingly responded, "Why won't you capture Zekrom yourself, White?" Zekrom could recognize her as the Hero of Ideals and Truth along with Reshiram. Besides, it was better that way.

I leaped onto the second stair gracefully, smiling. Behind me, I heard White climb the first step. "Let's go," I told her.

Without waiting for a response, I went up the stairway, aware of the light starting to die away behind us. All that laid ahead was darkness. _Darkness gives birth to light, and vice versa, _I thought, thinking of Zekrom and Reshiram, deities in their own right. One representing Light and Truth while its counterpart represented Darkness and Idealism. Yin and Yang.

As I ventured deeper into the darkness, I hit my head for the third time today. "White, careful," I warned, picking up the scent of lavender once more. God, it was driving me crazy.

White snorted. "I knew you cared," she said, sarcasm thick in her voice. "And to think you had no heart, like Ghetsis."

My hands balled up into fists at White's unnecessary comparison of me to Ghetsis. "I am _nothing_ like Ghetsis," I informed her firmly, bending my knees onto the second-to-last stair.

I scowled. "We broke out of the dungeon, just to find ourselves trapped."

White gave a hearty chuckle. "There's always something, N." Her tone of voice sounded all-knowing, on the verge of being arrogant. Except White was far from arrogant. "Like a trapdoor, maybe," she suggested. "I'll look -"

Without looking back, I said, "I'm higher up, so let me check. If someone is waiting at the other end, then at least I know you're safe." Behind me, I heard White sniffle.

"Why are you treating me like a damsel-in-distress?" she shot at me. "For heaven's sake, I am the Pokemon Champion of Unova -"

"Who doesn't have her Pokemon with her," I said under my breath, deliberately allowing White to hear me. I smirked at the mere thought of her fuming. _Good enough for me, _I thought smugly.

"Look who's talking!" White shouted at me. "As a matter of fact, I take my apology back!"

I frowned. "I haven't accepted it yet, so it's still pending," I told her quietly. "I'm not the same N anymore, White." I raised my hands high into the air, probing the ceiling to check whether there was a trapdoor or not. "I've changed a lot throughout the past three weeks, beyond recognition."

"I can see that," White remarked, "but the real N is down there somewhere."

I was grateful when my hands caressed an arch of some sort. I deduced it was fashioned out of steel, because of how firm and cold it felt to my touch, not to mention smooth. "White, I've found our exit," I said, delighted with myself.

White mumbled something about me having a multiple personality disorder, which kind of amused me. "What was that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. _For some reason, I enjoy teasing her, _I noted, wondering how White was able to bring out all aspects of my personality. Except I would never tell her that.

"Nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing to me," I insisted.

"Forget it," said White.

"Okay," I conceded, wrapping my fingers around the bulky ring. I pulled the ring toward me, examining the fluid swaying it created. "It seems like it works." I heard the sound of footsteps, accompanied by that seductive aroma. "I'm gonna go first, in case the Shadow Trio are lurking nearby," I told her.

"Why are they trying to liberate the Pokemon again?" White asked me.

I whirled around, staring into her ocean blue eyes, wild-eyed. "I don't know," I admitted, "but I promise I'm not involved in any of this. Never again would I make the mistake of liberating Pokemon without seeing another person's point of view." White was right about me being narrow and close-minded. However, she also had the ability to open my mind to new possibilities, which was uncommon in my world.

"Why do you want Ghetsis back?" she pressed me, just as I was beginning to swing the trapdoor open. "He betrayed you, and deep down, you know he's not going to change."

I froze. "That's where you're wrong," I stubbornly replied. "Evil or not, love conquers all in the end. That's still my father, even though I hate to admit it."

I refused to see White's perception of Ghetsis, even though it was true. But it was also true everyone was capable of changing. White was able to make me see the world through another's eyes for once. If she could touch my soul, perhaps I could bring my father back to the side of good.

I slowly swung the trapdoor open. "I don't see anyone in sight, White." In case I was wrong, I double-checked. Seeing the room was barren, I climbed onto the linoleum floor, still having my hand curled around the ring. "Climb up, before someone sees us."

"Don't boss me around." A moment later, White came to the surface, looking disgruntled. "Is it just me or was escaping the dungeon too easy?"

I was thinking the same thing. Obviously, Ghetsis wanted us to escape, since it had to be part of his ultimate plan. The problem was . . . what did he have in mind?

I held out my hand for White to take, but not before feeling the familiar magnetic draw, stronger than ever. From her voice to her eyes, it always struck a chord in my heart. I didn't notice the suspicion etched on her face, being mesmerized by the connection words cannot describe. Nor did I feel her gloved hand slipping into mine.

"N, pull me up already!" White demanded, her voice snapping me back into reality. "What happened?"

As I heaved her up onto the linoleum floor, I flushed. "I don't know," I said truthfully. "I truly don't know what's happening to me." I averted my eyes, hoping not to fall under the spell White always put me under, unbeknownst to her.

"Ummm . . . this is where we battled, isn't it?" White's voice was apprehensive.

I ripped my hand away from hers, while lowering the trapdoor back into place. Looking around me, I found myself admiring White's perception for the umpteenth time.

"This is bad," I said, feeling a sense of dread wash over me.

All of a sudden, I heard White shriek.

I twirled around, expecting to see the Shadow Trio, or worse, Ghetsis. Instead, White was pointing one of her fingers in the same direction I was facing several seconds ago.

Immediately, I rushed over to White's side, seeing the shocked expression on her face. "White, what's going on?" I said, panicked. "Answer me!" I took hold of her shoulders, drilling my eyes into hers.

White climbed onto her feet, her face still wearing that same expression. Unthinkingly, I shielded her with my body. Somehow, I was driven with the desire to protect her, even though I couldn't defend myself without a Pokemon.

I wheeled around, expecting to see Ghetsis on the throne, save it was empty.

Instead, I saw something cloaked in the shadows of the throne room, its shadow looming over White and me.

"No way," White and I said in unison.

I stepped forward, although White tugged me by the sleeve. "I don't . . ."

White must've seen the expression on my face, for she promptly let go of my sleeve.

"I have to do this," I explained to her, "because I can't keep on running from my past. No matter what I do, I won't be able to fix what happened." I stared at White, whose ocean blue eyes were widened with fear. "Stay out of sight, because this may be a trap."

White nodded to show she understood.

"Go for it."

**A/N: Wow, I've finished another chapter. Well, Read and Review! I'd also love some feedback. There's also a poll up until further notice, so cast your votes while you can, please.**


	6. A Blast from the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo does –pouts-**

**A/N: Once again, I thank everyone for their reviews and feedback, and being the greedy person I am, I'm more than happy to take some more.**

**A/N: I didn't expect for a lot of people to like this, and just knowing that makes me want to complete this story.**

**A/N: I made a blunder yesterday with the poll. Now that I've corrected it, you can cast your votes if you want. Remember, it's up for a limited amount of time. So hurry –says it like the voiceover during a commercial - :D**

**White's PoV.**

_Fresh air at last, _I thought, feeling the lighting in this throne room bask me in its faint rays, my eyes narrowing instinctively. For once, I felt breathing fresh air was a luxury, because there was no way I was going to be breathing stagnant air smelling musty ever again.

N withdrew his hand – void of calluses – from mine.

I wondered why my heart sank at the trivial thing N had just done. Maybe I just enjoyed the warmth flowing through his palms, yet at the same time, I was repulsed at N grasping my hand.

As I bent down onto my knees, I examined N's perfectly straight back. The tea green hair, choppy, bristly and disheveled, was wild in a sexy way. _Snap out of it, _I told myself, averting my eyes in order to avoid seeing anything but back.

An enormous silhouette materialized out of the shadows, seemingly hunkered against one of the columns. Was it just me or was it staring right at us? I didn't want to find out, so I let loose a scream.

N, apparently in a reverie, broke out of it, and turned around, looking as if he was expecting to be attacked at any moment.

Knowing I had his undivided attention, I pointed my fingers at the shadow, doing my best not to give into the shock and spookiness injected into my very soul.

N's lurid green spheres widened, worried and alarmed. "White, what's going on?" he demanded.

Just as I was regaining my footing, N sprinted toward me, his tea green hair flying behind him. _I definitely caught his attention, which is a miracle. _Though I'd protested I wasn't the damsel-in-distress, I realized I might be.

N stopped in front of me, promptly clenching my shoulders, his grip a little too tight. "Answer me!" His voice was both demanding and sharp, albeit worry diluted the tone.

N brought his face closer to mine, drilling his green jewels into my ocean blue ones.

I used all of my willpower to bring my arm higher up, so N could properly view my pointing finger. What I didn't expect was for N to wheel around, using his body as a shield in order to protect me.

I hoped he didn't see my cheeks flame with color at the tender moment that proved the real N I'd known resurfaced once more. That would've been both disturbing and chagrining.

As silently as I could, I inched to the left of N, straightening my crumpled hat simultaneously. I would bet an entire Rich Boy's money N was expecting for Ghetsis to be seated in the throne N viewed as rightfully his.

As I strained my eyes to take a closer look at the silhouette, it started to move towards us, its footsteps resonating through the throne room. "No way," I breathed, thunderstruck.

I could've sworn N said the same exact words in unison with me.

Abruptly, N started to advance forward, his aura radiating newfound determination.

I didn't want him to leave, so I gripped the long sleeve of his seashell white shirt, tugging it with as much force as I could.

N craned his neck, frowning. "I don't . . ." He was struggling with his words, leaving me to wonder what he was trying to say, although my brain was whirring with numerous ideas.

My heart dropped when I eyed the unreasonable countenance. To my displeasure, N took advantage of my hesitation, ripping his sleeve free from my slackening hands.

As the King of Team Plasma sauntered forward, he told me, "I have to do this." Conviction was embedded in his velvety and serene voice, the way of speech as quick as ever. "Because I can't keep on running away from my past."

I ambled over, knowing full well N would reject my offers of helping him. "No matter what I do, I can't fix what happened," he mumbled. N swiveled around, examining my face with his bright green gems, full of determination and truth.

Unconsciously, I positioned the palm of my hand between the valley of my breasts, truly concerned for N, which was a first. _Maybe you start caring for people once you're trapped with them, _I said to myself. _That still doesn't change my opinion of N._

"Stay out of sight, because this may be a trap," he warned me.

All I could do was nod, to show I understood.

"Go for it," I said weakly.

_Chapter 5: A Blast from the Past_

**White's PoV.**

N began to turn around, but not before I grasped him by the sleeve again. "I know you have no Pokemon," I said carefully, before digging into my denim short shorts, fishing out a Poke Ball and an Ultra Ball respectively.

Immediately, N started bristling. "How come you didn't tell me you had Pokemon with you?" N was red in the face. "Our escape would've been a lot less painful if you used whatever Pokemon you had with you."

I laughed. "Didn't you tell me once humans always use Pokemon as their tools?" I raised my eyebrows, in order to further annoy N.

N gestured for the Poke Balls, even going as far as nabbing them from hands. "I don't have time to be discussing the past right now!" he told me bossily. "What Pokemon do you have at your disposal?"

I scowled. "The way N Harmonia would say it is, 'What Pokemon do you have with you?'"I mimicked his voice perfectly, earning a sneer from N. "Well, it's true."

N stomped his foot in the same way I did, causing me to give him an evil stare. "We can argue all day or we can catch this Pokemon," I stated. I brought my palm down, the Poke Balls moving slightly as I did so. "The Pokemon I have with me are Samurott and believe it or not," I paused for dramatic effect. "Reshiram."

N stared at me, admiration in his eyes. "Tell me how you deceived the Shadow Trio, White."

"Ever since you and Team Plasma have been issuing nonsense about liberation, I was frightened my Pokemon would be taken away from me against my will." I fixed N with a frosty stare. "So I decided to carry a few Poke Balls with me in case I ever ran into Team Plasma."

N wheeled around. "That's amazing, ingenious and devious," he admitted grudgingly. "Maybe it wasn't my followers who made those costly mistakes. _You _outsmarted them not only once. Not only twice. Not only thrice. You've done it countless times."

I wasn't sure whether he was complimenting me or not. Right now, it seemed N had alternate meanings behind his carefully chosen words. Whether it had to do with his emotional pain or his personality, it bothered me either way. "So I'm not going to be a damsel-in-distress, all right?"

N said nothing for a while, examining the silhouette parading over to us, making the linoleum floor slightly wobble. "White, put the Poke Balls away!" he said finally, adopting his usual demanding voice.

I ground my teeth, narrowing my eyes. "Stop bossing me around, _Your Majesty_," I said, a testy lullaby ringing through my silvery voice. I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear at N's response: Priceless!

"CALL ME N, NOT YOUR MAJESTY!" he bellowed, his hands balling into fists. "Get over here, White." When I didn't move, N warned, "Or I'll drag you over here myself."

Not wanting N to manhandle me, I skipped over, eventually standing at his side. "I don't understand your mood swings. I've seen you happy, crestfallen, aloof, serious, cheerful, upset, impatient and temperamental, although the original N does exist."

N grabbed hold of my hand, which made me uneasy. "We have to make a leap of faith, White," he told me, motioning at the sunny river in front of us, clouds moving at the speed of a snail. "If I recall correctly, then the distance is easily closed by anyone who leaps across -"

I scowled, impatient at N's pensiveness. This boy had a multiple personality disorder, or maybe he was the man of a thousand faces. Was it possible Ghetsis's betrayal left N more than heartbroken and devastated? Was N traumatized? I had to consider all sides of the issue, because I had a compulsion to restore N to his former self, no matter what.

There was another deafening stomp, growling rippling from the enormous shadow, looming over us. Though N's scheme was rather dangerous and faulty, I had to trust his judgment for once. As I laced my fingers through his, I noticed N blushing. "I'm ready, N," I said firmly.

N looked at me, calm and collected. "I swear I won't let anything happen to you," he promised, "because your future is bright while mine is dark and filled with the unknown."

Unintentionally, I squeezed his hand for reassurance. "Let's do it."

**N's PoV.**

The shadow made another step, as loud as thunder. I remembered those steps, which I hoped to never hear ever again. I tried to keep myself descending into my memories by gazing upon Snow White. _White, _I corrected myself.

The brunette's eyes were shut, her face void of emotion, albeit she was moving her lips. "Let's do it," I agreed, seeing White open her ocean blue spheres, with a stare as sharp as the tip of a finely crafted arrow.

I bent down, swinging our arms once. Then twice. And finally, thrice. Confident I was able to leap to the other side, I stepped afoot onto the narrow ledge, staring at the silhouette emerging out of the shadows while hearing White murmuring something like, "I'm not going to fall. I'm not going to fall."

"You won't." I kicked off the ledge, ascending high into the air, White clasping onto my hand tighter than before. Feeling the artificial wind our bodies made rustled my hair, thus making it untidier than before.

The wonderful feeling ceased as I landed onto the lower ledge, adrenaline pumping through my system. "White, you all right?" I let go of her hand, examining her to see if she was okay.

She glared at me, saying curtly, "I just had a minor dizzying spell, that's all."

I smirked. "Prove it," I invited, stepping a few steps backward.

White was clutching the stitch in her chest, looking lightheaded. "I feel as if I'm gonna faint."

"So princess-like," I replied, earning a death glare from her.

"I'm not a princess, namely _yours_," she snapped, outraged at my lighthearted remark. "Here I am, stuck with someone I like yet dislike at the same time." Despite her condition, White rose to her feet. "I don't know why I'm acting this way around you, N."

I didn't know how to respond.

The tense moment was interrupted by the violent shaking of the throne room. Swiveling around, I directed my green eyes at the now-visible Pokemon. "White, now would be a good time for a battle," I told her calmly.

"Can't you read Pokemon like a book?" she said quietly, none of the malice in her voice. "You dislike harming or imprisoning Pokemon, if I recall." White came over, flanking my left side.

I felt an unexplainable sense of security and hope with White at my side. "You're right, White," I agreed, "but times change." Hearing the familiar roar again, I directed my gaze toward the source.

My pocket, already weighed down with empty Poke Balls, felt heavier. Also, my stomach gave a troubled lurch, my heart tightening in my chest. Sweat developed on my hands and forehead. I couldn't move for my legs felt like lead. Worst of all, my brain was waterlogged.

The Pokemon soared through the sky, landing noisily and perfectly in front of my throne.

It was a bipedal dragon, the skin a few shades grayer than the ledges framing the dais supporting my throne. Random portions of its body were darker than night. The irises were as white as snow, the sclera blood red. Protruding out of its pointed snout was a tiny horn. The crown of its head sported a windswept plume, edged with color a few shades lighter than the sky.

As my eyes explored its physique, I was unsurprised to see the studded base of its neck perfectly intact, the studs the precise color of the various patches decorating its body. The studded part corresponded with its armored shoulders, although it was slightly different and larger. As the dragon stretched its wings wide open, moving its head about wildly, I noticed the bases were heavily padded, somewhat fanned and splayed. The bases appeared to have a transparent webbed surface, each side respectively edged with a pointed appendage at the bottom.

I observed the muscular arms, the lower portion morphing into a webbed, splayed and distorted formation, its hands almost a blackish hue, both sporting three wicked-looking claws on the underside.

I knew its waist was the same sheen as the hands, albeit the belly and thighs had narrow lines tracing their entire length. Its knees, buckled at the moment, were also black, just like the front of its clawed feet, its pointed heels.

It emitted a roar, ancient yet powerful, swishing its immense, conical and round tail, heavily spiked, reminiscent of a generator found in power plants, albeit the back was slate black, just like the bands tipping the outer surface of the tail.

Immediately, I ushered over to White's side, the old feelings of fright stirring up my insides, followed suit by the backlash of pain. "Zekrom," both of us said at the same time.

White gazed at me, her ocean blue orbs unreadable. "We need to find out what it wants first," she said shortly, flashing me a sincere smile. "That's where you come in, Hero of Ideals."

I bowed my head down, regaining composure. "You're putting too much faith in me," I muttered. "I abandoned Zekrom, for selfish reasons." I felt a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder, belonging to White. "White, you were born heroic, not me."

White made an indistinguishable noise. "You have redeemable qualities," she assured me. "Don't say this to anyone, N." She smiled at me, and I had the distinct impression she wanted to trust me with something.

"I never had anyone tell me a secret about themselves before," I admitted, flattered.

Zekrom ceased the noise, glaring down at both White and me. I knew it didn't want to attack me, although I sensed a deep sense of loneliness and yearning for belonging in Zekrom's heart. "Don't you hate me?" I asked it testily, guilt thick in my voice. "White, go on and purge."

"I was an ordinary teenager from Nuvema Town, possessing an insane amount of bravery, and a strong sense of justice," she began, "but then I ran into Team Plasma and you. All of a sudden, I felt compelled to defeat all of you, because what your squad was doing was anything but moralistic.

"On the other hand, you stood out. When you offered to take me on a ride on the Ferris wheel, and confessed you were the King of Team Plasma, it didn't make sense. I knew one of the Seven Sages was using you as a mere puppet, although I didn't know who.

"I did consider the fact you were someone else behind the mask, but there was no proof. Because you sided with Team Plasma, I detested you, but I saw good in your heart, too."

My eyes were glued to Zekrom's, lazily waving its tail with no sense of direction. "When did you suspect Ghetsis?" I asked, turning my neck around to see those eyes of hers, so expressive and luminous. All of a sudden, I heard a growl rippling from Zekrom.

White's face darkened. "After Cheren and I hunted down one of the Seven Sages and his protectors, we had them arrested. Then, Ghetsis appeared, convincing Clay to release the others. I noticed the penetrating stare, seeing nothing but holes colored red. No emotion whatsoever."

I didn't know whether to be angry at White or not. However, if she'd told me her suspicions, I would've tuned her out, because her way of thinking was different than mine. "Zekrom wants my full attention," I said, "but this is my second time facing it."

White grimaced. "I have one last thing to say: Whenever I look at you . . . you seem alone."

I turned around, smirking. "I want to be alone," I lied brutally, "because it's better that way. I don't have to depend on anyone, because at least they won't let me down." I took a deep breath, realizing I was pouring my darkest thoughts to White. "Pokemon, on the other hand, won't let anyone down."

I sauntered over to Zekrom, although I heard sobbing coming from White. "Hello, Zekrom," I said calmly, staring deep into its snowy white irises.

Zekrom roared, although it sounded like it was sad. "Why don't you hate me?" I repeated. "You chose the wrong Hero of Ideals, Zekrom. If anyone deserves you, it's White." I motioned toward a sobbing White, while feeling a trace of guilt inside my heart.

A snort came from the Pokemon's snout, meaning it disagreed with my statement. "What do I have to offer you? I let you down in the end," I moaned, feeling the stubbornness emitting from Zekrom. "All Pokemon are created equal, yet none of them are good or evil. It depends on the Trainer." I glanced at Zekrom, who was drinking in my words, interested in what I had to say.

"Zekrom, the N who you thought was the manifestation of ideals . . . he's not coming back," I went on, "but you're chasing the same impossible goal as White does." I tilted my head up, water tracing the bottom of my eyelid, clinging to my lower eyelash. "You should fly back to where I found you , where we met, and that is Dragonspiral Tower, Zekrom."

Begging Zekrom to leave was no use. Maybe White was right about me being the Hero of Ideals. On the contrary, I still believed there could be only one hero. That hero will bring light to the shadows, and balance ideals and truth. I mistakenly believed I would be the hero, believing Zekrom would secure my position as the ultimate Pokemon Master, and help me be the Sovereign of Unova.

"Please, leave," I pleaded, seeing Zekrom shake its head. "What is it with you and White? You two believe I'm destined to be with you, hero or not. This fact I cannot handle." I kneeled down, holding my hands to my head, the darkness stemming from my broken heart threatening to engulf me.

**White's PoV.**

"N!" I yelled, running over to him.

I heard Zekrom's growl rumble in his chest. Looking upward, I said coldly, "You forgave N for his actions, and so did I." I hovered over N, bending down on one knee, examining the King of Team Plasma. For a split second, I heard quiet yet distinct sobbing emitting from N's mouth.

As I tried to pry away N's hands from his head, I heard Zekrom gnash his teeth, the sound reminding me of iron clattering against iron. "Go ahead, scorch me," I invited, "but I'm only trying to help him get through this, do you understand?"

I was about to pluck Reshiram's Ultra Ball from my pocket, when N sobbed, "D-Don't attack, because Z-Zekrom will d-defend i-i-itself against Reshiram, leaving n-nothing but d-d-destruction in their wake."

I was puzzled, unable to figure out what I should do in order to convince N Zekrom had returned for _him_. N was right about one thing: Reshiram and Zekrom battling in the same room would be too disastrous and life-threatening. "Reshiram and Zekrom need each other," I informed N, "because without Light, there would be no Darkness."

"If we didn't have Darkness, Light wouldn't exist," N said, his voice becoming steady now, "because Yin is the Darkness."

"While Yang represents the Light," I continued, thinking of how poetic we sounded. Maybe I could write a poem about Reshiram and Zekrom. I smiled at the thought of that.

"White gives birth to Black," N added, looking up, staring into my ocean blue eyes.

"And Black gives birth to White," I finished, my tone leaving no room for argument. "I believe Zekrom isn't attracted to the darkness we think of as evil. Maybe Zekrom is drawn to your personality and your attitude, but most of all, your beliefs." Zekrom dropped the malevolent atmosphere, gazing at me with wonder. "I'm pretty sure Zekrom would disagree with me on this, but it too was a single entity with Reshiram, the one who seeks the truth."

A look of comprehension dawned on N's face, his green eyes matching his countenance. "You're saying they need each other, White."

I nodded as confirmation. "Ghetsis still wants to rule the world, except both of us embody Truth/Light and Ideals/Darkness. Ask Zekrom if there was ever another Pokemon that could pose a threat to -"

Zekrom stretched his wings, flapping them welcomingly. N got onto his feet, still unsure about Zekrom's allegiance to him. "If you believe I'm your Champion, Zekrom, then prove me right."

Zekrom froze, making N frown. "Someone's coming, White."

I was about to procure Reshiram's Ultra Ball when N said sharply, "There's no time! Zekrom wants both of us on his back." As N scaled the studded portions of Zekrom's back, Zekrom buckled his knees playfully. "C'mon." N stretched out a hand toward me, inviting me on board.

I sprinted toward N, leaping up several times before he caught my hand. "You're heavy," he said, "but we have to find out what Ghetsis is up to."

Nodding, I allowed N to pull me up, seeing his face strain a little.

As I sat atop Zekrom's back, the Pokemon cried, making me feel guilty.

N turned around, his face drained of color. "There's no escape now," he moaned, a crestfallen look on his face.

As if on cue, the doors slammed open, banging against the white marble walls, revealing two recognizable silhouettes imprinted against the grandiose corridor.

With each step they took, my heart was racing. Somehow, I knew they held the fateful keys to N's and my destiny.

"Go into the shadows, Zekrom," N encouraged, "hold your hands around my waist, White."

I opened my mouth, unable to believe what I just heard. "You want me to embrace you? How embarrassing is that?" I said, blushing. "What if someone saw me?"

"You were fine when you held my hand back when we were escaping," N reminded me, "and when we were making the leap of faith." He sounded half-bemused, half-chagrined.

"That was different," I insisted. "I'm not wrapping my hands around your waist, N!" I folded my arms against my chest, as a way of protesting.

"Have a nice fall, then," he replied, flicking a strand of his mane of tea green behind his earlobe.

My face glowed red with anger. "You wouldn't dare -"

Out of the corner of my eye, I witnessed two familiar physiques gripping Poke Balls, one female and the other male. "N, you might want to take a look at this." I lay on my stomach, wrapping my arms around the shockingly smooth back of Zekrom, who seemed oblivious to my touch.

A gasp came from N's direction.

"What's going on?" I demanded, seeing N surveying the scene below us.

N wheeled around, an enigmatic expression planted on his face.

"Look down," N told me, "except you're not gonna like this at all."

For once, I listened to N out of freedom.

Craning my neck down, I carefully examined the two people, recognizing Ghetsis's ugly face, and his overweight frame. I dimly wondered if he ever ate healthy foods.

"If I win, then you uphold my part of the deal," said Ghetsis nastily, "but I know you won't."

"And if I win, _you _will uphold my part of the deal," said the second person.

I gasped, flinging my hands across my mouth in order to suppress the noise.

"What is it?" N seemed curious.

I didn't answer, because out of all the voices in Unova, that wasn't the one I expected to hear.

Or wanted to hear.

Looking at N, I said tearfully, "I hope she knows what's she's doing."

She had to win.

She had to!

**A/N: "A Blast from the Past" is finished. Read and Review! The poll is still up for a limited amount of time, and feedbacks would be nice. I hoped you liked this chapter.**


	7. Family Ties

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That right is Nintendo's and Nintendo's alone. At least I own this fanfic!**

**A/N: Once again, I'm grateful for the reviews and the feedback I've received. I promise not to mention the color of White's eyes or N's hair and eye color as much.**

**A/N: All I've done is take the names of the manga characters in the Pokemon manga, so they virtually have no relation to their video game equivalents.**

**A/N: In case you haven't done so yet cast your votes please! **

**N's PoV.**

"N, you might want to take a look at this." White had a serious note to her voice.

I sneaked a peek at White's face, graver than usual, her eyes surveying the throne room.

Besides us, there were two occupants, one having his back to my throne, glistening in the rays of the artificial light barely discernable from the arched ceiling.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed White tear her eyes off the scene, biting her lip. She was anxious, almost apprehensive in a way. She gazed at me for a split second before lying down on her abdomen, wrapping her arms around Zekrom's back.

Now it was my turn to survey what White was observing.

I took in the form of the portly man, his grayish-blond mane resembling a lion's. I could feel the aura of power, evil and intimidation even from this distance. He had several of his fingers laced around a Poke Ball in its true form. _Ghetsis, _I realized.

However, he seemed different, like troubled.

I found it very amusing indeed, but why would Ghetsis have a troubled expression on his face?

It had to be his opponent.

I kept a composed face, darting my eyes at Ghetsis's challenger: It was a woman.

In order to capture White's attention, I gasped.

A moment later, I felt White's gaze. "What's going on?" she asked, although it sounded like she was bossing me around.

I swerved around, staring at her while trying to remain calm. "Look down," I suggested, "except you're not going to like this at all." I held her glare, counting to ten in my head while hoping she would listen just this once without questioning or challenging me.

Miraculously, White relented, craning her neck to see who was present in the throne room. First, she examined Ghetsis, giving a derisive snort, before peeling her eyes away from him, observing the newcomer.

Ghetsis sauntered forward, his robes slithering behind him. As he clenched the capsule, he growled, "If I win, then you will uphold your part of the deal." The woman glared back at him, hatred written all over her face.

As she swung her hand upward, the woman stroked her ring finger across the button embedded into the Poke Ball. "And if I win, then you _will _uphold your part of the deal," she said between her teeth, her wind-chime voice flowing with detest.

As I leaned closer, I caught the sound of gasping from White's direction. I considered talking to her, although I waved the thought aside. I was too hooked on what was about to unfold before my very eyes.

Despite my judgment, I asked, "What is it?" _Does she know that woman?_

The woman stepped forward into the thin stream of light coming from the almost discernable glass dome, heavily cloaked in the shadows. She was about in her mid-thirties, slender and slim in build. Her dark hair, sleek and straight, swept past her shoulders, resting against her elbows, the ends choppy.

What fascinated me were her eyes – a violent shade of gray.

I couldn't bear it anymore. Not bothering to glance at the brunette, I said, "Who is she?"

"My mother."

_Chapter 6: Family Ties_

**White's PoV.**

All this time, I'd believed my mother had participated in competitions in the faraway regions, such as Sinnoh, Johto, Kanto and Hoenn. She'd told me my father was a strong Pokemon Trainer, and I'd believed her, since my mother was the motherly type, although there was always sadness in her eyes.

My mother had a silvery-white scarf wrapped around the base of her neck, an abstract drawing of a Poke Ball emblazoned on it. Her shirt was a soft shade of silver, void of any design, except the short sleeves were beveled. Unlike me, she didn't wear a vest, albeit she still wore her necklace locking a tiny Poke Ball in place, giving the feeling it was a pendant.

Her shorts, slightly longer than mine, were made from denim also, although a platinum white belt slithered around the shorts, holding them in place. Fastened upon the thin strand were four different Poke Balls, shining brilliantly. Her socks were a soft platinum white, melting perfectly into her shoes, edged with a violent shade of silver.

The dress was but a disguise, hiding her true identity as a Pokemon Trainer. Right away, I felt the aura around her radiating with confidence, wisdom and determination.

I wasn't sure whether to be enraged or glad at the secret my mother hid from me for sixteen years. "She can do it," I said aloud, gritting my teeth. "Can you tell Zekrom to zoom in closer? I want to see the entertainment."

N, who was holding onto Zekrom's upper body, shook his head. "Zekrom makes noise," he reminded me, "so we have no choice but to watch the clash." He craned his neck, his countenance thunderstruck, less water-downed than mine. "I think it would be epic."

"Don't give me the excuse of ladies first," my mother snapped, her fingers trembling around the Poke Ball. "A long time ago, maybe."

Ghetsis had a faraway look on his face, which looked wrong. "After you brought down the organization, you went back home for the summer. It was then you met me."

My mother drew herself to her full height. "I had someone my age – or close enough – to share my experience of my travels with. I also told you my thoughts of seeing Pokemon being confined against their will, and how I wished we could liberate the Pokemon in pain."

I clasped my hands to my mouth. _She gave Ghetsis the idea of liberation? _I said to myself, dumbfounded and horrified at this revelation.

Before I could digest her words, Ghetsis replied, "I did take it out of context, for the greater good."

"They knew each other?" N sounded stumped, mirroring how I felt.

_Now that I think about it, Ghetsis did have a look of recognition on his face when he locked eyes on my mother. If my mother gave him the idea of liberating Pokemon – which must vastly differ from Ghetsis's – then no wonder she didn't fall under the spell of his words. _"I don't know, N," I replied, seeing my mother swing her hair around, her eyes as sharp as an arrow. "It seems Ghetsis is frightened of her."

N nodded in agreement. "I wish they would hurry up and battle," he whispered, cupping his chin in his hand, seemingly lost in thought. "All of this talking is boring me."

I hoisted myself up, in the stance of a push-up. "They have a lot to hide," I pointed out. "Whatever Ghetsis reveals to my mother . . . we might be able to use it against him later."

"You have evil thoughts for being the Hero of Truth."

I snickered. "Why thank you," I said sarcastically, smirking. I managed to push myself up, positioning myself on my knobbly knees, while leaning a little closer to examine the scenario, rich with suspense, better.

"Why are we going down memory lane, Ghetsis?" my mother demanded, balling her Poke Ball-free hand into a fist, her countenance impatient. "I see you still view me as a potential threat, meaning you fear me, although I don't know why."

Ghetsis's face darkened. "Perhaps I was simply opening a conversation." He waved his hand around, his eyes aglow with malevolence. "Why fake your demise? Why change your name to Dawn? I want to know why."

My mother's chin jutted up. "I've had enough of memory lane." She did a pirouette, launching the Poke Ball out of her hand, where it dropped to the floor.

A Pokemon I'd never seen before materialized into being, leonine in appearance. Its coat was darker than the sky, its spiked mane jet-black, luxurious and elegant. The fur, also jet-black, dominated every part of its body except for its midsection, the back of the legs and most of the face. Instead of a long and swishy tail, a short, spiked tuft of fur extended from its rear. Atop the tuft was a shimmering star, crackling with electricity colored yellow, bluish-white or purple.

As it turned its magnificent head towards Zekrom, N and me, I noticed the golden yellow eyes, the crimson red sclera, intimidating and penetrating. "What Pokemon is that?" I asked myself for the umpteenth time, digging into my vest for my Pokedex.

"Luxray," replied N. "I've seen quite a few in Sinnoh, and a pride migrating into Johto."

Nevertheless, I gave the Pokedex a violent shake, seeing a depiction of the Pokemon stationed in front of my mother, its teeth grinding, its body lit up with electricity. "You're right," I admitted, "because it says here that they have the ability to see through walls, useful for stalking their pray, and handy for searching for their offspring."

N lowered his hands, his eyes aflame with knowledge. "I know the gender differences between Pokemon," he mused, "because Dawn here has a female Luxray."

"GO SEISMITOAD!" Ghetsis roared, throwing his Poke Ball onto the ground, revealing Ugly Pokemon Number One, meaning there were five more hideous Pokemon waiting.

My mother murmured underneath her breath, "Seismic . . . earth. A toad lives in water, meaning Seismitoad is a dual-type Pokemon." She brought her neck up, triumph alight in her eyes. "I've faced Ground-type Pokemon with Luxray, so this one isn't any different."

Ghetsis smiled cordially, albeit it didn't suit him. "Quit bragging, and . . ." Pointing one finger at Luxray, Ghetsis yelled, "SEISMITOAD, ATTACK LUXRAY WITH EARTHQUAKE!"

"LUXRAY, USE CRUNCH!" my mother shrieked, unfazed by the type disadvantage.

Unfortunately, I was.

Fear taking hold of me, I cupped my face in my hands, muttering, "Mother . . . Earthquake is too strong for an Electric-type Pokemon!" I started shivering, unable to see whether Luxray or Seismitoad was stronger.

**N's PoV.**

I tasted the nervousness, the suspense and of course, lavender. "Zekrom, aren't you tired of being airborne?" I said, trying to keep my voice free of emotion. Between White and me, I had to be the stronger one.

A moan rippled through the air, forcing me to look upon White, her face hidden behind her ivory black gloves. "I c-can't watch," she sobbed, "but she has to win."

Instinctively, I rushed over to White, embracing her gingerly with one arm. For one wild moment, I expected for White to flare up, except she seemed too worried about "Dawn" to even care.

If "Dawn" was White's mother's real name.

Luxray pounced off the ground just as it was shaking, her eyes stormy. As she was glaring at Seismitoad, the Pokemon lunged at Ghetsis's Pokemon, its straight white teeth glistening.

Seismitoad tried to evade Luxray's attack, but was too slow and heavy. As Luxray sank her teeth into the Pokémon's skin, Seismitoad aimlessly danced around, trying to throw Luxray off.

Ghetsis seemed enraged while "Dawn" appeared satisfied. "I should've known White was your daughter," he said, "but you're not going to beat me this time."

"Dawn" smirked. "I never taught White how to battle," she addressed Ghetsis. "The way a person battles reveals their personality, their goals and their aspirations."

As Luxray retracted her teeth from Seismitoad's skin, she bounced back, landing on all fours.

I heard a rumbling in Zekrom's throat. If I had a mirror, I was pretty sure my face would be drained of color. "Zekrom's exhausted."

White gave no indication she heard me. Apparently, she believed her mother might not stand a chance against Ghetsis, which I doubted. However, bringing "Dawn" here to battle in this very throne room aroused my suspicion. What devious idea did Ghetsis have in mind?

I intended to find out, even though my instincts were warning me to be careful, for what I might find out might hurt me. I didn't want to be fueled with bitterness and resentment, but at the same time, another side of me embraced this newborn darkness.

Before I could open my mouth, Ghetsis thundered, "SEISMITOAD, USE MUDDY WATER!"

Seismitoad flexed his muscles, regarding Luxray – so calm and collected – with a heartless look. After he finished flexing, Seismitoad unleashed the dirtiest water I've ever seen – hence MUDDY WATER.

Luxray stretched out her paws, having a sly countenance. Quickly, she surveyed "Dawn", who said, "USE HYPER BEAM!" Dawn motioned over to Seismitoad, an all-knowing expression on her face.

It wasn't only White who had such a strong bond with her Pokemon. She must've inherited from "Dawn", along with the timeless face representing traditional beauty. _Timeless beauty? _I couldn't believe I'd compared beauty with those two. I'd never thought of women as beautiful, although they were attracted to me like bees were attracted to honey.

I sensed the loyalty and faithfulness radiating from Luxray, who loved "Dawn" passionately. Probing her face, I detected it was proud of protecting and loving "Dawn".

I felt White wriggle around a little in my embrace. Hurriedly, I kneeled down on my knees, withdrawing my arm from White's back simultaneously. "Luxray has the upper hand," I informed White, tearing my eyes away from her because I did not want to be at the mercy of her glare.

White slid her hands off her face, her eyes rimmed with light red. Whether she was seeing red or was crying, I didn't know. "So I'm worried for nothing."

I took my eyes off White to see Luxray panting, seemingly exhausted all of her energy when unleashing HYPER BEAM. In fact, she slumped a little, although those eyes of hers were more intimidating than ever. "Dawn" was unfazed, meaning she had a trick up her sleeve.

"That was a foolish move," Ghetsis berated "Dawn". "You know your Luxray would have to survive EARTHQUAKE." He was trying to convince the woman she had made a blunder, even sounding condescending.

But I had the impression "Dawn" was cleverer and smarter than Ghetsis, White and me. "True," she admitted. "I know the risks are high, although I have faith in Luxray." She gazed adoringly at her Pokemon, gentleness and affection exuding from her eyes. "We've been through a lot together, and no matter what happens, you're still a winner to me."

Ghetsis raised his hand up, a malevolent expression implanted on his rough features. "Love is but an overrated word," he said coolly. "It is but a word invented to justify mankind's heinous acts against Pokemon. Should you uphold the mantle of friendship and love, or shall you listen to reason?" Ghetsis swung his hand in one fluid stroke. "Seismitoad, finish Luxray off while she's recovering."

Suddenly, I heard a rumbling in Zekrom's throat, followed suit by a snort.

I knew it was a way of getting my attention. Having grown up with Pokemon – neglected by Ghetsis – I'd learned how to empathize and sympathize with them. Their sounds and growls . . . I could translate them into words. It was like I was attuned with Pokemon, and on a different wavelength from humans.

Bearing this in mind, I closed my eyes, pressing my palm against Zekrom's head in order to hear what it wanted from me.

**White's PoV.**

N had lied to me! Luxray was down on the ground, struggling to get up while Seismitoad was waddling toward him, his enormous belly reminding me of a water balloon.

What disturbed me was the fact my mother seemed so sure and confident, almost as if she had a strategy, and was waiting for the perfect moment to surprise Ghetsis with it. She appeared unfazed while I felt the opposite.

"Let me ask you something." Ghetsis had a gleeful glint in his bottomless eyes. "Your family ties to not only Sinnoh but of that of Unova's, am I right?"

I looked at N, wondering if he knew anything about my family. Instead, he was applying pressure to Zekrom's head, relaxed. The expression on his face mirrored the innocent one he usually wore a week ago, free of stress and worry.

I reflected back to when I marched out of the Gym, inserting the Jet Badge into the slot designed to hold it, colliding straight into N. Like with many of our encounters, his velvety and serene voice was carefree, albeit his way of speaking was almost as if he was punching someone with words.

I remembered his friendly tone of voice, the soulfulness in his eyes, which seemed to magnetically draw me in. With each word he spoke, a sturdy chord in my heart was easily struck, as if recognizing N's voice. After I let him see Simisear, he had pressed his palm against his forehead, communicating with Simisear through growls before he fluidly rose up, and informed me Simisear was attached to me.

Right now, Simisear, Tornadus, Cobalion and Zebstrika were with the Shadow Trio, thus making me sad and enraged at the same time. I had to keep my mind off that, because I will get my Pokemon back.

"Are you sure?" N responded, hesitant. "You do remember the last time I've tried that, right?"

My mind was putting two and two together, creating a painstakingly painted portrait of me embracing N by the waist. In spite of myself, I found myself blushing while feeling enraged at the same time. "No way," I said between my teeth. "Hang on," I paused intentionally, pretending to remember N's words with a pensive expression. "Aren't you the one who told me Zekrom might make noise while it soars through the sky?"

N rolled his eyes. "I think it would," he confirmed, "although Zekrom seems to be thinking along the same lines as you." He shuddered with mock revulsion. "I'd never thought I would see the day where a Pokemon disagrees with my way of thinking."

I folded my arms, childishly sticking out my tongue before withdrawing it back into my mouth. "Just admit I'm right and you're wrong," I insisted, "because when Zekrom walks, it makes noise. It might've flown in just as we reached the throne room, arguing with one another."

N shook his head. "Ghetsis might've lured it -"

I rolled my eyes as well. "Zekrom has probably been searching for you while keeping its distance at the same time." Feeling Zekrom descend slightly, I continued, "It's exhausted from being airborne for so long."

"That's my point," N snapped. "Here we are, not seeing eye to eye, while you're not considering the fact Zekrom is being pushed to its limit." Flicking his bangs, he wheeled around, conversing with Zekrom.

I pressed my knees against my torso, watching Luxray getting to her feet, those eyes of her penetrating and intimidating. All of a sudden, Seismitoad unleashed his EARTHQUAKE attack, taking advantage of Luxray's condition.

"No!" I cried. "Mother, recall Luxray back to her Poke Ball before she faints!"

Luxray must've been expecting a Ground-Type move, for she leaped into the air, avoiding the destruction EARTHQUAKE had left in its wake. There was something elegant and refined about Luxray, since her movements were carefully planned, her mind appearing to be analytical.

Seismitoad tackled her, shocking both my mother and Luxray. As the two Pokemon rolled onto the ground, Seismitoad seemed enraged at how Luxray could easily avoid all of his attacks, with calmness and collectedness. Seismitoad loomed over Luxray, lowering one knee over her throat.

My mother regarded Ghetsis with disapproval. "That was a dirty and cowardly trick," she protested. "In the art of battling, you need to be fair and possess sportsmanship. Something that you've always lacked and something I always dreaded."

Ghetsis sauntered over, his belly as large as life. "There's no such thing as fairness," he said to her coldly. "If that were the case, why didn't you tell White of your accomplishments? Are you scared your daughter would judge you, possibly hate you?"

He was trying to fill my mother's head with doubts, although I knew my mother would see through his feeble attempts to force her to falter in whatever resolve she made.

"The love of my daughter and Pokemon is all I have," said my mother. "You of all people don't know the true meaning of love and friendship. In fact, I find it easy to believe you were born heartless, even then. I refuse to see you impose a tyranny upon Unova."

Luxray's face was strained, albeit I knew she hadn't lost hope. With one fluid movement, Luxray lunged at Seismitoad's throat, a growl rippling through her mouth. The thunderstruck Seismitoad didn't have time to defend himself, because Luxray slammed him against the ground, her frame crackling with electricity.

N tapped me on the shoulder, causing me to start. Inadvertently, I slapped his face with the back of my hand. "What was that for?" he demanded. "What did I do, White?"

I couldn't tear my eyes off the scenario, the battle too epic and unpredictable to turn away from. "You scared me, that's what you did!" I said. "Anyway, I'm wondering why my mother never told me any of this."

"Maybe she wanted to," N suggested halfheartedly. "Do you think your family history has anything to do with Ghetsis's scheme?"

I didn't answer.

Suddenly, I felt two arms snake around my waist. "Take your hands off of me," I snarled, blushing at the same time. _This feels kinda good at the same time_, I couldn't help thinking. "That's not the way how to treat a lady!"

N came into view, pokerfaced. "Well, the last time I checked, you're a tomboy, not a lady," he said emotionlessly. "By the way, do you know you're blushing?"

For the first time, N smiled, albeit a faint one. "Cooperate with me or -" N's face darkened, as if he was thinking of something unpleasant.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's not important," he assured me, although he sounded bothered. "You either ride on _my _Pokemon's back -"

"I wonder how it can be your Pokemon when you haven't recaptured it yet," I muttered.

"Or you can fall, because Zekrom flies like the wind," N finished, ignoring my sarcastic remark. "Your choice."

I turned around, looking at the battle once again. "Look," I breathed.

Luxray was poised on the ledge, her short tail swaying in the wind. A thick fog of earth was shrouding Seismitoad, who obviously used another Ground-type move. It was difficult trying to discern Seismitoad from Ghetsis, because both of their stomachs were like the invincible bumper car fenders I've seen in Nimbasa City.

Ghetsis appeared out of the nebula, shaking a bottle I instantly recognized as a Full Restore. "It's not over yet," he said confidently. "You're not going to win."

My mother sauntered forward, smiling triumphantly. "I believe I have," she said pompously. Directing her eyes at Luxray, she shouted, "LUXRAY, USE STRENGTH!"

Being amazed at my mother's raw talent made me forget about the uncomfortable moment and exchange I had with the brooding, detached, moody, inconsiderate and serious N, albeit traces of his original personality had resurfaced from time to time, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

"She's worthy of being a Pokemon Champion," N admitted. "Maybe she should challenge Alder or maybe you." N seemed delighted at the mere thought, leaving me to seethe. "Time for Plan B," he muttered.

As the dust cleared, Luxray jumped onto the carpet, the electricity encircling her body drastically fading away. Her eyes narrowed, she crawled on the ground, like a predator stalking its prey.

Meanwhile, Ghetsis was lacing his fingers around the nozzle of the Full Restore, glaring at my mother. "Your style of fighting is unpredictable and terrifying," he admitted, also fiddling with the monocle in his right eye. In fact, I heard a whirring noise coming from Ghetsis's direction.

My mother didn't respond, looking at Luxray instead. Suddenly, Luxray broke into a run, her paws moving in front of at incredible speed. "YOU CAN DO IT!" my mother encouraged Luxray, cupping her hands around her mouth.

All of a sudden, I felt my body being swooped by N's arms. "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled, my voice rising up a couple of octaves. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SWEEP ME OFF MY FEET -"

N smiled, albeit it faded away quickly. "You're blushing again," he noted.

The hold he had on me was stronger than I expected, because no matter what I did, I couldn't break away. "This isn't funny," I growled. "Let me go this instant, N!" I balled my fist, wanting nothing more than to punch him square in the face, although at the same time, I was hesitant to do so.

"NO! NO!" Ghetsis roared, seeing Luxray sprinting toward him at the speed of light, her eyes alight with the prospect of victory. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET MY POKEMON FAINT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

My mother started laughing. "You better hurry up with that Full Restore, otherwise . . ."

As I saw Luxray heave Seismitoad onto her back, she twirled around, glaring at Ghetsis. Then, she hurled Seismitoad off her back, sending him straight toward the steep stairs, Ghetsis somehow sprinting with incredible grace.

Luxray darted back to my mother, who stroked her fur with her bare hands, a smile on her face.

I sighed. "You can go on and carry me, N," I told him, thinking about how my family history tied in with Sinnoh and Unova. Was it possible I came from a long lineage of powerful Pokemon Trainers? Something told me Ghetsis wasn't interested in that part of my ancestry.

Slowly, N and I made our way to Zekrom's neck, my heart pounding against my chest at breakneck speed. "When will we know Zekrom -?"

My question was answered when Zekrom grumbled, N nodding at what the Pokemon had to say. "He's fine with this position, so . . ." N wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hang on, because I don't want to be responsible for your death." The atmosphere around N darkened before disappearing again.

"N?" I said as calmly as I could.

"What?" he answered impatiently.

All of a sudden, the anger rushed to my brain, making me see red once more. I opened my hands up, feeling the sweat clinging onto the flesh. My other hand was sweat free.

But did N really deserve this? Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't. Maybe . . . Forget it! His attitude was annoying the hell out of me, and I couldn't vent to Bianca, Cheren or my mother, which made me angrier.

"What?" N repeated coolly.

With immense difficulty, I wheeled around, knowing I was going to regret this. But N made me so frustrated!

I took a deep breath, hoping I had an expressionless face.

N stared at me, befuddled.

_One . . . two . . . three! _I swung my arm back, and with all the power I possessed in my body, I aimed my fist straight and true towards it target.

_SNAP!_

**A/N: "Family Ties" is finished. Read and Review! Anyway, there's a poll up, so vote! I would love more feedback, and I hope you liked the chapter. By the way, I'm evil for doing that :D**


	8. Legend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Unfortunately, Nintendo does.**

**A/N: I thank everyone for the feedback and constructive criticism. And the reviews.**

**A/N: I didn't realize White and N were talking so formally to each other, which should be left to the adults, and yes, the heroine from Generation IV is White's mother.**

**A/N: If you haven't voted yet, cast your vote please! **

**N's PoV.**

My heart was skipping several beats while I was holding White. I didn't know why, but I felt content and frightened at the same time.

I had an iron-tight embrace around White, fiery and stubborn like usual. Now that I was starting to know her better, maybe I could drop my formal attitude and be a regular teen.

Except I didn't know how.

White, on the other hand, did.

Did she speak to me like this because she was educated? Or did it have to do with the fact she had mixed feelings towards me?

I positioned White on Zekrom's neck, before I was overwhelmed by the smell of lavender once again. Seriously, I was going to be driven insane by this mouthwatering scent.

I felt nervous, because I knew women liked to be held in a different way. At least, the decent ones. If I wrapped my arms too high up, White would think we were friends with no connection between us. If I wrapped them a couple of inches below the waist, White would not only become mad, she'd think I was hitting on her sexually.

Well, she was guaranteed to flip out anyways, so why not?

As fast as thought, I held my arms in the air, neither high nor low. Because I touched her, White froze, making me confused. What was she thinking?

"When will we know Zekrom-?" she began to say.

Zekrom answered her question with a grumble. To show I understood, I nodded.

"He's fine like this so," I paused, gathering the courage to wrap my arms around White's waist, pulling her closer to me. "Hang on, because I don't want to be held responsible for your death –"

My throat tightened, beads of sweat developing profusely on my forehead. I couldn't wipe them off, because White would be in a precarious stance. _Don't think about that_, I chided myself.

I thought about the Shadow Trio's warning of White being in danger. Were they telling the truth? Or was it a lie fed to me in order to bring me back to Unova without the use of force?

As I was beginning to mull over this, White said my name with a way too innocent tone of voice.

Irate she had the nerve to snap me back to the present, I said rudely, "What?"

She bowed her head down, her hat drooping a little. Impatiently, I waited for a response.

When she didn't answer, I repeated myself, unable to control my sudden anger.

White suddenly wheeled around, throwing me a dirty look.

I tried to remain calm, yet I was panicking at the same time. _What did I do now? _I was thinking, bemused.

I stared at her, trying not to recoil under the evil glare she was throwing at me.

Before I could ask what she was up to, White took a deep breath before pulling back her arm, launching her closed hand right at my face.

A snapping noise rippled from White's fist, which opened up.

I was furious she had done that, because I didn't provoke her at all!

"Why in the hell did you do that?" I demanded, pinching the bridge of my nose and tracing my jaw line to make sure White didn't cause my bones to cave in.

White didn't answer, nor did she look up. She had a horrified countenance, her eyes glued to her open palm, clouded with pain.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she screamed, clenching her hand back into a fist, pressing it against her torso, before letting loose a hissing noise.

White had broken her hand.

_Chapter 7: Legend_

**N's PoV.**

"You idiot!" White snapped, distraught.

I kicked Zekrom lightly, hearing a snort. A moment later, Zekrom stretched its wings, flapping them mechanically before flying off, gusts of wind issuing from the twin wings. "White, you okay?" I asked, concerned.

A hiss erupted from her mouth, the brunette attempting to fold her arms. Unfortunately, Zekrom made a sharp turn, almost knocking White off.

I grasped White by the waist, pressing her back against my flat-muscled chest. "I said, are you okay?" I repeated myself, raising my eyebrows so high they were in danger of disappearing into my hairline.

"Hell no!" she growled. "You sit there; acting like everything's okay when you broke _my _hand!" Another hiss escaped from her lips, and I imagined the venomous expression on her face.

I smiled in spite of the situation. "No, no, no!" I disagreed. "_You _broke your hand, Snow White."

This time, she whirled around, scowling. "Don't. Call. Me. Snow. White," she said, carefully saying each word as slowly and viciously as she could, "and you deserved it, anyway." She tried to move again, except she cringed, biting back a scream. "Wait until Cheren hears about this!"

I made for her arm, hoping to ease her pain whilst knowing White would rather jump off a bridge than allow me to examine her hand.

"Don't touch me," White ordered. "I'm a sixteen year old girl, brunette, and the Pokemon Champion of Unova -"

I murmured, "Who was defeated by socking me in the face, breaking her hand in the process, and being a drama queen." I sincerely hoped I had the teenage way of speaking right, because I felt self-conscious about it big time.

"What was that?" White gave me one of her evil glares, and this one scored a perfect ten out of ten. Noticing my advance, she retracted her arm, her countenance warping into agony. "Like I said, don't touch me."

"What did I do to make you angry?" I demanded, clenching my fist. "Anyway, duck!" A spiked chandelier materialized out of the darkness, the light blubs coated with dust, the lights long dead.

When White didn't heed my warning, I pushed her down myself, bowing my head down while hearing White swear nonstop. I swore she called me selfish, obnoxious and a world-class jerk.

The spikes protruding out of the rim of the chandelier grazed my hair, a couple of hairs ripping off the crown of my head. When the obstacle was out of the way, I returned to my original position, seeing White straightening up, trying her best to hold back a scream.

"FYI, you boss me around like a servant! You open and close like a clam! You're rude, obnoxious and," she paused, her face returning back to its shade of light, light brown. "A world-class jerk!"

"I act this way for my own reasons," I told her icily. "When will you understand you will never, ever, ever _understand_ me! What were you thinking? That my face was as soft as cotton or what?" I kept in mind White was in my arms, because I was on the thin line between irritation and anger, which was common these days.

When she didn't answer, I plowed on, "I promised I wouldn't hurt you, remember?"

White held her hand up, a faint shade of purple blossoming on the cuff of her hand. "I'm not taking the glove off." Looking at me, she said, "I hate you, N Harmonia!"

I must've looked crestfallen, because White had a guilty expression on her face. "I was -"

Fixing her with a cold stare, I snarled, "You hate me? That's good, because it's a passionate emotion." I tried not showing how hurt I was by White's words. "I'm not taking your apologies back until you mean it."

White's face drained of color. "Fine," she managed to say, "but you've lost me forever!" At that, she turned back around, her back straight.

Tearing my eyes off White's frame, I directed them toward the Pokemon duel between "Dawn" and Ghetsis, Ghetsis kneeling down.

Ghetsis raised his head up high, throwing the Full Restore against my throne, the nozzle wildly spraying the liquid everywhere. Leaning over Seismitoad, he voiced, "Seismitoad, you've failed me. Return!" A jet of cherry red light shot out from the open Poke Ball, engulfing Seismitoad's limp frame. In a blink of an eye, Seismitoad disappeared, leaving nothing but uneven linoleum and a scarred carpet, rumpled like waves.

"Dawn" hoisted her hand into the air, saying softly, "You did an excellent job, Luxray! Now, get back and have some rest." The same action sequence happened with Luxray, leaving Ghetsis and "Dawn" defenseless.

Ghetsis stuffed the Poke Ball away in his robes while "Dawn" clipped it onto her belt. "Well played, Champion of Sinnoh," Ghetsis drawled, "but Luxray defeating Seismitoad was a fluke on your behalf."

"Dawn" blinked her eyes. "There you go with your arrogance, Ghetsis," she pointed out. "It was for that very reason Team Galactic had their last stand at Mount Coronet." Stepping forward, "Dawn" continued, "Since I'm feeling generous, how about you choose your second Pokemon, Ghetsis?"

Ghetsis cleared his throat, darting his blood red eyes toward where Zekrom, White and I were flying. "Very well," he said grudgingly, "but this time, you will choose a Pokemon with a type advantage over mine."

"Dawn" had a subtle devious look in her eyes. "I'm already bored," she remarked, "so hurry up, because I want my daughter back, no matter what I have to do!"

Ghetsis frowned. "Impatient as usual," he growled, "but White acts more like her father, which is a pity." Ghetsis produced another Poke Ball, already in its true form. "I choose Bouffalant!" With a casual throw, the Poke Ball clattered onto the linoleum, Bouffalant appearing moments later.

"Dawn" shook her head. "It reminds me of a Kanto Pokemon." Unclipping the Ultra Ball to the left of Luxray's Poke Ball, she tossed it up and down in her hand. Doing another pirouette, she flung the Poke Ball like a wicked curve ball, saying, "GO WEAVILE!"

White moaned, forcing me to turn around: She was trying to fish out the Pokedex from her vest pocket, while cringing in pain. "Let me help," I offered.

White gave me a look of defeat. "Okay, hurry up," she said.

Swiveling around, I spotted a pink device, close to her bosom. "Okay, maybe you should -" I felt my face growing hot, my arm feeling limp. "Forget it." Loosening my hold on her waist, my hand flew to her vest pocket, using the tips of my fingers to take the Pokedex out in one fluid motion.

It wasn't as bad as I thought.

**White's PoV.**

"Open it," I encouraged.

N was right: I didn't have a good reason to punch him at all. As usual, I was a slave to my impulses. If anyone deserved a punch under any circumstances, Ghetsis qualified.

The boy held out his hand, the Pokedex's polished sphere flickering emerald green. In a jiffy, the hinges swung open with a silent hiss, a computerized portrait of the Pokemon my mother sent out appearing on the screen.

The unknown Pokemon was bipedal, feline in appearance, its sleek body pale pink, glistening like jewels. Atop its head was a crown the color of yellowed pages in an old book, the same color as its collar, slapped onto its neck. The ears were a softer shade of yellow, reminding me of feathers, just like its two tails, also the same shade.

"Apparently, evolution makes it even more devious," N paraphrased. "It carves sign on boulders as a form of communication with its claws." N closed the Pokedex, closing his eyes. "This Weavile ain't like the average Weavile." He smoothly slid it into his seashell white slacks' pocket. "You ain't getting this back until we fix that hand of yours."

I froze, allowing him to wrap his arm around my waist again. Like I had any other choice. "What's different about this Weavile?" I demanded.

"Think about it," was his reply.

I glanced at the Weavile again. "It's shiny," I realized.

"Bingo," said N, mock surprise in his voice, "and FYI, this Shiny Weavile is a female."

"Will you stop being sarcastic?" I snapped. "To be honest, you suck at it. Can't you lighten up and be yourself for once, please?" I felt his breath hitting my neck, tickling me slightly. "C'mon, pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

"Here goes round two." N tore his eyes off my face, surveying the battle waging below us, both of our parents (I had to say parent for Ghetsis, because how can I deny it like N could?) contemplating their next move. That meant he was giving me the cold shoulder. Again.

_Can't he give me a straight answer for once? _I thought, inadvertently balling my broken hand into a fist. "My hand hurts," I whined, feeling the throbbing coursing through my gloved hand. It took every ounce of self-control I had to not scream.

Ghetsis was holding his hand in his prominent chin, staring at Bouffalant.

Bouffalant was snorting noisily, narrowing his eyes. He poised on one of his rear legs, using the other one to kick the dust off the floor with his hoof, a way of intimidation.

The Shiny Weavile, on the other hand, appeared calm, collected and emotionally detached, although a glimmer of hostility was in her eyes. She stared at my mother, who gave an encouraging nod.

Ghetsis swung his robes. "The last time I've checked, Normal-type Pokemon don't have a type advantage over dual-type Pokemon such as Weavile. Give me one good reason I should send a Pokemon who can triumph over it."

My mother smiled. "I can conquer any Pokemon you send against me, Ghetsis," she said confidently. "I always have." As Weavile tore her eyes off my mother, she sauntered over to Bouffalant, extracting her claws, sharp as knives.

Zekrom flew downward, its wings making no noise at all. My mind strayed to the theory about a tree falling in the forest, and making noise which no one could hear. "Next time, listen to me," I declared, my mouth curling, "but when will the next time be?"

Both my mother and Ghetsis glared at each other, neither one willing to accept defeat. They both hoisted their hands in the air, shouting, "GO!"

"BUFFALON, USE WILD CHARGE!" Ghetsis commanded over the clopping of hooves.

My mother balled one of her hands, yelling, "WEAVILE, GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT! USE FAINT ATTACK!"

Bouffalant lowered his head, snorting. The horns protruding out of its ugly head looked as if they could pierce the fragile-looking body of Weavile, who was pokerfaced.

"How can they be so confident?" I said to N, my hair fanning out behind me.

"Now you want to create conversation, White?" N said testily, although there was a faint trace of happiness intertwined in the testy tone. "Well, wait until later, because I'm on a tight schedule."

Zekrom came closer to ground level, colossal pillars flanking our left side. Smoothly, Zekrom descended onto the ground, saying something to N, who gave the usual nod.

"We get off here." N took his hands off my waist, scaled down Zekrom's back, eventually gripping its tail. I watched in wonder as N let go, landing on his knees, an arrogant expression on his face, as if this was the typical routine. "Follow my lead."

I raised my hand, very stiff and throbbing. "Ummm . . . why couldn't you sweep me off my feet and jump off Zekrom's back?" I said shyly, feeling a violent wind issuing from the Pokemon's wings, obviously folding.

N folded his arms. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why do you have constant mood swings?" I argued, probing N's face. As much as I hated to admit it – even to myself – he was the finest teenager I've ever laid eyes on. And to think Cheren was a heartthrob.

"Answer my question."

I shook my head. "Not until you answer mine," I insisted, determined to win this verbal war.

"See? You can't be reasoned with," N pointed out, "and I've always known that, from day one." He turned around, beginning to walk away. "For a Pokemon Champion, you're pretty immature."

"Fine, fine!" I conceded. "In fact, I was Pokemon Champion when I defeated you."

N unfolded his arms, advancing forward. "Look, I hate arguing with you." He seemed sincere about it. "But you're ummm . . ."

As I reached Zekrom's tail, N switched to Zekrom's language. All the while, he wore a smirk on his face.

Zekrom launched me off his back, scaring the hell out of me.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled, expecting to plummet to the ground, with N walking away, laughing evilly.

**N's PoV.**

I wasn't gonna let her fall. No matter how much she seemed to hate me, I'd made a promise not to harm her at all. But why did she sock me? _Women,_ I thought, _they're too much drama! White . . . she's nice and friendly one moment, and then there is a disagreement. She's too fiery for her own damn good._

I didn't understand why she was like this. Actually, why should I care? The only common goal we had was finding out what Ghetsis wanted, and putting a stop to it before people and Pokemon got hurt.

As I ran forward, I opened my arms, hearing the younger girl yell her head off. As fast as thought, she fell down to the linoleum floor, terrified. "White!" I cried, leaping into the air just as White was saying she would kill me.

To my relief, she fell into my arms.

I thought it would be hilarious for Zekrom to hurl her off, although right away, I realized how cruel and mean it was of me. She could die of fright, and it would be my fault.

White was right: I had a different sense of humor than hers now.

Reaching into my shirt, I procured my pendant, similar to "Dawn's", except an Ultra Ball was dangling on a string, not a chain.

I raised the necklace over my head, the Ultra Ball bobbing up and down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zekrom advance forward, expectant. "I can't do that," I told it, bringing White closer to my chest with one arm. "You can fly away, free of human influence, far away from liberation."

Meanwhile, I heard shouting from the dais where Ghetsis and "Dawn" were battling.

Weavile had rolled into the air, just like one of those acrobats shot out of the cannon at Nimbasa City's Circus in the Amusement Park. Bouffalant, charging at Weavile, cried out in pain, his knees buckling.

I saw a distinct shadow slash away at Bouffalant ruthlessly, before it took a corporeal form, revealing it to be Weavile. "That's how I like it," "Dawn" said cheerfully. "I knew Bouffalant was no match for you."

Ghetsis stormed over, his robes flying about. "I'm about to prevent him fainting," he vowed, waving a Full Restore in front of him.

Bending down over Bouffalant's weakened form, Ghetsis forced his mouth open, adjusting the nozzle on the Full Restore. "I will only restore you to your full strength once." His eyes flashed with anger. "Don't mess up." Ghetsis sprayed the liquid into Boufallant's mouth before standing up once more. "This isn't over yet," he promised.

"Dawn" glowered. "When did I say that?" she said, perplexed. "Unlike you, I fight fair. That's how I was crowned Pokemon Champion of Sinnoh."

Ghetsis smiled. "Yet you thought of liberation," he said, taking a few steps backward from the weakly rising Bouffalant, who was snorting in anger. A deafening roar echoed through the chamber, meaning Ghetsis's Pokemon was one pissed off Bouffalant.

"A score ago, Team Galactic roamed Sinnoh, stealing Pokemon, spouting nonsense that haunts me even now," "Dawn" began. "Cyrus's way of thinking was eerily similar to yours – twisted but brilliant." She looked at one of her Poke Balls, her expression pained. "When Dialgia was chained by a mechanical rope Cyrus called the Red Chain, it enraged me. Why did Team Galactic and other malevolent trainers pushed their Pokemon to such limits, without even thinking about love and kindness toward their Pokemon?"

Ghetsis shook his head. "Your thoughts of liberation applied to the suffering of Pokemon being wrongfully treated – which they still do. Unlike you, I did something about it."

"Dawn's" eyes flashed. "You fail to understand my idea of liberation. When evil plagues a land, only a hero can liberate the people and Pokemon by defeating the evil. In Cyrus's case, he plotted to rewind time with Dialgia at his side, envisioning himself as the ultimate ruler. Unfortunately, he was not worthy of Dialgia, because no love nor kindness was in his heart."

Weavile came to "Dawn's" side, her face composed. "There are two sides to every story – the good and the bad. When evil arises, a legend must come forth, forming allies fueled by goodness and purity, all determined to liberate Pokemon and humans from the evil. True liberation – you must fight for. You fail to understand this concept, Ghetsis." "Dawn" drew herself up to her full height. "I will prove whose idea of liberation is right with this battle! WEAVILE, NIGHT SLASH!"

At the same moment Weavile rocketed off, White looked up, unsure whether to be upset or grateful. "You confuse me," she said, making me jump. "If you drop me, I will break -" She stared behind me, bemused. "Zekrom has forgiven you, N. It wants to be with you once more."

She flashed a dazzling smile. "If you don't want it, then maybe -" White tried to pry the necklace dangling from the tip of my finger, but I pulled it backward. "Be that way, then."

Looking around me, I darted into the shadows, Zekrom whining. "What the hell are you thinking?" White said, using her unbroken hand to point at Zekrom, towering over us.

I didn't answer. Gently, I leaned White against the pillar, wondering if the shadows were enough to shield her from Ghetsis. "Keeping my promise," I said quickly, before dashing over to Zekrom, glancing at it.

It stared down at me. "I'm not a hero." I lowered my head down, feeling crestfallen.

All I wanted was to be free of Ghetsis and Unova. I wanted to start a new life, but at the same time, I knew I would always return to Unova. It was the place where evil lurked in the form of Ghetsis, who had a new plan. It wasn't like me to run, but I couldn't handle living somewhere where I was manipulated, raised without love, being neglected, and ultimately disowned.

Zekrom – though I deeply cared about – was another painful reminder of my past. I mean, I didn't ask for a broken heart, trauma and devastation. No one understood my plight. If Ghetsis never loved me, maybe I wasn't capable of love, either.

But I knew my mother loved me.

Ripping the Ultra Ball free, I held it up, declaring, "I need you. I want you. You cared enough for me that you came back. I should be grateful, but I'm selfish." Throwing the Ultra Ball at Zekrom, I finished, "Ghetsis is wrong: Love and friendship are more than words. They exist." I looked at White, who was hunkered against the column, beaming.

**White's PoV.**

I knew he'd come through.

I wondered who was more interesting: My mother or N at this moment.

Her Weavile had taken advantage of Bouffalant's weakened state. From a distance, I heard her scream, "WEAVILE, FINISH BOUFFALANT OFF WITH NIGHT SLASH!"

_Night Slash? _I was unfamiliar with that move, because during my quest, I'd never seen a Pokemon Trainer use NIGHT SLASH.

Half of me wanted to rush out of the shadows and reunite with my mother, although the other half told me I was well-protected by N, the teen with a sick sense of humor aka King of Team Plasma.

Hunkered against the column N positioned me at, I witnessed Bouffalant roaring with pain, lying down on his stomach. Weavile was but a blur, her claws alight with purple.

She bolted around Bouffalant, who was searching the area for Weavile. "ATTACK WITH WILD CHARGE!" Ghetsis screamed.

I hated the man even more for his disregard of his Pokemon. It was too risky for Bouffalant to use WILD CHARGE, because Weavile had turned all but invisible with speed. If Bouffalant attacked, it was a fat chance he would hit Weavile.

To my horror, Bouffalant obeyed Ghetsis, kicking his heels once more, a plume of dust forming behind him. I knew it wasn't gonna happen, but I wanted Bouffalant to turn around and ram Ghetsis with his horns, puncturing his stomach, although they probably wouldn't make a dent.

Bouffalant charged, sprinting toward what appeared to be Weavile. If that was Weavile, then she swiftly dodged the powerful WILD CHARGE attack. Her shadow rippled through the air, before Weavile appeared into being, swaying slightly.

"BOUFFALANT, TURN AROUND AND USE WILD CHARGE!" Ghetsis roared, stomping one foot on the floor, raw fury on his face. Ghetsis knew he was going to lose Round Two as well, because he was sliding his hand into his robes, holding Bouffalant's Poke Ball.

Weavile twirled around, her face alight with happiness. She zipped toward my mother, curtsying before her in a cute way.

My mother jumped out of the way, allowing Bouffalant to bury his horns into the wall. "Your Pokemon seems to run in only one direction when using WILD CHARGE," she observed, gesturing over to Bouffalant.

Ghetsis moved over to Bouffalant, waving the loose arms of his robes wildly, reminding me of a bat desperately flapping its wings. "GET YOUR HORNS OUT AND -"

Bouffalant released an earsplitting bellow before slumping to the ground, his horns still embedded into the wall.

Ghetsis, out of rage, threw his Poke Ball at Bouffalant, where reddish light enveloped the Pokemon, pulling the fainted Bouffalant back into the Poke Ball. "Clever trick," he admitted, "but my next Pokemon won't be as easily fooled." The Poke Ball flew back to his hand, Ghetsis stashing it away roughly.

My mother looked down at Weavile, her eyes dancing with triumph. "You did it." My mother produced Weavile's Ultra Ball, casting a dazzling smile at her. "You need rest, my friend." Opening the Poke Ball, my mother recalled Weavile back into her Ultra Ball, clipping it to her belt. "Two down, four to go," she reminded Ghetsis, who snarled at her words. "The legend lives on, passing down from father to son, mother to daughter, when it comes to Pokemon." When my mother said the word _daughter_, her eyes were filled with tears.

"YOUR TURN, COFAGRIGUS!" Confagrigus sprung from the Poke Ball Ghetsis threw, the capsule boomeranging back to his outstretched hand. "Do not fail me, Confagrigus!" Ghetsis commanded.

My mother raised her eyebrows. "I guess I'll pick a Ghost-type Pokemon, then." Plucking a Great Ball from her belt (the furthest from Luxray's Poke Ball), my mother did another pirouette, determination in her eyes.

Tearing my eyes off the battle for now, I surveyed N conversing with Zekrom, pouring out his feelings not only to Zekrom, but to me as well. I knew N wanted me to hear him, because he wasn't touching the crown of Zekrom's head.

He stared up at Zekrom, looking happier than I'd seen him today – or was it two days? "Ghetsis is wrong," he said, conviction diluting the uncertainty in his voice. "Love and friendship are more than words. They exist!" With one fluid motion, N tossed the Ultra Ball – once serving as a pendant – at Zekrom before wheeling around at me, his mouth twitching.

I beamed back, seeing the humanity emerge once again.

Both of us broke eye contact, for the Ultra Ball slammed against Zekrom, swinging open.

A jet of light protruded out of the Ultra Ball, sucking Zekrom inside it.

It descended onto the linoleum floor, making a clattering noise.

Holding my breath, I examined the Ultra Ball, which shook once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"The moment of truth." N turned around to look at me, shrugging his shoulder against his jaw.

I knew exactly what he meant.

As the Ultra Ball swayed back and forth, I put in, "Either it breaks free or it doesn't."

**A/N: "Legend" is finished. Read and Review! I would love some feedback or constructive criticism. As a reminder, a poll is up until further notice. I'm taking the weekend off because it's Father's Day weekend, so I'll update either Monday or Tuesday when I come back from my father's :)  
><strong>


	9. I Fooled You Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That right belongs to Nintendo –pout- At least I own this fanfic!**

**A/N: I know I keep on repeating this, but I am so glad all of you love my story. For the ninth time, constructive criticism, reviews and feedbacks is what I need – what the story needs – what all of us need! **

**A/N: I am so sorry I took a day late. But I had so much drama going on, and I needed some time to sort things out. Well, better late then never, right?**

**A/N: For those of you who went out of your way to correct me, thank you. Oh, by the way, I didn't even think the scene involving White punching N had a Twilight atmosphere to it . **

**A/N: Last but not least, if you haven't voted for the poll, please cast your vote if you may.**

**N's PoV.**

I turned around once I noticed White surveying me with an appraising look, a little embarrassed.

As the Ultra Ball slammed into Zekrom's chest, it engulfed its frame before plummeting to the floor, swaying about for a couple of moments.

As much as I liked the fact Zekrom accepted me as its friend, another side of me wondered if I was dreaming. But I knew I wasn't.

The Ultra Ball swung like a pendulum, moving in both directions once.

Then twice.

Adrenaline flooded my insides while the Ultra Ball moved for the third time.

"The moment of truth," I said mechanically, swiveling around to look at White, instinctively shrugging one of my shoulders against my jaw.

Tearing my eyes away from White's, I continued, "Either it breaks free or it doesn't."

As the Ultra Ball rocked back and forth for the final time, the air became stagnant, time feeling like it stopped.

The capsule swung back to its original position.

_CLICK!_

All of my worrying was for naught. Tenderly picking up the Ultra Ball, I twirled it around, awestruck at how events had turned out. "Thank you for believing in me," I whispered, stuffing the Ultra Ball into my pocket.

I wheeled around, examining White for a split second, seeing her slip down the pillar, clasping her hand on her arm, her expression pained. I dashed over to her, nothing but concern flooding my insides. _She needs help right away!_

_Chapter 8: I Fooled You Again_

**N's PoV.**

As soon as I reached White, she fell down, huffing and puffing. At the same time, I fell down too, sighing.

"I feel bad," I told her, expecting White to fly off the handle. In fact, I even closed my eyes, preparing myself for her wrath.

White gave me a weak smile. "Hey, not everyone's perfect, you know," she replied, "and besides, I 'm the one who should be sorry, N." Her eyes softened a little, no trace of hostility inside them. "I don't want you blaming yourself for a choice I made, do you understand?"

"This is my fault, though," I insisted, guilt-ridden.

With as much as energy as White could muster, she raised her broken hand. "I made this decision, so quit beating yourself up for something like this." She swung it back, trying to bite back a scream. "Anyway, I didn't mean to be so harsh earlier -" she paused, taking a deep breath, "but you haven't lost me forever, because I forgive you."

I nodded. "Let me see your hand," I said, half-looking at White, half-looking at the heated battle between Ghetsis and "Dawn".

Confagrigus emerged, floating a foot above the wrecked floor, swirling around before facing "Dawn's" direction. "Dawn" glowered at it, her eyes developing a stare I've seen White have many times before.

Plucking a Great Ball from her belt, "Dawn" performed a pirouette, throwing the Great Ball out of her hand, yelling, "GO DRIFBLIM!"

The Great Ball swerved back into "Dawn's" hand, the woman deftly catching it with ease.

Drifblim reminded me of a hot air balloon, except a living one. The color of the Pokemon was a soft shade of purple, two or more shades darker than lavender. The eyes were perfectly set apart, a medium red hue. Since hot air balloons were hemispherical, so was Drifblim.

The lower hemisphere appeared much lighter, a violent red color, also tattered and torn. The four limbs on the body were tipped yellow, twitching in a way reminiscent of rudders. As I examined the body, I'd noticed the grooves tracing it.

Atop the head was a snowy white puff, fluffy and pointed, with the pointed section pointing towards Confagrigus. A thick golden yellow X was slapped on the face, a faint trace of a mouth heavily cloaked by the X.

"I guess when dusk comes, swarms of these Pokemon are dragged by the winds," White announced, "but why would they vanish when spotted?" Upon her face was a clueless expression.

I frowned. "Both of these Pokemon are Ghost-type Pokemon," I grimly announced, "unless your mom has a strategy, I don't know who would win this one."

Ghetsis began roaring with laughter, seeing Drifblim bobbing up and down aimlessly. "I expected you to pick out a Pokemon with a type advantage, not one weak against my Confagrigus."

Drifblim, who was happily dancing around, stopped her moment of fun. She regarded Ghetsis with a malicious look, her eyes flashing. Swirling around, Drifblim flew toward "Dawn", staring at her with utmost respect and knowledge.

"Dawn" smiled. "I love it when Ghost-type Pokemon appear," she said lightly, balling her hand into a fist, an all-knowing look planted upon those timeless features. "My Drifblim trusts me . . . all of my Pokemon trust me, and understand my strategies and the importance of them."

White, who was allowing me to examine her hand, said, "Have you seen Drifblim before?"

"Yes," I responded, carefully grasping White's broken hand, taking enormous measures not to squeeze it too tightly. "They are native to the Sinnoh region, but I've seen some migrate through Johto and every now and then, they come through Unova."

Drifblim waved her limbs wildly, glaring at Confagrigus and Ghetsis, their auras sinister. It was impossible to tell who hated who more, Ghetsis or "Dawn". Unlike Confagrigus, Drifblim was confident in "Dawn", almost like they had a trick up their sleeves.

Both "Dawn" and Ghetsis stepped forward, saying, "GO!"

Drifblim and Confagrigus swam through the air, darting at each other with incredible speed. "DRIFBLIM, USE FLY!" "Dawn" screamed at the top of her lungs, motioning her balled hand high into the air, grinning.

Ghetsis outstretched his hands, his eyes narrowing. "CONFAGRIGUS, USE SHADOW BALL!" he roared, drumming his fingers in mid-air. "PREPARE YOURSELF, POKEMON CHAMPION OF SINNOH!"

As Confagrigus launched his SHADOW BALL attack, Drifblim darted high into the air, evading SHADOW BALL by a hair's breadth. Confagrigus bobbed up and down, horrorstruck.

"Dawn" chortled, her eyes probing the irked expression on Ghetsis's face. "You're so predictable," she taunted, opening her fist, "but I'm still not going to underestimate nor overestimate you, because times are different."

Drifblim skated through the air, the limbs jumping up and down happily.

I was pretty sure if I could see Drifblim now, she was wearing a happy-go-lucky smile.

"She can do it," I muttered, putting my faith in the woman.

White laughed heartily. "So you're rooting for my mother, N?" she asked, seemingly ecstatic at this.

I bored my eyes into White's, saying shortly, "Yes, why wouldn't I? I sure as hell wouldn't root for that man over there." Seeing the brunette raise her eyebrows, I said, "That's because he is all but dead to me."

**White's PoV.**

Although the planes of N's features were emotionless, his eyes were alight with sincerity. I half-wished I could see N smile, but so far, it looked like all he could do was twitch the corners of his lips. It bothered me, although I was okay with that.

I recalled the battle I had with the bastard, remembering Ugly Number Three fighting my Zebstrika. Ever since I came into contact with a Confagrigus, I always wondered whether or not the coffin would open, a mummy waltzing out of it, its decaying hands being wrapped with gauze, thinking that was Confagrigus's true form.

This was also my first time encountering a Drifblim. For a split second, I thought the bottom of the Pokemon would suddenly become immersed with flame, and a bulletin board protruding from somewhere within Drifblim's body. I know if I told my mother that, she would burst into laughter, tears cascading down from her luminous spheres.

"So, are they both Ghost-type Pokemon?" I hated feeling as if I knew less about Pokemon than N, even though it was true.

N nodded. "Confagrigus is a pure Ghost-type Pokemon, but Drifblim appears to be a dual-type." Withdrawing his hand from my broken one, he started glowing red, bowing his head down.

"Okay, so do I have to find a doctor or not?" I pressed him.

N said nothing, enraging me. _I can never get anywhere with this teenager! _I wanted nothing more than to stomp my feet again, but N probably would pull me down again, saying we should stay out of sight until the battle was over.

_RIP!_

"Yes, but right now, I have an idea," said N pompously.

He grasped my arm, his other hand suspending a strip of fabric belonging to his long-sleeved shirt. Looking down, N slipped off my glove, an almost inaudible sound escaping from his mouth. "Other than being broken, your hand seems to be discolored." The way N was speaking was as if he was a doctor, except doctors don't talk that quickly.

"I'd rather have my hand -" I was cut off mid-sentence when N looked up, boring his eyes into mine, wearing a stubborn expression. "Okay!" I conceded, pouting.

N's features relaxed. Before I knew it, N's hand flew down to my wrist. The other one holding the strip of fabric waved it around. "This might hurt because I don't know how to do this or not," he confessed.

Before I could protest, N wrapped the strip of fabric around my hand, encasing each of my fingers with it. The way he worked on it was timid yet nimble at the same time, and so adorable. Relaxing my hand, I allowed N to transform my hand into a mummified one, save it wasn't decayed or embalmed.

When N was finished, he stared at it, unsure. "If those idiots didn't rob me of my supplies, then you'd be taken care of," he said guiltily, "but you don't need this right now." Waving my glove in front of my eyes, N slipped it into his slack pockets, before motioning for my Pokedex. "I told you can't get this back until that hand of yours is fixed."

Growling, I handed it over, my moment of glee vanquished. "How -?"

N stared at me. "I didn't feel you digging into my pockets, but you gave yourself away when you were reading the data from that nifty Pokedex of yours." A wicked gleam was in his eyes, making my blood boil.

As N separated himself from our questionably intimate hold, I said, "Thank you, but why did you do that?" I searched N's face, adopting the usual expressionless look.

"I don't know," N said. "I care about your safety, in case you haven't noticed."

It was the first straight answer I extracted with N, thus leaving me with happiness.

Swerving around, I craned my neck to see Drifblim floating high in the air, her shadow shielding my mother's slim frame. Her eyes were fixated on Confagrigus, no doubt.

Drifblim zoomed downward at the speed of light, aiming straight and true at Confagrigus, her fluffy appendage starting to develop a disheveled look.

"You fell for my bluff," Ghetsis taunted. "CONFAGRIGUS, USE PROTECT!"

"No!" I cried, attempting to get up. N pulled me down before I could blow our cover, although it was probably already blown when Ghetsis's piggy eyes surveyed Zekrom, N and me.

My mother's face contorted with fear, her lips forming a silent no: Drifblim collided with Confagrigus, an invisible skin of protection forming between the two Pokemon. "DRIFBLIM!" my mother cried, her eyes widening with fright as Drifblim was thrown back a couple of feet, doing somersaults in the air.

Ghetsis threw his head back, roaring with laughter. "Did you think it would really be that easy?" he told her, swinging his hands back to his undeterminable sides. "How foolish can a Pokemon Champion be?" He shook his head, disbelief on that face of his.

My mother gazed at Drifblim, worry etched onto her face. "Actually, how foolish can you be, Ghetsis?" she snapped, rolling her eyes. "With a Pokemon like that, I knew it was going to have either PROTECT or DETECT." Her eyes spoke the truth: She was testing the waters around Confagrigus, in order to see whether or not PROTECT was in Confagrigus's arsenal.

She shook her head, unsurprised. "This is the first time I fooled you once," she admitted. "I'm looking forward to your future blunders." As Drifblim turned around, looking at my mother, she said, "Drifblim, you did well. Now I want you to use OMINOUS WIND."

Drifblim nodded happily, waving her limbs out of utter delight. Turning around, she locked her eyes onto Confagrigus, who was waving his rotting hands covered with shadow around lazily. His hungry-looking eyes tried to look intimidating, but if there was seriously a mummy inside Confagrigus, then the intimidation was pretty pathetic.

Ghetsis waltzed forward, his hair appearing to crackle with electricity, corresponding with the evil glare he had. "Confagrigus, use PSYCHIC," he demanded, sweeping his hands through the air.

Drifblim seemed to develop an ominous aura around her, but not evil. Either way, it kind of freaked me out. Unthinkingly, I grasped N's hand for reassurance.

Confagrigus twirled around like a top, before pausing, stretching out his hands in order to unleash PSYCHIC. Fortunately, both attacks met in the air, matching each other with equal strength. "UNBELIEVABLE!" Ghetsis shrieked, balling his meaty hands into fists. "THIS ATTACK WILL BREAK THROUGH YOURS!"

My mother had a confident expression, shrugging her shoulders. "I know it will."

Drifblim and Confagrigus were both irate their attacks were at equal strength. The magenta light protruding from Confagrigus was trying to break through the misty violet wind Drifblim had unleashed. I heard grunts coming from both of them, their eyes flashing with determination and stubbornness.

Confagrigus tried to slap Drifblim with one of his hands in order to break her concentration, thus allowing PSYCHIC to inflict my mother's Pokemon with damage. Drifblim, expecting the dirty move, ducked. Her body seemed to enlarge, like as if she was upset or something.

Drifblim bowed her head, driving the puff into the PSYCHIC attack, hoping to slam it away from her and render it void so her attack could pass through, damaging Confagrigus in the process. "You can do it," my mother encouraged, her voice thick with conviction and confidence.

Ghetsis's hideous face contorted with disbelief and outrage. "I will not lose again! Bouffalant and Seismitoad came up short next to your power! I was merely testing -"

Drifblim seemed to budge Confagrigus a little, although her happiness was short-lived, for Confagrigus pushed his PSYCHIC attack more, his eyes crackling with malice.

My mother laughed. "Whatever," she said. "What's the next step, Harmonia? Your Pokemon climbing out of the sarcophagus? Is it a mummy or not?" She seemed to be getting underneath Ghetsis's skin, for his face turned redder than lava at the comment.

I smiled. "I always wondered the same thing," I murmured, letting go of N's hand, embarrassed big time, "but this is very strange. Why aren't the attacks going through?" I demanded, unable to grasp what was going on.

N sighed. "I think Ghetsis trained his Pokemon after he defeated you," he surmised, "but I think they're on the same level, which could be dangerous, especially if they're both Ghost-type Pokemon."

I nodded in agreement, yet I was disappointed with the formality N had expressed at the moment. "Act like a regular teenager," I hissed, examining both N and the heated battle between Drifblim and Confagrigus.

N glared at me. "I _am _a regular teenager," he told me, irritated.

"Well, you sound like a geek," I blurted out.

N's mouth twitched. "Maybe I am," he shot back. "White, all I did was read books, study and played with Pokemon. How else am I gonna act?" A smile crept across his face. "At least I'm smarter than you."

Immediately, I flew off the handle. How dare he rubbed it in my face he was smarter than me? "I'm stronger than you," I reminded him, giving him a dirty glare.

N pointed at my hand. "Then why did your hand break?" He raised his eyebrows, trying not to laugh. "Something tells me you never hit anybody before."

"My parents never taught me how to," I spat. "You're making me mad with that conceited tone of yours!" _Oh my god, why is he so stubborn and obnoxious? I'd rather be with Cheren than N right now._

"Girls," N mused. "They're so complicated and sensitive."

I rolled my eyes. "Boys are so annoying, simple, conceited and confusing!" I snapped, "and to think you were innocent, kind and gentle." Not willing to engage in another argument with King Annoying, I glued my eyes to the battle.

Drifblim and Confagrigus were moving their bodies around, as if they were dancing to some music we couldn't hear. The expressions on their faces were beyond furious, and both of the Pokemon ducked the other's physical blows, beginning to miss each other by a hair's breadth.

Slowly, both of them started to tire out, yet hid it with their dogged determination. "I can't handle this anymore," I said underneath my breath, closing my eyes. "Tell me when -"

"DRIFBLIM!" my mother cried at the same time Ghetsis boomed, "NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Opening my eyes, I saw both Drifblim and Confagrigus suffered the blows, both of them rocketing through the air at incredible speed. My mother sprinted toward Drifblim, her eyes swimming with tears, her dark hair fanning behind her.

On the contrary, Ghetsis froze in place, his monocle flashing dark red when Confagrigus landed flat on his back, his arms swaying wildly about. "Fortunately for you, you and Drifblim are still in the fight," he growled, swinging his robes around. "Now get up, and fight Drifblim!"

**N's PoV.**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Dawn's" Drifblim and Ghetsis's Confagrigus had given into their exhaustion, both of them taking the full force of their respective attacks. On the bright side, both Pokemon were still in fighting condition.

Drifblim skated through the air, before performing a pirouette, her limbs swaying about wildly. "DRIFBLIM, ARE YOU OKAY?" "Dawn" screeched, holding her hands across her chest. "I didn't expect for this to happen -"

Drifblim skated downward, her body jiggling. I noticed how she tried to look happy, even though her profile was exhausted and wounded. Even "Dawn" seemed to notice how badly Drifblim was hurt, because she made for the Great Ball.

Meanwhile, Confagrigus was flat on his back, hissing. His hands, consumed with shadow, were swaying wildly through the air. "GET UP AND FIGHT!" Ghetsis thundered, stomping his foot in protest, amazingly missing the hem of his robes.

"Dawn" raised the Great Ball, about to recall Drifblim when the Pokemon turned around. She seemed to be distraught at "Dawn's" change of heart, meaning that there was definitely a strategy between "Dawn" and Drifblim. But what kind?

"Mother," White croaked. "Drifblim is hurt badly . . . heal her with a Full Restore or recall her into the Great Ball."

I clenched my hands, slamming them onto my knees. "I hate to break it to you, White," I said sadly, "but Drifblim and "Dawn" have a strategy, and it seems as if Drifblim wants to carry this out, no matter what "Dawn" thinks." In spite of myself, I smirked. "This Drifblim, along with Luxray and Weavile, loves and cares about your mother passionately, to the point of dying for her."

White bowed her head down, directing her eyes toward the linoleum floor. "Don't say that," she said quietly, "because the N I know -"

I stared at her coldly, annoyed at her constant remarks of her knowing me. "Whatever N you know is gone, White," I informed her, my voice straining. "He's never going to come back." Unconsciously, I delved my hands into my pocket, fishing out Zekrom's Ultra Ball.

The surface was so shiny I could practically see my reflection, which spoke a lie. In fact, I wondered if that who I really was. _You're human, _a soft voice said in my head. _Pokemon and White will always bring out the humanity in you, no matter how much you want to deny it. _

That was so ridiculous! How could I show emotion when I had permanently detached myself from them? Whatever humanity I had, it had to leave me. But on the other hand, I didn't want it to disappear either.

Then there was White. She was unlike anyone I've ever met, and I felt bad for lying to her about not being the same N anymore when my actions contradicted my words. But I found it hard to properly express my feelings, even to her. _She sees through me_, I realized.

Shaking my head, I wheeled around, surveying both Pokemon ready for battle again. Ghetsis seemed to revel in the fright "Dawn" was displaying, although I had the distinct impression "Dawn" was putting up a façade.

"Dawn" bowed her head down, her hands twitching. "That was an improvement on your behalf, Harmonia," she said, snapping her head up. "I wouldn't deny it was a fluke or luck, because I would descend to your level." Drifblim bobbed up and down once more, her expression determined, the atmosphere all-knowing.

A weakened Confagrigus stumbled in the air, trying not to fall down whilst Drifblim's head was drooping. "Dawn" and I were thinking the same thing: Drifblim was pushing herself to the limit.

Slowly, Drifblim glided toward Confagrigus, who threw her a venomous look. Being attuned to Pokemon emotions, I could tell Confagrigus held a grudge toward Drifblim, a very hazardous one at that.

"Dawn" sighed. "No matter what happens, Drifblim is my championess." She glared at Ghetsis, who glared right back. "I have full conviction in her."

Ghetsis held his chin, flummoxed. "Then heal her," he suggested, "or do you not have any Full Restores with you?" When "Dawn's" expression didn't fall, Ghetsis sighed, "That's so unlike you, my friend."

"Dawn" adopted an emotionless countenance. "First off, we're not friends anymore. Second off, I won't lose." As Dawn sauntered forward, she said, "Last but not least, I _will _get my daughter back. DRIFBLIM!" "Dawn" paused for a moment, considering an attack, "GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT! USE SHADOW BALL!" She retreated a few steps back, her eyes examining a wobbling Drifblim summoning a ball concentrated from darkness, the Pokemon's limbs flying around at breakneck speed.

"CONFAGRIGUS, SHADOW BALL!" Ghetsis screamed, his mouth twisted with pleasure. "You have no chance with this battle." For emphasis, he pointed at Confagrigus, who was skimming through the air, a ball of shadow energy coursing through its hands.

Both Drifblim and Confagrigus launched their attacks, which hit both of them. "NO!" "Dawn" and Ghetsis roared, extending their hands out.

Both Pokemon were spinning uncontrollably through the air before being pulled down by gravity. Drifblim landed hard on the ground, trying to get up. _Oh no, _I thought before seeing Drifblim faint before my very eyes. There was a tug on my sleeve – the one without a rip – and I gazed at White, both of us devastated and befuddled.

Confagrigus flipped around like a coin in mid-air before he landed on the ground. Unlike Drifblim, he was still in the battle. To my disgust, it darted over to an unconscious Drifblim, cackling just like Ghetsis.

"Dawn" collapsed onto her knees, her hair cloaking her face. Seeing her shoulders shake, I imagined her feeling devastated and hurt at these turn of events. Next to me, White was burying her head into my chest, crying silently yet profusely, wetting my shirt.

Suddenly, Confagrigus collapsed, his arms flailing about wildly. "GET UP!" Ghetsis roared. "YOU DEFEATED DRIFBLIM, SO -" Confagrigus attempted to rise, except he fell down, his arms starting to spin around more slowly before falling limp onto his sarcophagus-like torso.

Ghetsis, White and me were all amazed and shocked when Confagrigus fainted next to Drifblim. "Stalemate," I breathed, "but how?" Taken aback, I slipped the Ultra Ball back into my pocket, exploring the inside for the Pokedex.

"Dawn" snapped her head up, smirking. "I fooled you again, Ghetsis." The woman regained her footing, procuring the Great Ball. Her facial expression was proud although saddened. "You did a good job, Drifblim." Lifting her arm up, "Dawn" tapped the button, the hinges flinging open.

A tsunami of light engulfed Drifblim, her frame becoming evanescent. When Drifblim went back into her Great Ball, "Dawn" stared at it, seeming guilty at what happened. Her hands shaking, "Dawn" minimized the Great Ball, clipping it to her belt once more.

"CONFAGRIGUS!" Ghetsis screamed, flinging the Poke Ball at Confagrigus's still form. The capsule opened wide, devouring the fainted Pokemon inside before zooming back into Ghetsis's hand. "Yes, you fooled me again!" he admitted. "AFTERMATH, I believe?"

"Dawn" nodded grimly. "AFTERMATH," she agreed. "A handy Ability Drifblim has used time and time again." Pointing at Ghetsis, "Dawn" continued, "For being a scientist, you should've known AFTERMATH was one of two Abilities a Drifblim can possess."

Ghetsis slipped the Poke Ball into his robes, producing another one. "You should've saved that for later," he retorted, hiding how ashamed he was of forgetting Drifblim's AFTERMATH Ability. "Now you have to suffer the consequences, because you have no Full Restores. GO EELEKTROSS!" With one flourish, Ghetsis summoned Eelektross, before the Poke Ball boomeranged back into his hand.

"Dawn" selected a Master Ball from her belt, tossing it up and down. "GO MESPRIT!" she cried, doing a magnificent spin before letting the Master Ball fly free from her hand, releasing a Pokemon I had never seen before.

As she caught the Master Ball, Mesprit – in a fetal position – flew down before unfolding itself. Mesprit, though tiny in appearance, radiated unimaginable power and oldness from it.

It appeared eerily like a fairy, with cool gray skin much lighter than "Dawn's" eyes. As it dramatically wheeled around, I noticed that two long and slender tails protruded out of the small of its back, each bejeweled with one lurid red gemstone. Its head was shaded magenta and cool gray, four lengthy appendages drooping heavily attached to it. Another vivid red gemstone was plastered to its forehead.

Mesprit opened its eyelids, revealing sparkling amber eyes, round and large.

It cast a crooked but cheery grin at Ghetsis and Eelektross, spreading happiness and joy throughout the room, affecting even me. "I'd never seen this Pokemon before," I told White, extracting the Pokedex out of my pocket.

"Dawn" and Ghetsis stepped forward at the same time, both of them narrowing their eyes. "I know your remaining two Pokemon," Ghetsis told "Dawn" coldly. "In fact, I would love to see one of them once again." Dropping the amiable attitude, Ghetsis growled, "EELEKTROSS, USE CRUNCH!"

"MESPRIT, ATTACK EELEKTROSS WITH PSYCHIC!" "Dawn" screamed.

I was about to announce it was Round Four to White when all of a sudden, I heard her scream, "N!" I wheeled around, seeing White was gone.

Getting up to my feet, I scanned the darkness, searching for White.

Despite her remarks and sarcasm, White wouldn't pull a stunt like this, which was bound to give me a heart attack. "White?" I said, breaking into a run.

"N!" White yelled, her voice thick with fright and panic. "HELP ME -" Her words were cut off by someone or something. I did hear her making muffled sounds, but with the semi-darkness, I couldn't pinpoint her location.

Just as I was about to take a step forward, someone or something clasped my arm.

Despite my efforts, I was overpowered easily. "Unhand me this instant!" I snapped, adopting my demanding tone fit for a king.

"Did you get White?" the person restraining me asked.

"Of course I did."

"Excellent, because I've found King N Harmonia, meaning our work here is done."

I felt miserable, because we were on our way back to being imprisoned.

Each echoing step from my captor proved that.

**A/N: "I Fooled You Again" is finished. Read and Review! I would love feedback, reviews and constructive criticism. Anyway, if you haven't voted yet, now is the time! **


	10. The Deal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. That right belongs to Nintendo X) I do own this fanfic!**

**A/N: Once again, I thank all of you for the reviews and feedback. If you haven't done so already, cast your vote because it will disappear in a couple of days.**

**A/N: This is a very important chapter, although everything came from my imagination.  
><strong>

**White's PoV.**

I was in awe when my mother managed to make Confagrigus faint a couple of moments after Drifblim did, although I could see how crestfallen she was when she recalled Drifblim back into the Great Ball before sending out a Pokemon named Mesprit.

Mesprit appeared in a fetal position before bringing itself upright, floating several feet in the air, emitting waves of excitement and cheeriness while giving a crooked yet carefree grin.

"I had never seen this Pokemon before," whispered N.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw N taking out the Pokedex from his pocket, brandishing it at me.

I was about to nod in approval when I noticed my mother taking a step forward while Ghetsis seemed to waddle, his robes slithering behind him. "I know your two remaining Pokemon," he told my mother icily, his piggy eyes narrowed. "In fact, I would love to see one of them again."

My mother, who had also narrowed her eyes, jutted her chin, her expression defiant.

Ghetsis dropped his feigned friendly disposition, barking, "EELEKTROSS, USE CRUNCH!"

Eelektross glided through the air, his teeth chattering dangerously. _No, _check that! Eelektross _wriggled _his way through the air like a worm.

My mother punched her fist in the air, screaming at the top of her lungs, "MESPRIT, USE PSYCHIC!"

Just as I was about to ask N to gather more data on Mesprit, something clasped my arm, the grip gentle at first.

I wheeled around, seeing a disembodied hand, covered with a glove Team Plasma members wore, was there. Hatred swelling up like a balloon in my stomach, I tried to pull myself away, but their grip tightened drastically, forcefully pulling me up.

They seemed to have noticed the broken hand for they were clutching onto both my forearms. _They found us, _I thought. "I'm not gonna be imprisoned again, do you hear me?" I growled underneath my breath, trying to kick the Team Plasma grunt in the shin, but ultimately failed, for they'd crossed my arms into a position I couldn't escape from.

Despite my questionable trust of N, I said heartbreakingly, "N!"

The grunt and I withdrew into the shadows, invisible to all. Even though it was no use, I tried to kick the grunt again, aiming even higher, but they said, "Do you _really _wanna do that?"

Thoughtlessly, I brought my leg down, recognizing that voice. God, it felt like yesterday I'd heard that voice! But it also aroused suspicion. "Who are you?" I hissed, fearful.

"WHITE?" N called through the gloom, his footsteps faint in the distance.

"N, HELP ME -" I began to say, but the grunt covered my mouth with their hand while pressing me closer to their chest. My head collided into breasts, allowing me to identify my captor as a female.

"UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!" N's velvety and serene voice demanded, instantly reminding me of the way a sovereign would speak.

There were two Team Plasma grunts, although why wasn't the Shadow Trio here?

Shutting my eyes, I heard a masculine voice say, "Did you get White?"

That voice also rang a bell, forcing me to open my eyes once more.

As I attempted to bite the woman's hand, she replied, "Of course I did!"

The man seemed satisfied, for he said, "Excellent, because I've found King N Harmonia, meaning our work here is done."

The woman steered me around, marching me straight forward through the darkness, dragging me into an uncertain future, with N following right behind me.

_Chapter 9: The Deal_

**White's PoV.**

I heard nothing but footsteps belonging to the woman, the man, N and me plus the raging battle between my mother and Ghetsis, exhilarating and unpredictable. The only things I could make out were the semi-darkness and the towering silhouettes of the columns.

For a while, I didn't say anything, because I already knew the Team Plasma members were ordered by the Shadow Trio to find N and me because we had escaped from our squalid cell, leaving nothing behind but a demolished brick wall in our wake.

"Where are you taking us?" I demanded, feeling the throbbing in my broken hand. "Most importantly, who are you?"

A sigh, full of melancholy and sadness, escaped from the grunt's mouth, but that was the only reaction I had received from the mysterious woman. Upset at how this conversation turned out, I lowered my head down in an N-esque fashion, although he could pull it off much better than me.

I strained my ears, hoping to hear N's voice. Unfortunately, I heard nothing but silence from his end, nothing but footsteps answering me. _Oh, what have we gotten ourselves into? _For the umpteenth time, I aimed a kick into the woman's shin, but I missed again, much to my dismay.

The two grunts guided us through the rows of columns, which was also a maze as well. I didn't know how long I could stand this torture, from being rendered helpless to making my way through a labyrinth of pillars holding up a white marble arch, ornate in appearance.

The clash between my mother and Ghetsis was louder than ever, both of them yelling at Mesprit and Eelektross to give it their all. I felt even worse that I couldn't support my mother from afar, as opposed to being nearby.

Finally, three shafts of bright light streamed through an almost-invisible glass dome, simpler than the one N and I glanced upon earlier. I wanted nothing more than to slap myself in order to make sure I wasn't being delirious, for why would we be led into rays of sunlight, faint particles of dust afloat?

Then, there was another set of twin white marble doors, gilded with gold.

As my captor steered me into the shafts of light, she released her hand from my mouth, sighing heavily. With me trapped within her arms, the grunt had no choice but to let go of one of my forearms, delving her gloved hands into the pocket. "Which one was it again?" she mused, pulling out a ring of keys.

"Try the small and sharp one," the male grunt restraining N told her, "and it looks old-fashioned, made out of br -"

The woman waved the key in front of her accomplice, matching the description of what he had in mind. It was tiny, the edges narrow and sharp, the head of the key stamped with an almost-obliterated fancy and elegant H. The whole key was made from brass, losing its luster long ago.

Dragging me toward the door, the woman fiddled with the key ring, surveying a door knob. Inserting the key into it, she turned it around counterclockwise until a distinct clicking noise radiated from the door knob.

N and the man appeared in our midst, N pensive. The man, on the other hand, pushed his knee against the door, forcing it to creak open slightly. "Should we reveal ourselves?" he asked the woman.

As the woman gripped the key, I growled, "Like I care who you are or not!"

The way she extracted the key was reminiscent of someone I knew, although how can it be her? "That wasn't too hard," she said, throwing the keys back into her baggy pockets. "You do care who I am, White Snow."

As the Team Plasma grunt released me, I glared at her, saying, "Very few people know my surname, meaning I _definitely _know you." I was too shocked to even entertain the idea of running.

"Her last name is Snow?" I heard N ask. "I never knew that."

The woman gave a pleasant laugh. "Oh White, funny as usual." Tenderly, the woman pulled her hood off, revealing a girl, about sixteen, with crystal blue eyes and sleek, straight blonde hair. Her skin tone reminded me of alabaster, since she was so pale. "I'm _soooooo _sorry for scaring you," she apologized, her face matching her voice.

"B-Bianca?" I sputtered, taken aback. "Did you? How did you? When -" I couldn't find the words to ask if she came with my mother, how she found me and when did she arrive.

I wheeled around, seeing the other man let go of N, pulling down his loose hood as well.

He was around N's, Bianca's and my age, with messy, choppy, ear-length black hair, a shade darker than the darkest of blue colors. Sticking outward was a sturdy tuft of black hair, spiraling through the air. His skin tone was creamy brown, with midnight blue eyes, framed by glasses.

"Cheren," I realized.

Beckoning toward both of them, my friends embraced me. In spite of the situation, I cracked a smile.

**N's PoV.**

I snapped out of my reverie, seeing White giving a happy-go-lucky smile, embracing her two best friends. It kind of made me jealous she embraced Cheren whilst I felt bummed out she favored Cheren more than Bianca and me.

Even though the reunion was sweet, I couldn't help being angry at White's instant forgiveness of her friends scaring the hell out of her. Besides, their plan instantly made me suspicious and distrustful of them.

Stepping forward, I said, "If you are really Cheren and Bianca, then answer my questions." Consciously, I fiddled with the handcuffs still attached to my wrists, wondering if Cheren or Bianca had the key.

Bianca extricated herself from White, walking over to me whilst taking out the ring littered with keys from her pocket. "Okay, maybe I have a key to sort out your little predicament."

I wanted nothing more than to shrink back into the shadows; even though I knew Bianca and Cheren were White's and my tickets to freedom. Grudgingly, I allowed Bianca to test each of the keys in order to find a perfect match.

As she tried a square-headed bronze key, I demanded, "How did you steal these keys from the Shadow Trio?"

In spite of myself, I eyed White chattering away with Cheren. Inadvertently, I narrowed my eyes.

Bianca frowned, fiddling with her fifth key, a simple leather-headed key similar to the one she'd used to open the door. "I thought they were supposed to be bodyguards and whatever, but there they were, being lazy in the conference room, all asleep and stuff."

I shook my head. "It must've been your lucky day, then," I told her with a condescending air.

I stared at Cheren, who stared at me. "If you're Cheren, then tell me something I heard Cheren say," I ordered, earning a disapproving glance from Cheren.

"'You talk too fast,'" he remembered swiftly. "Actually, you still do."

Was it just me or was Cheren embracing White tighter on purpose, throwing an arrogant look at me? Before I could push that thought away, White extricated herself from Cheren, instantly making me relieved.

Bianca released a sigh, her eyebrows furrowed. "None of these work!" she cried. "Perhaps we should go back to the conference room and frisk a key, you know!"

Cheren shook his head. "Bianca, leave him be," he responded. "I like him better like this."

White's face twisted with rage, her eyes flashing murderously. "Like my mother always says, 'forgiving is divine,'" she snapped, balling her unbroken hand into a fist before loosening it again. "I know what he did, but even though I forgive him, I'm not gonna make excuses for his behavior."

Bianca smiled. "You tell Cheren, White!" The blonde looked apologetically at me before storing the key ring back into her pockets. "I hate the idea -"

Cheren swerved around, tapping his glasses. "As do I, Bianca," he said, glowering at me, "but if we found him hanging around White, then maybe we could trust him."

Bianca turned around, going to where White and Cheren were, crestfallen at her failure. "You totally think I will forgive him that easily?" She raised her brows so high they were on the verge of vanishing into her hair. "I agree a hundred percent with White. It's worth a shot trusting him."

I stormed over, anger blocking my mind from thinking. "I don't care whether you trust me or not," I addressed Cheren, "but all of us share a common goal along with "Dawn"." Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself down. "I just want to get these handcuffs off, 'cause they aren't for show."

Cheren examined me, as if analyzing the best solution to take me down. "You're no king and absolutely nothing like us." Flicking a strand of his hair, he went on, "I find these handcuffs to be suitable for you, because it's retribution for your heinous crimes -"

"Which I regret and hate thinking about," I murmured.

"And for that . . . I find it hard to trust you -"

White stepped into our midst, glaring at both of us. "Can we stop this?" she asked. "I don't like arguing, okay? Right now, we need to sneak into the conference room, so N could use his hands again. Cheren, the past is the past!" She was furious at Cheren, because he flinched. "By the way, how did you sneak in?"

"You're angry yet you want to know how Bianca, your mom and me got past Team Plasma security?" Cheren asked in disbelief.

White nodded. "Yes."

Cheren ventured over to the door, lightly pressing his gloved palms across the surface, forcing the already-ajar door to open a little more. "I'll fill you in on the way," he promised.

Bianca shook her head disbelievingly. "Now, Cheren," she told him bossily.

When Cheren slipped into the crack, his body disappeared. A fuming White followed suit, murmuring something about Cheren being too difficult and complex to understand.

Bianca and I stared at each other for a moment before we moved forward as one, Bianca squeezing through the door easily. "We're waiting."

I wheeled around, casting one last look at the throne room before inching my way toward the door, sliding through the crack as easy as pie. When I came out, Bianca twirled around, quietly shutting the ancient door. "Thank you," I managed to say, boring my eyes into hers.

"For?"

Tearing my eyes off her face, I said, "You two went out of your way to help me." I bowed my head down, wondering why I was worth saving. _White never mentioned to them I was worth saving, but why did they go out of our way to help me? _I couldn't help thinking, seeing Bianca and Cheren flip their hoods up, disguising themselves as Team Plasma grunts once more.

Cheren gave a derisive snort. "It wasn't for you. I did it for White's sake." With that, he wheeled around, White aligning herself next to him.

As Bianca sauntered forward, I murmured, "What a jerk."

**White's PoV.**

I gazed at the castle corridors in wonder. Despite being painted a wheat yellow shade, they seemed to shimmer, even though there was light. Cheren and I walked past tapestries, portraits of Pokemon, N, Ghetsis or the symbol of Team Plasma. Statues of legendary Pokemon were stationed atop granite pillars, eroded and dull in color.

What was odd was that we didn't run into anyone, Team Plasma grunt or one of the Shadow Trio, which struck me as suspicious. "Anyway, you promised you would tell me why Bianca, my mother and you came all the way to N's Castle."

Cheren started. "I did promise." He cupped his cloaked chin, the atmosphere around him weighed with pensiveness. "After those morons knocked you out with chloroform, abducting you – Ghetsis informed your mother he wanted a deal."

N snorted. "Ghetsis is anything but fair," he pointed out. "But what is this deal of his?"

"I'm getting to that," Cheren snapped, lowering his hand. "Ghetsis challenged your mother to a Pokemon battle at the castle, saying if he won, you would stay with him and N forever, which naturally made your mother upset."

Bianca piped up, "And if your mother won, she demanded for Ghetsis to hand over you, N and a stone." I imagined her turning around, asking N, "Do you know anything about a stone your father has?"

Wheeling around, I saw N heave a sigh. "Don't call him my father," he said, irritated. "I think I saw a stone one time, but I was like really small, so I really can't remember that well." N had a very convincing tone to his voice, although when he locked eyes on me, I knew he was lying. "So, I can't give any leads."

We came to a flight of stairs, different than the ones I had climbed when I was gonna confront N. This one was wider, the steps crafted out of basalt, draped by an electric purple carpet, emblazoned with the Team Plasma coat of arms.

"Was the castle always like this or was it innovated?" I wondered aloud.

N snickered. "You barely saw five percent of the castle -" he paused for a moment, "I thought I knew this place until I found out it had secret passageways." He strolled over, Bianca right behind him. "Turn around, White because –"

I slammed into another replica of a Pokemon statue, collapsing onto the linoleum floor. "I always do this," I muttered, feeling slightly disoriented. "First my hand and -" N appeared into my line of vision, holding a hand out.

I snapped back to reality, hissing. As I climbed onto my feet, I growled, "Cheren, Bianca and N! You know how accident-prone I am!" For emphasis, I held up my broken hand, still tightly wrapped by N's fabric.

Bianca blinked. "I'm such a bad friend!" She ran over, holding me tightly. "You poor thing, what happened?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw N bow his head down, Cheren throwing him a deadly glare. "He had something to do with it," Cheren surmised, his voice sounding irate.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter right now," I protested. "Bianca, I told you not to spend so much time worrying about me and Cheren, act your age!" Swerving around, I took the first step on the stairs, seeing a frosted double-paned window, the rays of the summer sun shining down upon the topmost stair.

Shaking my head, I advanced upward, trying not to trip over any of them, because the last thing I needed was a broken ankle, shin or leg. "Bianca, what kind of deal did they make?" I wanted to hear Bianca's point of view, knowing how she spilled all the details.

"Well . . . your mother isn't an idiot," she said bluntly. "I'm not calling her one, either. But the way Ghetsis and her were speaking, I think they knew each other, but who am I kidding?" Bianca laughed shrilly. "After your mother struck the deal, I saw suspicion in her eyes, like Ghetsis was gonna double-cross her or something.

"When Ghetsis left, your mom was hysterical. She didn't want to go alone, so she asked Cheren and me to come and my dad . . . he was anxious, like usual!" Distinctly, I caught the sound of Bianca stomping on a step.

"'We did this for her, now I need him,'' Cheren said, in a passable imitation of my mother's voice. "She called someone on the Xtransceiver, before telling us to get ready. I left, returning an hour later, seeing your mother dressed like a Pokemon Trainer, with Poke Balls attached to her waist."

"Cheren and I were declared uninvited at the doorway, so we ended up trying to find another way in, running into some grunts . . . and long story short . . . we defeated them, stripped them of their uniform and barged into the hallway they were in." Bianca looked pleased with herself.

As we came up to the dais, I leaned my back against the wall, feeling the rays pouring down from the frosted window. "I don't care how you did it, but I'm really happy you came," I admitted.

N looked at me for a moment before turning away, uncertain how to react to the part he played in this mysterious deal between my mother and Ghetsis. "This stone must be of great importance to both Ghetsis and "Dawn,"" N said sagely. "Otherwise, why would they want to fight for it? Maybe this is the Jewel of Unova, not White."

Cheren rolled his eyes. "White's the Jewel of Unova," he disagreed. "This stone goes by a different name, and I agree with you for once. It has gotta be important, meaning it's valuable and maybe dangerous."

"Lighten up," Bianca chided, placing her hands on her hips.

N snapped his head up. "Well, the Light and Dark Stones were powerful and dangerous when in the wrong hands," he reminded us all. "If "Dawn" wants it back, then Ghetsis stole it from Sinnoh back when they were teenagers."

"This is between them," I said, "so how are we involved? Did Ghetsis kidnap me for leverage?" I was pretty sure Ghetsis was hunting down my mother for years, which must've frightened her. Maybe that's why she changed her name from whatever it was before to Dawn Snow.

But what about my father? Did he know any of this? I barely had any memories of my father, and whenever I had pressed my mother for answers, she would change the subject, as if she was hiding something. _Something tells me my father didn't abandon us_, I thought, although I still felt abandoned.

I took my back off against the wall, looking at N, Cheren and Bianca carefully. Somehow, they all viewed me as the leader in this. "So who's leader?" I said stupidly, exchanging looks with Cheren, barely seeing his eyes behind that hood of his.

"That was determined years ago," Cheren reminded me, half-annoyed, half-flabbergasted. "So you lead."

N nodded, appearing to be okay with it. "You're a leader, not me," he told me.

"I agree with them totally," said Bianca merrily. "So what are we waiting for? Let's head into the conference room, and grab the key." Bianca skipped up the stairs, her uniform flowing behind her. "When this is done with, I need a better-looking uniform, because this is ugly."

"Too bad," N replied. "That's the one Ghetsis had designed."

Cheren followed Bianca, his chin up high and his back straight. "Don't be picky, okay?"

Finally, it was N and me, staring at each other. "You don't trust them," I observed.

N nodded. "I know they're your friends, but I just can't trust others." A gloomy expression was on his beautiful face, which didn't suit him. "They're nice, but . . . I lied to them about the stone." A shadow of a terrible memory was in his eyes, as if he didn't want to think about it. "I don't want to talk about it."

I smiled, seeing N's mouth twitch a little. "And unlike Bianca, I'm not going to force you to," I remarked. "Even though Bianca's carefree, energetic, blunt, thoughtless and many other things, she's been my friend for years, and that means something to me, N.

"Cheren's kinda arrogant and detached, but he's very, very smart, analytical, kind and fiercely protective," I continued. "He doesn't like making the same mistake, meaning he won't trust you. Maybe not for a while."

Bianca yelled, "Quit with the chattering, and let's find the key! By the way, it ain't that far from here!"

N smiled. "If you don't do what she says, do you suffer the wrath of Bianca?"

"Pretty much," I said airily, before wheeling around, gliding up the last few flights of stairs, N literally on my tail.

**N's PoV.**

I do remember that night, but as much as I wanted to tell White, I couldn't bring myself to. It was over a decade ago, and that night was one I always buried away, a memory hounding me wherever I went.

To my slight surprise, White didn't ask for details. Instead, she'd switched the subject, indirectly telling me how she thought of her friends and how I should treat them.

Bianca, I could handle. Cheren . . . I couldn't stand how close he was to White and how he went out of his way to annoy me. White believed Cheren was only mistrustful of me, but being a teenager, I somewhat knew how a boy thought. So there was more to Cheren when it came to White.

When White and I reached the fifth floor, Bianca and Cheren were waiting for us, both leaning against the walls, painted a darker shade of yellow than downstairs. Behind both of them was a vast oil painting of Zekrom and Reshiram facing each other, infernos and thunderstorms raging around the Pokemon. Looming over the Pokemon was a shadow, obviously meant to be intimidating.

I always wondered whether the paintings depicting Zekrom and Reshiram meant something to Ghetsis when I was younger. I thought I found that out when Zekrom and Reshiram clashed against each other, but now I had the feeling that the answer I craved for so long might be answered.

My mother, being obsessed with the legends, expressed this with her talent of painting them, as did her father . . . grandmother, and so forth. Maybe she knew the answer, but there was one complication: She was dead, never gonna come back.

Cheren pointed toward the nearest door, which was slammed shut. "A secret passageway we'd taken led to this room, and that's how we found those keys."

"You know, I hate those idiots," I snarled. "I want nothing more than to get rid of them, and take back my Pokemon, White's Pokemon and my supplies plus White's."

White nodded. "I can't leave my other Pokemon behind." With that, White sprinted off, halting in front of the door, her hair dancing around wildly. She turned around, raw impatience on her face. "C'mon, I don't have all day!"

"Impatient as usual," I murmured, following Bianca and Cheren whilst thinking how strange it was for these corridors to be barren. _How can they handle her impatience? _I couldn't help wondering.

When all three of us crowded around White, she said, "If they're still snoozing, then we can't make noise."

Bianca counted her fingers, whispering, "There's a glass case and cupboards, along with some chairs, tables and nothing worth mentioning." She clapped her hand against her mouth, releasing a tiny laugh. "The door should be open, White."

White had her fingers wrapped around the glassy door knob, stroking the facades absently. "If I march in, then I would land us all into terrible trouble or worse, at Ghetsis's mercy."

"That never stopped you before," Bianca reminded her. "As long as we're together, we can make the best out of the worst situation, right, Cheren?"

"Absolutely," Cheren concurred. "So no matter what happens, open up the door, White."

White stood still for a moment, hesitating. "What do you think, N?" she asked suddenly, making Bianca, Cheren and me jump. "I scared you all, my bad."

I was astounded she had asked for my opinion on this matter. "After spending a while with in a cell, I don't mind – well – ummm . . . Let's just nab our belongings, the key and search for the stone," I managed, "but I don't think it would be in there."

Cheren shrugged his shoulders. "It's worth a shot," he told me. "You're complex, do you know that?" He looked at White, who glanced at the door for a while.

White took a deep breath, twisting the door knob counterclockwise. "Here goes nothing," she said, swinging the door open. "Remember, check everything. But N might be right, Cheren, because Ghetsis wouldn't be stupid – although he is – enough to leave something like the stone laying around." She vanished into the doorway, before the rest of us followed her.

I had only been in here once, yet it remained vastly intact. The closet doors were open, revealing a selection of male and female Team Plasma grunt outfits, several vending machines flanking the closet. Spread around the room was ovular tables, some stacked with papers and others free. Mismatched chairs were huddled against the wall while the others were either occupied by Team Plasma members or - the _Shadow Trio_.

Looking upward, I noticed cupboards containing who knows what. Some of them were ajar while others were slammed shut. Below the rows of cupboards was an enormous sink, the stainless steel polished. Tucked in the corner was a microwave, the plastic window sorta dirty.

"I think this might qualify as a recreation room," I piped up. "Like White said, check everything, even the other rooms."

"I'll take the locker room," Cheren said quickly.

"Leave the recreation room to me!" Bianca winked, putting one thumb up.

I smiled. "Then, I'll take the library."

White appeared into the midst. "I'm coming with you," she told me.

"Why not me or Cheren?" Bianca asked. "Is N your new best friend forever?"

White turned red. "It's n-not l-like that!" She waved her arms, retreating a few steps back, almost bumping into a snoozing Team Plasma grunt. "It just feels right, you know. And if N wants me to search -"

I hid back a smile. "Do as you like," I agreed, before turning on my heel, silently creeping past a Team Plasma grunt who was famed for his acute hearing. Once I passed him, I made a sharp right turn, noticing the library door was open wide, the lighting dimly lit.

Even though there was another library I went to, this one was off-limits to me - courtesy of Ghetsis. Now that he was out of the way, I was free to explore the bookshelves.

"Why here?" White demanded, making me flinch. "We should be helping Cheren and Bianca, not reading for leisure." Her countenance was half-curious, half-irate. "Unless you're looking for something, N." The brunette ambled over, her eyes luminous in the dimness of the mammoth library.

"Only the Seven Sages, honorary grunts, Scientists and Ghetsis can be in here for an unlimited amount of time," I informed her before turning around, trying to recall where I first saw the book containing the accursed stone. "I however, am forbidden to even be in here."

"You're looking for something," White guessed, "and that something is the stone, right?"

I slipped into one row, scanning a section of books pertaining to Kanto, which wasn't what I was looking for. "Take the other side," I requested, not tearing my eyes off the sea of books. "All of these seem to refer to Kanto -"

I spotted a promising book, titled, _Stones of Legend. _Hurriedly, I opened the book, flipping through the pages.

Adrenaline was flowing through me, because I was expecting for a flaw in this tome. "Nothing," I growled, sliding the book back into place. Behind me, I heard the turning of pages before the book was put back in its resting place.

"All it covered were Moon Stones, Dawn Stones, Dusk Stones, Shiny Stones and all of the stones used to evolve Pokemon," White admitted. "I don't know what to look for, N."

_I might as well tell her, _I conceded. "One of these books has an irregularity to it, containing the stone." Looking behind me, I beckoned for White to come, before trudging off. "The other sections cover the Sevii Islands, the Orange Islands, Johto, Orre, Hoenn and other regions," I remembered, "so what I'm looking for might be towards the back."

"You think it might be in the Sinnoh section," White guessed. "What if it's in the Unova section, N?" She seemed unconvinced about this fact, making two of us. "I think Sinnoh as well."

I looked up and down at the towering shelves, listing every region and the tomes covering them from A –Z. My heart was beating against my chest, since I was anxious and nervous. "Hoenn C-LA . . . Hoenn LA – ON," I read, feeling frustration claw up to the surface. "White, go on ahead and -"

White tapped me on the shoulder, forcing me to wheel around. "There's no need, N," she replied. "Here's Sinnoh, A – BU." Without waiting, White ventured into another corridor of the library maze, positioning herself on the left side of the shelf.

I turned my attention to the right side, tapping the spines of the books whilst reading the titles. "_The Best of Sinnoh . . . Beginning of Time . . . Beginning of Space . . . Beginning of Dimensions . . . _These are all out of order," I whispered to White, tapping volume after volume, searching in vain for the book I desperately coveted.

"Is this it?" White waved a thick, creamy white book, the spine recently repaired. "_The Keepers of Legends and Myths,_ _by . . . _ Someone damaged the author's name by purpose." White sounded livid at this.

Wheeling around, I went over to White, relieving her from the burden. "Yes, that's it!" I exclaimed, bending downward. Excitedly, I flipped the pages, not paying heed to the family tree, their history and origins.

When I reached the end of the tome, I noticed the irregularity I was searching for.

I traced the back carefully, before my fingers came in contact with a crevice. "I saw it in here," I told White, forgetting my earlier notion of Ghetsis always carrying the artifact with him. "Now . . ."

I dug my fingernail into the ersatz page concealing the crevice, budging it slightly. "Let me try, N," White suggested, "because I'm the one who found it."

"Lay it on your lap," I said, plopping the book onto her lap. "I really hate vandalizing books."

White nodded in agreement before sticking her fingers into the false page, her eyes determined. After a while, what part I budged tore itself cleanly from its wrongful resting place, White saying, "It's free." The brunette, holding her head up, delved her hand into the darkened crevice, probing every single inch.

Suddenly, White froze, her hand as still as night inside the crevice.

"Is it in there or not?" I asked eagerly, leaning over her shoulder to see her hand closed around something. "Open your hand, White."

White did as I said.

Slowly, she opened her palm, adrenaline coursing through my body as she did so.

**A/N: "The Deal" is finished. Read and Review! I would love some feedback and reviews. In case you haven't voted, do so now!**


	11. High Stakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That right belongs to Nintendo.  
><strong>

**A/N: Okay, I know "The Deal" was longer than the chapters before, albeit it contained vital information.**

**A/N: The poll would be closed on Sunday (U.S.A.) so if you haven't found the chance to vote, do so now.**

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews/feedback I have received, and honestly, I really am getting into this story of mine! :)**

**A/N: I plan to reveal the identity of White's father soon. Real soon. **

**White's PoV.**

As I stared at N trying to pry the paper loose, I couldn't help but think since I'd found it, I should be the one to loosen the paper.

"Let me try," I suggested, "because I'm the one who found it."

N wore a defeated look before brandishing the book. "Lay it on your lap," said N coolly. "I really hate vandalizing books."

I nodded in agreement, believing that books were important to this world, whether they were fantasy or history. They had a purpose in Unova, that's for sure.

I slipped the tips of my fingers into the false page, hoping to tear it all the way off, and find this mysterious stone my mother and Ghetsis were fighting over. It seemed like forever, but I successfully removed the sheet without ripping it. "It's free," I announced happily.

I was apprehensive. Not because of N's presence, but if the stone was resting peacefully inside this recess.

Holding my head up, I placed my hands into the square-shaped hole, probing the entire recess for this relic. To my delight, my fingers came across an unnaturally smooth surface, no doubt the stone.

I was so shocked; the only thing I could do was grab the spherical stone, and freeze from the shock taking hold of me.

"Is it in there or not?" There was anticipation in N's voice, with a hint of eagerness. "Open your hand, White."

I did as he said, opening my balled fist, revealing what I found to N. "Tell me that's it," I pleaded.

N shook his head. "That's not it!" he said shrilly, his eagerness vanishing instantly, replaced by devastation and lividness. "The stone's not here! Ghetsis has it, meaning we came all this way for nothing!" N bowed his head down, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

The boy launched a punch at the carpeted floor, repeating, "THE STONE'S NOT HERE!"

_Chapter 10: High Stakes_

**White's PoV.**

"We'll get it back, N," I promised, embracing him in a maternal way. "It has to be around here somewhere." Looking at the book once more, I said, "This book could be important as well, so we might as well take it, because my mother probably was searching for it, but why did she hide from Ghetsis?" So many questions were going through my head, causing me to be thunderstruck and mad simultaneously.

N snapped his head back up, looking as if he was a thousand years old. "Ask her when we escape, White." He extricated himself from my embrace, snatching the marble from my hand, eyeing it with disgust. "This is a dumb marble," he growled.

Before I could stop him, N swung his arm around, letting the marble fly out of his hand, which slammed into one of the frosted windows, a web of cracks expanding across the glass. "Where the hell is it?" he demanded, rising up onto his feet.

I unfolded my legs, clinging onto the spine of the tome, the tome weighing me down. "We need to f-find it," I said between gritted teeth, deliberating whether to fold my arms against the volume or not.

N turned around, motioning for me to relinquish the book. Hissing, I handed it over to him, N instantly pressing it against his chest. "We gotta get out of here." N broke into a run, making a sharp turn, his footsteps loud.

I jogged out of the ravine of books before sprinting after N, who was slowed down by the large volume he was carrying, thus making it easily for me to catch up with him. "Where to next, N?" I asked swiftly, my mind straying to the secret corridor we passed through during our escape. _Why didn't the Shadow Trio report our escape to Ghetsis? _I thought.

"White," N said suddenly. "Get down!" His eyes probed mine, a sign of pleading embedded inside them.

For once, he wasn't bossing me around like a slave. He actually was urging me to hide, like as if my life depended on it. Looking around, I spotted an alcove straight in front of me. Flopping myself down, I went toward the alcove, stalking it like a Pokemon stalks his or her prey. "Follow me," I insisted, diving into the alcove, landing onto my knees painfully.

As I craned my head around, I eyed N slipping quietly and harmlessly into the haven, thus making me upset. "I trip and fall while you -"

A wheezy voice suddenly came into the midst, effectively stopping me arguing with N.

Judging from the footsteps, the person had to be overweight, meaning it was either Ghetsis or one of the Seven Sages. But Ghetsis didn't don black robes that had sparkling rivers the color of molten gold.

"You mean to tell me the King and his girlfriend escaped?" he was saying to someone. "How will I explain these unfortunate turn of events to Lord Ghetsis? Our plan for those two children has been disrupted, which displeases me." He stomped his foot, and I felt a tremble, meaning an earthquake was on its way.

"Gorm," N realized. "He's -"

"One of the Seven Sages," I finished. "He was the fat dude I met in Pinwheel Forest, and when I first saw him . . . you don't even wanna know what I thought." I vividly remembered two idiotic Team Plasma grunts stealing a Dragon Skull, which I had thankfully recovered. "To be honest, I think they're all fat and ugly," I confessed.

"White thought she'd destroyed both our castle and our master plan, but Lord Ghetsis always had a Plan B," said Gorm viciously. "Right now, the Shadow Trio is combing the castle for the fugitives, but your devotion to King N must stop."

"My Lord Gorm," a gentle, high-soprano voice said. "I would never betray Lord N; for he is a good person deep down inside. Ever since Lady Amara – one of my best friends – died, Concordia and I had watched over Lord N. Whenever we brought him into the light, Lord Ghetsis fought back, dragging Lord N into the darkness. Only the Jewel of Unova can bring light to the darkened heart Lord N has to carry around."

"King N's _real_ dream was halted by White, Anthea," Gorm snapped. "In more ways than one, she must pay the price for her constant meddling and interference. You and Concordia will also suffer this fate, because you'd sided with White in order to "save" King N, thus betraying Lord Ghetsis."

"Torture me if you must," Anthea shot back. "I had never pledged loyalty to Lord Ghetsis in the first place. Concordia and I have only stood around for Lord N."

"Lord Ghetsis would be fascinated to hear about this, Anthea," Gorm said, amused. "Team Plasma does not tolerate traitors, according to our creed." There was a moan, followed by a scream. "Once King N hears about your imprisonment, he would most likely barge into the cellar. . ."

N's face twisted with fury.

Before I could stop him, N aimed a kick at Gorm, making the man stumble.

"What's this?" he demanded. "Who would dare . . . ?"

N and I zipped out of the hole, seeing Anthea's wrist held in a very painful position by Gorm. "We would dare," I answered, clenching my fists. "Release Anthea."

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me, forcing me to wheel around. Two Team Plasma grunts were sauntering forward, restraining Cheren and Bianca, N's and my backpacks slung over their shoulders. "I found intruders lurking around the recreation room and locker room, Lord Gorm."

Gorm glared at me, his eyes half-concealed under that cap of his. "I want to battle you, because the stakes are high for you, little girl." Looking at the Team Plasma grunts, Gorm barked, "Give White her bag!"

The grunts threw Cheren and Bianca to the side, N catching both by the forearms. "This one is hers," said one of the grunts. He thrust the backpack at me, which I caught deftly.

"Hurry up and choose your Pokemon."

**N's PoV.**

The Team Plasma grunt holding my backpack threw it at me. "If White loses, you're next," he told me.

I nodded weakly, zipping open my backpack. A moment later, I slipped the tome into the backpack before searching for the other five Poke Balls carrying my Pokemon. I smiled once my palm scooped the minute Poke Balls. Taking out the Poke Balls, I promptly zipped up the backpack, propping it between the unconscious Bianca and Cheren.

"She won't lose," I shot back nastily. "Anyway, why the mere gesture of kindness?" I was perplexed at the kindness the grunts had demonstrated, which meant they were on my side along with Anthea. But where was Concordia? "I thought all of Team Plasma was against me."

Both grunts shook their heads, eyeing Gorm with fright and apprehensiveness. _They know they're traitors, and will suffer the wrath of Ghetsis and the other Seven Sages_, I realized, wondering whether to be relieved or distraught.

"Gorm acquired new Pokemon," the other grunt said, "and he told all of us he planned to take down White with them."

"Ladies first," said Gorm, a wicked grin on his face.

White bristled. "Go to hell, Gorm," she snarled, picking out a Dusk Ball from her palm. "I will go first anyhow."

White half-turned around, glaring at Gorm with immense hatred, pushing the button of the Dusk Ball, thus enlarging it. She flung it from her hand at incredible speed, the capsule twisting and turning around like a disco ball. "GO ZEBSTRIKA!" she yelled, Zebstrika appearing before the Dusk Ball zoomed back into her hand.

Zebstrika neighed, kicking her feet lazily. Her mane was coursing with electricity.

"Electric, eh?" Gorm raised his eyebrows mockingly. "Well, how about this, little girl?" While holding Anthea by the wrist, Gorm produced a Poke Ball from thin air, throwing it at the ground, yelling, "GO HYPNO!"

Hypno appeared, the Poke Ball flying into Gorm's hand promptly. Swiping his hand through the air, Gorm said, "I went to Kanto not too long ago, finding this promising Pokemon." Stuffing the Poke Ball away, he continued, "Two men, traveling together, saw me. I wanted to face one of them, sarcastic like you, but his friend challenged me instead, defeating me easily."

_Was the one who challenged Gorm White's father? _I wondered, although Ghetsis had said White had a very similar personality to her father.

"What did the sarcastic one look like?" she demanded, obviously curious.

Gorm chuckled. "I'll tell you if I win," he said, his lips curling. "I can tell he was a powerful Pokemon Trainer as well." He stared at Hypno, saying, "HYPNO, USE HYPNOSIS!"

Hypno advanced over to Zebstrika, waving his pendant back and forth, his emotionless eyes rolling around wildly.

White clenched her hand. "ZEBSTRIKA, USE SHOCK WAVE!" she roared, her face expressionless.

Zebstrika neighed one more time, before her mane started to build up electricity, colored blue, purple, yellow or white. A second later, a rope of white electricity ejected out of Zebstrika's flashing mane, aiming straight and true at Hypno, who desperately tried to force Zebstrika into a deep slumber.

Zebstrika seemed to get sleepy, even releasing a yawn. However, she composed herself, swinging her mane about, the thunderbolt whizzing around wildly, crackling. SHOCK WAVE injected itself into Hypno's profile, his skeleton flickering on and off.

Hypno fell down to his knees, his eyes flashing dangerously. With newfound strength, Hypno rose up, swinging his pendant like a lasso made of string. The Pokemon was beyond pissed off, leaving me wondering if all Pokemon the Seven Sages had were prone to anger.

"Well played, little girl," Gorm applauded her, even clapping his hands mockingly.

"DON'T CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL!" White barked, furious. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO, HUH?"

I sighed. "I swear to God White won't let Gorm get to her," I muttered, looking at the unconscious Cheren and Bianca, seeing Cheren's glasses were askew.

I don't know what came over me, but I fixed his glasses before stepping away, chagrined at the probable moment of concern. _He hates me, and the feelings are mutual_, I said to myself mentally, smirking all the while.

"That was nice and strange of you." Bianca had woken up, examining me curiously. "I seriously don't know what to think of you, because you sure are hard to read, even though I hate reading." Bianca stared at the books, disgust on her face. "But I hope White doesn't do what I did: Destroy a room, except this time . . . it is a library."

Bianca didn't talk. She_ prattled_, oblivious to whether others were listening or not. But I wouldn't deny she had some fire to her, save White had a more fiery personality than Bianca. "Why is White battling that man?"

"He challenged her," one of the grunts replied, earning himself a death glare from Bianca.

"I was asking your King, not you!" she bellowed, grimacing. "This is an ABC conversation, so butt out, okay?" Tearing her eyes off the grunt, Bianca asked, "Why?"

"Uhhh . . . Gorm wanted to fight her, striking a deal with her," I summarized. "With Gorm travelling through the world, he found Pokemon that can raise the stakes pretty high." Bowing my head down, I murmured, "He also promised White he would tell her something about a sarcastic man, who might be her father."

"Raise your head up when you're talking to me," Bianca commanded.

"TWO THINGS: NUMBER ONE, SHUT THAT CRYBABY OF A TRAINER UP!" Gorm shouted at the assorted Team Plasma members, "AND NUMBER TWO, HYPNO, USE PSYCHIC!"

Anthea glared at Gorm with absolute hatred and resentment. "Why would you speak to a sweet girl that way, Lord Gorm?" Anthea hissed, trying to pull herself free from Gorm's grasp, but the Sage squeezed it even tighter. "She has done absolutely no harm to you. This girl is free to speak her mind, for freedom is something we must embrace, not take for granted."

Gorm's hands twitched. "Shut up," he snapped, "because I have half a -"

I stood up, glowering at Gorm. "You lay a hand on her, and you'll answer to me, Gorm," I promised. "Anthea sacrificed so much for my sake, and I was too narrow-minded to realize she and Concordia were by my side. Always."

Bianca cried, "White, knock Gorm into next week! N, you tell him, and Anthea, thanks for defending me."

Hypno sent a wall of purplish energy, with highlighted ripples carving through the surface at Zebstrika, wearing an impish smile.

"ZEBSTRIKA, FLASH!" White thundered, just as Zebstrika broke into a sprint, her mane aglow with colorless light.

Zebstrika bolted so fast, she became a blur. When PSYCHIC was making its way toward her, Zebstrika leapt over the wall, her entire frame glowing so brilliantly all of us had to shield our eyes.

From afar, I picked up Hypno's thoughts of devastation. Allowing myself to uncover my eyes, I spotted Hypno dancing about crazily, the seemingly impenetrable wall of energy thrown off course, slamming into one of the bookshelves, which descended downward, colliding with another bookshelf, making a deafening noise.

"Oh my . . ." I heard Bianca say. "I've jinxed White." She laughed nervously to hide her guilt.

Gorm gritted his teeth. "Why you impertinent little wench!" he yelled. "You've created a catastrophe!" He gestured toward the two bookshelves, stacked on top of one another, books wedged between them.

I felt so angry I couldn't help but shriek, "YOU BASTARD! DON'T CALL WHITE A YOU-KNOW-WHAT!" I was about to storm over when someone grasped my arm.

"Besides you being the last person I wanted to wake me up, White won't be pleased if you came to the rescue," Cheren said seriously. "Even without Pokemon, White can defend herself verbally, not physically." Glancing at Bianca, Cheren voiced, "What's the stitch, Bianca?"

**White's PoV.**

I couldn't trust myself to show pleasure at N defending me. If I went to thank him, I probably would become flustered, and Cheren and Bianca would tease me endlessly about it.

Zebstrika made a long leap back to where I was stationed, neighing. "Even though we left some destruction behind, it's too bad the shelves didn't fall on Gorm." Zebstrika surveyed me, expectant.

It wasn't my intention to create this mess, except I'd found myself desperately wishing for the bookshelves to have a mind of their own, and fall onto Gorm's ugly face, which I would've paid a ton of money to see.

"Call me a wench again, and I'll slap you," I threatened. "No one gets away with calling me a name like that. ZEBSTRIKA, ATTACK WITH GIGA IMPACT!" This was one of Zebstrika's most powerful attacks, but unfortunately, she had to rest for an entire turn.

"HYPNO, USE PSYSHOCK!" Gorm screeched.

Zebstrika launched GIGA IMPACT at the same time Hypno unleashed PSYSHOCK. Both of them were determined to take the other down, no matter what. Both of them were also self-conscious because they wanted to impress Gorm and me.

My Pokemon neighed, swishing her mane while slumping downward, exhausted from putting forth all her energy. Weakly, she surveyed Hypno, who was swinging a pendulum, not a pendant, impatiently. A gray ball of energy swerved around in circular motion, trying to counter PSYSHOCK.

Knowing GIGA IMPACT could or couldn't hit Hypno, I shut my eyes, afraid to see the results.

"HYPNO!" Gorm screamed, agony in his voice. "HOW DARE YOU DEFEAT HYPNO?"

Opening my eyes, I felt Zebstrika nuzzling against my hand, neighing with pleasure. Even though she was exhausted, she seemed to be okay. I directed my gaze toward Hypno, who was spread-eagled, with Gorm bending over him, a Hyper Potion in his hand.

"She can't be that powerful!" Gorm said to himself, trying to pour the liquid into Hypno's mouth, the contents spilling everywhere. "Hypno, get up, fight and prove your worth." Meanwhile, Anthea tried to wrestle free from Gorm, but cried out when Gorm tightened his already iron-grip on her wrist.

"Can't you tell when a Pokemon fainted?" Cheren said.

I jumped up from sheer surprise, swerving around to see Bianca and Cheren were wide awake while N was throwing five Poke Balls in his hand, emotionless like usual. For a moment, I thought I saw N crack a grin, but it quickly vanished, leaving me to question if there was one at all.

Gorm roared, flinging the Hyper Potion at the frosted window N had damaged earlier, the Hyper Potion bouncing off the glass, leaving no cracks behind. "Little boy, do not question my motives," he snapped. "Though you speak the truth, I will not tolerate your know-it-all attitude, do you understand?" Sighing, he cried, "HYPNO, COME BACK!" A jet of light appeared from the Poke Ball, leaving no sign of Hypno.

"Great job, Zebstrika!" I congratulated her, opening up her Dusk Ball, sucking Zebstrika inside. "Since you lost, make your move!" _That Hypno seemed too easy to defeat, _I noticed. _Are all of Gorm's Pokemon like that? Or are we just getting started? _

"DUSTOX, GO!" Gorm flung another Poke Ball, revealing a moth Pokemon who was just as ugly as he was. The capsule rebounding back to his open hand, Gorm announced, "A Pokemon from the Hoenn region." He stuffed away the Poke Ball in his robes before nodding toward me.

As I clipped Zebstrika's Dusk Ball onto my belt, I produced and enlarged another Poke Ball, wondering if he had a type advantage over Dustox, who was obviously a Bug-type Pokemon.

Dustox flew gracefully in the air, his weird eyes staring at me as if he wanted to eat me. I'm pretty sure that if a Pokemon ate me, I wouldn't be very tasty.

"SIMISEAR, I CHOOSE YOU!" I shouted whilst performing my signature way of throwing a Poke Ball.

My trusty Simisear appeared, serious as usual. Turning around, he eyed me with adoration and respect. "You're gonna do just fine," I assured him, smiling. The Poke Ball zoomed back to me, but instead of catching it with my hand, it slammed against my face. "Uhhhhhhhh . . ." I fell down, slightly disoriented.

I regained composure when Simisear tapped me on the shoulder while my friends and N huddled around me, attempting to lift me onto my feet. Instead of Bianca or N, I allowed Cheren to help me up. Holding my hand out, the Poke Ball twitched a little before returning to my hand. "Thanks," I said. "Now, Round Two! Let's fight!" I pointed at Gorm, pleased to see him fuming, but disgusted at the way he was treating Anthea.

I heard a snarl from behind, Cheren roughly saying, "Gorm seems dangerous, N! If you try to rescue Anthea, then he might -" Cheren was cut off by something.

"I don't care," N replied, "because I have to return the favor, no matter how high the stakes are."

Gorm grinned. "How naïve and foolish can you be, King N?" he asked haughtily. "If you make one move during White's and my battle, then Anthea . . . Oh, you can't imagine what I have in store for her." Looking behind me, Gorm said, "You two aren't even supposed to be in here, so get out before -"

"We will, my Lord," both grunts said in unison before taking off, their footsteps becoming fainter until I couldn't hear them anymore.

"I'm not foolish and naïve anymore," N retorted, his voice barely shaking. "Gorm, I'm smarter, alert and I have so many other dark qualities making me who I am now."

Gorm gave a shout of laughter. "You still are foolish and naive, whether you like it or not." Looking at Dustox harshly, Gorm commanded, "DUSTOX, USE TOXIC!"

How I hated that attack! "SIMISEAR, USE FIRE BLAST!" I demanded, glaring at Gorm, intense resentment flooding through my heart. "ARE YOU MOCKING MY EVERY MOVE OR WHAT?" I fumed, a hiss rippling from my mouth when seeing that smile of his.

"Time will tell," he answered. "The stakes are high, meaning your, Anthea's, King N's and your friends' fates and freedom rises on this battle. Also, I can see the curiosity in your eyes, White, wanting to know who your father is."

Dustox fluttered his wings, sending a wave of toxic substance at Simisear, halting his FIRE BLAST attack. He seemed to buzz – no doubt laughter – at how he had poisoned Simisear, draped in the icky and oozy substance, boiling away.

Simisear tried to flick the poison off, making cries of despair at the "blunder" he just made. To our horror, TOXIC sank into his fur, thus poisoning Simisear. Releasing a feral snarl, I raised my hand out to him, panicking. _I need either an Antidote, a Full Heal or a Full Restore, _I thought.

As I reached into my backpack to search for an Antidote, I hesitated.

I knew my situation was jaded because Gorm could just as easily use TOXIC again or switch to another move. Maybe Gorm was expecting for me to heal my Pokemon, so he could use TOXIC again.

I knew how dangerous TOXIC was, for each turn a Pokemon was out, their energy drained away quicker until they fainted. I couldn't let Simisear faint but at the same time, I didn't want to fall into Gorm's trap, if he had one.

I was faced with so many plans.

So many options.

So many strategies.

However, that wasn't the least of my problems.

Anthea, Cheren, my mother and Bianca believed and had faith in me. And maybe even Concordia.

I thought of N.

Even though he never expressed or said it, I had no doubt N trusted, believed and had faith in me as well, perhaps more than he had with Anthea or Concordia.

I wasn't a strategist like my mother.

My way of battling was primarily offensive and impulsive, even though sometimes I relied on defense. At this critical moment, I wondered if I had inherited this from my father, although I had definitely inherited his personality.

Was Gorm lying about telling me about this sarcastic man, who was no doubt my long-lost father? I wish I could remember what he looked like, which saddened and angered me. Once again, I felt the feeling of abandonment washing over me, accompanied by resentment.

Gorm gave a derisive snort. "Every moment that passes by, freedom escapes from all of you." Dustox's wings were emitting an earsplitting BUZZ that was hurting my ears. "I would have never thought of you as a quitter and coward."

"She's brave," Bianca spat, "not a coward!"

"White never gives up, no matter how hopeless anything seems," Cheren put in. "White, make him go down."

"She may be stubborn," N said slowly, "but if there's one thing I've learned about her, she never, ever falters in her resolutions."

"All three of you are blind," Gorm insisted. "She gave up, can't you see?"

"The children believe in White, who I also believe in these dark times," said Anthea. "Don't let fear take hold of you, do not let Lord Gorm doubt yourself. Everyone believes in you, and you must believe in yourself, Trainer."

I drew my courage from not only myself, but Simisear, Anthea and my friends. They were right, because I've never lost hope before. Why stop now? Simisear was okay with whatever choice I made, which made me nervous.

I found the Antidote, taking hold of it.

"Use the Antidote, and I will use TOXIC against you," Gorm warned.

As soon as I withdrew my hand from the Medicine pocket, I declared, "No matter what moves you use against me, I'll be all right as long as people and my Pokemon believe in me! I also need to believe in myself and my Pokemon."

Gorm's ugly face cast a chilly smile. "Once you use that Antidote in your hand, your Simisear will be a victim of TOXIC once more."

Simisear snarled at him before turning around to stare at me, belief strong in his eyes.

I pointed at Gorm. "My Simisear's fine with whatever decision I make," I snapped. "I'm not gonna give up! Antidote or not, I will keep my head in the game."

_The stakes are high, but that won't faze me, _I thought, opening up my hand.

"Make your move," Gorm invited.

I stared at him, shaking my head. "Then prepare yourself."

Holding my hand up, I allowed Mr. Ugly to see what I was holding.

**A/N:** **"High Stakes" is finished. Read and Review! I would love feedback, as well. I know it's tiring, but two more days of torture . . . if you haven't cast your vote, do so now!**


	12. Platina

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Nintendo does, unfortunately. I do own, "For the Love of a King" and its plot, although not the characters.**

**A/N: First off, I would like to thank all of you who went out of your way to review this story and give me some feedback, which I really appreciate. Constructive criticism is welcome as well. I hate flaming, though.**

**A/N: The poll is up until June 26! If you haven't cast your votes yet, do so now.**

**A/N: I know I didn't describe the Pokemon in the last chapter, because I'm pretty sure all of you remember what the Pokemon look like, although White, being a native of Unova, hasn't met foreign Pokemon. If you want me to describe them again, please let me know.**

**A/N: Okay, even I don't know the identity of White's father, since I'm uncertain who to choose since her mother "Dawn" (which is not her real name, and I'll explain why later) seemed to show interest in a lot of people. There will be a poll on this.**

**A/N: One person asked me whether this "Dawn" was Platinum Dawn, Pearl Dawn or Diamond Dawn. Well, the answer to that is in this chapter.**

**A/N: This is another enriching yet crucial chapter for it foreshadows future chapters.**

**A/N: This "Dawn" has no relation to other Dawns, game-wise, anime-wise or manga-wise.**

**N's PoV.**

"Every moment that passes by, freedom escapes from all of you." Gorm pushed his cap upward, so he could take a better look at all of us, although right away, I wished he'd kept it down.

Dustox, a Pokemon I've seen in flight while I was in Kanto, fluttered his tattered wings angrily, laughter in the form of buzzing rippling through the darkened library, several of the bookshelves piled on top of one another, books atop or wedged between them, opened or closed.

Gorm drilled his eyes into White's, continuing, "I would have never thought of you being a quitter and coward."

The bastard's condescending tone irked me, because he was filling White's head with negative thoughts, forcing her to doubt herself.

When the brunette turned around to stare at all of us, her face was crestfallen and drained of color, wild-eyed. After White wheeled around, she thrust her backpack to the floor, rustling from whatever pocket she was choosing, no doubt the Medicine pocket.

Every time Simisear made a cry of despair, White flinched, her shoulders shaking.

Worried, I advanced forward, seeing White's hair pooling on the floor, although I could detect faint noises of sniveling coming from her. Seeing her doubt herself made me want nothing more than to punch Gorm in the face, which he definitely deserved.

"She's brave!" Bianca disagreed heartily, "and she's no coward!"

"White never gives up, no matter how hopeless anything seems," Cheren added. "White, take him down."

I felt Bianca's, Cheren's and Anthea's gaze on me, making me feel singled out. _How can I say something to White when I might offend her?_ I wondered, at a loss of words. _I do wanna tell her how . . . but it's better that way. After all, she has Cheren. _

Glaring pointedly at Gorm, I snarled, "She may be stubborn -" I paused, wondering if I could talk slower than I usually do, "but if there's one thing I've learned about White . . . is that she _never_, _ever _falters in her resolutions."

Even though I slowed down, my manner of speech still seemed to have that way of punching people with words.

The slimeball adjusted his iron-grip on Anthea's wrist, Anthea trying to hold back a scream. "All three of you are blind." Even though he was talking to Cheren, Bianca and me, Gorm was fixing his eyes on me. "She gave up, can't you see?"

Even though it was no use, Anthea tried to rip her wrist from Gorm's meaty hand once more. "The children believe in White." Anthea closed her eyes, the ethereal atmosphere around her intensifying. "I also must believe in her during these dark times. " She directed her gaze at White, who had her hand frozen in the backpack. "Do not let fear take hold of you, and do not let Lord Gorm doubt yourself. Everyone believes in you, but you must first believe in yourself, Trainer."

There was a pregnant pause, White still immobile, Simisear's face scrunched up with pain, Dustox whizzing around impatiently, Anthea eyeing White with mild interest, Gorm expressionless and Bianca and Cheren silent. Actually, I was quiet and reserved, as usual.

As I stepped backward, I caught the look on Gorm's face as White animatedly dug through the backpack, eventually clasping onto possibly an Antidote, a Full Heal or a Full Restore.

Gorm recovered quickly, because he growled, "Use the Antidote, and I _will _use TOXIC against you."

White sprung her head up, the sheet of dark brown lifting off the floor. She withdrew her hand from the backpack, throwing it carelessly onto the floor. "No matter what moves you use against me, I'll surely be all right as long as people and Pokemon believe in me! I also need to believe in myself and my Pokemon."

Gorm eyed White's closed fist with apprehension. "Once you use that Antidote in your hand, your Simisear will be a victim of TOXIC once more!" He tried to sound confident, although Gorm kind of feared White, which was understandable if you're one of the Seven Sages.

Simisear snarled at him, before staring at White, absolute faith in his eyes.

White, with immense difficulty, lifted her finger from the clutched Antidote to point at Gorm. "My Simisear's fine with whatever decision I make," she remarked. "I'm not gonna give up! Antidote or not, I will keep my head in the game!"

Gorm started to chortle. "Make your move then," he invited.

White shook her head, saying, "Prepare yourself." Very slowly, White opened her hand up, no doubt creating suspense and being dramatic.

When White's palm was open, she hoisted it upward.

Gorm's eyes widened with shock. "Unbelievable!" he cried out.

White Snow had tricked Gorm into thinking she was going to heal Simisear, for her hand was barren.

She flicked her hand up, pointing at Dustox. "SIMISEAR, LET'S FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Her silvery voice seemed to ring with confidence, which made me smile. "USE FIRE BLAST!"

Dustox whirled around one time, before pausing.

I could tell he was disappointed with these turns of events, while the rest of us were shocked big time.

Simisear released a screech, his body glowing red-hot. An enormous ring with a raging inferno appeared in front of him, the flames dancing around merrily before rocketing toward the shocked Dustox, who was being told by Gorm to attack with PSYWAVE.

FIRE BLAST slammed itself into Dustox, devouring his body with flames, Dustox buzzing all the while.

_Chapter 11: Platina_

**N's PoV.**

There was something beautiful about fire.

I mean, I loved all of the colors it emitted, and how useful it was to us. At the same time, I also knew how dangerous and destructive it could be, since a bunch of campers were careless enough to leave a fireplace aflame one time, resulting in a woods full of Pokemon being burnt down to cinders a couple of summers ago, thus earning my hatred for the human race.

Now I realized Ghetsis must've been responsible for setting the forest ablaze, in order to fuel my hatred for humans and the apparent mistreatment of Pokemon. I even developed a slight case of pyrophobia in remembrance of the tragedy.

I was okay with Fire-Type Pokemon, though, ironically enough.

As soon as the flames died down, an unconscious Dustox plummeted to the ground, his wings flapping weakly. "RETURN!" Gorm threw the Poke Ball at Dustox, where it shot the familiar jet of light, encasing Dustox's profile before the Poke Ball swallowed him whole. The Sage held his hand wide open, the Poke Ball zooming into the midst. "I won't deny you'd thoroughly surprised me," Gorm admitted grudgingly.

Gorm slipped the Poke Ball into his pocket whilst White healed Simisear with an Antidote before recalling him back, the Poke Ball whizzing back into her hand. "Unfortunately for me, I'm on my last Pokemon," Gorm said angrily. "This one came from the Sinnoh region." The Sage procured a Poke Ball, tapping the button in order to enlarge it. "GO GLISCOR!"

I'd seen a Pokemon Trainer use a Gliscor in Sinnoh before in a battle.

I delved my hand into my pocket, glancing at the three latest entries in White's Pokedex:

Hypno's profile said that Hypno, with its swinging pendulum, can cause anyone to be induced into slumber in less than five seconds, and anyone who just woke up were not immune to its effects.

Dustox's profile claimed with each flap of their wings, toxic powder can be spread. In the nighttime, Dustox were known to strip off trees flanking boulevards.

Finally, Gliscor's profile informed me it could circle the globe once without flapping its wings if it succeeded in properly catching even the faintest of breezes.

Satisfied, I slipped the Pokedex into my pocket.

White plucked a Master Ball from her hand, laughing maniacally. "This Pokemon was so hard to catch with a mere Ultra Ball," she recalled. "Well, here goes Round Three!" White half-twirled around whilst throwing the Master Ball out of her hand, yelling, "GO TORNADUS!" Immediately, the Master Ball boomeranged back to White, who caught it deftly. "You go first."

Anthea stared at White, concern in her eyes. "Even if you win – which you will – Gorm is not one to keep his word, White," Anthea cautioned. "He does not lie but he does not keep his word, either."

"Shut up, traitor," Gorm snapped. "White, do you believe the word of a Seven Sage or a traitor? Once this is all over, join the ranks of Team Plasma, for King N needs a queen."

White gave a shout of laughter. "Right," she said, "and do you honestly believe I would join the likes of you when technically, all of you hate me, especially Ghetsis?" Tornadus flew down in front of her, intently staring at Gliscor. "Our deal is -"

Without thinking, I stepped forward, tapping White on the shoulder, remembering what kind of person Gorm was. "Stop this battle, White!" I said, knowing Gorm had a trick up his sleeves. "Either way, you're screwed! No one walks away a free person or Pokemon when Gorm is involved in a Pokemon Battle."

"Are you crazy?" Bianca piped up. "White takes risks, and -"

"You said we needed to trust him," Cheren reminded her bossily. "Taking back your words is being hypocritical, you know."

White wheeled around, defiant. "He knows something about my father," she stubbornly insisted. "I have to find out." White tried to flick my fingers off, but I grasped her by the shoulders, drilling my eyes into hers. "Lemme go, N!"

"King N, I told you not to get involved," said Gorm viciously, grasping Anthea by the wrist, turning it around so tightly Anthea screamed. "One more word, and -"

_BOOM!_

I ended up feeling time become stagnant, seeing people moving around in slow motion. It was as if my time was being halted, and I was being cut off from the world, making me depressed yet thrilled at the same time. Unfortunately, I slipped into a period of depression at this.

All of a sudden, time went normally again, with a massive portion of the library wall flying outward, Gorm staring at it in shock. Knowing Anthea, she would take advantage of this moment while she can.

The woman winked at me, wrestling her arm free from the man's grasp, which was successful this time around. "The plan you have with Lord Ghetsis is anything but dangerous," she snapped, darting over to White, Tornadus, Bianca, Cheren and me. "Whatever happens, do not entertain the thought Lord Ghetsis would care about your welfare, Lord Gorm." Looking at White, she encouraged, "Recall Tornadus into the Master Ball, Trainer! Please don't argue, because this intrusion will benefit us all."

White jutted her chin, staring at Anthea for a long moment before crying, "TORNADUS, GET BACK!" Tornadus returned to his Master Ball, White upset at the intrusion of the battle between Gorm and her. "I thought I could negotiate," she mumbled.

Bianca and Cheren came over, flanking my left side. I, however, turned around, rushing over to a weakened Anthea. "It's okay, now," I soothed. "Gorm's -"

"GLISCOR –" Gorm started to scream before a nebula of dust pierced the library, revealing three shadows, one of them no doubt a Pokemon. "Fly over, and see what Pokemon that is, and attack!"

"USE ROAR OF TIME AGAIN!" a voice I recognized as "Dawn's" commanded.

She appeared out of the shadows, along with Concordia and the most magnificent, beautiful Legendary Pokemon I'd ever seen, emitting waves of very ancient and unimaginable power. Instantly, I knew this was the Pokemon who had slowed down time and burst the library wall open, breaking the shelf nailed to it cleanly in half, books flying everywhere.

"What Pokemon is this?" Bianca asked.

Cheren gulped. "It's so . . . beyond words."

This Pokemon reminded me of a sauropod, colored mainly navy blue, accentuated by metallic gray accents, like the chest plate it sported, scarred, pockmarked and dented with the largest diamond I'd ever seen pushed against it, various light blue stripes bordering it. Olden wings were fixated on its arched back, glowing luminously. On the crown of its head was a crest, distorted in shape. Atop its head were two long horns, and two fang-like ones lining the mouth. As it roared, I could discern three spine-like structures on the nape of its neck. It was also swishing its short tail, clawing the air with its hideously long claws.

"I'd never seen this Pokemon either," I put in glumly. "I think it might be one of the Legendary Pokemon from Sinnoh."

White gasped, forcing Cheren, Bianca and me to turn around.

"I think this might one of the Pokemon Ghetsis is dying to see," White said. "N, my mother stopped Cyrus from rewriting time and . . . it has to be the Pokemon my mother had mentioned in passing."

"Which is?" Cheren demanded, looking from White to me.

"Dialga," I realized.

"Dialga," agreed White. Looking at "Dawn", she cried, "Mother!"

Without waiting, White darted over to "Dawn", laughing joyously.

I enjoyed seeing White alight with happiness, albeit there was one problem.

When I had locked eyes upon Dialga for the very first time, all I heard from its thoughts were silence. At first, I thought it had to do with the fact it was trying to distract Gliscor and Gorm, but now I realized that wasn't it.

For the first time in sixteen years, I could _not _read a Pokemon at all.

I was furious.

**White's PoV.**

"Mother!" I cried, laughing all the while. "Did you defeat Ghetsis?"

The woman bearing a striking resemblance to me nodded. "He did as I commanded, leading me into a hallway." Her tone was so bitter and resentful my intense hatred for Ghetsis deepened. "We came into the room where he hid the stone, Concordia here on watch duty. Once I touched it, Ghetsis said that I only demanded for him to take me to the stone, not take the stone itself."

N, Cheren and Bianca sauntered forward, N ticked off for some unknown reason. Anthea, with her flowing dress, seemed to work her way toward us like a swan. "So it appears the line has survived," Anthea addressed my mother.

"What line?" I demanded before wheeling around to see the fat bastard Gorm storming off. Not willing to let him rant off our whereabouts, I fished out a Poke Ball and threw it at his head, causing Gorm to trip on the hem of his robes and collapse into the bookshelves, rendering him unconscious. "Mother, you should've made Dialga use ROAR OF TIME to make both Ghetsis and Gorm die, as punishment for their crimes." The Poke Ball I used to incapacitate Gorm cracked into two, no longer useful.

Concordia fixed me with a stern look. "To wish harm upon others will make your soul unstable and impure, White," she warned. "For Reshiram only follows a person pure of heart and truthful, a person who walks the path of light." As I took out the Ultra Ball, she continued, "Reshiram did not only awaken because it was testing you, but of the path of light you'd walked on."

Anthea sighed. "The path of light was not through Unova, but through your heart. Light . . . Darkness . . . Time . . . Space . . . Ghetsis is a fool to meddle with forces he cannot understand." Staring at my mother, she said, "It has been a while, Heroine of Time-Space."

Before our very eyes, Anthea and Concordia curtsied before my mother, who turned red with embarrassment. "Peace-Bringer, Guardian of Balance, Sinnoh Pokemon Champion." Simultaneously, they said, "Hail, Platina Berlitz."

My mother blushed. "I haven't been called Platina since White was small."

Bianca ran her fingers through her flaxen hair. "Okay, I don't understand what's going on!" She stared at N and Cheren, who was just as stumped as she was. "Please, explain all of this, Mrs. Snow . . . Ms. Berlitz . . . whoever you are."

"Not here," my mother said sternly. "We must escape, and head to a safe haven. Not Nuvema Town," she paused, eyeing Bianca's face, "You and Cheren should've known what you were getting yourself into, since you are Pokemon Trainers." Eyeing N, my mother continued, "I would not be a Berlitz if I did not help the wronged ones, meaning you're coming along."

Anthea and Concordia bowed. "We must stay here, Lord N," they said unhappily, because N had twirled around, a faint trace of expectation planted upon his features.

"Please come," N pleaded, sounding heartbroken. "I only have White, and I need more friends. . . I'm not the Hero of Ideals . . . White proved that a couple of weeks ago."

I wheeled around, slapping my hand onto N's wrist. "We've done too much for each other, meaning we gotta work together."

Concordia smiled at me. "You can save Lord N, Jewel of Unova, yet he can save you as well."

"Stop speaking in riddles," Bianca commanded. "You're sounding like your King and Cheren."

"Thanks a lot, Bianca," Cheren murmured under his breath. "Now being a geek is a bad thing to you now, right?"

Bianca wheeled around, waving her hands. "It's not a b-bad thing," she defended herself. "You take things too seriously, Cheren!"

I glared at both of them. "We need to get out of here," I demanded.

Concordia went over to my mother, holding something in her hand. "I only pray the feud between your families – stemming from the beginning of time – can end with you and White, Platina." She slapped something into my mother's hand. "When Lord Ghetsis awakens, he may be able to tell the difference between the false Nameless Stone and this one. You must be long gone by then."

"You talk as if you're not of this world," Cheren surmised. "Are you deities or not?"

Anthea gave a laugh at that. "It is better if you do not know Concordia's and my true identities, Trainer. Lord N and White, the clash between Reshiram and Zekrom was only the beginning. The clash was born from embedded hatred that continues even now, and you two must stick together, no matter what you find out . . . Lord Ghetsis cannot carry out his scheme."

Looking at me, Anthea said, "Farewell, Jewel of Unova."

Anthea ambled away into the darkness, Concordia following suit.

I bristled. "I want to know what that is!" I insisted, before seeing my mother's face darken. "Don't tell me all of us will find this out in time."

Like I expected, they didn't answer.

"Time," my mother mused. "No one can control, change or shape it . . . I know you're angry with me, White, although I had good reason to hide my identity_. Your_ identity." My mother inserted the mysterious Nameless Stone into her pocket. "This was an heirloom I made the mistake of telling Ghetsis about . . . and he seemed to know more about it then I did. I just promised my mother when she visited me in the Battle Zone I'd look after it." Looking at Dialga, my mother said, "You made me proud, as usual! DIALGA, RETURN!"

My mother smiled, slapping the Heal Ball against her belt. "DRIFLBLIM, I NEED YOUR HELP AGAIN!" she cried.

All of us nodded at each other, except Bianca looked unsure. "I don't own any Badges," she reminded me. "White, send out Tornadus or Reshiram because I don't wanna ride with Cheren, your mother, you or _N_." Her mouth twisted around N's name.

_What a spoiled brat, _I thought, _Bianca's lucky I love her! _ "TORNADUS, CARRY BIANCA!"

Bianca stared at me, shaking her head. "I want Reshiram," she whined. "Tornadus looks too hard to ride."

Cheren tapped his glasses. "I want new clothing, and an aspirin," he said, "because this is too much."

N shrugged his shoulders. "Aren't friends supposed to get along?" He raised one eyebrow before saying, "ZEKROM, I CHOOSE YOU!" N leaned his body forward, thrusting the Ultra Ball onto the floor, Zekrom appearing a second later. When N came into his original position, the Ultra Ball boomeranged back to him. "White, you know Zekrom and Reshiram don't get along, so ride with me."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "I'm so going to ruin my hair," she sighed, climbing atop Tornadus. "Maybe you should ride with me, White."

My mother sighed. "Bianca, do you want to go home or what?"

Bianca jerked up, glancing at my mother with shock. "N-No," she stammered. "I just . . . never flew on a Pokemon before."

Tornadus rolled his eyes, as if he didn't want to carry Bianca. In fact, he even tried to tune out her voice, which made me want to laugh. "You just have to deal with it, Tornadus," I told him apologetically, even looking sorry. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked.

I smiled, turning away. "You and Tornadus will get along just fine," I teased, emphasizing my sarcasm with the thumbs-up.

I stopped fluidly in front of Cheren, who stared at me. "I'm just a Pokemon Trainer," Cheren told me. "I don't have Hero blood like you and your mother. Sure, I have a sense of justice, but I'm not you, White."

I frowned. "Why the comparison?"

"You saved the world," he muttered. "I mean, Bianca and I helped, but in the end, it was really you who was the diamond in the rough. Your nemesis is with us, making me a bit uneasy."

I said nothing.

"What's going on between you two, anyway?" Cheren asked. "I mean, you like him and he likes you . . ."

I gaped. "There's nothing going on between us!" I protested. "Cheren, your glasses are on wrong."

Cheren shook his head. "They're on right," he answered calmly. "White, you know you like N, so -"

"CHEREN, JUST GET YOUR POKEMON OUT!" I yelled, turning red.

"Sheesh," Cheren conceded. "I was only trying to voice concern about your boyfri – GO UNFEZANT!" Cheren swung his arm around, launching the Poke Ball out of his hand, where it hit the ground, Unfezant thankfully appearing instantly before the Poke Ball returned to Cheren's hand. "Bianca and I have known you for years," he continued. "We know you pretty well, and I can see you like N."

"I do not," I argued.

Cheren leaned against Unfezant, staring at me, unconvinced. "There's no use trying to convince you when you're in denial," he told me. "Bianca's worse, so you'll always be hounded -"

I stormed off, gritting my teeth.

Finally, I stopped in front of N, staring at me emotionlessly.

"Hi," I managed.

N nodded in acknowledgment. "You seem mad," he observed. "What did Cherry -?"

"Cheren," I corrected promptly.

N waved his hand. "Yeah, him. What did he do?" He seemed to be really curious, and I considered telling him what had happened or not. "And will you ride with me, because Zekrom and Reshiram hate each other."

I laughed. "No," I turned down. "Cheren thinks you and me have something going on."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "I hope he isn't thinking romantically."

"He was." Shaking my head, I sighed, "I told him his glasses were on wrong, and besides, there's no chance."

N bowed his head down. "No chance," he repeated tonelessly. Snapping his head up, N said seriously, "White, you're the only friend I have, so can you ride with me?"

I cast a sad smile at him. "I'm sorry, but I have Reshiram," I reminded N.

As I produced Reshiram's Timer Ball, I continued, "We're complete opposites, you and me. I mean, I saved the world while you tried to destroy it . . . No offense," I added quickly.

N bowed his head down, murmuring, "None taken." Absently, he patted Zekrom's head, leaving me to wonder what he was thinking.

"I seek the truth while you pursue ideas," I went on. "GO RESHIRAM!" I did my signature move, releasing Reshiram.

Right when the Timer Ball flung back to my hand, Reshiram and Zekrom started to hiss at each other. "Oh, shut up you two!" N and I said at the same time.

Both of us looked at each other nervously, my face turning hot.

"Reshiram chose me while Zekrom chose you, N," I plowed on. "I think those are good enough reasons we're not compatible, because our Pokemon hate each other."

My tone sounded very unconvincing to me, which made me pretty befuddled.

_Cheren's wrong! _I thought.

As my mother and I locked eyes onto each other, N said sadly, "You're absolutely right, White."

My mother seemed to eye N and me in the way Cheren did, making me grind my teeth.

Was my mother, the great Platina Berlitz, the heroine of the day or what?

I patted Reshiram, who seem to relax under my massage, albeit I could sense hostility between both Zekrom and Reshiram. "Behave," I told Reshiram shortly. "Besides, N . . . I'm not your type of girl." I smirked, bobbing my head up and down before Reshiram locked eyes on me, gesturing its head toward N.

_Okay, Reshiram! First Cheren, then my mother and now you! N and I have nothing between us, _I thought angrily, climbing onto Reshiram. "We burst through those windows!" I exclaimed, pointing at the double-paned frosted windows, where little shafts of sunlight streamed down from them. "We're getting out of here."

"You're not going anywhere," someone purred from below us.

**A/N: "Platina" is finished! Read and Review! I would like some constructive criticism and feedback. Today is the final day to vote, so if you haven't done so yet, make sure to do so now. **


	13. Free At Last

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, although I wish I did. That right belongs to Nintendo. At least I own this fanfic of mine.**

**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated for the last couple of days, and I'm so sorry for that. I kinda had a minor case of writer's block, and that happens to me from time to time.**

**A/N: I know I'm going too fast in the story, and I will do my best to slow down, like update every other day so others can get a chance at reading the story.**

**A/N: I also inserted a new poll, which is on my profile. Bear in mind you would have to read them, and choose. The most votes I get will be the winner, and that character will appear in a cliffhanger, followed by a chapter revolving around them (it will still be narrated by White and N). They will also be the last main character in the story. So the faster we vote, the faster I can insert this person into the story.**

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews/feedback I'd gotten, so it isn't too much to ask for more, right? I think that's it, so moving on to the next chapter.**

**N's PoV.**

I stared at the windows, wondering what my purpose in life really was.

I'd left Unova in order to discover that purpose, but somehow I'd ended up back here. Sure, the Shadow Trio dragged me back by force on Ghetsis's orders. They had the nerve to throw me into a cell with the very reason I was running away from Unova.

Was it wrong to be irresistibly drawn to somebody? White had me intrigued, fascinated and repulsed all at once. Half of me wanted nothing more than to stay with her. On the other hand, I had to keep on running from her, from Unova. Was this selfishness or cowardice?

As usual, I came up blank.

Thankfully, I didn't have to mull over this for long, because White had barged into the midst, gritting her teeth like usual.

She stared at me, her features softening. "Hi," she said with a strained voice.

Aware of my heart skipping several beats and not trusting myself to speak, I nodded.

"You seem mad," I observed, although I knew why.

I examined White from afar, bickering with Cheren. Whenever I've seen White with Cheren, I would always feel uncomfortable, because of how close they were.

When White had mentioned Cheren in passing back in the throne room, I felt saddened and rejected, plus angered and uncomfortable. I'd brushed that away so easily.

Then, White had reunited with Cheren and Bianca, White gravitating toward Cheren. That made me even more uncomfortable and irate. Keeping the malice out of my voice, I continued, "What did Cherry-?"

White looked pointedly at me. "Cheren," she corrected me, annoyed.

Pretending I was unconcerned, I flicked my hand. "Yeah, him," I said. "So what did he do?"

I was horrified at the burning curiosity behind those words, and did my best to reel the emotion in, so it wouldn't resurface when I spoke again.

White was deliberating whether to tell me or not, which made me upset. However, I wasn't going to pushy, because why would I care anyway? _Actually, I do care, _I said to myself, _but why? _

"Will you ride with me?" I found myself pleading, "because Zekrom and Reshiram _hate _each other."

I knew that was true, but in truth, I wanted to spur Cheren's jealousy, because he obviously had feelings for White, and just knowing that made me upset. I knew I didn't have the life Bianca, White and Cheren had, thus making me socially awkward.

Except Cheren and me were of the same gender. That meant I knew how he felt about White, because why else would he try to make a move on her while I was around? I tried not to care, but I did. And I didn't like that at all.

White gave an endearing laugh. "No," she refused.

Instantly, I felt rejected. _Don't let that control you, _I told myself, reeling it in effortlessly.

My former nemesis rolled her eyes. "Cheren thinks you and me have something going on."

Excitedly, I straightened myself on Zekrom, flicking stray bangs of my hair away from my face, melting into my already long hair. "I hope nothing romantic," I told her, suppressing the hope I carried within.

White sighed, "He was."

I fiddled with the handcuffs, wondering if there was a way to get these off, because Bianca and Cheren had failed on their behalf, coming up with no key. It wasn't like I expected them to come through, because I had absolutely no trust for them, although respect was questionable.

I lost myself in those eyes, barely noticing White shaking her head, her choppy hair slapping against her cheeks. "I told him his glasses were on wrong."

I snapped myself of my reverie, a part of me purring with pleasure.

White inhaled and exhaled, ranting, "Besides, there's no chance." In order to emphasize her point, White tapped her heart and pointed at mine.

I wheeled around, digging my fingers into Zekrom's neck, bowing my head. "No chance," I agreed tonelessly, batting away the devastating blow White had delivered me.

Looking upward, I gazed at White, saying, "White, you're the only friend I have, so can you please ride with me?" _Another lame move, _I found myself thinking, dejected.

White raised her brows before lowering them.

Flashing a small yet guilty smile at me, White replied, "I'm sorry, but I have Reshiram."

I knew full well she was trying to remind me she had Reshiram. To be honest, I'd expected she would turn me down, albeit White seemed sorry she turned me down. I felt rejected, which was _not _a good feeling.

White fished out Reshiram's Timer Ball, pushing the button. In a blink of an eye, it grew bigger. "We're complete opposites, you and me. I mean, I saved the world while you tried to destroy it -"

Like I needed to be reminded of that. I felt guilty enough as it was.

White must've seen the guilty expression I wore, because she amended, "No offense."

I bowed my head down, murmuring, "None taken."

In order to allow White see her blunt words made no impact on me, I patted Zekrom's head, thinking about why I was feeling this way. Did the cast mean nothing to her? I did that for her because I owed her for busting us out of the cell and because she snapped me out of my wrongful thinking of how people treated Pokemon.

"I seek the truth while you pursue ideals," she continued, obviously not seeing my reaction.

White twirled around, letting the Timer Ball fly straight and true from her hand. "GO RESHIRAM!"

As soon as the Timer Ball fell to the ground, Reshiram appeared.

Right when the Timer Ball flew back to White's hand, I heard Zekrom's chest rumbling before it released a hiss, followed by Reshiram. "OH SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" White and I said in unison.

Inadvertently, I darted my eyes toward White's face, aglow with red.

I wasn't sure if mine was glowing, so I turned away, nervous.

It displeased me when White plowed on, "Reshiram chose me while Zekrom chose you, N."

I nodded weakly, bowing my head down again whilst trying to claw my way out of my episode of depression. _She's telling me she's not my type, _I realized.

"I think those are good enough reasons we're not compatible," White droned on, "because our Pokemon hate each other."

Sensing the tense moment erupting between us, I inclined my head, gazing at White. "You're absolutely right, White," I said unhappily.

She appeared not to take note of my sadness, because she swerved around, locking eyes with Platina, a hiss erupting from her mouth. Curious, I examined White's timeless face, seeing denial and fury.

I bowed my head down again just as White turned around, absentmindedly giving Reshiram a massage. Although Reshiram seemed to enjoy this pampering, it still gave Zekrom a hostile look, who returned the favor.

"Behave," White ordered, finishing her massage.

Reshiram had a dreamy expression on its face, apparently forgetting all about Zekrom.

White leaned against Reshiram, her face twisted with pain due to her broken hand. "Besides N . . . I'm not your type of girl." She smirked, bobbing her head up and down before facing Zekrom's counterpart, who was giving her an all-knowing stare, motioning toward me.

Zekrom motioned toward White, no signs of anger welling up inside it. _Oh c'mon, she doesn't like me_, I thought, understanding what Zekrom was trying to point out. For the first time, I was wondering whether Zekrom was a male, not genderless.

What was this? Did Zekrom put its hatred aside for Reshiram to hook me up with White? The idea was so absurd I wanted to give a shout of laughter, although I saw no humor in it.

White seemed unnerved as she climbed onto Zekrom, throwing me a brief glance. Then, she stared at Bianca, giving her a wink and thumbs-up. Uncomfortably, White gazed at Cheren, nodding. Finally, White and Platina eyed each other, a disapproving look planted upon White's face.

Smiling, White turned her head to eye the frosted windows, exclaiming, "We burst through those windows!" Little beams of sunlight poured into the library, dust particles barely visible to the naked eye. "We're finally getting out of here!"

Behind all of us, someone purred from below, "You're not going anywhere."

Looking down, I saw Gorm was awake, flanked by the Shadow Trio, one of them waving the key to my handcuffs. "Looking for this?" the Shadow Trio member waving the key said mockingly.

"N, NO!" White yelled.

Zekrom roared at me, asking me to forget about Gorm and the Shadow Trio.

In spite of myself, I jumped off Zekrom, my bushy hair fanning out behind me. When I landed on my feet, two of the Shadow Trio members materialized behind me, grasping me by the arms.

I fell into their trap hook, line and sinker.

_Chapter 12: Free At Last_

**N's PoV.**

Gorm shook his head. "Lord Ghetsis needs your assistance, King N," he told me, making me glower at him. "What happened to you, my liege? You used to be so naïve, innocent and gentle."

Behind me, I heard Zekrom growl in protest. "You're not getting hurt because of me," I told Zekrom. "I know you wanna help, but I forbid it!"

Gorm sauntered over to Zekrom. "My, my, my," he breathed. "What a magnificent Pokemon, King N! It's so . . . loyal to someone like you." Zekrom growled at him threateningly, much to my glee.

"I'm not naïve, innocent and gentle," I informed Gorm bitterly. "Ghetsis made sure of that a while back . . . Why follow someone like him, Lord Gorm?" I couldn't trust Gorm, because he was always loyal to Ghetsis, who would abandon him in a blink of an eye in order to carry out his diabolical master plan.

Gorm chuckled. "Lord Ghetsis is an honorable man, someone who has the right idea of fixing our world, King N," he said. "Your mind was poisoned by White, Your Majesty!" He snapped his fingers, forcing the Shadow Trio to turn me around, allowing me to survey Bianca, Platina, Cheren and White, Platina and White outraged.

The Shadow Trio member brandishing the key gazed at Gorm. "Lord Gorm, Lord Ghetsis wants the White girl and King N."

Zekrom hissed at Gorm, who was unfazed. "You do not scare me, Pokemon of Idealism," he informed Zekrom. "A Pokemon of such amazing caliber should've chosen a worthier candidate, such as Lord Ghetsis."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Zekrom lunging at Gorm, who evaded him easily. The Shadow Trio member brandishing the key reacted too late, for Zekrom knocked him aside into the bookshelves, forcing the member to fall unconscious, several books flying from the shelf, banging against his head, immersing his entire body.

"The key!" White cried.

"UNFEZANT!" Cheren yelled. "GRAB THE KEY!"

Unfezant zipped past me, a gust of wind emitting from his wings. The Shadow Trio member holding my right arm disappeared, materializing next to the descending key before Cheren screamed, "KNOCK HIM TO THE SIDE!"

Unfezant obeyed, sending the Shadow Trio member flying through the air. When he caught the key, Unfezant whirled around, cawing with triumph. He flapped his wings, the air rippling violently in his wake before he turned into a bullet, whizzing past Gorm, the Shadow Trio member holding me still and Zekrom.

"For heaven's sake, shut that bird up!" Gorm demanded.

"King N might escape, Lord Gorm!" the Shadow Trio member insisted.

"TELEPORT!" Gorm thundered, pointing at Unfezant. "JUST HOLD ON TO KING N OR I WILL -"

Platina appeared into our midst, looking unafraid. "Sending others to do your dirty work as usual, Gorm?" she told him coldly. "You haven't changed along with Ghetsis." The woman turned around, staring at me with a White-esque stare. "I will handle this, N," she assured me. "Recall Zekrom, because -"

Gorm bristled. "You are in no position to boss around King N, Berlitz," he growled. "So stay out of this."

Platina stared at the Shadow Trio member, giving a seductive smile. "How much do they pay you?" Her voice was very flirtatious, although I sensed Platina had no qualms in knocking out the Shadow Trio member if they didn't comply.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

The Shadow Trio member blinked. "E-Excuse me?" he asked, flustered. "This isn't the time to talk about how much I get paid."

It was then I realized Platina was using her feminine charm and beauty in order to get what she wanted. Platina advanced toward the Shadow Trio member, arrogant. "I know," she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes. "It wasn't as if I cared anyway."

Taking advantage of his hesitation, Platina kicked him in the shin, bashing her head against his. Simultaneously, she ripped my arm free from the man's hand before he could take me down with him.

White stormed over, Bianca and Cheren following her. "Well, he's knocked out," White observed. "That means we can free N from these handcuffs. . ." White motioned over to Cheren, Unfezant flanking him.

"The key," Cheren voiced.

Unfezant descended, holding his talons open, the key nestled inside. Cheren plucked it from his talons, gripping the head of the key, treating it as if it was an explosive. "I'm not freeing him," Cheren told White.

"Me too," agreed Bianca.

White glared at them. "I never asked you to," she reminded her friends. Sighing, White relieved Cheren of the key, closing her palm. "We were so close to freedom and -" Gazing at Platina, White said, "Mother, I would recall Reshiram."

Bianca made a T-formation with her hands. "Timeout!" she said. "Zekrom was supposed to be recalled, not Reshiram!" She stared at both White and me, suspicious. "Leave Reshiram be!"

Platina let go of my arm. "Recall Zekrom, N," she repeated calmly. "I know you don't understand, but for once, heed this warning of mine."

Gorm snorted. "I suppose I shouldn't pretend not to recognize you anyway, Platina," he admitted. "You're beautiful as always."

Platina gave a derisive snort. "Skip with the flirting," she demanded. "You're horrible at it, and I'm not surprised you hang around Ghetsis still. So, do you, Giallo, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin and Ryoku still follow Ghetsis around like lost puppies because you have nothing else to do or what?"

There was something in those intimidating eyes that told me Platina had a plan. Sighing, I wheeled around, producing Zekrom's Ultra Ball. Staring into its eyes, I said quietly, "GET BACK, ZEKROM!" When Zekrom disappeared, I swiped my arm in a complicated motion before slipping its Ultra Ball back into my pocket. Now that I had all of them together, I wondered whether I should release Dragonite or not.

White clapped her hand to her mouth. "Mother, do you know Gorm?" she said, repulsed.

Gorm's face twisted with rage. "I'm not a lost puppy, you bitch," he snarled.

Pandemonium broke loose.

**White's PoV.**

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" I screamed, lunging at Gorm, hissing.

My mother's face twisted with rage.

Marching over to Gorm, she slapped him, fury in her eyes. Growling, she pushed him onto the ground, punching the balloon that was his stomach. "How dare you disrespect me in front of my daughter?" she demanded, leaping up and placing her foot against Gorm's throat. "You're but a coward, hiding behind words, refraining from getting your hands dirty."

Gorm laughed. "I should've known White was your daughter," he said merrily. "Both of you have the Berlitz Fire, which was why your husband was drawn toward you." Looking at me and my mother, he continued, "If your mother releases me, I would tell you what your father looks like, White."

He grunted when my mother pushed her foot deeper into that fleshy throat of his. "You would never keep your word," she snapped. "If there is one thing I hate about you, negotiation's not possible because a fair price doesn't exist in your eyes."

"You're right, Berlitz," Gorm confirmed. "I can't let you escape with your daughter and His Majesty, though."

While my mother was torturing Gorm, I wheeled around, fiddling with the key with one hand. Every time I moved my broken hand, pain coursed through it, a hiss escaping my lips. "Hurry up, White," Bianca insisted. "Tornadus, Unfezant, Reshiram and Drifblim need -"

"CHEREN, HELP ME!" I yelled, staring into N's eyes. "BIANCA, SEE IF THE SHADOW TRIO'S WAKING UP! MY MOTHER HAS EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL WITH GORM!"

_I wish she would squish him, _I thought, grinding my teeth. Hurriedly, I clenched onto N's right wrist, seeing his eyes probe mine. "I've got this!" I insisted. "I've got this."

Seeing the key hole, I inserted the key inside, twisting it around counterclockwise until I heard a click. A moment later, the handcuff split apart, N violently shaking it off. "Hey, lemme get the key out," I said hastily.

"I'm gonna help Bianca," Cheren told me frostily.

I wheeled around, boring my eyes into Cheren's, his eyeglasses flashing. "Cheren, are you . . .?" Words completely escaped me during this crucial moment. Cheren stared listlessly at me before swerving around, ambling off with his back straight. "DON'T WALK OFF!"

There was a click from behind me, forcing me to wheel around.

N tossed the key away, flicking the handcuff off his wrist. "He doesn't approve of me," he noted, guilt thick in his voice. "Maybe I should stay here and . . ."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Cheren's a great guy," I said. "Anyway, why worry about his opinion of you, N? I mean, you've done so much to help me, like help me jump off that cliff, promise not to harm me, take care of me while my hand was broken and help me with my Pokedex." Just thinking of N leaving me left a hole in my heart, which was worse than my broken hand. "I want you around," I pleaded. "You're a friend of mine and I owe you in so many ways."

N stared at me. "You don't owe me anything."

"You owe Lord Ghetsis something." One of the Shadow Trio members appeared, brandishing a bottle of chloroform. "I really don't want to knock you out a second time, King N."

N narrowed his eyes, his hair seemingly crackling with electricity. "Leave her out of this," he ordered. "She doesn't need to be involved in this scheme of Ghetsis's. By the way, we both know you would resort to force, anyway." N lunged at the Shadow Trio member, who disappeared into thin air.

The man appeared behind me, embracing me by the waist. "Your hand's broken," he observed. "This makes matters better and easier." I stared at N, who collided against the bookshelf, a torrent of books raining down from the sky, engulfing his body.

To my astonishment, N clung onto consciousness, although he was haggard and battered. Panting, he rose to his feet, clutching the stitch in his chest. "If you hit a girl, you're no better than Gorm," N snapped. "Of course, I already knew that." He made for his pocket, fishing out a Poke Ball. "Let her go or I'll pay the favor," he threatened, tossing the Poke Ball up and down.

"You're different, King N," the Shadow Trio member said, amused. "You're darker, crueler, heartless and ruthless."

"Let her go!" N snapped, lacing his fingers across the Poke Ball. "You knock her out with that chloroform that would be the last thing you would ever do." The atmosphere around the teenager darkened, intensifying tenfold.

"That sounds a little dark for you." The Shadow Trio member laced his fingers around the bottle, unscrewing the lid. "She'll be unconscious before you throw that Poke Ball at me -"

Closing my eyes, I punched the Shadow Trio member in the jaw. "YOU'RE NOT GONNA KNOCK ME OUT!" I promised, seeing the chloroform bottle sail through the air.

My mother came to my side a moment later, weary. "Gorm has a bad mouth, but he's knocked out for now." Looking around, she asked, "Where's Cheren and Bianca? N?"

"N should be behind me," I informed my mother, before seeing her face darken. "NO!" Wheeling around, I faced an unconscious N, the bottle of chloroform propped against his nose. _The Shadow Trio member deceived both of us, _I thought. "N!" I cried, rushing over to him.

I fell down to my knees, cupping his chin. Even though I knew he was unconscious, it felt like he was gone. "Please, wake up," I whispered, slapping his face gently with my unbroken hand. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" I yelled, withdrawing my hands from his face, pounding the floor with my hands, ignoring the throbbing in my broken hand.

Bianca came to my side, squeezing my shoulder. "You're going to take him, silly," she said cheerily. "Cheren, your mom and I will help carry him." Behind both of us, Cheren snorted. "Get a grip on yourself, Cheren Chase! Now who's the hypocrite?"

Cheren folded his arms. "We have no time," he insisted. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to board Unfezant. You, Ms. Berlitz and White can carry the idiot while I get prepared."

Bianca gritted her teeth. "Show some compassion!"

"YOU TWO, STOP IT!" my mom cut in. "Bianca, hurry up and get on Tornadus. We need to leave this place, and find refuge. The four of them won't be unconscious for long."

I heard Bianca sniffle before she stomped the floor, marching away angrily.

I stared at N, tears awash on my face. "He was really going after you," I realized.

Remembering he had a Poke Ball, I searched the sea of books for a sign, hoping it didn't contain a Pokemon. "This Poke Ball is empty," I heard my mother say. "Why is it here, though?"

Gluing my eyes to N's face again, I told my mother what had happened between the Shadow Trio member, N and me. All the while, I felt as if all of this was my fault. If I wasn't the damsel-in-distress, unlike my mother, then N would still be conscious and we would've fled this castle long ago.

Gently, I slid my hands under N's wiry frame, flinching a little. "Honey, let me help." I ended up staring at my mother, the Pokemon Champion of Sinnoh. _She has some serious explaining to do_, I thought.

"Okay," I said, allowing my mother to take hold of N as well. "I couldn't lift him by myself anyway." My mother scanned my face, her countenance unreadable. "What?" I was so worried about N, I had the nerve to snap at my mother.

Her eyes flashed. "Young lady, please don't snap at me." When I raised my eyebrows, she continued, "I hate the disrespect, and I know how angry you are at me. But believe me, your father and me have been watching out for you."

As we swayed N back and forth like a hammock, I hissed, "Then, tell me . . . who's my father? I only have _so_ many memories of him, Mother! He _abandoned _me, so he's not protecting me!" My voice was on the edge of cracking, thinking of the unknown man I resented so much, wondering how my mother could possibly make excuses for the man who had also left her.

I mean, why wouldn't he leave her? She was a _liar_. My mother never told me she was in hiding under a different name. If there was only person she was thinking about at the time, it sure wasn't me. It was her! "Right now, don't talk to me," I said to her viciously.

We parked in front of Reshiram, my mother mad and hurt. "What happened to your hand?" she pressed me, gesturing toward my wrapped hand.

"I punched N in the face out of anger," I said shortly. "I thank you for helping me, but I just can't stand knowing you've lied to me!"

My mother's eyes flashed. "You don't understand," she insisted. "I'm not going to force you to stop being angry with me, because I would feel the same way if I were you. Now, I'm not going to look after this boy you're crushing on. . . . White, I'm your mother! You do like him!"

Reshiram crouched down, allowing me to plop the Hero of Ideals onto its back without growling at N or Zekrom for once. "Well, Gorm must've given you a concussion or something," I told her. "Anyway, I do care about him, but you and Cheren seem to think I like N."

My mother folded her arms. As I pounced onto Reshiram, she took one last stare at me, murmuring about how much I acted like my father before storming off, her hair flying behind her. "I REALLY WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS!" I yelled, before wheeling around.

As I examined N's face, I smiled. "You do have a heart," I said aloud.

I grasped a hold of N's waist, my hand throbbing. "You're heavier than you look, but maybe it's because of your knapsack." When the crown of his head was under my chin, I brushed some of the choppy locks away from his forehead. "Thanks," I whispered into his ear.

Seeing my mother climb onto Drifblim and swinging both of her legs around her, I sighed. I glanced at Bianca, who was staring at Tornadus with apprehension. Cheren was ruffling Unfezant's glossy feathers, smirking. "Where to next, Ms. Berlitz?" Bianca and Cheren asked my mother.

My mother gazed at all of us. "Follow my lead," she stated. "DRIFBLIM, FLY!" She wrapped her arms around Drifblim, who raised herself high in the air.

"UNFEZANT, USE FLY!" Cheren roared, clinging onto his Pokemon's feathers.

Staring at Tornadus and Reshiram, I bellowed, "TORNADUS AND RESHIRAM, FLY LIKE THE WIND!" Tornadus zoomed up so quickly, Bianca let loose a scream.

I felt Reshiram flap its majestic yet ancient wings slowly, as if testing them. It kicked off the ground, my hair ruffling. _This feels excellent, _I thought dreamily, ignoring the breaking of glass caused by Unfezant, Tornadus, Drifblim and Reshiram.

"WOW!" I said, seeing the horizon painted pink, orange-red and dark purple. I eyed the sliver of blue, obviously the ocean. I remembered the first time I was in Castelia City, seeing the sun sink down into the horizon, its colorless rays casting shadows dancing over the waters, dying the air deep orange. "THIS VIEW IS AMAZING!" I yelled, seeing the castle towers stretch into the sky, barren of Team Plasma guards, which meant they were all inside.

I held on tighter to N, feeling the cold wind caressing my face, injecting into my very skin. I shuddered inadvertently, although I instantly regained composure. Cheren was above me, flying in front of my path. Before I could yell at him, Cheren ascended into the sky, Bianca appearing a moment later.

I heard her making noise, vaguely wondering whether or not she was laughing, crying or both. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed, feeling the wind ripple my already-windswept hair, almost blowing my hat off. Fortunately, I saved it from being blown away, eyeing it with amusement.

Yeah, I know I was acting like an idiot. But when you've been imprisoned and you're free after so long, you should live a little. The towers, although wicked-looking, seemed so beautiful to me in the sunset. As we zipped out of the maze of towers, Reshiram flapped its wings, outstretching them a little.

My mother appeared into the midst, eyeing me carefully. "We have to fly lower," she suggested. "If the lookout guards notice Pokemon flying, then they would either assume we're attacking or you've escaped. I think Ghetsis already knows we're gone, though," she added bitterly.

Before I could say anything, she and Drifblim rocketed downward, followed by Bianca, Tornadus, Cheren and Unfezant. "Reshiram, descend," I ordered, pressing N closer to my chest.

Reshiram did as I commanded, darting down to where the other Pokemon were flying. In spite of myself, I started laughing again, rejoicing in my freedom. If N was awake, then he would've done the same thing.

We ended passing through a forest, evading branches. Every now and then, we dove in and out of the canopied sea, leaves attaching themselves to all of us. I chuckled when Cheren sported a crown of leaves, the boy flicking them away several moments later. "It looks better that way," I lied, smiling.

Tearing my eyes off him, I inclined my head, feeling nothing but serenity and peace. Ghetsis may find us soon or later, but right now, we had a full schedule ahead of us.

"WATER!" Bianca shrieked. "STEER -" Tornadus swooped down, leaving Bianca to scream in terror. "WHITE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

A shimmering blue lake, as far and wide as the eye could see, materialized into being. Since Reshiram was level with the water, I was frightened about falling down and drowning.

Reshiram extended its wings, its clawed feet skimming the calm lake, creating grooves in its wake. Every now and then, Reshiram went up and down, the talons breaking through the liquid, sending droplets flying everywhere. "Are you fine with this?" I couldn't help asking Reshiram.

The Pokemon nodded, seeming to enjoy this very much. As I felt the wind whip my face, rustling through my long hair, I threw my head back and began roaring with laughter. "FREE AT LAST!" I boomed.

I suddenly had a nagging feeling tug at the corners of my mind.

I was insane.

I wanted to do this, though.

Cautiously, I checked to see if Bianca, my mother and Cheren were staring at me.

To my relief, they seemed focused on the journey.

My mother knew the destination.

Staring down at an unconscious N, I absently brushed my fingers against his face.

"I'm so gonna regret this," I said to myself.

Positioning N's face closer to mine, I sighed contently.

I waited for one second.

Two.

Three.

Four.

_Now or never, _I thought, my face feeling as if it was on fire.

"Thank you," I sighed, pressing my lips against N's cheek for a moment, my cheeks flaming with color.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

My gesture done, I took my mouth off his cheek, absently brushing my fingers against my lips.

N suddenly moved, making me freeze.

I was so going to regret this.

**A/N: "Free At Last" is finished! Read and Review! A reminder to all of you: I won't update daily, because I wanna give you all a chance to catch up. Another reminder: A poll is up, with two choices giving a story on how Platina met White's father. Choose which one is the best, okay? **


	14. Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. That right belongs to Nintendo, but at least I own this fanfic XD**

**A/N: I thank you for the reviews/feedback. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, but I hate flaming. We all do, right?**

**A/N: The Escape Arc (Prologue – Free At Last) is finally over! Since we're moving into the second arc, the chapters will be slightly longer. I also have more Ferriswheelshipping moments in store for you! **

**A/N: There's a poll currently up on my profile. The faster everyone votes, the faster I can insert White's father into the storyline. I don't want you all dwelling on this, because he will appear eventually. **

**A/N: By the way, I'm beginning to read the manga and I see Blue has a way different personality from Blue of Generation I, Generation II and their remakes. If Cavaliershipping wins, then Blue would be more like his manga counterpart, yet show episodes of sarcasm and impulsiveness.**

**A/N: If Pearlshipping wins, then Red would act like his manga counterpart (I've seen Manga Red make sarcastic remarks every now and then). But he would act impulsive as well.**

**A/N: I know N has a tendency to repeat himself, but that's how he is for now. **

**A/N: I made two mistakes: It should be the Shadow **_**Triad**_**, not the Shadow **_**Trio**_**. Plus, White and her mother share the same hair and eye color, which I totally forgot about, so the damage is done.**

**A/N: In a flashback, I'd changed White's and N's first encounter heavily. Another special addition to this chapter is that N will be the only one to narrate this chapter.**

**A/N: I couldn't resist this LOL:**

_**JulietShadow: White, do us all a favor and embrace your feelings!**_

_**White: What feelings?**_

_**JulietShadow: Your romantic feelings for N!**_

_**White: Not you too! I only like him as a friend.**_

_**JulietShadow: Look, you were hysterical when he was knocked unconscious. **_

_**White: I would do the same for anyone I care about.**_

_**JulietShadow: You didn't object to letting him ride on Reshiram.**_

_**White: I'm like his only friend, JS! **_

_**JulietShadow: Okay, what about when you kissed him on the cheek?**_

_**White: . . . You have it all wrong.**_

_**JulietShadow: I may not be N, but I am pretty sure Zekrom and Reshiram know you harbor romantic feelings for N – I could ask N to read their thoughts. **_

_**White: You wouldn't dare –**_

_**JulietShadow: A Pokemon knowing their Trainer is in love with someone? How embarrassing is that? FYI, White Snow, I'm the authoress of your love story, so I can do whatever I want. **_

_**White: . . .**_

_**JulietShadow: Adios!**_

**A/N: Since I had my fun, let's move on to the next installment.**

**N's PoV.**

I opened my eyes, feeling the breeze messing up my bushy hair.

Then, I noticed the crown of my head was propped up against something.

Before I could examine what it was, I heard a high soprano, silvery and musical voice speak:

"Are you fine with this?" It sounded worried.

Both White and I were moving up and down. I heard the sound of water being cut through, droplets soaring about wildly. Instantly, I knew we weren't on a boat, but on the back of a Pokemon.

Vividly, I pictured a Pokemon, a paler shade of white. Even though it was in flight, I envisioned it standing upright back in the throne room, bipedal in appearance, physically resembling a dragon and a mammal. To be frank, I couldn't decide if it was more mammalian than draconic, or the other way around.

With those large and majestic wings, I suppose I shouldn't be shocked that nothing but faint gusts of wind emitted from them, void of noise. I knew if I leaned forward, I would be staring at a snout, canine or vulpine in appearance, a big, immense and flimsy-looking mane protruding outwards, corresponding with the windswept mane streaming from the crown of its head, spiked and adorned with some small crest. Spikes fringed the face, a rather pointed extension streaming from the chin.

I wondered why White wasn't grasping the lengthy and slight neck, sporting a feathery collar, held there by twin glassy bands, akin to the ones the Pokemon was sporting on its expansive forelimbs, wing-like appendages protruding from them. The upper limbs were slender, appearing to have humanoid arms, save they melted into appendages worthy of being called wings, just as feathery as the wings guiding us through the uncharted area, except they were edged with four simple claws.

Although the chest was soaring a couple of inches above the water, the underbelly had a sparkling pale feather fixed onto it, the bottom pointing outward, reminding me of a crescent moon. Several feathers extended from the thighs, the feet each having four claws – three in the front, one in the back positioned like a stiletto heel. I knew the tail was massive and extremely thick, with the center plumed, and ribbon-like extensions flowing outward, the tail encircled by two simple bands. The tail reminded me of a jet engine.

I knew promptly White was riding on Reshiram. _Reshiram seems more feminine whilst Zekrom appears masculine, _I mused, knowing it couldn't possibly be true.

Reshiram roared with agreement at White's words, nodding its head vigorously. _I find it unfair I wasn't born with telepathy, _Reshiram thought sadly, _because I want nothing more than to tell White I love her. Why wouldn't I? She's kind, funny, caring, blunt, cheerful, trustworthy, warm, honest, brave, determined, selfless and pure of heart. _Reshiram released a melancholy growl. _I can see why Samurott, Tornadus, Simisear, Zebstrika and Cobalion all love her. But why won't she look into her heart? I'm more than willing to put up with Zekrom if it means White's happiness. _

As I closed my eyes, feigning to be unconscious, I heard White erupt into a gale of laughter, screaming, "FREE AT LAST!"

_She probably threw her head back, laughing, _I thought, knowing I was correct, not surmising. I'd sensed White had suddenly grown tense.

I wondered what was going to happen, my ears picking up the wind whistling from both Reshiram's spread wings and the breeze, sharper than usual. I was therefore unsurprised when my heart did yet another relay race, meaning White was up to something.

When White brushed my fingers against my face, sighing, I did my utmost to remain rigid, bringing in my nervousness and shyness before it colored my cheeks.

"I'm so gonna regret this," she murmured, grasping hold of my forearm with her unbroken hand, pulling me even closer to her torso.

I waited for whatever White was going to do, and why she would rue it later on. _I woke up at the perfect time, _I thought smugly, fighting the urge to smirk.

Five long seconds stretched by, before I felt White's lips brush against my cheek, her whispering, "Thank you." She pressed her mouth against my cheek again, sighing contently.

I wanted to remain this way forever.

White didn't seem to bear that in mind, for she broke the kiss, much to my dismay.

I opened my eyes once more, locking them onto White's face, her eyelids closed. She seemed relaxed, even tracing the lips with two of her fingers.

_You're right. _I moved slightly, shutting my eyes. _You are so going to regret this._

I was gleeful when White froze, meaning I had snapped her out of her trance.

Right when I opened my eyes, I gazed at a horrorstruck White, pale as a ghost.

"I enjoyed that," I confessed, "and by the way, you're welcome."

White screamed.

_Chapter 13: Memory Lane_

**N's PoV.**

I smiled impishly, reveling in White's embarrassment and horror. "What's the matter?" I asked, seeing White tearing her gaze off me, developing an interest with the voluminous lake, sparkling like pennies.

I have to admit, this was the bluest lake I have ever laid eyes upon. The waters were calmer than the usual calm, ripples materializing into being whenever Pokemon popped out of the water, their profiles damp, and their facial expressions happy at the prospect of freedom.

"This – is – so – embarrassing," said White between clenched teeth. "Great, now you're going to tell Cheren, my mother and Bianca about this, aren't you?" She didn't turn around to throw daggers at me, which was a first.

I was spellbound at the way her hair ascended and descended through the air, worthy of a supermodel. It would be so beautiful if White swerved around, staring at me with her unique eyes, prettier and bluer than this lake. The lake paled in comparison to those jewels.

Since it was dusk, the remnants of the sunset would embrace both the forest and White, thus creating the ultimate manifestation of beauty. If I was an Artist . . . _No, N, _I chided myself. _Don't think about that at all._

I launched my upper body up, glancing at White. "I would never," I promised. "I only trust you, not them." I patted my cheek dreamily, thinking about how it nice it was when White kissed me. "Can I tell you something?"

White tore her eyes off the horizon, staring at me intently. "If you want me to kiss you full on the mouth, forget it," she said, suspicious.

I extricated myself from her embrace, shaking my head in protest. "That wasn't what I had in mind at all!" I replied, waving my hands around wildly. "In fact, why would I want to kiss you? I'm not your type, remember?" A hint of sadness was buried in my voice, diluted by testiness.

White nodded, satisfied. "Okay."

Before I could stop myself, I flicked the stray bangs out of my face in order to better survey White. "Before I ask my question, then answer this one." White held my gaze, half-suspicious, half-curious. "Do you like Cheren? As in _like _him, like him?"

White's face twisted with disgust. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she responded, mockingly spitting into the lake to emphasize her being repulsed.

I held my chin, giving the tiniest of nods. "Pokemon live in this lake, so don't spit into it," I said, "because they'll all die because Snow White poisoned them by spitting into -" For once, I didn't rue making White fly off the handle, because she threw daggers at me, twisting her mouth.

"You're impossible," White huffed, fixing her hat. "FYI, Cheren and I are _just _friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S. Seriously, why do you care, anyways?" White's arms were twitching, meaning she wanted to fold her arms against her torso once more.

"I don't know why I care," I admitted. "I think he likes you, though."

White howled with laughter. "Cheren's like a brother to me. Sure, I crushed on him when I was smaller, but we've never dated or anything like that. If you ask me, I think Bianca and Cheren belong together." Fixing me with an intimidating stare, she asked, "What do you want to ask me about?"

I stared at her full in the face. "Do you want me to ride on Zekrom?"

The brunette's face drained of color. "N-No," she answered, taken aback by my question. "I want you to stay on Reshiram, okay? I sometimes feel like strangling you yet I like being around you. Right now, I want you to ride Reshiram with me, because we're partners and friends."

I nodded. "Just this once," I agreed, seeing White smile brightly. "Well, the question isn't really a question, Snow White -"

"Don't call me that!"

"It's kinda a confession, a story to be more exact," I cut across her. "I want a heart-to-heart conversation, White."

She looked perplexed big time.

"It's about me leaving Unova," I said unthinkingly, staring at White.

"N -" she started to say. "You left because you -"

"That was one reason," I interjected. "Duck!" An outcropping was coming up fast, serpentine vines embracing it tightly. Grasping White's hand, I pulled her down, although I'd mistimed the distance, for White's hat cleanly flew off her head, skating through the air, far away from us.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she thundered. "NOT MY HAT!"

Letting go of her hand, I wheeled around, gazing deep into those jewels. "When we find a town or city, I'll buy you a new hat," I promised.

"I'll buy it myself," White protested. "Anyway, what was the _real _reason why you left Unova?"

I wheeled around; enjoying the way Reshiram was gliding through the air. In a way, it had a rhythm to it, albeit no music was playing at all. "Well . . . because you'd scared me," I admitted, blushing madly. "Please, don't take it the wrong way."

"I'm not mad," said White frankly. "I'm just a little surprised, that's all." I sensed no trace of lividness in her enchanting voice, diluted or not.

_She really is surprised. _"White, when I first met you . . . not only did I battle you because of your Pokemon, but because you had this . . . this . . ."

"Aura?" White supplied. "I thought I was the only one!" She seemed excited at this fact, bringing a large abundance of pleasure to my heart. "Go on," she encouraged.

"Because you had this aura around you," I continued. "It was powerful." Closing my eyes, I remembered the magnetic attraction, heralding the emotions of completeness, peace and a sense of homecoming. Since I had once despised humans, I was afraid, angry and disgusted at this irresistible draw. However, it enthralled me as well.

"If I had to describe it . . . I was drawn to you like a magnet." Reshiram made a sharp right turn, narrowly avoiding a sheet of water, roaring distinctly in my ears. "When I was born, Ghetsis secluded my mother and me from the world, much to my mother's dismay. Ghetsis was kind enough to allow Concordia, Amara and Anthea to stay at our manor." I wanted to talk of my mother's mysterious death, but I wasn't ready yet. _White only needs to know what I felt about her and what Reshiram thinks of her_, I told myself sternly. "My mother taught me about Unova's, Kanto's, Johto's, Hoenn's and Sinnoh's histories and all about Pokemon. Amara showed me how to read, write and speak a couple of languages while teaching me manners and etiquette. Concordia taught me about science and Anthea showed me how to do math.

"Ghetsis was conflicted, even then," I recalled. "Whenever my mother suffered from Ghetsis's abusive ways, I stood up for her and vice versa. There were times when Anthea, Amara and Concordia got involved, although Ghetsis sent me away to the forest when that happened, so I can play with Pokemon.

"I was born with the ability to empathize and communicate with Pokemon," I confessed. "I actually inherited this ability from my mother, who was better at it than I will ever be."

"What does this have to do with me?" White wondered.

I sighed. "I'm telling you a little about myself," I said impatiently. "Is that a crime or what?"

White rolled her eyes. "No," she responded. "I want to know you better, okay?"

In the distance, I saw Cheren, Bianca and Platina conversing with each other. "YOU TWO, STOP ENJOYING THE SUNSET AND HURRY UP!" Bianca yelled, holding onto Tornadus for dear life, her hair flying about in the breeze, sticking up everywhere. "WHITE, WHEN WE LAND IN OPELUCID CITY, YOU OWE ME A PEDICURE, MANICURE AND A NEW HAIRSTYLE!"

"Opelucid City?" I repeated. "We shouldn't head for Opelucid, since that's too obvious of a location." I wheeled around, staring at an inquisitive White. "You really wanna know about my past, huh?" In spite of myself, I smirked.

"Yes," White agreed.

I dropped the smirk. "I only felt attached to Ghetsis, my mother, Anthea, Amara and Concordia. When I was ten, my mother died, leaving Ghetsis to take care of me. Anthea, Concordia and Amara (who were like sisters to me) stepped up, acting as if I were their own son. Amara passed away when I was twelve, so only Concordia and Anthea were left to take care of me, since Ghetsis was off doing his own thing with his six BFFs, the Seven Sages. As time passed by, he paid more attention to me, sharing my "idea" of Pokemon liberation.

"On my sixteenth birthday, I was crowned King of Team Plasma by the others and . . . everything began." I turned around, surveying an attentively listening White. "I accompanied Ghetsis into Accumula Town -"

White wagged her finger. "You've told me about this during our showdown," White sighed.

I nodded. "I'd told you some of it," I admitted. "I didn't tell you the whole thing, though."

"You mean the magnetic attraction?" White pressed me.

"Yes," I confirmed. "I wanted to battle you for two reasons. I'd mentioned one three weeks ago." I wheeled around, Reshiram's mane floating around in several directions, almost lapping against my neck. "The other one was . . . I wanted to get to know you, which enthralled, disgusted, scared and excited me. . . It's hard to describe the pull."

Reshiram's mane slapped my nose, thus making me sneeze.

"God bless you," said White politely.

"Thanks."

_Watch the mane, dude, _I thought, surreptitiously pressing my hand against Reshiram's skull. _Look, I know you hate me and everything, but . . ._

Reshiram snorted. _Whoever said anything about hate? _it challenged me. _I think hate's too strong a word, so why not use dislike? I know Zekrom dislikes me, which kind of makes me gloomy and hurt. _

_And you? _I said, curious.

_I have nothing against Zekrom, _Reshiram informed me flatly. _I never have, even though I'm just as strong as he is._

_He? _I asked. _So you're not genderless after all!_

_ Nope, _Reshiram agreed. _Seriously, my physique says I'm a female, N. _Reshiram lazily zoomed in and out of a maze of outcroppings protruding from the lake, birds' nests atop the circular top, filled with Pokemon Eggs. _Anyway, I really don't care whether or not if humans know my gender or not. Now, finish that _lovely _story of yours, so I can gossip about it to Zebstrika, Samurott, Tornadus, Cobalion and Simisear!_

I growled.

_I thought you can tell sarcasm from truth, _Reshiram said, apparently entertained. _Well, don't mind me! _

As I withdrew my hand from Reshiram's skull, I shook my head in disbelief. _Reshiram not only believes in truth, but she – it – whatever gender it is – is sarcastic! _"Where was I?" I asked White.

White shrugged her shoulders, her face contorting with agony. "You were saying something about Accumula Town," White reminded me, "and you were talking about this magnetic attraction you have . . . which I also have."

I nodded. "Maybe I should tell you a story."

**Flashback.**

**Accumula Town.**

**N's PoV.**

I wanted to be outside with Ghetsis, not hiding in the darkened slums with several bodyguards from Team Plasma, all of them staring at me with awe, the females regarding me with lustful looks.

Together, father and son should express their desires to create two different worlds, one with humans, and the other with Pokemon. They had to be side-by-side, spreading their words of wisdom, winning over the inferior with their mesmerizing voices.

"I wanna be outside with my father," I moaned. "I honestly do not care if I'm socially awkward – we should do this as a family." I grasped the nearest grunt by the arm, forcefully wheeling them around.

"Your Majesty, Lord Ghetsis ordered for you not to intervene," he said sadly. "His reasons have nothing to do with your social awkwardness. Besides, you're better than the pathetic children around Unova. All of us grunts – free of the mindless children - serve Lord Ghetsis and the inner circle for the greater good."

I sighed. "Perhaps you have a point," I conceded, straightening my brand-new hat, flat black in color. "Father is excellent with his well-chosen words and his powerful voice. But isn't it disappointing and sad no one else understands our mission and purpose?"

"Indeed," he agreed.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, keep your voice down," said one of the grunts. "Aidan, shut the hell up! Lord Ghetsis is about to start his elegant speech!" Stupidly, the fool clapped his hands, followed suit by the other grunts, the grunt named Aidan wrenching his arm free from my grasp.

Suddenly, I felt an overwhelming aura emitting from someone, although I couldn't determine the source. This type of aura was tempting, luring me in instantly.

Tiptoeing, I craned my neck over the grunts, viewing a brown-haired girl and blue-haired boy, both sixteen, arguing with the twin Team Plasma grunts barricading the gate to Route 2. _I feel rather sad for them, _I thought, _but they need to wait until Father finishes his speech. Such a pity._

"White," the blue-haired boy was saying, his voice cool, calculating and methodical. "If you throw a punch at them, all you're gonna do is cause an uproar." He was chasing after White, who was storming off, enraged.

Right when she passed the darkened alleyway, I felt the pull, stronger than ever. All I wanted to do was run over to this White, who was obviously a Pokemon Trainer, judging by the single Poke Ball strapped to her backpack. I had no interest in the boy, even though he carried two Poke Balls with him.

I wanted to battle White, because her aura was so compelling and irresistible, yet it left me with revulsion and anxiousness. Once Ghetsis was done with his speech, I would approach this girl, despite the risks involved. Somehow, I felt as if I had no choice in the matter. _I have to know her, _I decided, _but I feel like I've met this girl before, even though I never met her._

White was unlike any other woman or girl I'd ever seen in my life. She was beyond beautiful: White had one of those timeless faces, combined with naturalness, with a slender and slim physique.

Her large eyes, wide in setting, were startlingly beautiful – the deepest, richest and darkest blue gems reminding me of the sea, save they had to be darker.

Her thick, luxurious, choppy, disheveled and wavy hair was of medium-length, flowing down to the small of her back. It was chocolate brown, the morning sun bringing out faint golden highlights woven into the mane, wearing a snowy white and red hat embossed with a red Poke Ball between her disheveled hairstyle. I longed to examine the texture of her hair, evidently sleek and smooth. On the contrary, her thin eyebrows were a lighter shade of brown.

White's skin tone was pale brown whilst her complexion was smooth, perfect, flawless and slightly translucent.

For a sixteen-year-old girl, White was very petite, about 4'11". She was shorter than her guy friend by a good hand span.

White turned on her heel, allowing her friend to catch up with her. "How did Bianca pass through?" she demanded, her high soprano voice silvery and musical. "And Cheren, I wasn't even thinking about socking those arrogant idiots, but that's an idea."

Cheren was bespectacled, since his glasses flashed, his eyes narrowed. "You would do no such thing," he told her. "Violence doesn't solve anything, and for once, let's not cause uproar, okay?"

White chuckled. "Did you see their costumes, though?" she asked, delighted. "Last time I checked, this isn't a festival to honor Zekrom and Reshiram! It isn't until the summer solstice!" She slid her hand into her denim short shorts pocket, a Pokedex nestled inside her hand. "I wanna see if those two really exist!" she exclaimed before slipping it into the pocket once more, hidden from human eyes.

"White," Cheren sighed. "No one hasn't seen them for millennia . . . Those Pokemon vanished into myths and legends."

White clenched her fists, determined. "I will challenge all of the Gym Leaders, get their Badges, fill up Professor Juniper's Pokedex, become Pokemon Champion and find Zekrom and Reshiram," she vowed. "I hope you and Bianca are with me on this, because I want competition."

_Fiery, determined, stubborn, adventurous, cheerful and sarcastic, _I observed.

Ghetsis, flanked by the strongest Team Plasma guards and the Shadow Triad, stepped onto the dais, a sea of humans gazing at him with awe and apprehension.

"I wonder why this man -" Cheren began to say, before White slapped her hand onto his wrist, lacing her fingers around it, so he couldn't escape. "What do you think you're doing?"

White darted her eyes toward the darkened alleyway I was stationed in, heavily shielded by the Team Plasma guards. Then, she broke the intimidating stare, gazing at Cheren. "It's either a festival honoring this obese, hideous deity or he's preaching something. Let's go check."

With that, White and Cheren melted into the crowd, White exuding her innocent yet intoxicating aura, thus allowing me to locate her.

Ghetsis stepped forward, the Shadow Triad moving forth. Opening his arms wide, a cordial smile on his face, he announced, "My name is Ghetsis." For a split second, Ghetsis stared into the slums where I was hiding before facing the audience again.

"I am here representing Team Plasma," he continued. "Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation."

My lips curled, satisfied Ghetsis was carefully yet swiftly moving onto the subject we of Team Plasma so heartily pursued as a dream. Although Ghetsis and I couldn't meet eye-to-eye in the past, I was happy we'd bonded due to a common goal in recent years.

Another part of me insisted this wasn't what I was meant to do, impregnating my mind with doubts and skepticism. Unhappy at the mental intervention, I pushed the thought into the corners of my mind.

The audience had acted like Ghetsis expected: They were confused but eager to learn more. White and Cheren, on the contrary, were perplexed yet furious at this unexpected speech.

I probed White's eyes, burning with passion and defiance, her face disgusted.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other." Ghetsis folded his hands behind his back, beginning to stroll up and down the concrete dais, his chin held up high. "However," he paused, stopping in his tracks, "Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps us humans . . .?"

Unmistakably, Ghetsis glared at White, clear recognition on his face, instantly quelled by his expressionless countenance. "We humans only assume that _is _the truth?"

He had flattered the crowd, even winning over Cheren before White slapped him across the face, gripping him by the shirt, mouthing words I wanted to hear, but couldn't. To my horror, White seemed to be able to resist the mesmerizing and convincing tone of Ghetsis.

Looking at my bodyguards, I hissed, "Out of all people, Father couldn't win over a mere sixteen-year-old girl from rural Nuvema Town." That sparked my curiosity of White even more, because she had impressed me against my will. "She snapped her friend out of Father's spell as well. This complicates matters."

"King N, screw the girl," the female grunt told me gruffly. "Lord Ghetsis obviously noticed something about her, meaning you need to pay more attention to_ her_."

I placed my feet down, fishing out a Poke Ball from my pocket. "I would talk to him about this," I informed the servant. "She poses a threat to our righteous plan, and this . . . I cannot tolerate. Father cannot let his guard down around her, and neither can the Shadow Triad, the other Seven Sages, Anthea, Concordia and Team Plasma."

White and Cheren protested, White biting her lip.

Ghetsis glared at Cheren first, causing the teenager to step back. Then, he focused his glare on White, who stared him down, as if analyzing the best way to take him down.

Ghetsis addressed the crowd again, saying gently, "Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers. They get pushed around when they are our _partners _at work." Glaring pointedly at White again, Ghetsis asked, "Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

Everyone except Cheren and White were considering Ghetsis's words. They were chattering amongst themselves, some apprehensive, some nervous and some pensive. On the other hand, White and Cheren were defiant, White quaking with rage. She obviously wanted to attack Ghetsis, but a blonde girl, about sixteen, materialized behind White, embracing her around the torso.

Cheren and the blonde were chiding her, White gritting her teeth whilst arguing with them.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen . . . Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn," Ghetsis plowed on, seeming oblivious to White's tantrum. "Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?" Ghetsis wore an arrogant smile, his eyes void of emotion.

_Liberation, _I answered in my thoughts, tossing the Poke Ball up and down in my hands absentmindedly, and waiting for a brilliant answer from somebody.

White tore herself free from the blonde's embrace. She pushed through the crowd, throwing a dirty glare at Ghetsis. "Of course we have a lot to learn about Pokemon," she told Ghetsis, "but if you're saying Pokemon Trainers are abusing Pokemon by battling each other, then you're wrong!"

Ghetsis said nothing.

"Lemme guess," said White sarcastically, pulling a face. "We should liberate Pokemon because we're mistreating them, am I right?"

I stared at White, unable to believe how rudely she addressed Ghetsis. She was fiery and spunky, plus intelligent. But by defying Ghetsis . . . White would rue standing up for her beliefs.

"That's right!" Ghetsis nodded. "We must liberate the Pokemon." He exchanged glares with White, hatred in both sets of eyes. "Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equals." Ghetsis flicked his hand, marching down the dais, but not before staring at White with hatred and grudging admiration.

Once Ghetsis was off the dais, he concluded, "Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon . . . and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." The Shadow Triad leapt off the dais, while the assembled Team Plasma members walked down. When everyone passed White, they stared at her with uncertainty.

The crowd split apart, leaving White alone. A moment later, Cheren and the blonde came over, squeezing her shoulders.

"King N, you were right," said one of the bodyguards. "This girl could be the downfall of our scheme."

All of them turned around, eyeing me with utmost respect, bowing before me. "That's for Father to determine," I said to them, before motioning for them to rise. "I may be King, yet Father is my advisor, thus meaning I must consult with him before making a final decision." I stared at White, who was talking away with Cheren and the blonde, frightened. _She is sensible to feel that way_, I thought, _because there's no way in hell we of Team Plasma would let this girl – a threat – bring down our dream of the perfect world._

Ghetsis emerged into the alleyway, the bodyguards curtsying before him. "Stand," he ordered.

They instantly obeyed him.

I stared at Ghetsis, amazed. "You had everything under control," I breathed. "However, I wish I could've been of more help –"

Ghetsis silenced me with a cold look. "If I had a choice, then I would've let you be up there with me," he confessed, "but surely you have realized why I'd told you to remain in the shadows, N." He looked behind him, giving a derisive snort.

"I don't quite follow," I admitted, sauntering forward, the Team Plasma grunts splitting apart so I could better survey Ghetsis. "Are you referring to that brunette?"

Ghetsis twirled around, the bottom of his robes flying about. "So, you've been observing," he said proudly. "I would've been a fool to not realize someone would be stupid enough to challenge our dream of conquering Unova." His face adopted a faraway look, as if he was remembering old times. I swore I heard him murmuring about how she bore a striking resemblance to an old friend/friendly rival of his.

Judging from Ghetsis's reaction, maybe this person meant a lot to him. However, I knew better than to ask him any questions when he was addressing me. "This girl is but an ordinary adolescent hailing from the inconsequential Nuvema Town. Nevertheless, she resisted my imploring, and that alone irks me."

Ghetsis fixed the monocle in his eye. "N, I have a small favor to ask of you."

I stared at Ghetsis, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Anything, Father," I said breathlessly. "After all, family does help one another, right?" The smile promptly slid off my face when Ghetsis furrowed his brows.

I chanced a look at White, who was saying goodbye to the blonde girl and Cheren, using her hands to emphasize her way of speaking. "The girl might be ordinary yet she defied me back when I made my speech, N," Ghetsis spoke, snapping me back to reality. "I would battle her for her impudence, although you're a Pokemon Trainer as well. You could take her down."

The Team Plasma grunts blinked in disbelief.

"I can take her on," one said promptly.

"I'm stronger than that country girl."

"Lord Ghetsis, perhaps I should go."

"I have more experience!"

The twins barricading the gates to Route 2 stepped from their posts, walking over to the throng of Team Plasma guards, the Shadow Triad, Ghetsis and me. "What is this nonsense?" one of them demanded, looking from Ghetsis to me.

I stared at everyone, saving Ghetsis for last. When we locked eyes with each other, I nodded, saying seriously, "I was thinking the same thing, Father." Clutching the Poke Ball in my hand, I smirked in order to hide my innermost fears of letting Ghetsis down.

"Very well," said Ghetsis. "If you do not mind, I want to take my leave."

I flicked my hand, waving it afterward. "Of course you may," I said cheerily, nodding with approval.

I left Ghetsis behind with the others.

Accumula Town returned to its serene self, but every person I walked by, they seemed uneasy and troubled, many muttering to themselves about Pokemon liberation. I did see Cheren waltz past me, tapping his eyeglasses, nostalgic.

As I weaved in and out of the crowd, I spotted the blonde girl skipping by, throwing her Poke Balls in the air. _What an airhead, _I thought, shaking my head. I'd learned long ago some peoples' heads were as empty as a flowerpot.

As I passed another human, I spotted White, zipping out of the Pokemon Center, people regarding her as if she was some heroine or something. "What are you looking at?" she asked them, embarrassed.

White plopped down onto a nearby bench, stretching her arms out. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse!" White reached behind her back, holding a pinkish-red backpack. "Seriously, I told Mother I wanted a _crimson red _backpack, not a pink one!" Growling, White slammed it next to her, annoyed. "Well, beggars can't be choosers, so let's see what she packed for me."

I stood transfixed to the spot, wondering how such a happy-go-lucky teenager could've confronted Ghetsis. Her carefree, crooked smile emitted warmth, reminding me of the sun.

White unzipped her backpack, grinning even wider. "Awesome," she breathed. "She packed one of my favorites: Cheeseburgers!" White started chortling, lifting a wrapped cheeseburger from her backpack, looking at it reverently. Hastily, White took off the cheeseburger wrapper, crumpling the wrapper into a ball moments later.

White twirled the ball once, then twice and then thrice. "White for three!" The brunette released the ball, aiming for the trash can behind me.

Unfortunately, she hit my head, thus enraging me.

White opened her mouth wide, taking a large bite out of her cheeseburger. "Dihs is sho good," she said with her mouth full. A crestfallen expression replaced the dreamy one on her face.

Although I felt sorry for her, I stormed over, gritting my teeth. _How can she not notice I was nearby? _I wondered before I froze in front of White, who was chomping away on her cheeseburger nonstop. _She looks so happy . . . Wait, I promised Father I would handle her._

"Hello," I greeted her, making her start.

White raised her eyebrows, irritated. "If you don't mind, I'm eating right now." Suddenly, she gasped. "I have an idea! Why don't you eat with me?" White shoved the last portion into her mouth – a very large one – before swallowing it whole. "C'mon," she pleaded, her eyes exuding innocence. "I don't bite."

As White dug her hand into her bag again, producing a bottle of water, I sat down.

"I'm not hungry," I told her firmly, "but it breaks my heart that I won't be able to eat with you at all." I kept a calm face, ignoring the magnetic draw towards this teenager. "I feel bad already."

"Don't." White unscrewed the cap from the bottle, promptly closing her mouth on the neck, lacing her slender fingers around the cylinder container. As the water level in the container descended, the bottle started caving in. When every last drop was gone, White said, "AHHHH! That hits the spot."

She wheeled around, flinging her hair backward. "Have we met?" she blurted out. "I feel like I've seen you somewhere before." White laughed, obviously chagrined. "I mean, I don't care if you don't eat. I have a Pokemon to feed anyway."

I stared at White, unsure whether to tell her I felt as if I'd seen her before as well or not.

As White ripped the Poke Ball from her backpack, she tapped the button, the capsule enlarging in size. She examined the Poke Ball, thoughtlessly kissing it a split second later. "OSHAWOTT!" White boomed so loudly, I cringed from the noise.

Oshawott materialized into being, jumping up and down, ecstatic. "Do you want a cheeseburger or -" White dug into her bag once more, absently throwing the empty water bottle into her pack. "Or this?" Her face wore a look of disgust, even after the Poke Ball boomeranged back into her hand.

I bended over, positioning my elbows onto my knees, cupping my chin with my hands. _Blast this hair!_ I thought. When my bushy locks flowed through the crevices my hands created, I flicked them out of the way before I cupped my chin.

_I don't care which one, _Oshawott thought happily, tilting his head from the Pokemon food to the cheeseburger White held aloft in both of her hands. _Just feed me!_

Oshawott dashed over to White, plopping himself onto her lap, pointing at the cheeseburger.

"Good choice," White said approvingly. "You have good taste, Oshawott." Looking at me, she said kindly, "Do you mind putting this away?" White brandished the bag full of Pokemon food in front of my face before wheeling around to feed Oshawott, laughing all the while.

In order to get on White's good side, I unwillingly tossed the bag into the backpack before going back to my original stance. _I might as well let Oshawott have his fun, _I thought bitterly.

"You eat fast," White noted, chuckling again.

Oshawott thought, _I wanna tell you I love it, White! I'm so excited about our adventure! I really wanna tell you I was so pleased when you chose me instead of Bianca and Cheren. No matter what happens, I'll stick by your side until the very end. I'm your friend for life, your greatest ally! Oh, how I wish to tell you I really adore and love you, White! _Oshawott cuddled against White's chest, content.

I gasped. "Your Pokemon . . . it was just saying . . ." I was dumbfounded at this discovery.

White turned her head to look at me. "Sorry?" she said.

I swung myself off the bench, still holding onto the Poke Ball, glaring at Oshawott. _What did you say again? _I demanded. _If you really meant it, then let me touch your head._ I raised my hand next to White, who stared at me, bemused.

_ I meant it. But if you don't believe me, then I'll show you, _Oshawott said defensively.

Oshawott dashed over to my hand, allowing me to rub his skull. _She's a good person. _The Pokemon showed me his memories of White, all of them joyous and painless.

"What do you think you're doing?" White demanded, jutting her chin. "Tell me before I slap you." Judging from her tone of voice, White wouldn't hesitate to slap me.

I withdrew my hand from Oshawott, scratching my chin. "I'd love to see you try," I taunted her. "If you get up, you'll hurt your Oshawott. Do you really want that to happen?"

Oshawott leaped off White, allowing White to stand up. She glared at me, suspicious. "Lemme try this again," she said, one of her hands twitching. "What in the name of God do you think you were doing?" White was angry, but I stood my ground, unfazed.

I tore my eyes off her, murmuring, "Yes, he's talking."

White blinked, confused. "You're insane," she spat. "I don't hear any voices."

I smiled arrogantly. "Oh," I sighed. _I'm the only person alive who can communicate with Pokemon telepathically, so of course White wouldn't know how to do that, _I reminded myself, irked at forgetting this.

All of a sudden, White slapped me across the face. "You're so . . . ugh!" she snapped, Oshawott rushing over to the backpack, zipping it closed, before slinging his arm around one of the straps, hopping off the bench with ease.

White stepped backward, Oshawott stationed next to her side. "Thanks," she whispered, before relieving her Pokemon of his burden, slinging the backpack on top of one of her shoulders.

Touching my face lightly, I repeated, "Oh." Shrugging my shoulders, I continued, "Then, you can't hear Oshawott talking . . . how sad." I withdrew my hand from my face, cringing from the stinging White had given me.

"Who are you?" White demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"My name is N," I introduced myself. "What's your name?" Of course, I already knew the answer, since I'd spied on her whilst Ghetsis was making his speech.

"I go by White," White said coldly. She dug into her pocket, eventually taking out the Pokedex.

I frowned, even furrowing my brows. "A Pokedex, eh?" I said coolly. "So . . . you're going to confine many, many Pokemon in Poke Balls for that, then?"

White shook her head. "So, you're jumping on the Team Plasma liberation bandwagon, too?" she said, upset. "Well, if you are . . . When I defeat you, tell Ghetsis that I'll foil his plan, N. By the way, is N a nickname or what?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "It's my name," I answered.

Eyeing Oshawott, I added, "I'm a Trainer, too."

"Good," said White, thoroughly pleased. "I was wondering if you were some magician or not because -"

I silenced White with a frosty expression, much to her dismay and irritation. "But I can't help wondering if . . . Don't you wonder if Pokemon are really happy this way?"

White sneered at me, just as Oshawott pounced in front of her, eyeing me with distaste. "I'll tell you if you win," she promised. "By the way, remember to give Ghetsis the message if I win. Otherwise, I will file a letter of complaint under your name, so I can get you fired."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, White, is it?"

White clapped her hand to her head. "You seriously forgot my name, already?" She pointed at me, her eyes aflame with justice, burning so brightly. "I guess first impressions are wrong. But I'm pretty sure Ghetsis eats twenty-four-seven."

I ignored her sarcastic comment. "Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!" I ordered, flinging the Poke Ball out of my hand, watching it hit the cobbled street. "GO PURRLOIN!" Purrloin appeared, right when the Poke Ball went back into my hand.

White cracked a grin. "Seriously?" She howled with laughter. "Is this some kind of joke or what?"

"Ladies first," I invited. "You seem different from other Pokemon Trainers." Looking at her intently, I declared, "Let's see if I'm right, so humor me with this battle."

White gave me the thumbs-up. "Oh, I definitely will."

**End Flashback.**

**N's PoV.**

I couldn't trust myself to look back at White. "We know you've defeated me fair and square every time," I told her, not embarrassed in the slightest. "After that battle, I tried to run away from you but I had to know you, so I stal – _followed _you."

"What was that?" White hissed. "N, turn around and say it to me."

I wheeled around, speedily saying, "After I lost to you, I wasn't angry. In fact, I didn't know what to feel, except I was determined about not only freeing Pokemon, but also getting to know you. I knew the risks, but I had to know you. Every time we bumped into each other, it wasn't by chance, White."

White frowned. "Stop avoiding the issue," she commanded. "I thought I heard you say something else before_ following_ you." She wasn't going to drop this, so I knew I had to fess up.

"I kinda stalked you -"

White leaned over, drilling her eyes into mine. "YOU WHAT?" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "That's just creepy, right there." White leaned back, looking at me with revulsion. "Seriously, if you wanted to know me that badly, you could've said so on the Ferris wheel, not stalk me!" White glowered at me, shaking her head in disbelief. "I know you're socially awkward, and maybe that's your way of showing . . . I dunno if I should slap, yell at or push you off Reshiram, all of those ideas pretty tempting. Oh my God, now I can't understand you."

I smirked. "So now you finally admit it!" I purred, feeling triumphant. "If you were really that angry at me, then you would've done one of them already," I observed.

White stuck out her tongue. "I'm confused, upset and _angry_," she protested. "Although I would push you off Reshiram if you keep pestering me about it. What's next? You were fantasizing about me?" She was very, very furious at my confession.

"No," I disagreed. "Do you know what I see, White? I see a teenager who says she doesn't like me romantically yet she's curious about me. You say you like me yet you say you hate me." Laughing hollowly, I continued, "At least I'm not the only one who has mood swings."

"THAT'S IT!" White tried to lunge at me, but cried in agony. "You're so damn lucky my hand's broken and we're travelling across water." White adopted a mortified expression, wild-eyed. "Don't drop me, Reshiram," she moaned in despair.

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you afraid of heights?" I asked. "She won't drop you."

White rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid," she snapped. "If I were afraid of heights, would I be in the sky?" White moved her arms up and down like a bird, her face twisting with agony.

_N, _Reshiram spoke in my mind.

While White was acting like she was delirious, I placed my hand on Reshiram's skull, closing my eyes.

"Are you talking with my Pokemon?" White's voice was near me, thick with fright. "What is it saying, N?"

"Earlier, Reshiram told me she wished -"

"Back up a second," White interrupted, followed by a hissing. "I can't talk with my hands and voice, only my voice." She sounded so crestfallen; I truly did feel guilty for her, even though White was responsible for breaking her hand. "Reshiram's a female?" she said, amazed.

I nodded. "She likes being classified as genderless for some reason," I continued. "Reshiram loves and deeply cares about you a lot, White. I do think her views about your personality are a bit off, though." I smirked. "Reshiram holds you in high esteem, ignoring the fact you're grumpy, blunt, stubborn, short-tempered and impulsive." White punched me lightly on the shoulder, both of us laughing.

"Did I hear what I thought I just heard?" White was in utter disbelief.

"Something's wrong with your ears," I replied.

White laughed.

"So Reshiram loves me very much?" She seemed pleased at this. Cheerful even.

"Yeah," I confirmed. "Tornadus, Samurott, Simisear, Zebstrika and Cobalion feel the same way."

"I already knew that," White mumbled. "They would do anything for me."

I turned around, startled to see White crying. "Don't cry," I pleaded.

White smiled. "These are tears of happiness!" she exclaimed. "Now, talk to Reshiram more! I'm _dying _to hear what she's saying."

_What do you want? _I asked Reshiram.

_I meant it when I said I would put my dislike for Zekrom aside when it comes to White's happiness, _Reshiram said gravely. _Although the legends and myths portray me as a destructive and violent Pokemon able enough to bring about an apocalypse, they're inaccurate. Out of Zekrom and me, I'm the gentler and peaceful one. I dislike fighting more than anything, but when a Pokemon challenges me, I would naturally defend myself. _

_ Are you saying you dislike confrontation? _I asked Reshiram, confounded. _You were better off with me, then._

_I am the Pokemon of Truth, _Reshiram reminded me. _I only appear to those who have a strong sense of duty and justice. The Hero of Truth must be brave, as is the norm, but not only physically. They must also possess moral bravery, courageous enough to walk down a dangerous and unknown road leading to the truth, whether good or evil. White has done that, leading to my reawakening after several millennia._

_ That doesn't answer my question, _I said sharply.

_I gave you my answer, _said Reshiram. _Now I have a question for you, N._

"What did Reshiram say, N?" White pressed me.

I told her about Reshiram said about her true personality and why she didn't select me as the Hero of Truth, and gave me a cryptic answer. When I informed White about Reshiram's answer, a look of comprehension dawned on White's face.

_What's the question? _I asked Reshiram.

_It would be between you and me_, Reshiram promised._ I swear this in the name of Truth._

I nodded._ Fire away . . . no pun intended._

I closed my eyes, wondering what Reshiram was going to ask me.

I sincerely hoped it was positive.

**A/N: "Memory Lane" is finished. Read and Review! Great, now I'm wondering if I'd captured the innocence of N in the flashback. Well, I have to remind you the poll is still up and running until I decide who the winner is. **


	15. Research

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That right belongs to Nintendo. At least I own this fanfic XD!**

**A/N: Between Cavaliershipping and Pearlshipping, I wonder who will win. I already know! In fact, I always did know who would father White XD **

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews/feedback. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, though. I just don't want flaming, because I find it downright offensive.**

**A/N: Remember, everything is fanon in this story . . . it came from my imagination :)**

**A/N: This is a very crucial chapter, so keep that in mind.**

**A/N: I think that's everything, so we're all moving into the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**N's PoV.**

Reshiram chuckled, which translated as a snort. _Do you love White?_

I remained rigid, my fingers grazing against Reshiram's skull. _Out of all questions, you ask me that? _I hissed, outraged. _Ask another question! _I was blushing big time, chagrined.

_It's a yes or no question, _Reshiram insisted.

Reshiram was as stubborn as White. I could see why Reshiram chose White as the Hero of Truth. Or would it be Heroine of Truth in White's case?

_I'm not going to drop this, _Reshiram warned. _Hey, I know I'm obstinate, but that's the way I am._

I glanced at White, who was as white as a ghost. Obviously, she was afraid of something.

_Like Trainer, like Pokemon, _I pointed out. _So, are you going to gossip about this to Samurott, Cobalion, Simisear, Zebstrika and Tornadus?_

Reshiram responded with a gentle laugh. _I'm a frank Pokemon, _said Reshiram quietly. _When I say in the name of Truth or something similar to that, I always, always keep my word. I know you don't believe me, but I really don't care. _

Reshiram – no matter how I tried not to fall for her words – seemed serious and sincere about her intentions. However, I still didn't trust her at the moment.

I sighed, _Well, Reshiram – _

_It must be difficult for you to love your one-time rival, _Reshiram told me smartly.

_I'm not in love with White, _I denied. _I don't love anyone, to be honest._

Reshiram possibly smirked, for she said sarcastically, _I'm sorry, do you want to try that again?_

Knowing Reshiram would take a leaf out of White's book, I withdrew my hand from the crown of Reshiram's head, gnashing my teeth.

Before I could answer Reshiram, or worse, Reshiram trying to extract the truth from me, she said, _I'm not doing that. Anyways, we're reaching our destination._

Reshiram raised her body a couple of feet from the lake, no longer decorating the water with her clawed feet. _Tell White to hold on to . . ._

I wheeled around, staring at White. "Reshiram said for you to hold on to something," I translated. "Are you sure you're all right?" White was paler than she was a second ago, her eyes wider than usual.

White snapped out of her odd reverie, nodding vigorously. "I'm okay," she told me. "If I wanna hold onto something, Reshiram's the best choice. . . ."

I raised my eyebrows. "Admit it." Holding out my hand, I motioned for White to take it.

I was awestruck when she did so. "I think the world's gonna end today," I said, smirking.

White grimaced. "I might as well hold – AHHHH!"

I pulled White closer to me, while locking my arm around Reshiram's neck gingerly. "You could've given me a warning." My response was the Pokemon turning into some kind of draconic rocket, because our surroundings transformed into a blur.

I couldn't determine what was blue, green or brown. At least I could determine what color was the sky.

My face felt as if it was going to peel off, because of the incredible speed. Other than that, it felt exhilarating, although my hair became windswept. _Now I need a comb, _I thought.

Platina burst into being, raising her eyebrows. "I was wondering what had happened to you two," she admitted, staring from me to White. "Now I know. N and White, the next time . . . ."

White ripped herself free from my embrace. "It wasn't like we were doing anything," she said heatedly. "Seriously, are we there yet?" Both women stared at each other, Platina displeased at White disrespecting her.

The lake melted into a shore line, which gave way to a flourishing meadow, greener than the forest atop the smooth cliffs tracing the unnamed lake. Uncomfortable with the tense moment between Platina and White, I directed my gaze over to a city sprouting from the horizon, the skyscrapers technological in appearance, along with the buildings and houses.

Cheren and Bianca were way ahead of us, so both Platina and White said in unison, "Pick up the speed a little." Reshiram and Drifblim obeyed, causing White and me to lean forward.

When all five of us aligned with Bianca, Tornadus, Cheren and Unfezant, Cheren said breathlessly, "I can never stop being amazed by this city." Suddenly, Unfezant darted toward the sleek and smooth streets, where several citizens were walking to and from. Tornadus did the same as Unfezant along with Drifblim.

"Wait a minute," White said suddenly. "Is that . . .?"

Stationed in front of the street were two people I had encountered a while back. When we came closer, both of them advanced forward, their faces relieved.

One was a teenager, younger than me, with wild violet hair tied back into twin ponytails, her skin tone a darker shade of olive. A middle-aged man, with a chalky white beard matching his rumpled hair, was next to her.

Reshiram descended through the air slowly and dramatically, flapping her wings lightly. When she was level with the two people, Reshiram buckled her knees, allowing White and me to disembark.

White jumped off first, turning around to survey Reshiram.

I followed suit.

White produced both a Master Ball and Timer Ball at the same time Bianca trudged over, her hair disheveled big time. In fact, several strands of it were sticking up in many directions.

"You owe me a new hairstyle, a manicure and pedicure," Bianca snapped. "I'm never riding on Tornadus ever again! I might as well challenge the Gym Leaders and -"

White smiled. "Seriously, this is a new fashion for you. Maybe you should show it off," she suggested. "TORNADUS AND RESHIRAM, RETURN!" White tossed both of the capsules into the air, Reshiram and Tornadus boomeranging into their containers. "Both of you did well." White clipped the Timer and Master Balls onto her belt.

"I disagree, White," said the girl. "Bianca, I'm more than happy to escort you to the salon," she paused, gazing at the older man, "That is . . . if you don't object, G- Drayden. After all, you know more about the dragon legends than I, meaning you could help Platina – just like he suggested –"

Drayden shook his head. "Bianca must wait," said Drayden hollowly. "Platina, Bianca, White, Cheren and . . . although Alder has pardoned you, N, I'm not as forgiving as Alder."

The girl frowned. "Okay," she conceded. "Platina, I welcome you to Opelucid City." She gazed at me, cocking her head.

I thought she was going to berate me for my crimes.

Fortuitously, she broke her gaze. Twirling around, she announced, "Now let's see what Opelucid City can do for you, Platina."

_Chapter 14: Research_

**White's PoV.**

I glared at my mother, who flanked Iris and Drayden. Every now and then, she would look at me, before tearing her eyes off me, chattering away with the most prominent people from this futuristic city.

I was horrified when Iris mentioned a _he_. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions, but I was sure Iris was referring to my father. _I wonder if Drayden and Iris know my father, _I thought, a flame of fury igniting inside my heart.

If that were true, why didn't Iris or Drayden say their name? I was sure neither of them had met my mother, because they'd never mentioned how much I resembled her.

What infuriated me more was the fact my mother, Iris and Drayden wouldn't mention his name. Was my father really that secretive? I mean, did he really want to know his daughter, the Pokemon Champion of Unova? I knew my mother was the Pokemon Champion of Sinnoh, but was my father a Pokemon Champion as well?

"Iris!" I shouted, unable to bear this musing anymore.

Iris, who was chattering away with Bianca, looked back at me. "What is it, White?" she asked politely, but I could detect a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Who suggested for you to help my mother?" I demanded.

"Drop it, White!" my mother commanded. "It's not important right now."

I was about to open my mouth again when someone clasped my shoulder, stopping me. Instinctively, I tried to shake the hand off when Cheren said, "White, leave it be."

Cheren withdrew his hand from my shoulder, looking intently at me. I stared back, before gazing at the sunset, which had transformed into dusk, the sky painted a faint purple, bluish-black, dark gold and a deep orange. The sun had completely sunk into the horizon, although a bright yellowish hue marked the spot where it was originally.

N came into the midst, examining both Cheren and me, his countenance emotionless. "White, are you saying what I think you're saying?" N asked, extremely curious.

Cheren raised one eyebrow. "Stay out of this," he said cuttingly. "This is between White and me." The atmosphere around Cheren became heavier than usual, meaning he was furious at N's intervention. "Talk to somebody else."

I stared at Cheren in disbelief, distraught at how impolite he was acting. _Was N telling the truth about Cheren? _I couldn't help wondering. _Seriously, if they both are crushing on me . . . then this would be a love triangle. I don't want this to happen. _

N frowned. "You're in no position to tell me what to do," he shot back. "If I want to join a conversation, shouldn't White . . .?" He fell silent, for Cheren stormed over to him.

"YOU TWO, ENOUGH!" I bellowed, shielding N from Cheren. "I'm not getting into this," I added quickly, in case Cheren was thinking I went over to the dark side. "N asked me a question, okay? If you two have something against each other, then let it go! We're on the same side, remember?" I had one eye on Cheren and the other fixated upon N.

Cheren halted in front of me, biting his lip.

N stiffened.

"You mean _his _side," Cheren growled, drawing himself up to his full height. "I see how it is, White." Tapping his glasses, Cheren walked around me, purposely leaning his shoulder into N's, who gasped with horror.

Wheeling around, I gaped. "CHEREN, DON'T BE MAD!" I roared.

Cheren ignored me, delving his hands into his pockets, picking up his walking speed, weaving in and out of a crowd of teenagers, all backing away from him. Eventually, he dissipated, no doubt following Iris, Drayden, Bianca and my mother to Iris's and Drayden's home.

He was so going to regret storming away from me while we were having a conversation.

Turning around, I looked up, scanning N's face. "I dunno what Cheren's problem is," I admitted, befuddled. "N, let's confront Cheren, all right?" N stepped aside, allowing me to advance forward, pursuing after my childhood friend.

"I messed up," said N guiltily. "I always do."

I blinked my eyes, hardly daring to believe N was blaming himself for his intervention. I wasn't sure whether to be upset or unhappy at N needlessly blaming himself for Cheren's weird behavior. "Don't be ridiculous," I said between my teeth. "The last thing I need is for you to blame yourself for Cheren's actions, and as for you messing up . . . It's so not your fault, so don't be guilt-ridden at all."

N said nothing for a little while. The only way I knew he was still around – and I didn't want him to leave again – was because we were walking side-by-side. For a fleeting moment, I was considering to break the silence between us. Either way, I was pleased I had N around. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yeah, you're right," N said finally. "I'm sorry, White."

I had half a mind to look at N, save a Purrloin crossed in front of us, almost causing me to trip. "Did you apologize?" I impatiently waited for the Purrloin to cross the street, save it was patiently strolling, its head raised into the air. The way this Purrloin moved was as if it was royalty.

"Stupid Purrloin," I murmured. "It reminds me of you, N."

"Perla!" a young girl cried, skipping after her pet Pokemon, her flowing flaxen hair dancing through the air. "Wait up!"

"Yeah, I did apologize," N retorted. "Is there something wrong with that? And why would a little girl's parents allow their daughter to -" I gripped N by the arm, dragging him effortlessly through the street, flooded with humans and Pokemon. "If she was abandoned . . . that would be awful."

I rolled my eyes. "She's not abandoned," I remarked. With my head, I motioned towards the child, her father holding the Purrloin in his arms, a fatherly expression implanted upon his face.

_At least she knows her father, _I thought. _I barely remember mine, and if he comes into the picture . . . I'm not letting him into my life, because he abandoned my mother and me! He failed us. _I felt my eyes watering up, and I knew I wanted to break down and cry.

"I envy her," N sighed. "White, both of our fathers let us down, and how sad is that? By the way, when you were confronting the Iris girl, were you thinking about your dad?"

"Very good," I answered. "I'll give you a round of applause when -"

We reached the end of the street, N and me looking both ways. "I only went to Iris's and Drayden's house a couple of times, so I think we should go this way." Letting go of N's arm, I made a sharp left turn, almost bumping into Bianca and Iris, both livid. "Hi," I managed to say, thoughtlessly cracking a grin.

Bianca's eyes flashed. "Seriously, you almost gave me a heart attack!" she said, worried.

Iris frowned. "For a moment, we were thinking if Ghetsis kidnapped you again."

"Iris," I said suddenly. "Why are the streets flooded, like there's some celebration or something?"

"There's a festival going on," she said, "but even though I wanna stuff myself with food, my mentor doesn't want me to wander off while Bianca, Cheren, you, Platina and your boyfriend are -"

"What makes you think I like N?" I said testily, shaking my head.

"I don't feel anything toward her," N replied to Iris. "Look, what about Cheren and White?"

Bianca bristled. "You're trying to pair them up?" she said disbelievingly. "I'm the matchmaker, okay? I say you and White! No exceptions!" Laughing, Bianca grasped hold of me, much to my surprise. "Let's separate the lovebirds, Iris!"

I growled. "We're not together," I insisted, knowing Bianca was gonna attack me about my feelings for N. Seriously, what was the big deal?

"N, I might not like what you did," Iris said from behind me, "but you're a really good person who was done wrong by Ghetsis! Bianca thinks this, too! In fact, I think it would really, really, really awesome if you faced off against Ghetsis and defeated him."

N seemed confused at this. "I think Platina and Ghetsis – mortal enemies – should handle this, not me," he said sadly. "I can't . . . All I wanna do is find out what he's scheming and put an end to it before he ends up hurting innocent humans and Pokemon, or worse, try to rule the world."

Bianca grinned. "You know, maybe we should go to the festival after this, Iris!" She seemed delighted at this fact. "I hope Platina agrees, because it would totally be unfair if she wants to continue the journey without us spending the night here!"

N rolled his eyes. "We should -"

I nodded. "If Ghetsis wants to abduct us, we should blend into the festival," I pointed out. "It would be much harder for him to send his Shadow Triad, the Seven Sages or Team Plasma to find us and take us away without facing Mother and everybody else."

Iris smiled. "If he wants to abduct you, then he better think again because Platina, Drayden, Cheren, Bianca and I will fight him! I really, really hope you can stay." Iris jogged up and down, N unsure what to do.

The difference between N and me at this moment? I was Bianca's prisoner while N was free from Iris. "Lemme go," I told Bianca. "I mean it, Bianca."

"Ghetsis would come himself, because he's obsessed with Platina," N said. "But I don't know how all of you can be so sure this idea will work."

Bianca chortled. "Oh, sure it will," she promised.

"Here we are," Iris announced brightly, slowing down.

She made a right turn, staring at her humble home, Drayden leaning against the open door. "Iris, Bianca, White and N, get inside please," Drayden said, furrowing his brows.

**N's PoV.**

We waltzed inside, the Gym Leader of Opelucid City shutting the door behind us. "An acquaintance of mine informed Iris and me of the dire situation you're in," he told White and me. "As of now, he's doing research about the Nameless Stone."

Iris gave a derisive snort. "It shouldn't even exist," she added nastily. "We must destroy it!" Iris ambled over to a corridor, peering into it. "Our home is much bigger than we let on."

White stiffened. "You live in a regular home, with the normal . . ."

"We have a library," Drayden cut across White. "It may not be the largest library in the world, but it contains the information you need. And Iris, the Nameless Stone cannot be destroyed, according to -"

Iris stomped her foot. "I know that," she said seriously. "It was just in my head, so I had to say it." Twirling around, Iris stepped afoot in the corridor. "Are you coming or not?"

"I hate reading, but why not?" Bianca laughed, rushing over to Iris, cheery.

"What an energetic girl," Drayden observed. "I can see why Iris and she get along so well. Iris needs a friend like Bianca, because Iris's a young girl and she shouldn't have to act so independent and serious all the time."

White gulped. "Drayden, are you related to Iris?" she asked. "I mean, Iris is way too young to be just some apprentice of yours, and you love her like she's like a daughter or something like that."

Drayden bowed his head. "She's my granddaughter," he confirmed. "When I pass on, Iris will be Opelucid City Gym Leader. Now come, White and N," he added sternly.

Drayden ambled over into the library, his face nostalgic.

White and I exchanged nervous looks. "We should hit the books," I said nervously. "I really wanna know the importance of this Nameless Stone." Without waiting for White, I ushered over to the library, wondering why Iris, Drayden and Platina were so frightened about some stone.

Cheren, Bianca, Platina and Iris were almost immersed in a wave of books, precariously stacked atop of one another. "These are all the books we've found that might help with your plight, Platina," Drayden said.

Remembering I had a book inside my knapsack, I shrugged my shoulders several times, feeling the thin strands slide down my arms. Plopping the knapsack onto the floor, I unzipped the knapsack, extending the width. I immediately spotted the book. "What about this?" I said, brandishing the tome in the air.

Platina's eyes widened. "Give me that."

I zipped my knapsack up, throwing it upon my back again. "I don't know what it's for," I admitted, sauntering over to the White look-alike, relinquishing the book to Platina, who relieved me of the enigmatic volume. "Apparently, you know."

White and Drayden came over, Drayden swerving to the left whilst White swerved to the right, where Platina, Cheren and I were stationed. "Don't you run off from me again," White warned.

Cheren shrugged his shoulders, plucking a forest green tome from the nearest pile. "What was that?" Cheren flipped the cover open, his eyebrows knitting into one. Lazily, he flicked through the pages, humming.

I followed his lead, much to my displeasure. As soon as I clasped my hands on a jet-black volume, I saw White grasp hold of the other side. "I call it first," I said seriously, curling my lips slightly.

I tugged on the book, White doing the same. "Ladies first, remember?" She raised one of her eyebrows, smiling.

I shook my head, uncurling my lips. "Not this time," I responded. "For God's sake, choose another book, White." I attempted to rip the book free from White, who was trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?"

White tried to pry the book free from me. "I seriously have no idea," she admitted, grinning from ear-to-ear. "N, I just find it hilarious."

It was my turn not to laugh. "Are you flirting with me?" I asked, thoroughly amused.

White dropped the sunny smile, much to my disappointment. "Ugh!" She looked mortified at my statement, which was true. "I was -"

"Yes, you were," I replied patiently. "I may be socially awkward, but I think I can definitely tell the difference between a flirtatious smile and a regular one." I tried to wrestle the book from her, albeit she pulled it toward her. "See?"

White smiled in spite of herself. "You've gotta be kidding me," she told me. "Seriously, I'm smiling and trying not to laugh, which is hard . . . Oh, just let go of the book." She tried again, but I held on even tighter.

_You won't win, _I reminded myself. _You'll let White win._

"You flirted with me," I insisted.

White rolled her eyes. "Actually, you were!" she huffed. "If you want the book, just go on and say it, okay?" She let loose a chortle.

"Both of you are flirting," Bianca chimed in. "It's so cute, too!" She and Iris roared with laughter, although Cheren hissed. "What's wrong, Cheren?" Bianca seemed worried.

Taken aback, I loosened my hold on the cover, White frisking it away at long last. Sighing, I grabbed a thick smoky gray book, plopping upon the table. I slid into the seat, prying the cover from the first page.

"This passage is ridiculous," Cheren snapped, pointing his finger at the book he was skimming through. "'_Out of all stones, legendary and evolutionary, there is none more dangerous and terrible than the Nameless Stone. I shall not mention its deadly properties. . . .'_ This author wasted a perfectly good piece of paper." Cheren slammed the book closed. "Why mention it, then?" The teenager produced a tome with an old gold cover, held tight by a leather belt.

I nodded. As I flipped open the book, I poured over the words, which had a certain pull to them. Before I knew it, I was pouring over the pages instead of skimming. Unlike Cheren, I stumbled across a paragraph seemingly promising. "How about this?" both White and me said simultaneously.

Looking at White, I said, "You first."

White beamed. "You're so nice," she whispered.

I flicked my hand. "Tell us what you found," I pressed her.

White cleared her throat. Leaning her elbows against the table – her face agonized – she read, "'_The Nameless Stone is rumored to have existed ever since the dawn of time, yet its origins and usage are shrouded in darkness, deception and lies. The legends revolving around it are garbled and conflicted, although all historians can agree when the twin brothers fought over it, and with their views vastly different, the Nameless Stone resonated to their beliefs and separated their unnamed Pokemon into Reshiram and Zekrom.'"_

Drayden frowned. "That legend doesn't really explain anything," he pointed out. "I suspected the Nameless Stone (though graphed by historians) was a metaphor for the disaster both brothers had started, leading to the almost-apocalypse, until today."

"N, your turn," Iris piped up. "With your views, you just have to be smart!" Iris tore her eyes off me, searching the yellowed pages of an olden book, the language I recognized to be foreign.

Was it just me or did White glower at Iris, apparently enraged? _She wasn't flirting with me, _I thought, shaking my head. "Okay, here goes nothing," I said dramatically.

Allowing the finely printed words to suck me in once more, I read, "'_The Nameless Stone, a stone rumored to bring about an apocalypse, has been sought after by many scholars, scientists, mythologists, treasure-seekers, thieves, historians, archaeologists and fame-seekers, along with the noteworthy Light and Dark Stones. Some have said it never existed, and the ancients had crafted the Nameless Stone's existence as a metaphor to represent the almost-destruction of the world caused by the twin brothers and their descendants._

"'_Others say it was hidden in regions such as Kanto, the Sevii Islands, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Orre or Sinnoh, yet no sign of such a stone has ever been found. The resting place was said to be in the mausoleum housing the Hero of Truth and his descendants or the mausoleum containing the Hero of Ideals and his descendants, even going as far as to say it rested in their coffins deep within the Desert Resort, hidden beneath the Relic Castle, along with the Light and Dark Stones, albeit another legend says it rests with the Light and Dark Stones._' Well, Team Plasma never came across the mausoleums, so of course that's disproven."

"You found the Dark Stone," White remembered.

"Team Plasma did," I corrected.

"'_The Nameless Stone, the stone said to have been responsible for the corruption of the twin brothers and the creation of Reshiram and Zekrom, represents the Void, the absence of Light and Darkness. According to a garbled legend, the Nameless Stone contains a malevolent spirit that even Reshiram and Zekrom fear, although the God Stone was said to house the abomination as well. Because of the God Stone being referred to only once, it remains questionable whether they're the same artifact or not_,'" Cheren read, slamming the book atop his earlier fruitless attempts. "We all know Platina's family protected the Nameless Stone, although you have to know something."

Platina said nothing.

She glanced at the tome I had given her, wild-eyed. Instantly, I knew Platina was lying back at the castle, and whatever secret she was holding back, it had to be bad. _Platina knows the origins, yet whatever she knows, she wants it to be disproven, _I observed, although I caught White looking at me, frowning.

Wordless communication erupted between White and me, White absolutely certain Platina was hiding a very deep and dark secret she dreaded revealing. Both of us gazed at the tome Platina's fingers were laced around, knowing the answer had to be inside there.

Platina glued her eyes to the book – the fifth one she was skimming through. "'_The accursed Nameless Stone holds many legends, all appealable and one simultaneously dark and bloody. Throughout the course of history, many legends have been passed down, all agreeing the Nameless Stone is the negation – also known as the Void – to the Light and Dark Stones confining Reshiram and Zekrom, and was responsible for splitting apart the draconic Pokemon Black and White commanded yet were friends with. According to a garbled legend, the House of Berlitz guards the Nameless Stone but so does the House of Green. Neither family has been found, suggesting the lineage is extinct or conjured up.'"_

"That's how Ghetsis found out," I realized. "He must've come across a book saying your family was the one who guarded the Nameless Stone."

White glared at Platina, enraged. "That means you'd lied to all of us about your duty!" she yelled.

"White, it's rude to disrespect your mother," Drayden said. "As a matter of fact, is all of this true?" Drayden adopted a voracious expression, his eyes alight with knowledge.

Platina grimaced. "Most of it," she admitted.

All of a sudden, White swept the books from the table, her face contorted with rage. "That's why Father abandoned you," she accused her. "To be honest, he should've taken me with him! YOU'RE A LIAR AND A -"

Platina stared coldly at White. "DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" she snapped. "YOU FORGET THE FACT I'M YOUR MOTHER!" White got up to her feet, her hands shaking uncontrollably. "SIT DOWN, YOUNG LADY!" Platina yelled, "AND HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT DRAYDEN'S AND IRIS'S LIBRARY?"

White started to cry. "YOU'RE A LIAR!"

Immediately, I stood to my feet, unable to bear seeing White cry. "White, Platina said back at the castle there was too much to explain, and that we should escape," I reminded her. "She did lie about it, although what she was told . . . she wanted to make sure it wasn't true."

White blinked, tears tracing her cheeks. "How can you side with her?" she demanded. "She lied to Cheren, Bianca, me and – and – you!" White broke down, doubling over.

As soon as I marched over, White's knees buckled, causing her to collapse on the floor. "C'mon," I pleaded. "She was only trying to protect you from the life she had when she was young. Even now, she runs from Ghetsis, and -"

White's hair pooled onto the floor, her hands cupping her face. As tears burst between the fleshy cracks, she said to her mother, "Mother, I will listen to what you have to say."

I pried her hands free from her face, taking extra care not to damage her broken hand. "We should pick up this mess," I whispered, seeing another tear well up into being. "White, don't cry. You're too pretty . . ." I blushed, clearing my throat.

Fortunately, White didn't pay heed to my words.

"White," Bianca breathed, kneeling down on the floor. "Your mother loves you very much! Sometimes, the truth hurts! And all I think she and your dad ever wanted was for you to live a normal life, and be happy. I like you when you're happy, 'cause you smile so brightly, and I mean, it's kinda like the sun. I don't like seeing you unhappy."

"Nor do I," I agreed.

"Yeah, White." Iris kneeled down, smiling. "That smile should be on right now, especially if you wanna stop Ghetsis. I bet everyone would be very, very happy if you smiled, even when there's no hope! Like you smiled when you were about to face N! You gave Bianca, Cheren, Grandpa and me courage and hope! I was so afraid of losing, but when you smiled . . . My fears were gone. I was sure I will win! Everything rode on that battle, of course. Unova was in danger, yet I was . . . Just . . . I can't comfort her," Iris admitted, crestfallen.

"She'll cheer up," I assured her.

"How do you know?" Iris challenged me.

"I hate seeing her sad," I admitted. "Look, when she smiles, you always know you will make it through. White's kinda . . . I just know she'll . . ."

Bianca smiled. "Okay, lover boy, we get it!" She gave me the thumbs-up.

I bristled. "Don't call me lover boy!"

"White, we're in this together," Cheren called from the table. "We're all on the same side, remember?"

I looked at White, pokerfaced.

**White's PoV.**

Iris, Cheren, Bianca and N were all right. I had to smile, because times ahead were anything but easy. Although I was so furious at my mother, I knew she had my best interests at heart. To be honest, I was being kinda selfish.

Drawing strength from everybody's words, I hurriedly picked the mess of books I had created due to my tantrum, N, Bianca and Iris assisting me so we could hurry up and listen to what my mother had to say.

Still, was my father aware of any of this? Did he really leave to protect me or did he seriously abandon me? I did remember his smile, the adoring eyes he had whenever he held me, yet his face was so blurry. All I could gather from this was the warmth and how good I felt whenever I was around him.

"You're right," I said to everyone, nodding. "Mother, I will listen!" Holding my share of books, I stacked them atop the mahogany table, feeling tears slide down my cheeks. "Iris, N and Bianca, thanks for helping," I told them brightly.

My mother seemed furious still, although thankfully, she reeled it in. "Are you sure?" she said carefully. "White, I never wanted this life for you. In fact, I think you know why Ghetsis was hounding me while I was running for the past twenty years."

I said nothing.

"Ghetsis did more than take the Nameless Stone and the book I had written concerning the House of Berlitz, although I never did care much for the House of Green." My mother seemed saddened, as if immersed in horrible memories.

"Wait, you wrote that book?" N piped up. "And you created the recess?"

My mother nodded. "Ghetsis obviously didn't want anyone knowing the House of Berlitz was always watching over the Nameless Stone, so naturally . . . my name had to be obliterated from a book I never planned to publish." Hatred flashed in her eyes. "Ghetsis and I share a history, with much pain and suffering. I forgot who said the enmity between the families must end -"

"I don't remember, either," I said underneath my breath. "So are the Harmonia and Berlitz Families the ones battling since the dawn of time, Mother?"

"It was my family and the House of Green," she said sadly. "Are you sure you want to know? Because everything I say . . . it's nothing next to the research we've been doing. Honey, what you know can hurt you."

"I may be angry at you," I began. "But if we're gonna stop Ghetsis's master scheme, then you have to tell me everything, so I can shoulder your burden. After all, family does help one another, right?"

My mother started tearing up. "You sound so much like your father," she admitted. "He was right all along. You can handle the truth, no matter if it hurts you or not. I suppose that's why Reshiram chose you."

I ran over to my mother, embracing her. "I won't allow Ghetsis to hurt you," I vowed.

"This scheme of his . . . I must stop," N said seriously. "Something tells me he may be going after the God Stone, whatever that is. But he's Ghetsis, so I can never be too sure."

My mother nodded. "You can never let your guard down around him," she agreed heartily.

"I wonder what the book says," Drayden mused. "Platina, I beg of you to remain in Opelucid City tonight, because even heroes need rest. I know I cannot be of much use to you besides the research, although I do want to know what role the House of Berlitz plays in all of this."

I flipped through the pages, eventually coming across the family tree, painstakingly drawn on a spread page. "'_The House of Berlitz and Their Notable Members_,'" I read aloud.

Everyone moved forward, exchanging looks of nervousness.

"'_The House of Berlitz, along with its sister house the House of Green, has been around since the dawn of time – occurring millennia ago, when the twin brothers were around. Both houses descend from a Hero, but the better one passed down the Nameless Stone to his son, who gave it to his son. Throughout the line, father passes the Nameless Stone to son, mother to daughter. The oldest Berlitz always inherits this artifact when they turn fourteen, and learns about the bloody and dark history attached to this horrid stone, responsible for splitting apart Black's and White's brotherly friendship, and creating Reshiram and Zekrom, also casting a curse upon both of them. This curse tied them to the Nameless Stone and the God Stone, the latter held by the House of Green until they left Unova, so the God Stone's whereabouts are currently unknown._

"'_The God Stone contains an incomplete and malevolent entity who is not of this world, a living paradox. It would only respond to an amoral person, evil of heart to be more precise, thus allowing it to unleash its wrath upon the world. The Nameless Stone is the seal to the entity's apocalyptic-like powers, able to freeze the corners of the world, bringing nothing but emptiness and death with it. The only way its power will be unleashed is if the amoral person drains Truth and Ideals, with Reshiram, Zekrom, Dialga and Palkia present at midnight of the winter solstice at the birthplace of White and Black, therefore causing Light and Darkness to be lost, and the time-space continuum to collapse, leaving nothing but the Void left. The entity is now free to finish what it started, lest Giratina is found beforehand to prevent Doomsday from happening._

"'_The House of Berlitz are the remaining descendants of White.' _Wait a minute, am I reincarnated or what?" I asked my mother.

"He's your namesake," my mother informed me.

"What else?" Cheren said faintly.

"That's it," my mother and I said in unison.

N and I looked at each other, knowing he was supposed to be drained of Ideals and me of Truth. Since Reshiram and Zekrom were awake, they were endangered as well. My mother had Dialga, who was also in danger. But where were Palkia and Giratina? Most importantly, where was the House of Green?

"Oh my," Bianca said, clapping her hands to her mouth.

Iris and Drayden stared at each other, both unsure whether to believe what I had read or not. I wanted to believe it was a lie, but with legends coming true around me, I was pretty sure this was the real deal.

"Platina," Iris piped up. "You can't run from Ghetsis! As much as I hate to say it, you have to find Giratina, Palkia, Dialga and the God Stone before he does! I wanted you all to spend the night and to enjoy the festival. . . ."

My mother smiled. "One night might do us some good," she agreed. "Drayden, I agree to stay here with you, because . . ." Her eyes darted unmistakably toward the clock, her face paling. "White and N, you need to protect each other and your Pokemon while I protect Dialga."

Drayden stood up. "Dialga is a Dragon/Steel Pokemon – the Pokemon who was said to control the flow of time itself. In spite of all of this, I want to see the legendary Pokemon myself."

"So do I," Iris agreed.

"Iris, you must go to the festival with Cheren, Bianca, N and White," Drayden insisted. "Once Platina and I welcome our visitor, then we would accompany you ourselves. If all of us stay together, then it would be much harder for Team Plasma and Ghetsis to abduct N and White without all of us Pokemon Trainers around."

Iris chuckled. "Oh, I thought you wouldn't let me go!" she said cheerily. "That means Bianca, White and me need to look nice if we're going to the festival!"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't wanna go to the salon," I protested.

"Parties and festivals don't go well with me," N muttered. "As long as I don't have to dance, that's fine with me."

"Well, we should all get our minds off this," Cheren pointed out. "For once, I wanna have fun."

"Maybe N should dance with me," Bianca said purposely.

Immediately, anger coursed through me, eventually causing my brain to go on lockdown. "Bianca, you dance with Cheren," I suggested. "N's my partner, so he follows my lead."

"She was just kidding, White," said Iris, wearing a knowing smile. "You don't have to get all jealous, you know."

My mouth popped open. "Seriously? Me jealous?" I said hotly. "I don't think so."

"White, you don't wanna dance with me," said N quietly. "Me and dancing? Not pretty at all."

I wheeled around, laughing. "C'mon, you can't be that bad," I said. "You're probably just being modest." Looking at Bianca and Iris, I said quickly, "Fine, I'll stop being a tomboy for one night and enjoy the festival, okay?"

Bianca jumped up and down, clapping her hands with joy. "First, we needa get that ugly cast off you," she informed me, "and I needa change out of this hideous costume."

Suddenly, there was a rapping at the door.

My mother stood up, rigid.

"Platina?" Drayden asked. "What's wrong? Iris, can you answer the door please?"

Iris gave Drayden the thumbs-up before departing the library, leaving all of us behind. "We should hurry up and -"

"No," my mother refused. "That can wait."

I glared at my mother. "Do you want me to meet this visitor and friend of yours? I mean, who are they anyways? Mother, is -?"

Iris stepped afoot in the library, followed suit by a man, about in his mid-thirties.

Immediately, I felt a connection with this man, and a good one at that.

He was slight, with spiky, untidy and glossy jet-black hair, tufts of it plastered to his forehead, shielded by a simple crimson red hat. His skin tone was the same as mine, except it was tanned. His eyes, large and wide in setting – were a violent shade of red, almost black.

A dark red windbreaker was hugging his upper body, with a beveled magnolia white collar protruding outward, a hint of a flat black shirt under the windbreaker, which resembled a vest more. Around his wrists were black bands, snug. He was wearing denim jeans, pooling almost completely to the library floor. His sneakers were the same color as his eyes, the accent color jet-black and stormy gray.

Digging his hand into his shirt, he held up a Heal Ball, showing it to my mother. But just then, a plump yellow mouse with pointed ears materialized onto his shoulder, its circular bright red cheeks crackling with electricity.

Immediately, my mother rushed over to him, the man holding his arms out, just in time for my mother to leap into his embrace.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" my mother was saying, breaking down in his arms.

"OH MY GOD! THAT POKEMON IS SO CUTE!" Bianca shouted at the top of her lungs, making all of us jump.

Cautiously, I stepped forward. "It's a Pikachu," I said unthinkingly, not sure how I knew this.

Pikachu jerked his ears, looking at me with utter happiness. "Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" he was saying happily. "Pika, Pi?"

The man ran his hands through my mother's hair, his face youthful and content. "So did I," he admitted. "We can be together – all of us." Releasing my mother, he advanced over to me, smiling guiltily. "You used to be best friends with Pikachu, just like I am."

N stared at Pikachu, obviously impressed at the bond Pikachu had with the man.

I didn't know what to feel.

The smile told me who he was, because it was warm as the sun.

I felt a surge of annoyance.

Nostalgia.

Happiness.

All of these emotions were intertwined together, positive and negative.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"White, this is -"

"Platina, she needs to hear it from me," he said sadly. "I already feel horrible enough as it is, and she has every right to be upset with me, even though -"

"Who are you?" I demanded again.

That's when I realized why I was feeling all of this.

I knew who he was.

"I think you know the answer to that, White," he addressed me, crestfallen.

"I want to hear it from you," I said, fighting to keep my intense emotions in check, and not go berserk.

The man took a deep breath, his Pikachu looking at him imploringly.

"White," he breathed. "You're my daughter."

Taking a step back, I snarled, "You're my father?"

He nodded.

"Well, _Father_, you have some serious explaining to do."

**A/N: "Research" is finished. Read and Review! Okay, too much excitement for one chapter, even for me LOL. Constructive criticism and feedback are more than welcome. By the way, I went by the manga appearance of Red, like I promised. I also promised I would name the following chapter after the winner, which is Red. I know this chapter was shorter, yet I hope it was enjoyable. Have a happy 4****th**** of July, my U.S.A. readers! **


	16. Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That right belongs to Nintendo. I said this for like the sixteenth time, but it's still true. At least I own "For the Love of the King".**

**A/N: I keep on making spelling mistakes, which irks me. **

**A/N: After the poll was finished, I've decided to let all of you have a chance to review the story, so therefore, I'm not going to move as fast as I did before.**

**A/N: Well, Pearlshipping won! And right on time as well! Yay!**

**A/N: Mostly everything that comes from "For the Love of a King" is fanon, but of course the back-story (if that's what Pokemon Black can be referred to as) will be mentioned every now and then.**

**A/N: I loved my reviews/feedback, constructive criticism and of course, I await more! **

**A/N: Red's gonna come off as different at first, but he'll snap out of it.**

**A/N: Okay, I think that's everything, so moving into chapter 16, "Red".**

**N's PoV.**

Iris came back, with a man carrying a Pikachu atop his shoulder sauntering behind her.

All of a sudden, I heard Platina gasp.

Turning around, I examined the White look-alike's face, the only difference being the silvery eyes and dark hair. Her eyes, usually so intimidating and stern, were wide-eyed and swimming with tears. The battle-ready expression I've seen Platina worn was replaced with affection and love, similar to the one she always had on whenever she'd addressed or was talking about White.

Platina fluidly rose to her feet, knocking the chair aside with her knee. However, she was too amazed and awed by the man to notice.

I wheeled around, drinking in the man's appearance.

He was around Platina's age, about in his mid-thirties, with a slim and slender physique. His hair was jet-black, soft, wild, thick, spiky and excessively glossy, big tufts spread across his forehead, shielded by a crimson red hat, with no elaborate design whatsoever.

His skin tone and complexion was uncannily similar to White's, save he had more of a tan. The man's eyes – wide in setting, round and large – were medium red. But in the darkness of the library, those spheres appeared to be black.

He donned a vest-esque blood red windbreaker, edged with magnolia white, corresponding with the beveled collar sticking outward, heavily concealing a simple flat black shirt. The man sported snug dark wristbands, void of any design. His denim jeans almost fell completely to the ground, almost devouring the shoes matching his eyes, except the secondary colors were as gray as a storm cloud and the same color as his hair.

As soon as he took out a Heal Ball pendant, Platina bolted over to him, the man extending his hands out.

Platina jumped into them, murmuring, "Oh, I've missed you so much!" Almost immediately, she began tearing up, the man tightening his embrace.

"OH MY GOD! THAT POKEMON IS SO, SO, SO CUTE!" Bianca yelled.

I jerked upward, clasping my hands to my ears.

White, who was eyeing the man with bemusement, gasped when she saw the man's Pikachu glancing at her, his cheeks crackling with electricity.

As she took several steps forward, White said thoughtlessly, "It's a Pikachu." Confusion flitted across her face.

Pikachu was so delighted White had recognized him, his ears jerked up. _It's a White! Oh, I'm so happy! But why aren't you picking me up like you used to when you were small? _Pikachu's face adopted nostalgia.

As Pikachu stared at the man, perplexed, his body glowed with love of the purest kind.

Inadvertently, I gasped, thoroughly impressed at how Pikachu regarded this man.

The man, his eyelids shut, absently ran his fingers through Platina's mane, sighed contently. "You have no idea how much I've missed you," he admitted. "We can be together – all of us." He opened his eyes, revealing those disturbing jewels.

Platina extricated herself out of his arms, following the man's advancement towards her daughter. "You and me . . . we're best friends with Pikachu," the man told White.

He smiled at White, just as warm as hers, save guilty. Because of the disturbingly familiar smile, I knew he wasn't just a visitor to Platina.

White's face turned redder than lava, her countenance unreadable.

She seemed annoyed, cheerful, grateful, enraged, nostalgic, bitter, miserable, hurt and dumbstruck upon surveying the adult.

As soon as the man stood in front of White, she asked, "Who are you?"

Even though the man was taller than White by a good hand span, he and Pikachu must've been affected by White's malicious glare, probably more intense than the ones she'd reserved for me.

Pikachu stared gloomily at White, sighing. The electricity pulsating within his cheeks died away.

Platina was half-frustrated, half-flabbergasted with White. "White, this is -" she began to say, meeting her daughter's arctic glower.

"Platina, she needs to hear it from me," the man cut across her. "I already feel horrible enough as it is, and she has every right to be upset with me, even though -"

Although comprehension dawned upon White's face, she said again, "Who are you?"

This time she was addressing the man, not Pikachu _and _the nameless man, and with the angriest of tones.

He obviously spotted the look of recognition, for he said shrewdly, "I think you know the answer to White."

I knew I did.

Right when he and Iris walked in, I could easily spot the atmosphere about him. Like with Platina and White, this kind of aura marked him as a very, very, very strong Pokemon Trainer, no doubt a Pokemon Champion.

"I. Want. To. Hear. It. From. You," White said between her teeth, the look on her face infuriated.

Though crestfallen, the man stared at Pikachu, who stared back, gazing at him imploringly.

After he inhaled and exhaled, he said breathlessly, "White, you're my daughter."

The room temperature seemed to drop several degrees, the atmosphere becoming heavier than ever.

White balled her hands into fists, a hiss escaping from her mouth. "You're my father?" she said disbelievingly. A split second later, White loosened her hands.

White's father nodded.

"That's impossible," said Cheren. "White always said her father abandoned both her and her mother."

"Yeah, you're lying," Bianca added.

"I -" I began to say.

White bowed her head, shaking uncontrollably. "Well, Father," she snarled. "_You _have some serious explaining to do."

_Chapter 15: Red_

**N's PoV.**

I'd always viewed White as pure, kind, stubborn, temperamental, headstrong, determined, blunt, caring, childish, cheerful, intelligent, impulsive, and emotional and so many other things. I'm not saying White's perfect, because she was just as imperfect as I was.

But even though I knew White had a dark side, I'd always dismissed the observation, believing it to be mere speculation, not a fact.

I may as well have been blind.

The darkness White had carried around regarding her father had increased tenfold, more prominent and deadlier than ever before. The hatred and bitterness stemming from White's strong feelings of abandonment were present in both her eyes and face.

Now I admit White had a much darker side than she let on, and not only was it unnerving, it was at its peak.

"First off, what's your name?" I asked White's father. "It can't be Father, right?"

White's father, originally saddened, had an unreadable expression reminiscent of White's.

_He's definitely her father, _I thought.

"No," he agreed. "My name is Red Ketchum, Pokemon Champion of Kanto, husband of Platina, father of White." He still wore the unreadable look whilst Pikachu seemed to recognize me and felt uneasy about it.

He also felt offended I would dare read his thoughts, and now, Pikachu was attempting to conduct a mental barrier in order to protect himself from my gift.

First Dialga, now Pikachu.

Did those Pokemon hate me at first sight or what?

Or did Dialga detach itself from its emotions because of the connection it had to the Nameless Stone? Was I the epitome of Idealism who was supposed to be drained of the mere belief I held in high esteem, my essential makeup? Most importantly, did the House of Green write a book about their bloodline and the legend surrounding the God Stone passed down from generation to generation for posterity's sake?

Something told me the legend Platina wrote was incomplete, and the enigmatic Green Family held more information about the God Stone. Did any of this have to do with the way Dialga was able to shield its thoughts and emotions from my paranormal empathy?

"You're a Pokemon Champion?" Cheren blurted out.

"Red's more than that," Drayden answered. "He's rivals with Blue of the Viridian City Gym -"

"Drayden, I prefer frenemies these days," Red sighed. "We still have the rivalry, yet I'm stronger because I train -"

White growled. "Red, you, N and my mother will walk through Opelucid City and . . . I want to hear the lame excuse you have for not being around when I needed you the most."

Cheren and Bianca were taken aback and outraged at this.

"How come N can go, huh?" Cheren demanded. "You favor him over us?"

"White, I wanna go," Bianca begged. "Can Iris go as well?"

Touched yet chagrined at White wanting me around with Platina and Red, I said seriously, "I think you should catch up with Red and . . . I'll get ready for this festival tonight."

"I'm your best friend!" Cheren and Bianca said simultaneously.

White glared at me. "I'm supposed to look after you, remember?" she told me bossily.

"Red . . . I'm staying as well," Platina decided. "I know White wants me there for moral support, but I can't always be . . ."

White wheeled around on her. "Keeping secrets are we?" she said nastily.

Red glowed red. "Don't talk to your mother that way," he said sternly. "It doesn't matter whether you're Unova Pokemon Champion or not . . . you're still underage and our daughter!"

White sneered at Red. "You may have sent me letters, shower me with gifts and called me whenever my birthday or the holidays came, but I would've liked to see you . . ."

Red's eyes turned redder, reminding me eerily of blood and war. The mere sight of his temper flaring up made me frightened, even as far as bumping into a stack of books, luckily staying put. "You have no idea how I've loved you," he said calmly, his face contorted with sadness, albeit his eyes were furious. "You got to hear me out, though."

"Red's telling the truth," Iris observed. "White, with Ghetsis, the Seven Sages, the Shadow Triad and Team Plasma searching for you and N, you gotta understand how hurt, guilty and terrible your dad feels about this! I'm sure he loves you a lot, and wants to make everything right! If you continue hating him, the only person who will hurt will be you! Anyways, you have a mother and a father! Give him a chance, please!"

White stared at Iris, furrowing her brows. "I always knew you were a forgiving person," she said rudely. "Red abandoned me! Even if I forgive him, it doesn't change what happened!"

Red, though enraged, seemed guilt-ridden. In fact, Pikachu was as equally as crestfallen as Red.

On the bright side, I could read Pikachu's expressions.

"Young White," Drayden said softly. "If you can forgive N for his actions, then surely you can forgive Red for everything he has done. In fact, all he did was mention a daughter who lived in Unova, who would be known as -"

Red hoisted up his hand. "With all due respect, Drayden, White should hear everything from me. And White, I'm not asking for you to forgive and forget what I did. No matter how much you resent me, you're still a very important person to me."

"White, I'm staying here," I said firmly. "Red wants to speak with you and only you. Platina and I will stay here, get ready for this festival."

"Stay out of my way," Cheren warned.

I smirked. "I was planning to," I admitted. "Now that you mention that . . . I might take that as an invitation."

"You two, stop it!" Platina said. "This is the other reason I'm staying behind . . ."

"I can take care of myself," I insisted. "If Ghetsis wants to abduct me, then I will fight him myself."

"You're not ready," Platina protested. "N, I will take care of Ghetsis myself."

White looked imploringly at Platina, Bianca, Cheren and me.

"I can't do this alone," she told all of us. "Bianca, I still owe you that manicure, pedicure and hairstyle."

Bianca smiled. "Iris can take me," she reminded her. "Besides, what's wrong with a little father and daughter time?"

White threw daggers at Bianca. "What about your father and you?"

Bianca's smile melted off her face. "It's all about you today. When you get back, I'm not gonna be here, because I want to look absolutely beautiful for this!" She clapped her hands.

White sighed. "So be it, Red," she conceded.

Red shook his head, his Pikachu leaping onto his hat. "Don't call me by my first name," he said defensively.

White jutted her chin in the air, looking defiant. Glaring at Red, she twirled around and stormed out of the library. Red gazed at Platina for a moment before directing his creepy eyes towards me.

Both of us examined each other for a moment, Red wearing a disapproving face. _Great, a possibly overprotective father, _I thought moodily.

Red tore his penetrating stare off me before darting over to the library door, Pikachu doing his utmost to cling onto Red's hat. As soon as he turned around the corner, the door opened for a moment before slamming shut again.

We were all silent for a pregnant pause. "Why did you stay here?" I folded my arms, flicking the locks away from my forehead for the umpteenth time.

Platina's face darkened. "We should help Drayden, Iris, Cheren and Bianca put the books away. Then, we must get ready for the Temporal Festival."

Iris giggled. "Besides the food and carnival, I love the Masquerade Dance . . ."

I stiffened. "Is this cosplay or Halloween?" I demanded. "By the way, I don't dance."

"So it's called the Temporal Festival," said Cheren. "May I ask why?" He was holding several books in his hands, steadying them with his chin while embracing the others with his lanky arms. "Drayden, where should I put these?" he asked the Gym Leader whilst throwing me a dirty look.

"The back," Drayden replied. "Despite us being a city of rapid change, and behaving as if we don't care much about the past, that's not true. We care very, very much about the past and value and respect history more than any other city in Unova. If you want to know the truth, the Temporal Festival celebrates the day Opelucid City was founded."

Cheren nodded before ambling over to the back, much to my relief.

"History?" Bianca pulled a face. "I wanna dress up and dance and . . ." The blonde started twirling around, her arms in the air. Sighing dreamily, she said, "Oh, I hope Opelucid City has a lakeside, where I can find some cute guy and dance under a gazebo, filled with roses and lit up . . . that's so romantic!"

"Why do girls care about romance?" I asked. "And . . ."

"Ask White," Iris whispered in my ear.

I unfolded my arms, rolling my eyes.

Before I knew it, Iris gripped me by the arms, taking me back. "HEY!" I boomed. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING ME?"

Before I knew it, Bianca grasped me as well.

They were steering me toward my doom.

**White's PoV.**

Red furrowed his brows, taking hold of my broken hand.

I tried to rip free of his grasp, except he was stronger. "You're not helping me," I hissed. "I'd rather have a doctor look at this than you."

We were sitting down on a white marble bench, glowing neon yellow. Several feet away from us were vending machines, translucent and glimmering with built-in neon lights. Every now and then, I noticed people strolling up and down the sleek streets, dressed up like socialites stepping afoot from stories my parents used to read to me or about to get ready.

Red sighed. "You're as stubborn as me," he responded. "Anyways, I was a Pokemon Trainer, and whenever I got hurt or my Pokemon did, I always took care of our wounds. When I met Platina . . ." He had a faraway look on his face. "What matters most is our relationship, White."

"I don't want you to be in my life," I said nastily.

"I want to be in your life," he said patiently. "Your mother wishes this as well. I care about both of you, but I didn't appreciate you always saying you never wanted to talk to me. White, I bought you that TV and Nintendo Wii. I sent you the diary you always write in . . . Most of those books . . . I've given up a lot when it comes to you."

"You bought my love," I insisted. "You only came around because Mother was threatened by Ghetsis, right?"

Red narrowed his scary eyes. "I heard about everything," he said seriously. "I left to protect you and Platina from Ghetsis and the Seven Sages, which was the hardest thing I'd done."

"You could've saved yourself all this regret by taking me with you." Reluctantly, I allowed Red to examine my broken hand. "Why didn't you, Red?"

"I told you to call me Father." Red's voice was composed, although I'd noticed how exasperated he sounded. "I wanted to take you, but your mother wouldn't let me. I argued with her about it for a week before I left for Pallet Town to take care of my mother or help with Professor Oak's research. I was hardly home, visiting other regions, with the exemption of Unova.

"I did spend time at Mt. Silver or researching the Houses of Berlitz's and Green's histories, and how they descended from White and Black, both intent on protecting the Nameless and God Stones, artifacts dating from the time before time. Supposedly, both stones were from outer space, just like the meteorites in Meteor Falls of Hoenn and Mt. Moon from my home region.

"This might hurt." Red pressed his thumb against my knuckle, making me cringe from both the agony and throbbing. "Yeah, you have a broken knuckle. By the way, do you want a cast?" He eyed N's fabric cast resting between me and him. Tenderly, Red withdrew his thumb from my hand.

I glowered. "You seem so serious," I observed. "I heard you were impulsive and act exactly like me."

Red, in spite of himself, gave a sunny smile. "I do," he confirmed. "I'm just worried about my daughter. That N . . . or Cheren . . ." He developed a grim face, his countenance fatherly.

I raised my eyebrows. "They're friends of mine," I protested. "I don't have romantic feelings for either of them."

Red cracked a smile. "I would like for you to keep it that way," he said.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Pikachu leaped off Red's hat, poising himself atop his shoulder. "Pika, Pi?" Pikachu motioned his head toward the backpack propped against Red's waistline.

Red nodded. "She obviously doesn't want a cast," he said to Pikachu. "Get her a brace."

I flushed. "I absolutely refuse, Red."

Red was offended at the rudeness I displayed toward him, but he didn't say anything. "I want your hand to get better," he growled. "I should thank that N boy for taking care of you, but I still don't like him."

Pikachu unzipped the backpack before burying his entire body into the bag, which devoured him whole. "Pika?" he said. "Chu . . ." There was rustling inside the backpack as Pikachu combed every inch for the brace.

"How can you communicate with Pikachu?" I pondered. "Only N can talk to Pokemon."

Red threw his head back and laughed. "Whoever said you need telepathy to understand your Pokemon?" he said, smiling. "When you've known your Pokemon for a long time, then you understand them pretty well!" Red dug into his windbreaker, fiddling with the necklace having a Heal Ball pendant.

He seemed pensive before slipping the necklace back into his windbreaker. "You stopped Team Plasma . . . Platina stopped Team Galactic . . . I stopped Team Rocket. Unlike Cyrus and Giovanni, Ghetsis can't be brought down that easily!" His eyes flashed. "If the Nameless Stone could be broken, then I would break it myself! I hate it can't be broken. Why does it have to be that way?"

Pikachu materialized into being, twitching his ears. Resting between his teeth was a brace the color of my skin, which was a relief. _If I wanna blend in, then the brace has to match my skin color! Seriously, I don't wanna go to the festival with a brace looking exactly like a watch! Then people would stop me and ask what time is it. _

Red smiled. "Good job, Pikachu!" he praised him. "Gimme the brace!" A weak chuckle rippled out of Red's mouth as he motioned for Pikachu to deliver him the brace. "I'll zip up the backpack," he offered.

Pikachu leaped high in the sky, landing on top of my kneecap. "Pika?" He winked, his cheeks flickering with electricity. "Pika! Pi?"

Red glowered at Pikachu before zipping up his backpack, snorting. "I said gimme the brace," he said, annoyed. "Please, Pikachu!" Red wiggled his fingers, his expression pleading. "You can have time -"

I shook my head. "Neither of you will spend time with me again," I promised, although my voice was on the verge of cracking. "Red, why now?"

Pikachu swerved around, brandishing the brace. Promptly, Red took hold of it, triumph exuding from his eyes. Hovering over me, Red instructed for me to open my hands a bit wider.

When I said I wouldn't, Pikachu started to beg me in a heartbroken voice. Unwillingly, I relented.

I growled while Red slipped the brace onto my hand, the man advising for me not to take it off until we were able to see a doctor. I nodded, still glaring at Red with distaste. "Thanks," I managed to say, ensuring the bitterness overlapped the gratefulness in my voice.

Red nodded.

I longed to press Red for questions about my mother's past history with Ghetsis. I found it difficult to believe she and Ghetsis were tortured geniuses who once dreamed of Pokemon liberation, and wanted to carry out this plan for reasons unknown. My mother said that Ghetsis took it out of context, although Ghetsis had taunted her about me finding out the truth, and perhaps hating her.

Although my mother was composed, it clearly bothered her. Ghetsis also knew Red, meaning he could've played a major role in snapping my mother out of this nonsense. Obviously, all three of them had a darker past than my mother had let on. Would Red lie to me about it, too?

Except there was a big problem: I couldn't trust Red or my mother.

_They're both self-satisfied and self-serving adults who only thought about themselves_, I was thinking, seeing nothing but red. As a matter of fact, I would consider that apt, since my father was named Red.

At least I knew whose personality I'd inherited.

Either way, how were they aiming to protect me?

"White?" Red said worriedly. "What's wrong?"

His eyes searched my face, Red scared. "I probably did this wrong," he told me.

"You want to know why I came back." It wasn't a question, but an assumption.

I nodded.

Red looked around nervously as Pikachu climbed onto his arm, crawling upward toward his shoulder. "I thought about coming back several times," he confessed. "When I heard about you starting about your journey, I wondered if you would battle like a strategist or go out all offensive, using defense if necessary. I heard about Cheren and Bianca, and I kinda wondered if Cheren and you would . . ."

I narrowed my eyes. "Skip the boy talk," I said curtly. "I want to hear your excuse, no matter what order it's in."

Red smirked. "You're pretty impatient," he observed.

I frowned. "I don't like people beating around the bush."

Red shrugged his shoulders. "You look like Platina, but you have my personality!" he commented. "I wasn't worried about Cheren, because at least that was a childhood crush of yours. You were like . . . five?"

"What were you worried about?"

"Ghetsis," he answered. "I found out he operated in Unova, with his fan club the Seven Sages. They always did follow him around like lost puppies. I remember meeting them when I visited Platina back in the Villa, although what had happened back then, your mother sure isn't proud of it.

"When you came home and told Platina how you foiled his plans, I was happy but unsure. Both of us knew Ghetsis always had a back-up plan." Red's face darkened. "Three weeks ago, I went to the S.S. Anne, with stupid Blue serving as my escort. Then, Gorm appeared out of nowhere – was it Gorm? Back then, all of them were fat – except Ghetsis."

In spite of myself, I howled with laughter. "Yeah, it was," I confirmed. "So, he was telling the truth after all."

"He wanted to fight me," Red continued, "but Blue said I had a duty, which was to you and Platina. I said I wanted to help, but Blue had to show off and defeat Gorm, warning me that I was next if I didn't hurry to Vermillion. Then, your mother phoned me, heartbroken, saying Ghetsis found you and telling me about the deal.

"I sent Platina her Pokemon, wishing her luck. Then, I called Drayden – an acquaintance I met at an exhibit back at Blackthorn City like ten years ago – telling him about everything." Red buried his head in his palms, slipping the spiky portions of his hair through his fleshy crevices. "I could've rode Charizard, but I wasn't thinking clearly. I got off in Castelia City, and . . . I made it to Opelucid City in twelve hours. White . . . all Platina and me ever wanted was for you to be happy and free from Ghetsis, because he'd learned about Platina's family history."

"How am I tied to their past?" I demanded. "If you love me, tell me!"

"The Nameless Stone," Red replied. "I want Ghetsis to pay for everything he did during those twenty years! We're lucky Ghetsis hasn't found the God Stone or the book they'd written. From everything I've learned, the God Stone's rumored to be connected to Arceus, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf, Mesprit being with Platina."

"Are the House of Green Black's descendants?" I asked swiftly.

"Yes," Red answered.

I stared at Red. "We need to find them," I vowed.

Red's face darkened. "We need to get ready for the Masquerade Dance, White."

Well, this whole conversation was very awkward.

"I want you to carry your Pokemon around with you," Red said.

"Like I wasn't going to stop doing that," I murmured, fluidly standing up.

Eyeing Red with disapproval, I wheeled around and stormed off toward the dwelling, dreading looking like a princess. _I hate being girly-girl! It's so horrible! _I thought, shuddering all the while.

**N's PoV.**

**(A couple of hours later)**

I couldn't understand what came over me. I never used to care about how I'd looked, although I had realized women and girls were attracted to me like bees were to honey. Or was it bears to honey? Okay, I could settle for moths to flame. _Like I even care, _I said to myself, peering at my reflection as if I've never seen what I had looked like before.

I gave a crooked smile, half-wondering if the mirror would crack. Well, at least I knew where the bad luck came from that time. Vaguely, I pondered on how Team Plasma grunts had claimed on how gorgeous, handsome and seductively beautiful I was. Women . . . did they enjoy love or lust?

I was looking at a supposedly inhumanely beautiful sixteen-year-old boy, with a seemingly smooth and flawless fair complexion, with choppy, wrist-length tea green hair, large tufts of it wrapping around my earlobes, rumpled around the crown of my head. In my opinion, I believe my hair was uncanny to that of a rat's nest.

Consciously, I ran my fingers through the sheet of hair, noticing how fine, yielding, luxurious yet refined it was to the touch. I withdrew my fingers, surveying the only physiological feature I was proud to have.

My vivid green eyes, reminding me of malachite, were narrow in setting. They used to exude innocence and purity, but now . . . they were glacial, exuding nothing but darkness originating from a broken heart.

Frowning, I peeled my tattered damp shirt off, revealing my slim and lean physique, my arms slightly muscular and my chest flat-muscled. I was 6'1", a couple of inches taller than Cheren and Red. Promptly, the other necklace I'd hidden – the bell shaped like a Menger Sponge – slapped against the base of my neck. Absently, I twirled it around with the tips of my fingers before releasing it, seeing it hit my neck.

"I hate masquerades," I hissed, grateful Cheren wasn't around to make a snide comment at me or to slander and ridicule me. "What am I gonna do about my hair?" I grasped a brush Iris was kind enough to lend me, attacking the mop with incredible speed.

"You have rather long hair," someone said from the doorway, making me jump. Swiveling around, I saw a retro Red leaning against the doorway, not wearing a facial mask, which was the whole point of this idiotic plan.

I told myself to remain calm. "Unlike some people, I never had the liberty of cutting my hair," I said, "but I was once content with the fact it made me stand out from the humans. Anyway, are you really _the _Red?" I tacked on, swinging the brush clockwise twice before slamming it atop the dresser.

Red flicked his bangs, giving a sunny grin. "Yeah," he said happily. "You want an autograph or what, N Harmonia?" Red strolled into the room, the loyal Pikachu glaring at me with disapproval.

I stood rigid. "That was Ghetsis's surname," I said stiffly. "I don't use it." Eyeing the white collared shirt suspended on a hanger clamped onto the handle to a dresser, I plucked it from its resting place.

Red looked at me. "I knew your father -"

I slapped the curved handle holding the archaic shirt onto my forearm, fiddling with the buttons on my slacks. "Socialites," I muttered, turning a deaf ear toward Red. "I used to be one, although at least I never had to wear a damn tux to any events Ghetsis attended." Looking over at Red, who was sprawled on a bed, stroking his Pikachu with his hands, I said, "Ghetsis isn't my father, 'cause he's all but dead to me."

I grasped the hanger, slipping the long-sleeved shirt off easily. Throwing my hair about, I inclined my chin before putting the dress shirt – very simple – on, glancing at my chest again. I mean, I'm glad White didn't walk in and see me without a shirt completely on. That would've been embarrassing.

"But something tells me you're not completely sure about that," Red observed. "You won't betray my daughter or your allies, but a part of you wants Ghetsis to snap out of his senses and become good like you. In looks, you resemble him -"

I was halfway buttoning the third button when I lost all sensation in my fingers. Letting out a feral snarl, I said, "He has flaxen hair, yet it's green, and he has blood red eyes. Also, he's overweight."

Red laughed. "When he was younger," he assured me. "You probably act like your mother -"

My hands started shaking uncontrollably. "You say that as if you know her," I said without thinking. "If so, did Platina know her?" Fingers trembling, I fumbled with the rapidly loosening third button, inserting it into the woven slit.

Red paled. "N, I said you _probably _act like your mother," he said defensively. "I never said I knew her."

Through the mirror, I saw Red roll his eyes in a White-esque way, thus causing me to smirk. "You're her dad, all right," I admitted, speedily continuing my tedious episode of buttoning a shirt supposedly fit for a tuxedo.

Red smiled. "I know I am," he said proudly. "Even though we're talking, can I tell you something?"

I stared at the cuffs of my shirt, gaping. I was already sickened of the fact I had to head to the Temporal Festival and head to a Masquerade Dance, which Bianca and Iris were all giggly about. Platina, though refined and cool as always, was obviously giddy about it as well. It didn't take a genius to figure out Platina and Red would dance together, possibly in a harmonious way.

"I never volunteered to talk with you," I reminded him crudely. "You'd practically invited yourself in without my permission -"

"Pika!" Pikachu was enraged at the disrespect I had dealt Red.

How delightful.

Red raised his eyebrows. "I'll tell you anyway," he decided. "Actually, I have two things to say before I leave to get ready." Out of the corner of my eye, I examined Red rubbing his palms together, looking lovingly at Pikachu, who jumped onto Red's torso, laughing heartily.

"I also want to say something, too," I said tonelessly. "In fact, make those two statements I wanna make clear."

As I buttoned the last one, I straightened out my collar before staring at my reflection with disgust. Sighing heavily, I flattened the folds of the collar down, pressing lightly but firmly against my collarbone, ensuring the flaps were perfectly aligned and creased right. I felt my hair slithering into the shirt, much to my dismay. Positioning my hand between the nape of my neck and the air, I lifted my hair upward, the bottommost portion ascending to the surface. Satisfied, I flipped it before allowing it to cascade down my back, absentmindedly shrugging my shoulders.

Red scowled. "You're demanding, inconsiderate, insensitive, impatient, rash and kinda boorish," he observed.

"I think I heard that already," I said coolly, "but it's nice to hear observations from others. It shows how the world thinks of me." I peered at my cuffs, furrowing my brows.

I needed my Poke Balls. I also needed to release Dragonite, because I preferred having five Pokemon with me, not six. Plus, I required a mask, belt and the revolting vest I hated to think about wearing. _I need to blend in, though, _I hastily reminded myself.

"And you're rude," Red growled.

I flicked my hand. "I know that already," I responded. "Besides, doesn't boorish and rude mean the same thing?"

Red ignored me. "Platina disagrees, but since you're Ghetsis's son, I think you're dangerous."

I smirked. "You say that as if I'm like a security risk or something." I fiddled with the cuff on my left hand, carefully sliding the button into the slot. "Well, you're pretty judgy, Red."

Red sneered. "I'm only saying what I see," said Red crossly. "I've never been judgmental."

I scowled. "Ghetsis and I are two different people," I snapped. "I made a costly mistake, but I'm not dumb enough to side with Ghetsis again. People change, you know."

"I never said that you were -"

"As for you trusting or respecting me," I interrupted. "I don't expect you to do that, which is fine by me."

"Now who's being judgy?" Red said airily. "White may believe in you, trust and respect you. Platina only believes in you doing the right thing, to a lesser extent. I do believe in second chances, but you were tempted before by the darkness. How do I know you won't betray us, especially my daughter?

"I'm not saying you can't be useful," Red said quickly. "Even though I haven't been in White's life, I don't like her being involved with a Harmonia -"

I'd just completed the buttoning ritual when I hissed from Red's comment. _Involved? _I thought angrily. _I'm starting to hate this man._

I procured another hanger, which had the vest (hideous as I expected) and the facial mask dangling from it. "If I use a barrette . . . I'll be too easy to pinpoint," I said thoughtfully. "I must be slyer than a fox." Ripping the vest away from the hanger, I said calmly, "So you're saying I'm romantically involved with her?"

Red threw daggers at me. "It seems you like her," he said disapprovingly. "I want to relax, but with evil around, I don't know how easy that would be."

"That's where you're wrong," I said coldly. "White and I are friends."

"I don't even like that, either," he replied. "My first point is that I don't like your relationship with my daughter."

"Shouldn't White determine whether we're friends or not?" I challenged Red. "Are you being a world-class jerk or giving me a warning, Red?"

Pikachu jumped off Red, allowing the man to sit up. "I came here to deliver a warning," he said. "The last thing I want is for her to get hurt because of you."

I slapped the vest against the air, staring at it with disgust. "That won't happen," I promised.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Rolling my eyes, I straightened my back, furrowing my brows. With a flourish, I easily slid my arms into the sleeves, flinging my hair out of the way so it wouldn't sink into the tux. "Okay, can I ask you my question?"

Nervously, I darted my eyes to the clock, noticing thirty minutes had passed by whilst Red was delivering his warning, albeit it felt like several minutes.

Red kinda made me feel intimidated and unnerved, but I was too proud to admit that to him or anyone else, for that matter.

Shaking my head, I pushed the thought away to the corners of my mind. _As long as White doesn't hate me, everything's fine by me, _I thought, nodding my head at this fact. I didn't find it bothersome that everyone resented or hated me. In truth, White's friendship with me was all I really needed, and if Red, Platina, Bianca or Cheren tried to jeopardize my friendship/partnership with White, I wouldn't let them.

If I resorted to violence, then maybe I was dangerous like Red thought I was. Then, I would be a true security risk. Other than that, I failed to grasp the idea of what defined me as dangerous.

"Okay, your comment," Red invited.

"It's not a comment," I said, "but a mere observation. You see, I was born with telepathy."

"White mentioned that," Red remembered, "but it was only in passing."

"Well, I couldn't help noticing . . . your Pikachu isn't confined in a Poke Ball, although he holds a lot of respect and love for you." I gripped the folded portions of the vest, pulling them up, scanning the material for any signs of imperfection. "If I was still King of Team Plasma, then I would be most impressed that your views of Pokemon being confined are like mine."

Red was pokerfaced. "Pikachu hates being confined in a Poke Ball," he informed me. "Why should I force him to be locked away where he doesn't want to be? He should be happy, not miserable."

I chortled. "In a way, the notion's admirable yet sad at the same time. Did you ever feel maybe your other Pokemon had felt envious of Pikachu and perhaps wished to be free like him at one point?"

Red's face twisted with rage. "That's the difference between you and me," he said, "because I didn't force them to do anything, okay? They never complained or expressed jealousy about Pikachu, and I'm thankful for that."

I straightened my vest, nodding my head. "White opened my eyes, so you don't need to worry about me being tempted, all right? I've said this to Cheren, but I want to right all of my wrongs, Red." I dangled both hangers by the tips of my fingers, before spotting the twin ivory black gloves, fitting for primeval times.

Throwing the hangers atop the dresser, I picked up the gloves, sighing. As fast as thought, I slipped both of them on, recognizing the material to be made from vinyl or perhaps something close to it. Noticing that my necklace was under the layers of clothes, I took it out, lowering over my borrowed collared shirt. "I need a belt, a tie and then . . . I have to put on this mask," I said, rolling my eyes. I grasped the Poke Balls, thrusting them into my pockets.

"Do you have any idea what your necklace represents?" Red piped up.

I'd almost forgotten he was on his second and final question/statement, followed suit by mine.

"This?" I snaked my fingers around the string, allowing it to flow between the gloved ravines my hands had crafted. "I used to wear this Menger Sponge on a stupid belt a couple of weeks ago. You know, my mother gave this to me – a keepsake of hers." I dropped the necklace, which banged against my chest.

Red had a look of comprehension on his face, as if he recognized the bell I sported around my neck, serving as a substitute pendant. I directed my eyes over to the dresser, hoping to find a dark tie or belt. To my dismay, nothing leaped out.

"Here's a belt and a tie," Red called from behind me.

I wheeled around, just in time for me to catch the objects Red was launching at me.

I nodded to show my gratitude before turning around.

"What about my pendant?" I pressed him. "You act as if you've seen this particular one before." I was suspicious indeed. While I was waiting for Red to answer, I'd put the belt on.

Red's face darkened. "It suits you," he said, ignoring my comment. "You talk too fast, and I feel like I'm being punched with words. At times, you speak in formulas, metaphors and equations, but you usually have a double meaning behind every sentence, which is why I can't trust you."

I smirked. "Everyone says that about me," I said, "but I don't understand that at all."

"That's a Menger Sponge," Red continued. "I used to have a friend who wore a Menger Sponge, but she's gone now."

I wrapped the tie around my neck, gritting my teeth. I'd always believed this would be the most difficult part, because . . . "I don't wanna a tie." Frustrated, I tossed it aside, already upset about the Masquerade Dance at the Temporal Festival. "I hold they sell hats there," I added, remembering my promise to White.

I flicked my hair, staring at the mask. Taking it off the hook, I experimentally brought it close to the bridge of my nose, blinking. I fought with the sudden urge to laugh at how ridiculous I'd appeared. "Anyway, I think I'd completely forgotten what I wanted to ask you," I lied, pleased at how convincing it was to me.

Red was fooled.

"For an ally of mine . . . I also think you're selfish and self-loving. C'mon, Pikachu!" Red leaped off the bed, cracking a grin. "Dancing, food and games . . . I'll spend all my time with my family after so long! I wonder if Platina's ready. Women take so, so long to get ready!"

I sighed, sliding the mask upon my face. _I wanna take this off, _I thought, wheeling away from the mirror.

Platina came in, staring at Red and me. "You need this," Platina said, waving a facial mask around.

Red pried it free, chagrined. "I'd rather battle than dance," he admitted. "You're lucky -"

Platina wrapped her arms around Red's neck.

Their lips met.

"Get a room," I mumbled.

In spite of myself, I looked up, staring at Platina.

I was awestruck at how she portrayed herself.

Platina donned a silvery-white strapless dress, flowing elegantly to the ground. I distinctly saw platinum white stilettos, splashed with silvery-white stones underneath the translucent hem. The train of her dress shimmered platinum gray, appearing as if it took a bath in liquid moonlight. Around her waist was a shiny ivory midnight black bow, matching her hair color, a pearl affixed to the middle. Platina had elbow-length gloves corresponding with the bow, heavily interlaced with pearls, luminous in the semi-darkness. Around her neck was a pearl with a platinum-esque setting, serving as both necklace and pendant. Her ears had three semi-transparent pale gray beads. Atop her head was a sterling silver crown, obviously holding her hair in place. She sported a simple midnight black mask.

"You're a knock-out," Red said nervously. "I prefer everyday Platina, though."

Platina rolled her eyes. "Were you lecturing N?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Red, don't be rude. He isn't Ghetsis, so you don't have to worry. Besides, if White trusts him, shouldn't you make an effort to as well?"

Red didn't answer. "Where's White, Bianca and Iris? And Cheren?" he added swiftly. "You did remember to bring your Pokemon with you in case Ghetsis wants to crash the festival, right?"

"Cheren's with Iris while Bianca's bringing White," Platina responded. "Of course I have my Pokemon!"

"I thought Iris and Bianca were like this." I clasped my hands together before breaking them apart. "I wanna see how ridiculous Cheren looks."

"Behave," Platina warned. "We will leave Opelucid City in the morning, although if Ghetsis, the Shadow Triad, the Seven Sages or Team Plasma finds us, we'll defend ourselves and depart Opelucid."

Red smiled. "Let the boys make fun of each other," he suggested.

"Do I have to control you as well?" Platina hissed. "You've already made White upset and now you might be on N's bad side. Did you channel Blue's spirit or what?"

"I look ridiculous," White said out of the blue. "How come I couldn't head to the Masquerade Dance as myself?" White had her temper like usual.

"Ummm . . . you look pretty, White," Bianca insisted. "Cheren and Iris agreed, too!"

"FYI," White said, apparently exasperated. "Cheren just stared at me for one second and . . . NO, NOT IN THERE!"

Bianca and White burst into being, Bianca's flaxen hair interlaced with a hair clip comprising of three sparkling golden roses, the edges gilded with gold, too. Her mask was golden brown, corresponding with her simple dress, not as elegant as Platina's, yet it sufficed for Bianca. Bianca had hooped earrings, clattering against her jaw. Unlike Platina, Bianca had a v-shaped neckline, decorated with rhinestones. A glistening golden choker was on her neck. Unlike Platina, Bianca's wrists had three sets of beaded bracelets, shining brilliantly. Her dress was more modern than Platina's, yet it could be considered behind the times as well.

Bianca was clasping onto a gloved hand, no doubt belonging to White, although she was doing her utmost to conceal White from Red, Platina and me. "You don't look that bad," Bianca assured White. "To be honest, you don't need a manicure, pedicure or new hairstyle. All of the guys would be begging for you to dance with them, even ours."

"I don't think so," Red said flatly.

"For heaven's sake, don't act so overprotective at this moment!" Platina chided. "White, surely you don't look that horrible, darling. Why don't we take a look?"

"Promise you won't laugh," said White viciously. "I know I look like a clown!"

Bianca smiled. "So is that a yes, White Snow?"

"Ketchum," Red said underneath his breath.

White said nothing.

Not trusting myself to speak, I delved my hand into my pocket, extracting Zekrom's Ultra Ball.

I had a feeling something big might go down tonight.

"READY? SET! GO!" Bianca roared, steering White into the midst.

As soon as White came into my view, my mouth dropped.

I was fortunate Zekrom's Ultra Ball landed smoothly into my palm, because the disaster would've been horrendous.

"Change," Red insisted. "You look . . ." His face spoke differently.

"Pretty?" Platina offered.

"Beautiful?" White supplied, shielding her face.

"Beyond description?" Bianca sang.

I was speechless.

"White . . ." I took a step forward, regaining mobility. "None of those words suit you," I said unthinkingly.

White lowered her hands, twitching. "I know Your Majesty has something stupid to say," she said, "so say it!"

"You look like a princess," I said shortly.

Red wheeled around.

I was dead.

**A/N: "Red" is finished. Read and Review! I wonder what White looks like, hmm? I do know a Ferriswheelshipping moment's coming next chapter, but what about Ghetsis? I want feedback and constructive criticism, although I can promise you the action will return next chapter. **


	17. A Night to Remember Part I

**Disclaimer: For the seventeenth time, I don't own Pokemon. That right belongs to Nintendo. At least I own the fanfic. I also do not own the fashion. By the way, why is everything more expensive at a festival? Okay, I do own the OC.  
><strong>

**A/N: I loved the reviews/feedback and constructive criticism. I hope for more, but no flaming!**

**A/N: I meant ebony. I thank the reviewer for pointing out that mistake. No matter how tired I was, I should've taken the time to proofread. That goes for sentence structure as well.**

**A/N: I kind of implied scene transition, although I should've been clearer about where the main characters were, so I should pay attention to that more, and not worry about the chapters being too long. I just didn't want you ultimately losing interest.**

**A/N: One of my reviewers correctly deduced why I have N or White narrate the last paragraphs of a chapter, and then have White or N narrate what had happened from their PoV in the following chapter: Whatever White thinks is too trivial to include in the last few paragraphs of her narration, N feels it's important, and vice versa. **

**A/N: There will be references to Generation I/III, Generation IV and Pokemon Black from time to time. I still need to play Pokemon White, though! X)**

**A/N: This is the last time I would describe a character's (White's) clothing in full detail.**

**A/N: I guess I'll split the Temporal Festival incident into two chapters.  
><strong>

**White's PoV.**

After Red and I had our awkward talk, we went back to Iris's and Drayden's dwelling, N and Cheren bickering with each other. Then N traipsed up the stairs, slamming the nearest door behind him. I could've sworn I heard the portraits and tapestries rattle slightly before ceasing.

Cheren said Bianca left with Iris to prepare for the Temporal Festival and should be back in an hour. When I suggested that Cheren should apologize to N, he refused, causing me to snap at him.

My mother conversed with Red and Drayden before departing to her room, Red following suit.

So it was only Cheren, Drayden and me on the ground floor, waiting for Iris and Bianca to return from their little adventure from my worst nightmare, the beauty salon.

After an hour and a half, Drayden left Cheren and me in order to get dressed himself.

I was about to strike up conversation with Cheren when Iris and Bianca waltzed in, beaming. As usual, Bianca showed off her fingernails and toenails. To my shock, Bianca was already wearing the heels to her dress, and so was Iris.

Cheren said he was going to get ready, leaving the three of us behind.

Bianca and Iris, zealous about the night ahead of us, went to Iris's room without even asking me if I wanted to come or not

I was relieved about them not asking me before Iris came downstairs less than an hour later, almost dressed retro.

She told me I was going retro, even further back than Red, Drayden, Bianca, Cheren, N and she.

Knowing Bianca had sent Iris to retrieve me, I agreed to go upstairs. The only reason I'd cooperated with Iris was because I didn't want to be at Bianca's mercy. If you want some advice, I beg of you not to make Bianca Grace pissed off, because you don't want to experience her wrath firsthand!

Approximately two hours later, Iris, Bianca and I were in Iris's bedroom, Bianca and Iris in a passable imitation of socialites dating back from two hundred years ago.

On the contrary, I was still preparing myself to look exactly like a socialite from a bicentennial ago.

Bianca was clad in bold colors, like golden brown and gold. Even though she was pretty in the dress, her gown had a modern feel to it, compared to mine.

Iris was wearing a simple plum purple dress, her hair free of the ponytails. For the first time, I'd realized Iris's hair was naturally straight, fanning out at the ends. The mask was the same color as her dress, and so were her forearm-high gloves.

"I was fine with the way I'd looked," I repeated myself. "Bianca, Iris . . . All of this outerwear and undergarments is killing me! Thank God I have my Running Shoes on!"

I smirked at that.

Both Bianca and Iris ignored me.

_N would make fun of me while Red would probably act as if he cared about what I looked like, _I thought, peeved. Though Red had seemed genuinely sorry about his absence, I didn't have the capability to forgive him or accept his apology, whether he had given one or not.

"Help me with the back, Iris," Bianca said, looking back at Iris.

I peered at the ovular mirror. My hair, smoothed and waved, parted in the middle with a hint of a low bun positioned against the nape of my neck. On the bright side, I had no crown, no earrings and no necklace/choker to show off. Personally, I think jewelry's too gaudy.

All I had as a fashion accessory was that stupid brace Red had put on me earlier while we were in a nearby park, surveying the people already dressed retro or on their way to become retro.

Iris, who was shutting the closet door, whirled around, the train of her dress floating a couple inches from the ground. "You know, you _really _should wear high heels with that dress of yours, White," said Iris.

I gave a derisive snort. "I don't think -" Bianca stepped out of the way, allowing Iris to examine the small of my back. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I yelled.

Iris was holding translucent snowy white cording in her hands belonging to my evening dress.

"Hold still," she requested. "Actually, hold the mirror."

Before I could protest, Iris started to weave the cording in and out of the corset, trying to mold it to the size of my waist and to increase the rigidity.

Let me tell you right now: Don't take breathing for granted, because it's a luxury.

I don't know how long it took. I just remembered holding on to the sides of the mirror for dear life. As I heard the cording make a whipping sound, I gritted my teeth, trying not to scream from the lack of breathing and the excessive weight I had upon my back.

"Can't – b-breathe," I stammered, gasping whenever Iris slid the cording into the holes, tightening my corset even more each time. Absently, I kicked the sturdy crinoline with my Running Shoes and almost lost my balance.

When I recovered, Bianca came over to me, smiling knowingly. "So you're perfectly fine with those shoes of yours?" she asked me. "You could do with pumps, high heels, stilettos or -"

I glared at my friend through the looking glass, my eyebrows knitting together. "Yes," I said stubbornly. To my ecstasy, Iris ceased her agonizing process of making me look elegant and stunning. "Why are you asking me if I'm fine with my Running Shoes?" I demanded.

I released my iron grip on the mirror, my breathing ragged. As slowly as I could, I brought myself up to my original stance. _How can the socialites handle this baggage? _I wondered. _Seriously, I ain't any camel! _

Bianca shrugged her shoulders. "You're having difficulty with the dress . . . If it didn't look so good on you, then I would wear it," she added seriously. "White, no offense, but you're clumsy big time!"

Iris stepped away from me, instructing for me to look at my reflection.

Reluctantly, I did so.

To be honest, I didn't know if I was beautiful or not: My dress really brought out the color of my eyes along with the plain square-shaped shawl and short ruffled sleeves. The low neckline was snowy white, the same shade as the cording Iris had used to constrict my corset.

"I look . . ." I couldn't find anything to describe my appearance. All I wanted was to take off this costume.

"Beautiful," Bianca breathed.

"I think so, too!" Iris agreed. "Everyone would wanna dance with you, because you're so pretty!"

Bianca made her famous timeout gesture. "What about the mask?" She produced an opaque mask, large enough to conceal my eyes and forehead.

I rolled my eyes. "Let Red, Cheren, Mother and N judge for themselves," I said, slowly turning around. The train of my dress pooled onto the pale purple carpeting, my back feeling heavy from the bustle and crinoline. "Give me a fan and – and I'll be okay," I insisted.

Suddenly, there was a rapping at the door.

"Come in," Iris invited.

The door swung open, revealing a pensive Cheren, clad in a midnight blue tuxedo and wearing a matching mask. "Platina says I don't look that bad, Bianca," he said to Bianca, "but since you're head of the Fashion Police, I should hear your opinion." Looking at Iris, he said, "Fraxure, Haxorus and Druddigon are all set and ready to go."

Wheeling around – which was hard – I examined Bianca, her eyes alight with happiness. "Platina was so right!" she exclaimed. "Cheren, you look like a gentleman! Well . . . you always were," she amended. "I think I want to dance with you, Mr. Chase!" Bianca bent down easily, holding her hand out invitingly while dangling my mask with the tips of her fingers.

I envied Bianca for having the freedom to move around while I had to be walking around Opelucid City's streets looking as if I'd stepped out of the pages of a story.

Cheren smiled. "Hold that thought." He directed his gaze to me, his mouth inadvertently popping open, creating a comical O. "Miss Snow, you look . . ." For once, Cheren was at a loss of words.

Clasping my hands together, cringing from the temporary pang of pain in my right hand, I sauntered over to Cheren, wearing a small smile. "Stupid?" I offered. "Stunning? Pretty? Beautiful? Ladylike? Or maybe beyond description?" My tone had a dangerous edge to it, but it seemed Cheren didn't notice.

Unlacing my fingers, I gripped the billowy skirt, lifting it a couple of inches from the carpet.

Cheren averted his eyes.

"C'mon, say it!" Bianca commanded.

"She's pretty, right?" Iris pressed Cheren, lacing her hands together. "Please . . ."

Sighing, Cheren clapped his bare hand to his forehead, his fringed bangs sliding through his gloved fingers. "White . . . you look great," he admitted. "I don't know about stunning, though."

I glowered at him. "Still mad, are you?" I hissed, twitching.

Cheren advanced over to me, pensive. "You three could do with purses." Cheren lifted up his arm; three purses the same sheen as Iris's, Bianca's and my dresses dangling upon it.

Bianca and Iris sauntered over to Cheren, plucking their respective purses from his arm.

"I want my backpack," I snapped. "My clothes and everything else are packed in there, but if I can carry my Pokemon in that thing, then I'll take it!" I snatched the purse from Cheren, eyeing it with revulsion.

As cautiously as I could, I swung the purse onto my shoulder. I turned around, seeing my backpack propped against the antique oak wardrobe, appearing as if it was brand-new. Releasing my hand from the skirt, I grabbed the backpack and unzipped it.

Cheren cleared his throat. "I'll be happy to escort one of you downstairs," he said in a passable imitation of a genuine socialite. "Check that: Only Bianca or Iris can come downstairs with me."

I ignored him. How was I at fault? If Cheren wasn't prideful, then he would realize _he _was at fault, not the other way around. Hey, I admit I have my hubristic moments, but at least my pride doesn't control me. I know when to put my pride aside.

As I mulled over Cheren's closed-mindedness, I conjured a Poke Ball from the backpack.

A second later, I produced a Master Ball, then a Dusk Ball, a Timer Ball, another Poke Ball and a Repeat Ball. Zipping up my backpack, I heard Iris say, "I'll be honored."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cheren extending his hand out, just like the men do in romance novels or in the movies.

Iris rushed over, jubilant at the invitation.

To my dismay, their arms intertwined together.

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T CHOOSE ME?" Bianca roared, hurt.

I flipped the hideous purse open, pouring Tornadus, Reshiram, Samurott, Cobalion, Zebstrika and Simisear into the interior, gritting my teeth.

"Bianca, escort White to Platina, Red and His Majesty the Moron," Cheren told Bianca. "Be down in ten, okay?"

I slung my backpack onto my shoulders. I whirled around just in time to see Cheren escorting Iris out of her room, the tail from his tuxedo whisking out of sight.

"He's so gonna -" Bianca paused, searching the purse, "Okay, he put Stoutland, Chandelure, Emboar, Musharna, Simisage and Mienshao in this purse, so I'm fine with Iris being with him!"

I held onto the skirt, examining the way it swayed back and forth gently. "How retro can I get?" I said aloud.

Bianca laughed. "Don't you wanna impress N?"

"Aren't you the same with Cheren?" I said slyly.

Bianca laced her fingers around my arm, dragging me towards the door. Despite my efforts to shake her hand off, it was baseless.

When Bianca steered me out of the bedroom, I was about to remind her about closing the door when she made a left turn. A door was ajar at the end of the corridor, dim lighting streaming out.

As Bianca and I walked over, I heard my mother, Red and N wrapped up in a conversation, N sounding slightly uncomfortable.

I didn't want to be around Red again, so I attempted to shake Bianca's hand off. "Bianca, we can meet them downstairs," I said hopefully, mentally crossing my fingers.

"You just don't wanna see Red," said Bianca shrewdly. "C'mon, your third bestie's in there! Ummm . . . I mean your _boyfriend_," Bianca sang.

"He's not my boyfriend."

Bianca shook her head. "Whatever."

She tugged on my arm, forcing me to lean forward slightly.

I didn't trip, thanks to the crinoline.

"Do I have to control you as well?" my mother said angrily. "You've already made White upset, Red. Now you might be on N's bad side! Did you channel Blue's spirit or what?"

Red and N said nothing to plead their case.

Tears flowing down from my eyes, I said shrilly, "I LOOK RIDICULOUS! HOW COME I COULDN'T HEAD TO THE MASQUERADE DANCE AS MYSELF?"

Bianca stiffened. "Ummm . . ." She started ambling over to the door, the room suddenly becoming silent due to my random outburst. "You look pretty, White!" Bianca said, evidently smiling. "Cheren and Iris agreed, too!"

"FYI," I responded. "Cheren just stared at me for one second and . . ."

Bianca loped over to the door, her heels creating a clattering sound against the tiled floor.

I became aware of the fact my skirt fanned out behind me, possibly revealing my shoes. _Is Bianca possessed or what? _I smiled at that.

She halted in front of the door, pressing her hand against it. Responding to her touch, the door instantly opened wider. "Get behind me," she whispered.

"NO, I'M NOT GOING IN THERE!" I protested, although I hid myself from Red, my mother and N like Bianca asked.

Bianca's hand explored my arm, eventually linking her fingers with mine. "You don't look that bad," she said soothingly. "To be honest, you don't even need a manicure, pedicure or a new hairstyle! All of the guys would be begging for you to dance with them, even ours," she added quietly. Before I knew it, Bianca and I stepped afoot in the doorway.

"I don't think so," said Red crossly.

_He has no right to tell me what I can or can't do, _I said to myself, grinding my teeth. _If I wanna dance with Cheren, N or some other hot guy, Red can't stop me! I only hope Mother would back me up, but I dunno . . ._

". . . . Why don't we take a look, White?" my mother said suddenly.

I didn't even realize I had zoned out.

I pouted. "Promise me you won't laugh. I look like a clown!"

"So is that a yes, White Snow?" Bianca asked, thrilled.

_Seriously, why can't I dress in a tux? _I wondered, my back aching. _At this rate, I'm gonna die! I'm too young to die!_

"Ketchum," Red corrected.

Although White Ketchum was probably my birth name, I wanted to be known as White Berlitz or White Snow. Even though Red fathered me, I will never be his daughter. For God's sake, was my mother really that stupid to forget what he'd done to both of us? She instantly forgave him, too!

I seriously felt as if I was a hypocrite. Could I forgive Red? My mother always did say to me that forgiving was divine. I had forgiven N, but that was different.

"READY? SET! GO!"

Bianca twirled me around with difficulty, before letting go of my hand.

_Ta-da, _I thought.

I eyed N, whose jaw dropped open.

The Ultra Ball he was absentmindedly throwing up and down fell into his palm at an awkward angle.

Red was obviously impressed, although he reeled it in. "Change," he told me. "You look . . ."

"Pretty?" my mother breathed.

"Beautiful?" I offered, instantly shielding my face with my palms.

"Beyond description?" Bianca sang.

"White," said N dreamily. "None of those words suit you."

Lowering my hands, I gave N another glare. "I know Your Majesty has something stupid to say. So, say it already!"

Twitching, I tenderly folded my hands, taking enormous care to correctly lace my fingers together. Ignoring the throbbing, I pressed my hands against my abdomen.

N shook his head. "You look like a princess."

Red, who was surveying my outfit, wheeled around and stared at N.

N took several steps back, grimacing.

I sighed.

Let the games begin.

_Chapter 16: A Night to Remember Part I_

**N's PoV.**

I expected Red to rant about how I was hitting on White, which would've been wrong. The only thing I was thinking about at that moment was how breathtakingly beautiful she was to me. In fact, I couldn't categorize what was pretty or what was beautiful. It felt wrong to call her any word synonymous with beautiful, so I could only come up with the compliment of her resembling a princess.

Out of Platina, White, Iris and Bianca, White always stood out. Even the evening dress she was wearing was dazzling and perfect on her.

To everyone's surprise, Red admitted that he thought I would call White hot or sexy, which was far from my mind. Whenever I thought of_ hot_, flames, infernos, blazes and fires came to my mind, not the physical attractiveness of a woman or a girl. I also believed _sexy_ was too strong of a lustful and derogatory word to describe a woman or a girl, but that was just me.

I felt excited when White became appeased by my compliment, even going as far as looking flattered.

Red, oblivious to these turn of events, thanked me for complimenting his daughter, but it still didn't change his correct deduction of me.

Well, I thought his opinion was biased, not righteous. However, a deduction was based on speculation, so it would be fortuitous if Red's deduction turned out to be correct.

I was pretty sure that if I corrected Red, he would take things out of proportion. So I decided against it, preferring to tune him out.

Anyways, he was pretty damn close to venturing over to my bad side. I mean, if I had one.

I was pleased when Platina intervened, stopping the row between Red and me whilst Bianca placed White's mask on her face, bringing out her eyes.

"So?" White asked Red, frowning. "How do I look?"

Red laughed. "Like my daughter," he replied. "Pikachu, how about you dance with me?"

Platina's eyes flashed. "I'm your wife," she reminded him. "Shouldn't I have the honors of dancing with you, Red?" Hesitantly, she offered her hand, glaring at her husband.

If I had to flip a coin between Red's glare and Platina's glare being deadlier, it would definitely be a stalemate.

I consider myself lucky that Red's and my enmity towards each other ran both ways, with the exemption of protecting White, a very precious person to both of us. So far that was the only thing keeping us from completely despising each other.

"Pika?" Pikachu gestured toward Platina, his ears jerking up and down impatiently. "Pi!"

Red smiled. "I'm only kidding," he assured his wife. "Platina, I choose you! I will always, _always _choose you when it comes to romance, okay? No need to get jealous, geez!" His eyes became affectionate when he gazed at Platina.

"I want my own boyfriend!" Bianca rushed out of the room, her shuffling footsteps echoing behind her.

While Red and Platina were acting all lovey-dovey, White hurled over, pretending to vomit.

I came to her side, gently bringing her up. "You're . . . wow," I admitted, grinning crookedly.

White's eyes glittered. "I need someone to escort me not only downstairs, but to the Temporal Festival as well." She brought her chin up, wisps of her hairdo curling around her earlobes.

My heart started pounding.

"Umm . . ." I couldn't complete my sentence.

Let me tell you. White's retro appearance made me forget where I was. I'd completely forgotten my name was N Harmonia, King of Team Plasma. But even as King, I never sought for a female to be _my_ princess or _my_ queen. Three weeks ago, my title of King was taken away from me.

Now I was a teenager on the run from the tyrant Ghetsis Harmonia, who hated Platina and Red for reasons unknown. Would he even go as far as charm White and I when we were unprotected by our "bodyguards"? He made it clear he despised both of us, albeit there had to be good inside his heart. I disagreed with everyone about their observations of Ghetsis, even though solid evidence of his wickedness was staring at me dead in the face.

"A date?" Red said from behind us.

I flinched. "It isn't like that," I told him.

"Pika," Pikachu disagreed.

Platina sighed. "First and foremost, I need _somebody_ to escort me to the Masquerade Dance."

"I'll be more than happy to -" Red was cut off mid-sentence when Platina pressed her fingers against his mouth, absently tracing their shape. "You're a bit greedy," he observed.

Platina smirked, taking her fingers off his lips. "I have my reasons."

I sighed. "If you want to kiss, do it outside, please," I sighed, unable to bear Red hovering over me. "Besides, it isn't the nineteenth century, so -"

Red swerved around, coming face-to-face with me. "I know that," he said heatedly, "but can't you lighten up and have a little fun for once?" Red leered at me, skeptical. "As long as you don't -"

"Red!" Platina chided whilst White glowed red. "For heaven's sake, let's go outside! Drayden, Iris, Bianca and Cheren are waiting downstairs."

Red glanced at Platina. "Okay," he decided. "We need to discuss strategy, anyways."

Pikachu winked at Platina. "Pika!" he said, pretending to swoon before he fell down, Red stopping his descent. "Pi . . ." Pikachu seemed half-disappointed, half-crestfallen at Red's interference with his moment of fun.

Red held his arm out. "Shall we?"

Platina eagerly wrapped her arm around Red's, nodding happily. "Yes," she answered.

Together, they sauntered out of the guest room before Platina's compelling and remarkably appealing voice pierced the silence, her words hard to discern. _They seem so happy together, _I noted. Taking advantage of the awkward moment, I slung my knapsack onto my shoulders whilst regarding White with an amazed look.

White wheeled around, beaming. "Mother came to the rescue," she said, relieved. "Well . . . this is so embarrassing, but I seriously need _someone_ to be _my_ escort to the Temporal Festival." The sunny smile dissolved from her face.

I averted my eyes. "Ask Cheren," I suggested.

Right when I said that, I felt infuriated at the mere notion of White selecting Cheren over me. I could tell Cheren liked both Bianca and White, save it was more obvious he had a crush on White.

_My first point is that I don't like your relationship with my daughter. _Red's declaration was simultaneously solemn and harsh. When he'd delivered those words to me, I immediately started to develop an immense dislike for him. He'd also stirred my innermost insecurities and heavily damaged my confidence, almost taking it from me.

White raised her eyebrows. "Mr. Harmonia, can you pretend as if we live in the nineteenth century?" she said sweetly. In fact, it was a little too sweetly.

I rolled my eyes. "We live in the twenty-first century," I said, "so let's act like . . ." My voice died in my throat while recalling Red's demand for me to lighten up for once and have some fun.

White batted her eyelashes. "Please?"

She was making this very difficult for me.

I sighed. "I'll do my best," I conceded. "But I don't like being called Harmonia!" Unthinkingly, I balled my hands into fists. "So, call me Mr. N." My hands loosened up.

White cleared her throat. "Mr. N," she began. "Mr. Chase is upset with me, so he has refused to escort me." She unfolded her hands before folding them again, but this time she chose to press them against the small of her back. "I wonder what would happen if he did offer -"

As I stashed the Ultra Ball away in my pocket, I'd noticed White was strolling up and down, bowing her head. Was it just me or did White want me to be _her_ escort? She had to be jesting.

"I wouldn't like it if he offered," I replied. "White, get to the point, will ya?"

White looked up, sighing. "This isn't how a man invited a woman to a dance back then, right?" She sounded frustrated at me not accepting her request.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her snide comment. "Okay . . ." As White walked past me, the intoxicating scent of lavender emitting from her mane had entered my nostrils. I did everything in my willpower not to become spellbound at this seemingly critical moment. "White . . . do-you-want-me-to-escort-you-to-the-Temporal-Festival?" I said without breathing.

White giggled. "Can you say that again?" She wheeled around, winking.

"White, do you want me to be your escort to the Temporal Festival?" I said slowly, narrowing my eyes.

Why was she acting like a temptress? It wasn't fair.

White chortled. "Word it like a gentleman and I'll consider it," she answered.

_Unbelievable, _I thought. _She's running true to form as a socialite._

"Miss Snow, it would be my pleasure to escort you to the Temporal Festival," I said gravely. "However, would you mind taking your hands off your back?"

For the second or third time (I'd lost count), White listened to me.

Anxiously, I ambled over to White, grasping her unbroken hand gently.

I felt my face burning. "Ummm . . ." I stared at the doorway, hoping Red wasn't in the doorway. Luckily, he wasn't.

I lowered my head down, planting a chaste kiss on her hand.

"N!" White yelled.

When I broke the kiss, I eyed White, her face glowing red big time.

I let go of her hand.

"I've always wanted to do that," I confessed, shrugging my shoulders. "I don't know why."

Nervously, I raised my arm upward, looking at White pleadingly. "I . . ."

She saved me from saying something stupid by linking her arm with mine. "If Mr. Chase and you were to ask me to the Temporal Festival, I wonder who I will choose . . ."

I steered us out of the room, smirking all the while. "White, I feel weird calling you Miss Snow," I said truthfully, "but aren't you taking the retro look a little too seriously?"

White didn't glare at me for once. "Let's have fun for one night, okay?"

As soon as we made a left turn in the hallway, I'd discovered we were facing the flight of stairs I'd trudged on after my argument with Cheren concerning White. "Should I let go of you?" I asked politely, noticing Cheren and Red were near the doorway leading to the outdoors, eyeing me with revulsion and dislike.

"No," White declined. "This feels rather good."

"Are you sure?" I said hesitantly, "'cause I don't know if you're a doppelganger or not."

White scowled. "I'm sure," she replied. "N, I have a question."

As I climbed down the first step, I averted my eyes. "I have an answer," I responded, tilting my chin up. _I wouldn't put it past Cheren to take pictures of me behind my back, _I thought bitterly.

White was astoundingly cooperating with me, because we were swiftly climbing down the stairs with no problem. "You're not tripping for once," I noticed.

A moan came from my right. "I'm holding on to the . . . whatever," White said faintly. "Mr. N, if you were to choose between Miss Grace, Miss Iris and me, who -?"

My mouth formed a thin line. "I'll tell you later."

We'd reached the bottom, looking at Drayden, Red, Cheren, Platina, Iris and Bianca. "I didn't mean to hold us up," I said apologetically. "Red and Platina, I didn't make out with her -"

Platina chuckled. "Whoever said I sided with Red on this?"

Bianca pouted. "Awwww . . . Well, at least you're gonna be escorted by His Majesty -"

"Don't call me that," I said swiftly. "I wanna be known as N, the boy without a last name."

"But you look so-sooooooooooooooooo _cute _together," Bianca went on, seemingly ignoring my request. "Does anyone have a camera?"

"NO!" White and I shouted at the same time.

Bringing my head back to its original stance, I said to White. "A couple of more hours and we're back to normal," I stated. "Whatever happens tonight, forget about it in the morning, you got it?" I dropped my voice to a whisper.

"Young love," Drayden breathed.

"Do they sell hats?" I asked him.

"I'll buy one myself," White murmured.

"They sell _everything_!" Iris answered for Drayden. "I think this year they're raffling the Poke Ball necklace that's like 200,000,000 coins or 20,000,000 coins! I want it so bad!" Iris's eyes shone with longing. "Grandpa, please buy me a ticket. Please!"

"I have to admit it's very pretty," said White. "Seriously, I would wear it everyday."

"You hate jewelry," I reminded her, not knowing how I knew this.

"Well, time's of the essence," Drayden told us all. "If Ghetsis appears, then at least we're all together -"

"He'll be doing all of us a favor if he brainwashed N again," Cheren said viciously.

I glowered at him.

"Bianca, would you like to be my date?" Cheren remarked. "Or – or – escort!"

Bianca laughed. "Sure thing," she accepted.

Iris, originally latching her arm onto Cheren's, ripped it free, stepping aside for Bianca to escort the dork to the Temporal Festival. "Now, who's cute together?" I called out.

Cheren made an obscene gesture whilst Bianca slapped her hand against his arm.

At least White chose me.

It had demonstrated our friendship aka partnership meant a lot more to her than she let on.

Now it was time for me to repay the favor.

**White's PoV.**

I seriously didn't understand why I chose N over Cheren. I'm not complaining or anything, because both of them were good-looking. Sometimes I wondered if Cheren harbored romantic feelings for me, because N claimed he did.

Boys were too simple, immature and dumb. If you ask me, I think they function at a way-different level than us females do. Of course, I've seen my share of mature guys, like Cheren and N.

I was very pleased when N chose to accompany me downstairs. Cheren was still angry at me, causing me to deliberate whether if Cheren was really as smart as I'd believed him to be or he was just like any other guy.

I was even happier when we strolled out of the house, N still arm-in-arm with me.

"You're enjoying this very much," I observed, still adopting what was hopefully the outdated way of speaking during the nineteenth century.

N nodded. "I can smile for one night only," he replied. "Then I'm back to normal."

"Normal?" I said in a small voice. "The new N's so not you."

"He's_ so_ me," he retorted. "Do you wanna know why?"

I didn't answer.

As we turned the corner, N continued, "When I think about the old me, I also think about the day. Dawn was my childhood. Though sad and dark, it was brighter and prettier than a diamond. When the sun rose, it marked the beginning of my promising reign as King N Harmonia. The morning . . . maybe it was sorta like the innocence I once had, shining so brightly. As noon approached, you came into my life along with Oshawott, making me question whether my aspiration of segregating Pokemon and mortals was right or not.

"Afternoon," N mused. "I think it could be the time when I'd become obsessed with challenging you, Hero to Hero. But by then, the day wasn't going my way. Then the sunset came and so did our epic battle -"

"You almost beat me," I admitted, eyeing several boys gazing at me with lustful and yearning eyes, which was downright offensive and sickening.

N rolled his eyes. "Can I finish my speech, White?"

"You always cut across me, though," I reminded him. "How's tonight any different?"

I stared at the hustle and bustle of Opelucid's citizens, their countenances exhilarated and expectant. The streets were flooded with women wearing dresses and men clad in tuxedoes. All of them had androgynous masks on, covering only their foreheads and the upper part of their faces, just like us.

As we passed by the Pokemon Center, I'd noticed volunteers were decorating the sidewalks with false lamplights, giving pamphlets to other individuals or bringing supplies and prizes to the festival.

"I can pretend to be who I'm not," N insisted. "Red did say for me to lighten up and have fun -"

I released a feral growl. "Red's nothing but a jerk," I said coldly. "Mother's insane to let him back in our lives! She acts as if he'd never left! And I always thought Mother was wise and smart but my respect -"

N smirked. "He's a _world-class_ jerk," he corrected me.

I tore my eyes off the scenery, focusing on the end of the boulevard, where marquees of different sheens towered over the sea of people, who either paused in front of them or walked straight past them without even giving so much as a look at what they were missing out on.

"Well, you were saying something about the sunset and how it reminded you of our battle," I recalled.

N's eyebrows knitted into one. "My dream died when the last rays of sunlight disappeared, leaving nothing behind but dusk. The dusk was when Ghetsis did what he did to me." His eyes swam with tears, as if he was going to cry about the painful memory. "That leaves us with twilight, White. The twilight was only the end of the old me and the beginning for the new me. Now, only the unknown and darkness -"

I shook my head. "I don't believe that," I said sharply. "You'd just revealed that the old N's down there _somewhere_ in your heart. All you wanna do is to scare everyone away from you, but -" I paused, staring at Red, who was talking with my mother about his research, "but the one person who would never, _ever _leave your side is me! You're not gonna get rid of me that easily."

"Why?" he rumbled.

N and I waltzed past Cheren and Bianca, Cheren and N throwing dirty looks at each other. Bianca and I shrugged our shoulders, wondering what the hell we should do to stop N and Cheren from killing each other. _Watch Cheren buy a knife and . . . Maybe . . . Okay, maybe he and N . . . Forget it, _I thought, unhappy that I couldn't find humor in this situation. Whatever humor I had, it sure wasn't a dark and twisted sense of humor. Only fat people such as Ghetsis were like that. _I wonder if he ever was Santa Claus for Christmas . . . _

Seriously, if Ghetsis had ever dressed up as Santa, he would totally ruin the holiday spirit. Well, if he ever did, he'd probably asked N what he wanted. Of course, N probably said he wanted to change the world and free Pokemon from human influence. Well, that was a late Christmas present indefinitely. Even if N was naughty or nice, Ghetsis won in the end.

I don't know why I was thinking about this. What did Ghetsis, a dark sense of humor and Christmas have anything to do with Cheren and N? Damn my scribble thinking!

Well, I'm pretty sure N never celebrated the holidays.

N and I walked onto a carpet the same color as dirt, covered with striations and grooves left behind by carriages from back in the day. "Wow!" I said, seeing a valet service in the form of a carriage passing by, being pulled by Zebstrika.

On the bright side, at least they weren't being whipped.

Of course, N had to extract something negative from this.

"It's one step from forced labor to being abused by the whip," he muttered. "Zebstrika and other equine Pokemon should roam the plains and fields, free of domestication."

"Relax," Drayden said from behind us. "We would never use a whip – real or fake – to force Zebstrika to go faster. That's harsh and inhumane, and Pokemon should be treated with respect, am I right?"

I nodded.

N stiffened. "They certainly must," he agreed. "I guess the old ideals of mine are resurfacing! I gotta keep this side of me under control." He looked around, muttering something about buying me a hat.

"Okay," I began. "I like this N better than the new one."

"It's only for one night," N reminded me. "That means I can take you out on rides . . . just like the Ferris wheel back in Nimbasa." His tone became dreamy.

"Why did you do that?" I pressed him. "I mean, ride the Ferris wheel with me."

N was silent for a while.

Every now and then, someone would stop Drayden or Iris and beg for them to take photos with them or sign autographs. I vaguely wondered if someone would stop Red, my mother and me, and beg us either for an autograph or to shoot photos.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," N said finally.

I frowned. _N can lie to everyone else, but he can't trick me! _I thought viciously. Whatever his real motive was back in Nimbasa, I'd yearned to know. In fact, I had a compulsion with finding out the truth.

"You're lying," I said crossly.

N looked around, grimacing. "I'll tell you the real reason when we're alone, okay?"

"I can't wait that long," I whined.

N flicked his locks. "Well, your parents are around, so . . . Where are the hats and -?"

A masked portly man, about in his thirties, appeared into our midst. "Does the damsel-in-distress needs a hat?" he asked.

I frowned so deeply it might've permanently creased my face. "I'm not a damsel-in-distress!" I said loudly. "By the way, what kind of hats do you have?"

The man waddled over to his marquee, eventually squeezing into a mahogany stand. "All sorts!" he exclaimed. "Do you wanna try to win a hat, young lady? Or does the young man want to volunteer for his -"

I unlocked my arm from N's. Staring at the man, I said calmly, "We're just friends, sir. There's nothing romantic about us. In fact -"

N stepped up to the stand. "That looks a lot like your hat." He was pointing at one of the shelves, stocked with ivory white hats embossed with letters of the alphabet. "It might be a replica, though," he tacked on as an afterthought.

I picked up the edges of my dress, sauntering over to N, who had his knapsack atop the counter. "I have this Pokedex . . . everything from my trip abroad . . ."

I suddenly locked eyes with the man, feeling bad vibes. His eyes were familiar, although I couldn't recall where I'd seen them before. "We should go to another stand," I suggested, tearing my eyes off the mystery man.

The man chuckled. "The other stands don't have hats as cheap as mine." He smiled, which looked more like a grimace. "Madam, your friend here can get you a hat for 75 coins."

"He has a point," Red said from behind me. "That's a good price."

I frowned. "Go to the Masquerade Dance with Mother," I said testily. "Maybe you'll abandon her there."

"Honey," my mother said. "Please be respectful."

As I turned around, I saw my mother and Red side-by-side, Pikachu perched on his shoulder.

Just as I was about to take my backpack off, N fished out the money he had with him. "75 coins, am I right?" he asked the man. When the man nodded, N stacked the coins atop the stand. "I want the hat with a W -" I directed one eye toward N and fixated the other on Red, who was bickering with my mother, flailing his arms.

"Relax!" my mother chided Red. "You don't need to prove yourself with gifts."

"I don't want gifts from Red or Red in my life," I protested. "He – Whatever happened to Bianca, Cheren, Drayden and Iris?" I asked, afraid of my mother lecturing me about being ill-mannered, especially to Red.

As the man took the money from N, he plopped a basketball onto the counter. "You seem to be the athletic type," he mused. "No one can actually make the three-pointer anyways."

"All of the stands are rigged," Red murmured. "Drayden and Iris are signing autographs for the Opelucid citizens, and I don't know where Bianca and Cheren are. They probably went to the Tunnel of Love."

I laughed. "I really could care less about the Tunnel of Love, Red."

"Glad to hear that," Red said, pleased. "Anyways, your mother and I were gonna head there ourselves."

I sighed. "You're seriously one of those hopeless romantics, am I right?" I examined Red's vest, bulging with many items. I had the distinct impression Red had money and Poke Balls inside those roomy pockets.

Pikachu's ears twitched from mere excitement. "Cha!" he said excitedly, nudging Red's shoulder with his minute paws. "Pika! Pikachu! Pika! Pi?" He seemed troubled about leaving me behind.

"Pikachu, she's gonna be okay," Red assured him. "Platina and I are only going on that stupid ride because it's the tallest ride at this festival – carnival – whatever!"

"Sparks will also fly." I raised my eyebrows, seeing Red rolling his eyes. "You only came back to be with my mother, not me."

Red's face twisted with rage. "It's not even like that," he snapped. "Right now, you're acting . . ."

"Childish?" I offered. "Yeah, I know I am."

I really could care less about my disrespectful tone. After all, Red was out of the picture for eleven years. Why should I respect someone who was never around for all that time, huh?

"I really don't like your attitude," my mother said harshly. "You really should -"

I whirled around, seeing N glued to the spot, absently twirling the basketball around. "Do what you have to do, Mother," I said angrily. "Right now, just leave me alone."

"But -"

"Platina, drop it," Red pleaded. "I know she disrespects me, and I don't like it. . . We should let her spend time with N. Take care of her," he added.

I was satisfied when they disappeared. I knew my mother was probably going to yell at me later for my rudeness, but it really didn't matter. She was a liar and a traitor, exchanging her own daughter for Red.

N took several deep breaths, swallowing. "Hey, can I dribble?" he asked the man.

"Just shoot," he instructed.

N shrugged his shoulders. "Fine." He spun around before staring at the backboard fixed atop the teal marquee. N leaped high into the air, smirking. With finesse, he performed a jump shot, simultaneously jumping backwards.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO A FADEWAY?" I shrieked. I witnessed the basketball sailing flawlessly through the air, aiming straight and true towards the net.

I hoped N would make the fadeaway. Even the basketball players from Nimbasa City couldn't execute a fadeaway successfully. Whenever I was in Nimbasa, I'd examined the players in the stadium, seeing a couple of fadeaways done successfully, even though it was sheer luck.

"I know you thought that was stupid," N said, "but I knew what I was doing."

The ball came into contact with the rim, although it went into the net, making a _SWISH _noise. A moment later, the basketball descended onto the retro-esque carpet._  
><em>

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" the man cried. He whirled around, plucking the hat from the shelf, putting in front of N. "You have some serious talent, kid!"

N snatched the hat, smirking. "So I've heard," he responded. "It was luck -"

"NO, IT WASN'T!" I said at the top of my lungs, running over to N. "YOU WERE . . . WOW!" I had to say I was thoroughly impressed at how accomplished he was. "I loved your confidence."

N's eyes warmed. "Here I am, keeping my promise." He swerved around me, before placing the hat atop my head. "I don't expect a -"

"Thank you," I said cheerfully. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

N shrugged his shoulders.

I threw myself onto N, embracing him as tightly as I could. "You're the best," I told him. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Do the same thing like last time," he suggested. "Well, knock yourself out with the hat. It looks . . ." He trailed off mid-sentence, flushing.

I winced while releasing N from the hug. "You mean this?" I punched him playfully on the shoulder.

I knew what he meant.

"NO!" he said, annoyed. "You did it last time, so you can do it again! Anything that happens tonight . . . it never happened, okay?"

I nodded. I brought my face close to N's cheek, sighing. "We'll pretend this never happened," I agreed, pecking his cheek.

It wasn't as bad as I thought.

However, I bit back a laugh when N knowingly stroked his cheek, smirking.

Before I knew it, N brushed his lips against my cheek.

N's chaste kiss left a drastic effect on me. I felt like my brain shut down, because I couldn't concentrate. Butterflies squirmed weakly in my stomach, which was performing back-flips. The tingling sensation ran through my skin while my heart started thrumming faster than before, the sound amplified tenfold. I seriously believed my soul was ablaze with recognition, as if N had kissed me before. _Impossible, _I told myself.

I was sad when N broke the kiss, although he traced the shape of his lips with two of his fingers. "Thank you for everything," he told me sincerely. "I accept every apology you'd ever given me, and that goes for future ones as well."

I smiled. "You're so nice," I commented.

"We should get going," N replied. "I think you'd made my friend's day with the deal, sir." He held his arm out. "I think we should get going, right?" There was a light yet crisp edge to his voice.

"Yuppers," I agreed.

I interlocked my arm with N's. "Where to next?" I couldn't help asking.

"Those eyes . . ." The man stood up, glancing at N. "Your voice . . . the fadeaway . . . it can't be."

N turned around to look at the man. "Sorry?"

The man narrowed his eyes before flicking his hand. "You remind me of someone I used to know," he told N. "Anyways, enjoy the festival."

I raised my eyebrows, suspicious.

Before I could demand what was going on, N steered us away, driving us deeper into the Temporal Festival.

"Do they sell Casteliacones here?" I demanded.

"They should," N responded. "Are you hungry? We could go to the pavilion -"

I shook my head.

Something was amiss about that man.

In fact, I'd even sensed evil around him, similar to that of a Seven Sage.

"Let's find the stand."

**N's PoV.**

I was proud of myself when I'd won White the hat with my fadeaway. _You've impressed her, _I thought grimly. I mean, I was self-conscious when I did the most difficult of jump shots in front of White, even though I was a very good basketball player. I'm not bragging about my athletic skills, because I'm more of an intellectual individual.

When White had kissed me on the cheek, I couldn't think at all. My skin reacted with a sensation similar to being electrocuted. My stomach lurched. I mean, even my heart skipped several beats and my soul was on fire, although I didn't know what kind of fire it was, though it was benign. Simply put, I felt blessed by angels when she did that gesture.

When I'd returned the controversial kiss, I felt as if I was unholy and tainted, incapable of being blessed. White's essence was virgin whilst mine was impure, warped and defected. _I gotta stop letting Ghetsis bring me down, _I told myself harshly. _He was right about controlling me in a way. However, Platina and I know Ghetsis wants nothing more than for me to come unraveled, fueled by retribution, anger and fear. My life should be happy and meaningful, not sad and always being disrupted. _

_Ghetsis is your father, N, _another voice, soft and persistent, reminded me. _After all, family does stick together, right? You even said that yourself. _

"Shut up," I told myself aloud.

White growled. "I'm not even talking, geez!"

I rolled my eyes. "I was talking to myself," I said honestly. "Tell me why we're searching for a Casteliacone stand when we aren't hungry?"

White ignored me.

Aimlessly, we walked in and out of the rows, seeing people having a great time. Kids were munching down on Casteliacones, sundaes, cotton candy and too many other delicacies. In a way, they were the true epitome of innocence, free of worry and angst. I don't know if I was ever like that once upon a time.

"We could go to Castelia City and get a Casteliacone there," I suggested.

"Oh, N!" White sounded exasperated. "Didn't you know about them making a chain of Casteliacone shops? It goes by Angelic Breeze now!"

"I was travelling from region to region, so I wouldn't know," I reminded her. "We could ask for help, not search for the stand ourselves."

White sighed. "I can find the stand without help," she protested. "HERE IT IS!"

She was pointing at a silvery marquee, labeled, **Angelic Breeze – Home of the Casteliacone. **Underneath it was a neon stand, crowded by people of all ages. "I'm doing a shakedown," she announced. "There was a suspicious-looking man back there at the stand where you'd won the hat and -"

I frowned. "Okay, now you're being paranoid!"

White narrowed her eyes. "I'm not," she argued. "Anyway, that man obviously recognized you! I know you didn't grow up around people your age, so that means he's from Team Plasma. Seriously, now's a good time to do a shakedown, I'm telling you!"

I snickered. "It wasn't Ghetsis or any of the Seven Sages," I assured her. "Besides, I didn't sense anything bad about this man."

White ground her teeth. "You're so hopeless!"

In the middle of the futuristic-looking stand was a masked man, about twenty, with a shock of violet hair and amethyst purple eyes, appearing rather bored, even though he was busy serving customers.

White began advancing over to the man, dragging me along with her.

"Slow down," I cautioned. "I don't see how it's a shakedown -"

"That would be 100 coins, please," the man said, motioning for the change. When it poured into his palms, he wheeled around, wrenching open the freezer, producing a Casteliacone. "Here you go." His eyes twinkled as he placed the Casteliacone atop the counter.

"Thanks, mister!" a dark-haired girl said happily.

The man gave a warm smile. "Hope you enjoy it," he said seriously. "Have a nice day." Looking up, he eyed the ravenous crowd, saying loudly, "We've ran out of Casteliacones. Come back in an hour and there will be more." He smiled sadly at the assorted humans.

A tsunami of _awwws _rippled from the crowd whilst they split apart.

White wrenched her arm free of mine at that moment, sauntering over to the stand. "Help me up, N!" she ordered.

"You know, it's rude -"

White jumped onto the counter, her dress billowing up slightly, albeit not that much. As she sat down, she laced her fingers together, pressing her now-folded hands against her abdomen tenderly, wincing as usual.

As the man whirled around, White burst into speech. "Hey! You wouldn't happen to know the address to the Angelic Breeze storage room, right? It's like hot out here, so I need somewhere to cool off. I could ask security if you won't help me."

I sighed. "Unbelievable," I murmured. "This is your idea? Can't this wait until he's done working?"

Remembering Red demanding for me to look after White, I ambled over to the counter, just in time to see the man glowering at the brunette.

"White, you can't be coming up to me like that while I'm working," the man said impatiently. "That's harassment! I'm busy with -"

White laughed. "No Casteliacones," she observed. "You even said to everyone to come back within the hour . . . or was it an hour?" White shook her head. "It doesn't even matter! What I'm trying to say is that you're not busy for an hour and well . . . I'm not busy -"

White gave no sign she heard my comment, which irked me.

The man sighed. "So it's true. His Majesty has returned and is on the run with his princess – my friend White." Staring at me with half-bemused, half-revolted eyes, he said, "I'm Aidan, one of the people who were assigned to guard you back in Accumula Town while Ghetsis had that speech."

I nodded. "I thought I'd recognized your voice," I admitted. "By the way, White's _not_ my princess, Aidan. How did you know of my return?"

Aiden rolled his eyes. "I'm an ex-Team Plasma grunt."

"Meaning?"

White snorted. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "Is your brain really-?"

Aidan put his elbows against the counter, cupping his face. "I still have my sources and connections, King N."

"Just call me N."

"N," Aidan corrected himself. "You know, you and White shouldn't even be here. Both of you are supposedly in danger or something, according to one of my informants."

"So you're still connected to the world of crime?" I asked, ignoring the informant bit.

"Not really," Aidan answered. "I'm just a regular Aidan working at Angelic Breeze."

I smirked. "White tried to bring us down," I reminded him. "Now you're siding with her? What brought this on?"

White bristled. "Aidan, I want some info, like usual," she said bossily. "Remember, you owe me. I owe you!" She took off the backpack, sliding her hand into the side pocket.

"I owe you for saving me from falling off the cliff," Aidan murmured. "You still owe me for saving you from your mortal enemy – which is a force of nature. I still wonder why you haven't turned me in."

"You know a lot, meaning you see a lot," White informed Aidan. "You actually sell info and that info's pretty damn useful, so that's why I haven't turned you in. How am I gonna collect if I turn you in?"

I leaned over White's hands to survey Aidan. "So that's your relationship?" I wondered.

"I sell information as a secondary job, N," Aidan said pompously. "I'd actually questioned the liberation nonsense towards the end of your short-lived reign, so that's why I'm no longer a Team Plasma member. Are you jealous of the working relationship I have with her or what?"

I sneered. "I'm far from jealous," I retorted. "Aidan, you're looking at the new and improved N. I don't feel emotion, thanks to Ghetsis."

White sighed heavily. "Do you know anything about your old _employer_'_s_ recent activities in the past few hours? I know you always have new info, so . . ."

Aidan furrowed his brows. "I really don't know that much," he admitted.

"Not even for 300 grand?" White asked Aidan.

"The information I'm withholding from you costs more than that amount," Aidan told her.

White rolled her eyes. "Dude, I'm the one who got you this job back in Castelia City! For 300 grand, you better tell me something!"

Aidan frowned. "I know, but I don't do discounts, White," he told her sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Aidan, was she always like this?" I asked him nervously. "How can you handle a working relationship with her? How do I know White and me can trust you?"

"Trust is earned, not given." Aidan grasped tufts of his hair, which wove through his fingers. "Anyway, Ghetsis's looking for you, White and Platina. He really could care less about the Bianca girl and the Cheren boy. He just wants you three."

"You've just volunteered info," I noticed. "We didn't even have to press you for it."

"It's common sense, not information," Aidan told me. "N, I think you already know the answer to handling a working relationship with White, seeing as you're working with her. As for White trusting me, that's not really any of your concern, only hers. I always pay my debts, good or bad."

White held a fistful of silvery-white coins, all brighter than the full moon during the winter. "Aidan, didn't I turn my back when you stole that bag of Lava Cookies while you were telling me all about Alder's Pokemon back in Driftveil City a week ago?" White spilled the coins through the crevices of her fingers.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Aidan demanded. "We both like Lava Cookies."

White rolled her eyes. "You swear that on 300 grand?"

"I'd split the Lava Cookies with you!" Aidan cried. "Will you really turn me in for shoplifting? And yeah, I swear that on 300 grand!"

"That's not the point." With each word, White plucked a coin from her hand, stacking them on top of the counter. "Aidan, I have love and respect for you. I appreciate your advice, no matter how much I have to pay for it. Angelic Breeze should give you better pay, you know?"

"I get discounts on Casteliacones," Aidan murmured.

"How much do you want from her?" I asked Aidan.

"500 grand," Aidan answered promptly.

Now _that _was a lot of money for information.

"It must be pretty important info, then," I said, amazed.

White nodded. "I know you'd split half of the Lava Cookies with me," she admitted, "but who got the bigger half? Me or you? I think I gave you the bigger half, Aidan."

Aidan growled. "Fine," he conceded. "I'll give you a discount this time only."

"White wins again," I mumbled.

"Okay, so why shouldn't N and I be here?" White demanded. "Does it have to do with Ghetsis or not?"

Aidan scooped up the coins, stuffing them into his vest. "My informant's a very prominent figure in Team Plasma," he began. "In fact, he's Ghetsis's oldest friend and right-hand man, meaning he's one of the Seven Sages."

"Do you know his name?" I asked Aidan.

Aidan gritted his teeth. "I do," he admitted, "but I'm like a counselor in a way: What happens between you and me remains confidential, even your name. Unless you want me to deliver a message."

"Bribe him," I told White.

White laughed. "I did try that," she confessed. "Aidan refused, even though I had like 50 large in hand."

Aidan smirked. "I almost did give in," he said regretfully. "White and N, the informant told me Team Plasma was coming to the Temporal Festival."

"Will this informant be here?" I demanded. "I'll really like to congratulate him for switching allegiances right under Ghetsis's nose."

"N, he's torn between you two," said Aidan. "So, his allegiance is neutral, more or less. Anyway, he won't be present at the Temporal Festival. Only two of the Seven Sages will be."

"Who are they?" White demanded.

I stared at Aidan, fearful.

I knew my night with White was about to be ruined with this information.

**A/N: "A Night to Remember Part I" is finished! Read and Review! Nah, I guess Ghetsis didn't appear after all :( I would love constructive criticism and feedback. Hopefully there were enough Ferriswheelshipping moments in this chapter. I can definitely promise you there will be more Ferriswheelshipping moments in chapter 18.**


	18. A Night to Remember Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Sadly, Nintendo does. At least I own "For the Love of a King".**

**A/N: I was going to write this and update this on the 13th, but the configuration of Microsoft Word took forever.**

**A/N: Anyway, thank you for those who reviewed, gave some feedback and constructive criticism. It kind of made my week, you know? I hate flaming. R&R when you're finished with this chapter.  
><strong>

**A/N: Aaargh, I hate research so much! However, if the characters are going to celebrate the founding of a city that's been around for a bicentennial, then of course I have to research. The storyline does come from my imagination.  
><strong>

**A/N: There's a poll up on my profile. I see at least one of you has voted. For those of you who haven't voted, check it out pronto!**

**A/N: I must remind you that references will be made about Generation I/Generation III, Generation IV and Generation IV, plus Pokemon Black. I still need to play Pokemon White, though.**

**A/N: All of you are keeping this story going, believe it or not. **

**A/N: It was so funny when all of you reviewed the chapter "Red". I fell asleep, and when I woke up, there were already three reviews. I'm happy all of you were anticipating that chapter, just like I was when I wrote it.**

**A/N: Let me have my moment of fun, okay?**

_**JulietShadow (holds a microphone): So, tell me, Mr. Harmonia –**_

_**N (glows red): I hate being called Harmonia. JulietShadow, I'd already got used to White calling me Your Majesty and His Majesty. You put her up to it, am I right?**_

_**JulietShadow (smiles slyly): Do you know Cheren called you "His Majesty the Moron"?**_

_**N (rolls his eyes): Since you've mentioned Cheren calling me that, maybe he should say it to my face. After all, you have both of us at each other's throats. I wonder when White's prediction of Cheren warming up to me will come true.**_

_**JulietShadow (pokerfaced): Only time will tell. I do know several things.**_

_** N (attempts to give a White-esque death glare, although he fails miserably): Such as what?**_

_**JulietShadow: Uhhh . . . I know how you feel about White. My audience does. Most of all, I do know when you'll confess to White you like her.**_

_** N (folds his arms): Do you and your audience have any evidence I love her? I told White I liked her back in my castle almost a month ago.**_

_**JulietShadow (grins from ear-to-ear): Love has many different definitions, but so does the word like. However, like and love is used interchangeably by teenagers, such as yourself.**_

_** N: Get to the point, will ya?**_

_**JulietShadow (scowls): I had a deleted scene with you and White, although it wasn't romantic and therefore pointless.**_

_** N: . . . **_

_**JulietShadow (glares at N White-style): Okay, okay! I just wanted to say your characterization's pretty hard for me to pull off, because you can act like your original self one moment but then you have the brooding disposition the next.**_

_** N (pushes the microphone away): You had your fun. Now just finish the story, all right?**_

_**JulietShadow (nods): Okay, thank you for your time.**_

_** N (walks away)**_

**A/N: I couldn't resist that, although I won't do one of those skits for a while, so you needn't worry. **

**A/N: Another Ferriswheelshipping moment is in this chapter. I think you already know what it is, so why bother explaining? XD**

**A/N: Let's move into chapter 18, "A Night to Remember Part II"**

**White's PoV.**

Drilling my eyes into Aidan's, I bristled. "Aidan, I want info, like _usual_."

I might as well get straight to the point, right?

As I took off my backpack, I slid my gloved hand into the side pocket. "Remember, you owe me! I owe you!" I continued.

Aidan paled. "I owe you for saving me from falling off that cliff, and you still owe me for saving you from your mortal enemy, which is a force of a nature. As a matter of fact, I still wonder why you haven't turned me in."

I frowned. "You know a lot, meaning you see a lot," I pointed out. "Besides being a friend of mine, you sell info. That info's pretty damn useful, so that's why I haven't turned you in. How am I gonna collect if I turn you in?"

N leaned over my folded hands, causing my heart to beat erratically due to his proximity. "So that's your relationship with White?" he pressed Aidan, the tone of his voice venomous.

Aidan surveyed N, seeming mildly irritated. "I sell information as a secondary job, N," said Aidan, smiling deviously. "In case you didn't know, I'd actually questioned the liberation nonsense everyone was spouting towards the end of your short-lived reign, N, so that's why I'm no longer a Team Plasma member." Gazing at my friend with newfound interest, he went on, "Are you jealous of the working relationship I have with White or what?"

N tilted his chin up slightly, wearing a sneer. "Oh, I'm far from jealous," he promised. "Aidan, you're looking at the new and improved N. I don't feel emotion anymore, thanks to Ghetsis."

I wanted to bark with laughter at the ludicrous words N was saying. After all, he was behaving exactly like the N I'd grown accustomed to while I'd travelled through Unova, even though this N was only resurfacing for a couple of hours. _It's so devastating he won't be this person ever again. Unfortunately, this is a night to _remember_, not a night to_ forget, I mused, eyeing N gloomily.

Sighing heavily, I said, "Do you know anything about your old _employer's _(my mouth twisted around, _employer's_) recent activities in the past few hours?" The counter's color shifted from neon yellow to neon purple. "I know you always have new info, so . . ."

The man furrowed his brows. "I really don't know that much," he confessed, taking his elbows off the counter.

I felt disappointed, although I wasn't going to let that faze me one bit. "Not even for 300 grand?" I asked, keeping my voice composed.

Aidan shrugged his shoulders. "The information I'm withholding from you costs much more than that amount."

Skeptical, I rolled my eyes. "Dude, I'm the one who got you this job back in Castelia City!" I narrowed my eyes, Aidan flinching. "For 300 grand, you better tell me something!"

Aidan frowned. "I know," he said guiltily, "but I don't do discounts, White. I'm sorry."

"Aidan, was she always like this?" N asked. "How can you handle a working relationship with her? How do I know White and me can trust you?"

I threw a dirty look at N, offended he would dare question my sense of judgment.

Grasping tufts of his windswept hair, Aidan answered, "Trust is earned, not given." Looking at both of us with concern, the man plowed on, "Anyway, Ghetsis's looking for you, White and Platina."

_What about Bianca and Cheren? _I found myself wondering.

Aidan must've noticed the dumbstruck countenance I had on my face, because he said, "He could care less about the Bianca girl and the Cheren boy. He just wants you three."

N stiffened. "You've just volunteered info. We didn't even have to press you for it."

Aidan smiled. "It's common sense, not information." Putting his elbows on the counter again, he said seriously, "I think you already know the answer to handling a working relationship with White, seeing as you're obviously working with her. As for White trusting me, that's not really any of your concern, only hers." Eyes twinkling, he admitted, "I always pay my debts, whether they're good or bad."

I grinned when my hand scooped a handful of coins. As I extracted them from their hiding place, they jingled within my hand. There were enough of them to create a fistful. "Aidan, my friend, didn't I turn my back when you stole that bag of Lava Cookies while you were telling me _all_ about Alder's Pokemon back in Driftveil City a week ago?"

Positioning my hand in front of the man, I loosened it, the coins raining down from my palm. Some of them even fell through my fingers.

Aidan was mortified. "What does that have to do with anything?" Aidan demanded. "We both like Lava Cookies!"

I rolled my eyes. "You swear that on 300 grand?"

Aidan looked puzzled. "I'd split the Lava Cookies with you!" he cried. "Will you really turn me in for shoplifting?"

Glancing at the assorted coins, I'd noticed I was 200 grand short.

"And yeah, I swear that on 300 grand," Aidan added hastily.

As fast as thought, I delved my hand into the side pocket again. This time my hand was overflowing with the remaining 200 grand. "That's not the point." With every word issuing from my mouth, I took a coin from my palm, stacking them atop the counter, now glowing neon green. "Aidan, I have love and respect for you. I appreciate your advice, no matter how much I have to pay for it." I turned around slightly, closing the side pocket. "Angelic Breeze should give you better pay, you know?" I looked at Aidan once more.

Aidan looked down, murmuring, "I get discounts on Casteliacones."

"How much do you want from her?" N demanded.

The man snapped his head back up. "500 grand."

N whistled. "That must be pretty important info, then."

I nodded in agreement.

Glaring at Aidan, I said coolly, "I know you'd split half of those Lava Cookies with me but – but who got the bigger half? Was it me or you?"

Aidan said nothing.

I pulled a face. "I think I gave you the bigger half, Aidan."

For a while, there was silence between the three of us.

Aidan broke it with a feral growl of defeat.

"Fine," he conceded. "I'll give you a discount this time."

I was so happy I felt like leaping with joy.

I distinctly heard N mutter, "White wins again."

I pretended as if I didn't hear him.

Aidan looked at the coins, glowing as brightly as the winter moon. He picked one up, twirling it around with the tips of his fingers, as if determining whether I had handed him funny money or not.

"Okay, so why shouldn't N and I be here?" I asked swiftly. "Does it have anything to do with Ghetsis or not?"

He scooped up the rest of my money, stuffing them into his vest pocket. "My informant's a very prominent figure in Team Plasma," he began in his usual businesslike tone. "In fact -" Aidan raised one of his fingers upright. "He's Ghetsis's oldest friend and right-hand man, meaning he's one of the Seven Sages."

Out of all the information Aidan could've disclosed to me, an informant tipping him off was definitely not on my top-ten list.

N, out of vain curiosity, leaned even further towards Aidan, clutching onto the counter's edges for support. "Do you know his name?" he said breathlessly.

_I hope you enjoy disappointment, _I thought, smirking.

Aidan paled, even gritting his teeth. "I do. In a way, I'm like a counselor. Whatever happens between you and me remains confidential. That goes for your name as well. Unless -" he paused, bending over the counter, "you want me to deliver a message."

Like I'd expected, N was half-infuriated, half-disappointed. "Bribe him," N said without looking at me.

Inadvertently, I let loose a roar of laughter. "I did try that one time," I admitted. "Aidan refused, even though I had like 50 large in hand."

"I almost gave in," said Aidan ruefully, smirking. "White and N, my informant told me Team Plasma was coming to the Temporal Festival."

Well, that was refreshing.

That news was going to ruin my night with N.

I began to sling my backpack onto my shoulders, wincing all the while.

N balled his hands into fists. "Will this informant be here? I'll really like to congratulate him for switching allegiances right under Ghetsis's nose." His hands loosened up.

That made two of us, except the Seven Sages were all portly to me. Seriously, I could never tell them apart. Every time I'd run into one of them, I would wonder if they were the same one from before. The only way I was able to tell them apart was their robes.

". . . Anyway, he won't be present at the Temporal Festival. Only two of the Seven Sages will be."

"W-Who are they?" I demanded.

Both N and I gazed at each other, truly frightened.

"Gorm's one," Aidan told us.

Immediately, I took shaky breaths.

I knew who the other Seven Sage was.

Before I knew it, I fell off the counter, N promptly catching me. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I answered.

"You already know the second one," Aidan guessed.

I nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, several people donning uniforms just like Aidan's appeared into the midst, carrying boxes filled with Casteliacones. "Well, it looks like my break is over," Aidan announced. "You two be careful, and -" Aidan was brandishing two jagged yellow tickets, which N snatched from him. "Just be careful, okay?"

As I extricated myself from N's embrace, I said cheerily, "Thanks, Aidan. The next time we meet, I'm gonna bring you some Lava Cookies and MooMoo Milk!" I waved at him before lacing my arm through N's.

"Who is it?" N demanded.

I bore my eyes into N's, horrified. "Ghetsis," I moaned.

N paled.

We were in trouble.

_Chapter 17: A Night to Remember Part II_

**White's PoV.**

As N and I reached the end of the aisle, I gathered up the courage to stare at his face.

There was denial written all over it. Horror. Rage. Shock. Nostalgia.

I could name more emotions that were negative yet I saw some unnerving ones, like hope and happiness. _Ghetsis's pure evil, _I thought angrily. _N would be an idiot if he forgives Ghetsis, and let him back into his life! Ghetsis wants to drain him of Ideals, according to the book Mother authored, the one I'd read._

Great, now I was thinking about the dark passage! Everything I once thought I'd known about the world had changed drastically when I read that tome. Now I was armed with the knowledge of being a descendant of White, my namesake, the original Hero of Truth. Although that was exciting news, I also had to face the fact I might be drained of Truth, with Reshiram – my guardian angel in a way - being forced to watch. In spite of myself, I couldn't help thinking that the only reason Reshiram chose me as the new Hero of Truth was because I was White's direct-line descendant.

On the other hand, no one knew the whereabouts of the House of Green or the God Stone they had once fiercely protected. Was it possible Zekrom had selected the wrong person as the Hero of Ideals? Or did the House of Green go by the surname Harmonia these days? It just didn't make sense. _When the night's over, you can think about this, _I reminded myself.

"Ghetsis will be here," N mused. "I wonder what we should do."

Not wanting to discuss Ghetsis with N, I said, "N, what did Aidan give you?"

N flinched. "Ummm . . ." He gazed at the tickets, rolling his eyes. "They're free admission passes to the Masquerade Dance," he said. "Well, according to this . . . They're also raffle tickets to win that stupid necklace Iris was blabbing about back at the residence."

"Should we head there?" I said hesitantly. "If Aidan gave us those, then the Masquerade Dance's probably our best chance to blend in. Maybe he's trying to protect us or -"

N shook his head. "I don't wanna go," he told me. "We should head back to the -"

I raised my eyebrows. "You said you would escort me," I reminded him. "That means whatever I say, you will do."

I kinda wanted to dance. Seriously, I looked as if I'd stepped out of the pages of a storybook. Plus, didn't rich people dance at a masquerade? I mean, N came from a wealthy family, and so did my mother. Unlike N, my mother's fortune vanished into thin air. Never once did she complain about it, but then again, she never told me about her childhood. _I wondered if she'd ever danced with Red or somebody else for that matter, _I found myself thinking, envious of the life my mother once had.

N sighed. "I don't trust Aidan," he said solemnly. "I mean, he could be trying to set us up so we could be captured, White. For once, think outside the box."

I tore my eyes off N, frowning. "Aidan wouldn't betray me," I said loyally. "I don't care if you don't trust him, N. He owes me and I owe him." I felt my anger clawing its way to the surface. "Don't you remember your promise to me?" I said, batting my eyelashes.

When we paused between a green marquee and a sapphire blue one, N swerved around. "The one where we'll forget about tonight?" he said innocently. "White, I don't want to forget about tonight, but I also want to at the same time."

"So that means you won this hat for nothing?" I pointed at the hat, trying not to dwell upon my sadness at his thoughtless yet undeniably true words.

N shook his head. "It's not like that at all!" he said defensively. "I won that hat for you because you're my only human friend. I treasure our friendship, perhaps more than you do. You mean a lot to me."

I glared at him, ignoring his comment. "Do you know what I see?"

"What?" N asked curiously.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Bianca's voice interrupted my answer, making me hiss.

Bianca, Cheren, Drayden and Iris appeared into our midst. "We've been looking everywhere for you two!" said Iris. "I hope you two weren't kissing -"

Bianca's eyes swam with tears. "That would be _so-sooooooooooo_ unfair if they were sharing their first . . . Oh my God!" She blinked away the tears, beaming at me. "We were looking everywhere for you two, 'cause we – I mean, _Iris _and _I _really wanted to take -"

N stiffened. "Absolutely not," he protested. "For the last time, a no's a no, Bianca!" He stared at Bianca, whose cherry disposition developed into one of uneasiness.

Drayden stroked his beard. "Where are Platina and Red?" he asked both of us.

When Drayden said Red's name, I felt enraged. "I think R-Red mentioned them going to the Tunnel of Love ride," I answered. "I heard Bianca and Cheren took a ride -"

"You heard wrong," Cheren remarked coldly. "Are you having a good time with M?"

"N," N hissed.

Cheren flicked his hand, but Bianca punched him in the arm, making Cheren cringe. "Bianca, have you forgotten what he's capable of?" he voiced. "I think you do, but it looks as if White forgave him already."

"You know I can hear you," N snapped. "I mean, I dislike you because you're kinda rude toward me . . . However, can't we drop the animosity for one night?"

Drayden sighed. "N and Cheren," he chided. "The last thing we need is for chaos to break loose tonight. Remember that a house divided against itself cannot stand."

I nodded. "Exactly," I agreed. "We can't fight with each other, because we need to stand together, especially tonight. N and I have some very bad news."

The atmosphere darkened tenfold. Everything either seemed to slow down to a halt, or was happening in very, very slow motion.

"You seem troubled," Drayden observed. "Whatever it is, you have the might of the Opelucid Gym Leaders behind you, White. Also, remember you are the most powerful Trainer in all of Unova. Red himself is the most powerful Trainer in all of Kanto, and Platina's the most powerful Trainer in all of Sinnoh. Bianca, Cheren and N – powerful Trainers, I'm sure – are behind you as well."

I smiled. "I guess I was worried for nothing."

N sighed. "Team Plasma, along with Ghetsis and Gorm, are here at the Temporal Festival."

Cheren gave a derisive snort. "Nice," he said sarcastically. "What's the bad news, White?"

I glowered at my childhood friend. "N just said it," I said impatiently. "A friend of mine tipped me off, saying Gorm and Ghetsis are coming here tonight, along with Team Plasma."

Bianca bit her lip. "How come they couldn't wait until tomorrow?" she whined. "They'll find us! I know it!"

"Calm down, Bianca!" Iris ordered. "Grandpa said we're powerful, so White and N are safe. Anyways, they _won't _find any of us! Bianca, you're a powerful, powerful Pokemon Trainer! I bet White's glad you're here with her tonight, right?" She glanced at me for reassurance.

I gave Iris the thumbs-up. "Yeah," I confirmed. "I feel safer with you, N and Cheren at my side, Bianca. No matter what happens, I'll do anything in my power to save all of us, including Drayden, Iris, my mother and Red."

"Don't be acting heroic, White," said N underneath his breath. "None of us will let you be around Ghetsis, especially me. If he wants to hurt you, then he'll have no choice but to battle me."

"Platina and Red expected for Ghetsis to show up," Drayden told us. "If Team Plasma is running the stands, then it's not safe for you or N to wander about, even if Iris, Cheren and Bianca are with you, White. All of you being together would be too risky. Your best bet . . ." Drayden wheeled around, searching for something. "Iris, take N, Cheren, Bianca and White with you to Origin Hall, where they're hosting the Masquerade Dance."

N flushed. "I'm not dancing," he said adamantly.

Though I wanted to laugh and say N was being humble, I stared into Drayden's deep brown eyes, sharp as an arrow. "You're not coming with us," I surmised.

Drayden nodded. "I must find the Pokemon Champions of Sinnoh and Kanto, but first . . ." The Gym Leader extracted his Xtransceiver from his tuxedo's pocket, flipping it open.

As I began to steer N towards the Origin Hall, I heard Iris say, "White, wait!"

Heaving a sigh, I glued my eyes onto Drayden, who was causally leaning against the marquee colored green, emotionless. "Hello? Red, is that you?"

"Of all people, he _had _to contact Red," N growled.

N seemed pensive, oblivious to the people laughing, eating, talking and screaming around us. The only way I knew he wasn't completely wrapped up in his thoughts was him looking at me every now and then.

"You shouldn't worry, Red," Drayden was saying. "My granddaughter's a very capable Trainer, and White does have her friends and Pokemon. You say Platina knows Ghetsis better than most people. So, she believes he would try some other tactic rather than simply abducting them?"

I heard Red babbling away on the Xtransceiver.

"I've seen Ghetsis twice," said Drayden darkly. "I could certainly tell he's a man who always has a Plan B. But I hope Platina's right about Ghetsis only abducting White and N just to lure you and her out of hiding. Whatever the case may be, I would do my best to help all of you before you leave in the morning, but I have this feeling your departure would be earlier than that. Where are you, in fact?"

Drayden nodded. "I'll meet you and Platina there." He hung up the Xtransceiver, gazing at Iris. "Red and Platina are waiting for me," he informed her. "Cheren and Bianca, you're VIPs because of Iris."

Bianca jumped up and down, Cheren sighing. "Sweet! That means I don't have to pay money in order to dance!"

N flashed the tickets at Drayden. "Free admission here," he said proudly. "White's friend gave us these."

Drayden pried them free from N. "'Isabelle Rose and Joseph Deveraux,'" Drayden read. "These false tickets look identical to the real ones." He forked them back over to N, who put them into his pocket.

"Your tip-off obviously wants to protect you," said Cheren.

Once more, I owed Aidan.

Drayden said farewell to Iris, N, Cheren, Bianca and me before he turned around, disappearing into the ocean of humans.

Once Drayden was out of earshot, Bianca and Iris laughed.

"LET'S DANCE!" both girls shrieked.

Eagerly, Bianca pulled Cheren by the hand, taking off at breakneck speed, Iris following the pair.

"You're going too fast!" Cheren said to Bianca.

Iris flanked my best friends, giggling.

I gazed at N, who had broken out of his reverie. "Okay, now you have a surname," I said brightly. "Mr. Deveraux, care to escort me to the Masquerade Dance?" I smiled in spite of myself.

N sighed. "With pleasure," he accepted. "No matter what happens, stay by me."

"I wasn't going to leave your side, anyway," I stated seriously.

Together, we followed the threesome, eyeing a magnificent olden domed building, luminous in the moonlight.

I couldn't wait.

**N's PoV.**

White and I owed Aidan, as much as I hate to admit it. Even though I was happy to be with White tonight, the mere notion of seeing Ghetsis again made me anything but uneasy. To be frank, half of me did wish to see him but the other half warned me to be cautious, like Platina.

I think White saw my reaction to Ghetsis's return, and knowing how much she detested Ghetsis, she would do anything in her power to impede me from seeing the man who had left me traumatized. _So, Ghetsis abducted White and me in order to lure Red and Platina out of hiding, _I mused, hardly noticing the multicolored marquees whizzing by us. _Both White and Platina resemble each other, thus making it easy for Ghetsis to find Platina. He used White for leverage yet he could've drained Truth from her easily! He needs Platina because she has Mesprit and Dialga, and now the Nameless Stone. However, Red must have something Ghetsis covets. Maybe it's in that Heal Ball. _

I remembered Red and me having that conversation about the Menger Sponge I wore around my neck. Did it have anything to do with Ghetsis's diabolical scheme, hidden under layers of other plans? The only person who would have the slightest idea about this would be Platina or Red, or both. I had the distinct impression they were withholding information that would affect not only us but the whole world.

I didn't know what to believe anymore.

"N!" White whispered in my ear.

I snapped back to reality. Looking around, I noticed we were walking down a cobbled street, moving up and down erratically like hills. "I did it again, didn't I?" I said, chagrined.

White nodded. "Well, while you were in Dreamland, Bianca, Cheren and Iris sprinted off, leaving us behind." She seemed furious at that, albeit pleased at the same time. "I thought you and Cheren were gonna fight back there," she admitted.

"I thought so as well," I confessed. "Thing is, I don't know how to fight."

White held up her hand, wincing. "Neither can I. I know how to slap others, though," she added grimly, lowering her hand down. "I think Cheren might be jealous of you."

I smirked. "I wasn't being serious about that!" I said, unable to believe how easily White fell for my words. "Okay, I think he actually might like you. Please tell me you don't like him, White," I tacked on, feeling envious at the mere thought of White crushing on Cheren.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't like Cheren?" White said, exasperated.

She gasped when we went down another bump. Unthinkingly, I latched onto her arm tighter. "You're gonna be fine," I vowed. "I already feel bad about breaking your hand." I glanced at her broken hand, guilt swelling up inside me.

"Stop blaming yourself for a choice I made!" White fumed. "I just gotta live with the damn consequences, okay?"

I smirked. "What happened with the retro act?" We maneuvered down another bump, which wasn't as bad as I'd anticipated. "For a moment, I thought you were royalty or something."

White laughed heartily. "I wanna be myself," she told me. "It was hard work pretending to be a socialite. Seriously, I don't eat like a girl! I really lack manners, and I'm really tomboyish! I can see why people like Bianca, the _perfect _lady." White fixated her gaze toward the Origin Hall, inching closer and closer to us with every hill we descended and ascended from. "She has the most beautiful blue eyes that sparkle like aquamarines! Her skin's the shade of alabaster, and her hair's a perfect shade of gold! I wish I had hair like hers."

"She's okay-looking," I admitted, "but blondes aren't my type at all, White."

White smiled. "Of course you wouldn't like Bianca," she said, content with my answer. "I mean, who do you like anyways?"

I sighed. "White, do you really wanna dance with me?"

I was secretly looking forward to this.

"We're partners, so why not?"

We climbed up the second-to-last cobbled hill, surveying the rust-colored domed building in its entire splendor. The moon, high up in the dark sky, glimmered, shafts of moonlight illuminating the paned windows, no doubt streaming through the translucent windows. Around us was grass, darker at this time of night, looking well-watered. As a matter of fact, I could smell wafts of food issuing from the open doors, gilded with silver.

My stomach rumbled. "Do you wanna dance inside?" I said softly, hearing music inside, with mindless chattering and laughter rippling. Every person, single or accompanied by a date, was halted by the tuxedoed men flanking the doors. They either flashed tickets or forked over wads of money to the men, who nodded curtly. Afterward, the people bent over draped tables, using writing utensils to sign their name on a registry. When they were done, the men eyed them one more time before allowing them to enter the Origin Hall.

"It doesn't matter," she responded swiftly. "Why do you ask?"

Cautiously, I dragged White off the cobbled sidewalk, the brunette almost stepping on the hem of her dress. "How come you don't wanna dance inside?" she demanded, suspicious. "Drayden said we should stay with Bianca, Iris and Cheren."

I wheeled around, pointing towards the men. "Is their behavior normal or not?" I said, seeing them examining a lone brunette before granting her access. Both men looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders. "They're looking for us. My eyes and hair are distinguishable, so if you're seen with me . . . we're goners."

White nodded.

"We're better off not dancing inside!" she agreed, albeit White seemed crestfallen at the very idea.

Swiftly but silently, White and I ventured through the grass, free of suspicious-looking men or women. Shockingly enough, there were no side entrances, which was a good thing. That would've been bad, because Team Plasma would be guarding the doors, examining every man or woman passing through in order to find us.

I heard White moaning, complaining about her dress, hand or back. "I know we're trying to stay out of sight," she said carefully once we slipped past garden statues resembling Reshiram, Zekrom or a dragon I'd never seen before, "but are you trying to find another entrance?"

I frowned. "I wonder why Gorm or Ghetsis doesn't have Team Plasma grunts patrolling the sides of the Origin Hall. If I was still King, I wouldn't take any chances." As we slowed down, panting, I continued, "Side entrances or not, someone could slip by in order to evade detection. In order for that not to happen, I would station grunts here, having them battle anyone who got in my way."

I looked at the sight before us, my mouth dropping open inadvertently. "It's . . . a . . ."

Stretching out before us was a calm and serene bowl-shaped lake, bluer than the one we had crossed whilst riding Reshiram. I thought it was bluer than usual due to it being nighttime. Looking up, I noticed the stars were twinkling, woven into the amorphous veil of darkness. High up in the sky, a silvery-white jewel was gleaming, shafts of moonlight dancing across the water, glistening as well. The grass White and I were treading upon melted into a concrete sidewalk, edged by a fancy-looking rail.

White held her breath.

Knowing she wanted to come closer, I dramatically sauntered over to the sidewalk, seeing one of White's Running Shoes reveal itself from the bottom of her dress before being devoured by the cloth. "I can't believe you've decided to head out tonight with your Running Shoes." I rolled my eyes with mock disapproval.

As we climbed onto the sidewalk, she said sharply, "First Bianca and now you? I wanted to remind myself that -"

I smirked. "I like you just the way you are, White," I admitted. "I don't care if you wear those Running Shoes. You're still you, even though you look beyond description."

White frowned. "I thought you said I'd looked like a princess."

I steered us over to the rail, seeing a field abloom with crimson red roses. I felt woozy from the stench, although when I caught a whiff of lavender, I snapped back to my senses instantly. "Do you like roses, White?" I asked her conversationally.

"Do you?" Her eyes were sparkling like the lake.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't mind them," I answered. "Flowers are beautiful, yet there's so many of them." Closing my eyes, I continued, "They're fragile, like we humans are physically. But I've noticed that when male Pokemon or men find their true love, she will be the most beautiful flower of them all, hence the rose.

"Roses have an ethereal beauty to them." I used my other hand to clutch onto the iron rail, opening my eyes whilst I did so. "I find it heartbreaking their beauty could only last as long as their lives, just like with yours. But whenever I see a rose - black, dry and withered - I believe their demise was sad, dark and cold in a way." Taking my hand off the rail, I finished, "It's what I imagine human death to be like."

White blinked. "You're comparing roses to love, beauty, humans and death?" she said disbelievingly. "Come up with something romantic, please!"

Though I was miserable about White missing the point, I couldn't help but feel simultaneously joyous about this metaphorical speech of mine. "Romance isn't really my forte," I said miserably, "'cause I'd never had a girlfriend before in my life."

I'd noticed a small flight of stairs collapsing into a concrete river that slithered across the grass, eventually merging into a little concrete circle, holding up a wooden waterproof dais. Atop the dais was a gazebo, alit with clear light, serpentine vines flowing through the crevices, white roses scattered about inside along with some red ones.

"It's the perfect place to dance," I breathed, believing it too good to be true.

"What is?" White pressed me.

I pointed my finger straight at the gazebo.

She gasped, fidgeting. "Bianca always dreamt of dancing in a gazebo," she reminded me. "She seriously thinks it's just as romantic as a kiss in the rain. Oh, she's gonna be so jealous!"

As I led White over to the small flight of stairs, I said to her, "I don't like dancing, 'cause it isn't pretty when I dance." Carefully, I traipsed down the stairs, tilting my chin up like a gentleman.

White gave a shout of laughter. "I like you just the way you are," she told me.

I raised my eyebrows. "I thought you'd preferred the N I am tonight," I said, perplexed. "So which one is it?" Our feet touched the sidewalk, the scent of roses stronger than ever.

While we were walking down the serpentine-esque sidewalk, White's forehead was creased, as if she was deep in thought. When we were halfway there, she decided, "I like the one tonight. Hopefully, you would compare romance to something! I love your metaphors!"

My mouth formed a thin line.

_How did I know she was gonna choose the old me over the new and improved me? _I wondered.

"Well, I'm not saying for you to remember tonight," I amended. "I'm not sure if I want to, 'cause it's a masquerade. Remember that," I added darkly.

I didn't notice until now it was a windless night, void of any noise save White's dress dragging across the sea of concrete and our echoing footsteps. Unconsciously, I examined White's face for the umpteenth time, my breath taken away as usual. "I wish there was music, though," I said sadly.

"It's okay," White said in a small voice. "I don't like music, anyway."

Nodding, I unlocked my arm from White's, exploring her arm in order to lace my fingers through hers. "I gotta help you up," I said quickly, aware of my excessive blushing.

As fast as thought, I did a pirouette, aligning myself in front of her. Just seeing the impatient expression upon her face wanted to make me laugh, but I merely smirked.

White locked her eyes onto mine, sighing. "Pull me up," she said swiftly. "I don't have all damn day."

Speedily, I helped her up, thus causing her to yelp with surprise. "I wasn't ready yet!" she said heatedly.

She almost lost her balance, albeit I steadied her with one hand. "You're a klutz," I said simply, earning another death glare from my former nemesis. "I honestly wonder if you can dance or not."

White grinned. "You can if I'm leading," she informed me confidently. "I can be clumsy, but I know I'll do okay!"

I led the way to the gazebo, the aroma of roses overpowering and overwhelming. As White accompanied me into the enclosed area, I could've sworn I heard soft and slow music resonating throughout the gazebo, fitting for a night like this. In fact, it eerily reminded me of violins.

My heart pounding, I released White's hand, staring deep into her soulful eyes. "I trust you." I snaked both my arms around her waist whilst she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, smirking. "Are you ready?"

**White's PoV.**

The sound of violins playing was incredible. The noise was very hard to describe but I can tell you it was rich, soothing, and soft and slow, a perfect tune to dance to all night.

"I'm ready," I informed N, who nodded.

For a split second, I wondered if his shoes would tread upon the hem of my dress. N pried one of his hands away from my waist, clasping my unbroken hand gingerly with his hand. His eyes, usually cold as ice, were warm tonight, exuding affection and delight.

"Ummm . . ." N looked rather nervous.

His right hand was shaking along with his arm. Tentatively, N wrapped his arm around the upper part of my left arm. His eyes closing, he promptly took hold of my broken hand, being as gentle as he could possibly be.

"Owww," I moaned.

"I didn't mean that," N apologized, opening his eyelids to reveal his startlingly emerald-colored chips. "Do you know how to -?"

I shut him up effectively by placing my hand (the one that was broken) on his left arm. "I've seen this done in movies," I admitted, flushing. "I thought it was supposed to be hard or something." _I'm gonna be both follower and leader, _I decided, not wanting N to bask in glory.

N pulled me closer to him effortlessly, smirking. "It isn't," he promised. "Well, maybe for you."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, are you making fun of my lack of coordination?" I demanded, raising an eyebrow. It was in danger of disappearing into my hairline. "I thought you couldn't dance, liar."

Skillfully, N placed his left foot to the right. "I don't think I said I couldn't dance," he said, bemused. "I was saying it wasn't pretty, so I could find an excuse _not _to dance, you know."

I smiled. As carefully as I could, I put my right foot to N's left side, looking down to ensure I'd mimicked N's move flawlessly. "I have many questions for you," I admitted, the intoxicating aroma of roses flying into my nostrils.

I also noticed the lighting was somewhat dim, giving the feel of a romantic setting along with the roses. I consider myself lucky that we weren't under a mistletoe, because we definitely would've kissed.

N brought his foot backwards rather quickly, making me gasp. Luckily, he only performed a baby step before returning to his original stance. In spite of myself, I tore my eyes off my foot, which I had moved forward with a little more confidence, before focusing my eyes upon N's visage.

"Like I said, I got answers," he responded, bringing his foot forward.

"Well, why did you ride the Ferris wheel with me back in Nimbasa City?" I placed my foot back, hoping to God I wouldn't mess up the bolero.

Slowly, N brought his foot back, turning around while he did so. "Have you forgotten I'd wanted to know you better?" he said, thoroughly irritated. "Well, I wanted to have fun with you as well. You really loved riding the Ferris wheel with me, huh?"

I nodded.

I was shocked when N gripped my broken hand, pulling me towards him while spinning me around, the bottom of my dress floating a couple of inches from the ground. When I was close to him, I said breathlessly, "Of course I did! After all, I did ride it with other people because it was so much fun." I looked up at him, beaming.

N seemed unhappy at me admitting I'd ridden the Ferris wheel with other people, although he immediately instructed for me to put my other foot to the side before I could demand why he was unhappy. Unwillingly, I stepped away from him, doing like he'd instructed me to, although I could've sworn he bowed his head down. When I blinked, his head was level, his eyes probing my face.

We resumed the bolero, N moving his left foot forward agilely and slightly. "I had lots of fun as well," he said sincerely, "but I had to tell you I was King of Team Plasma. Like I said, I had to know you despite the risks."

The way we were moving now was almost flawless and graceful. For the first time, I wondered if N was good at everything but was too humble to admit it. Seriously, he had game! He'd shot that three-pointer fadeaway like he did that on a constant basis.

I put my right foot backward, furrowing my brows. "I don't think that move you'd made were shown in the movies," I said, wondering if N had his own style of dancing when it came to the bolero. "By the way, you didn't answer my question back at Iris's and Drayden's house."

N smirked. "I just wanted to spin you around, okay? And what question was that again?" The atmosphere surrounding him became enigmatic in a way, as if he was plotting something. That plot turned out to be N swerving to the left, bringing my arm around his head before tightening his grip, causing me to hiss. "I kinda . . . never mind."

He swung me towards him, my body colliding into his. As my ear pressed against his torso, I heard his heart beating like crazy. Funnily enough, I found the noise to be rather soothing, more so than the music rippling through the gazebo. I took a couple of steps back, moving to the left slightly, positioning my foot forward. I glanced at N, cracking a smile.

"What?" he demanded.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno," I admitted. "I wanna know who you will choose between Bianca, Iris and me."

N brought me closer to him for the third time, looking at me with disbelief. "You already know the answer to that question," he told me, annoyed.

He unlaced his arm from mine, his hand travelling down my side, eventually resting upon my waist. He gently but firmly snaked his arm around the waistline.

Of course I knew the answer. What was wrong with hearing it from him?

To my relief, N and I started to slow dance, both of us glancing at one another. With each turn we made, I was afraid I would trip on the hem of my dress, causing both of us to tumble down the slope and into the lake, which must be freezing.

When I gazed into N's eyes, I felt as if I was staring into the windows of his soul. Also, a chord within my heart was struck several times, sending me into a trance.

I hardly noticed the aroma of roses filling up the gazebo, the lights twinkling around us and the music replaying once more. Seriously, I felt as if time and space had unraveled themselves from each other, leaving only N and me behind. To be less dramatic, I think everything – even time – became stagnant.

"White?" N's velvety and serene voice broke me out of my trance.

I blinked. "What?"

N shook his head. "For a moment there, I thought you zoned out 'cause you were bored or something."

I grimaced. "I was just – I'm having a great time, N," I said soothingly. "You still haven't answered my question."

N raised my arm high into the air, worried. "I really hope you won't be hurting after this," he sighed. "Snow White -"

"Don't call me that."

"_White_," N corrected himself, bringing me closer to him by spinning me around clockwise. "In case you haven't noticed, I'll choose you over Bianca and Iris. It will always be that way. _Always_." He seemed content with telling me this. "Whatever girl comes into my life, I still would choose you over her, 'cause you're my friend."

I smiled when N caught me deftly. Instinctively, I pressed my ear closer to the area where his heart was, enjoying the song his heart was playing in the form of thrumming. Somehow, it reminded me of a lullaby. "Good," I said, my words coming out muffled. I took my ear off his chest, retreating back a few steps in order to allow us to have some space. "That's really good."

Just as I was about to unlace my fingers from N's, he ripped his hand free from mine. "I had a really good time," I admitted. "Thank you." I slid my arm off his shoulder, breaking free of the hold he had on my waist.

To my horror, N turned around and walked away from me. I wanted to ask him to come back, but I didn't need to: He'd stationed himself under an array of pots, filled to the brim with roses a paler shade of white. N hoisted one of his hands into the air, surveying one of the roses in the sea of flowerpots. That rose was perhaps one of the most beautiful ones I'd ever seen.

He fished out the rose, attached to the stem, minute thorns here and there. The leaves buried beneath the blossoming rose were the darkest and prettiest shade of green I'd ever seen in my life. "One's enough," I heard him say, bringing his hand down, absently twirling the stem around.

N turned around, staring at me. "I have to admit, you're a fast learner," he said arrogantly.

I sneered. "Are you saying I can't dance at all?"

"I meant when it came to the bolero," he told me. "I honestly thought you were gonna trip over your dress or something like that."

I picked up portions of my dress, ambling over to N, eyeing him with anticipation. In no time at all, I'd reached my friend. "Is that for me?" I winced while loosening the hold on my dress, eventually letting go. Instantly, I motioned for the rose, wondering why he'd selected a white one and not a red one.

N relinquished the rose to me, much to my surprise. Eyeing it with ecstasy, I breathed, "I thought you were gonna tease me. By the way, why did you select a white rose, N?"

N stared at me. "Do you know why I chose the bolero, White?"

I shook my head.

"In case you didn't notice, the gazebo's on a circular platform. We were dancing in a circular formation. The bolero's a form of ballroom dancing. I find ballroom dancing to be some sort of metaphor to the circle of life, Pokemon or human.

"The rose is white, just like your name. But it also symbolizes purity. White, you're one of the few people I know who has a pure heart. I think that's one of the reasons why Reshiram selected you to be the Hero of Truth if you ask me." He scanned the dark horizon behind the vine-esque veil, furrowing his brows.

"What's wrong?" I asked swiftly.

N tore his eyes off from whatever he was staring at to look at me again. "I thought I saw a shadow lurking behind there," he told me. "Okay, I'm officially paranoid." All of a sudden, his eyes glinted, as if he was scheming something.

I twirled the lone rose in my fingers absentmindedly, wishing someone could've handed me a fistful of differently shaded roses, wrapped up carefully in plastic. One thing was for certain: I'd lived one of my best friend's most cherished dreams. For once, I didn't feel bad about doing something Bianca wanted to do. This was _my _day, according to her.

N pulled the rose out of my hand, much to my dismay. "GIVE THAT BACK, YOU INDIAN GIVER!" I bellowed.

N rolled his eyes. Brandishing the stem, he broke it cleanly in half without a sweat.

I gasped, unable to believe N had the nerve to destroy his generous gift to me. "That's mean," I growled. "I hate the fact you'd taken back my gift, but I'm pissed off you'd damaged it as well."

I wanted nothing more than to strike N across the face at this very moment.

N sighed. "Calm down, will ya?" He began to ruffle my hairdo, loosening it slightly. "I think fate brought us here, you know?"

I laughed in spite of my fury. "You were probably hoping to find somewhere where we could dance in peace, right?"

"That too," he admitted. His hand shaking, N slid the stem holding the rose into my hair, making it appear as if it was woven into the mane. "It suits you rather well, White."

Grateful for his gestures of kindness tonight, I planted another kiss on N's cheek.

When I broke the kiss, I saw N patting his cheek dreamily.

N leaned over my shoulder, his breath tickling my skin.

Just as he was about to return the favor in full, I heard a cool and calculating voice shatter our heartwarming moment:

"Do you really want to associate yourself with her?"

**A/N: "A Night to Remember Part II" is finally finished. R&R! I want to remind you all there's a little poll up on my profile, so cast your votes if you may, please! I hope you enjoyed the chapter (and now I'm wondering if I'd pulled off the bolero and slow dance bits correctly)!I know the word flawless was showing up a lot during the final PoV, but I couldn't think of any other words at the moment. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	19. Barriers Fall Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. That right belongs to Nintendo.**

**A/N: Because I've been in college, I'm terribly sorry for the awfully long wait. Hopefully this chapter is satisfying enough.**

**A/N: Once again, is it too much to ask for feedback and reviews? **

**A/N: This plot came from my imagination. Because of it taking place after Generations I, II, III and IV plus Pokémon Black, occasional references will be made. By the way, I still haven't played Pokémon White X)**

**A/N: After this chapter, the poll about White will no longer be up. So cast your votes if you haven't already.**

**A/N: I think that's everything, so moving on to chapter 19. **

**N's PoV.**

"I had a really good time tonight," White admitted. "Thank you."

As she took her arm off my shoulder, she cringed a little. However, that didn't stop her from viciously breaking free of the grip I had on her waist.

I nodded, thinking about how White seemed honest about the mere fact of having fun with me tonight. _At least I know I did. _It was then I heard a faint rustling sound coming from the direction where the flowerpots were at.

Not wanting White to notice my wary expression, I turned around and sauntered toward the sea of roses, all a whiter shade of pale and semi-transparent. When I reached the area, I quickly realized they were just as opaque as regular roses, despite their unusual ghostly white shade.

I darted one eye toward the vine-esque curtain, moving back and forth like a pendulum. Trying my utmost to remain aloof, I brought my eye back toward the floral sea of pottery, the brims gleaming with crystalline water. Without thinking, I plucked a rose. I was considering in making a handful of them, but I'd decided against it. "One's enough."

Bringing my head down, I looked at the rose, absently twirling it about the tips of my fingers, take immense care not to prick my fingertips. Wheeling around, I gazed at a temperamental White, saying as arrogantly as I could, "I have to admit. You're a fast learner."

She glowered at me. "Are you saying I can't dance at all?" Though her tone was testy, I could've sworn there was a faint trace of sadness. White brought her hands down to her sides, exploring the train of her dress.

White walked over to me, carrying fistfuls of her dress, expectant.

"I meant when it came to the bolero," I said hastily. "I honestly thought you were going to trip over your dress or something like that." Right when I'd finished my snide comment, White stopped in front of me, saying, "Is that for me?" She winced when she let go of the dress, but that didn't stop her from holding out her hand, her eyes glued to the rose I was still spinning around with my fingers.

I handed the rose over to her, seeing a blatant look of astonishment on her face. Eyeing it with blissfulness, she confessed, "I thought you were gonna tease me." Sighing, White continued, "By the way, why a white rose, N?"

I heard an inaudible sound coming from nowhere, albeit it stopped promptly. For a fleeting second, I wondered if Bianca had found the gazebo and was hiding amongst the shadows, snapping photos of us. I banished the thought from my mind, knowing both White and I would've heard_ CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!_

I glanced at White. "Do you know why I chose the bolero, White?"

She shook her head, half-frustrated, half-confused.

"In case you haven't noticed, the gazebo's on a circular platform. We were dancing in a circular formation. The bolero's a form of ballroom dancing, and I actually find ballroom dancing to be a metaphor for the circle of life, Pokémon or human.

"This rose is white, just like your name." Tearing my eyes off her, I gazed at the rose, wondrous yet fragile, "but it also symbolizes purity. White, you're one of the few people I know who has a pure heart. I think that's one of the reasons why Reshiram selected you to be the Hero of Truth if you ask me."

_I don't think I'll ever admit this to her, _I thought, _but the notion of her being the Hero of Truth is intriguing in its own way. _If I ever told her that and explained why I found it intriguing, she'd probably punch or slap me and Red would blame me for "provoking" her. God, my life was difficult enough as it was.

I heard the rustling sound yet again, louder this time around. I swiveled around, glancing at the evergreen curtain edging the deep blue horizon. "What's wrong?" I heard White ask me.

I blinked before I twirled around, seeing White staring at the rose in awe whilst raising a brow, her eyes inquisitive. "I thought I saw a shadow lurking behind there." When White didn't respond, I murmured, "Okay, I'm officially paranoid."

She spun the slender stem in the same fashion I did, misty-eyed. All of a sudden, I had this urge to add an accessory to her hairstyle, even though I knew full well I would be at her mercy. _I used to fear her temper, but – _I ripped the rose out of her unsuspecting hands, a cry of dismay escaping her lips, contrasting the stormy look in her eyes.

"GIVE THAT BACK, YOU INDIAN GIVER!" White thundered, reaching for the rose.

Unfortunately for her, I brought the rose high into the sky, well out of her reach. I rolled my eyes while feeling the nape of my neck prickle madly. Even though I knew my intuition was telling me we were being watched, I ignored it, intent on teasing White. I brandished the rose for a bit before snapping the stem cleanly in half, no effort required.

White gasped, mortified. "That's mean!" she cried. "I already hate the fact you'd taken away my gift . . . but now I'm pissed off you've damaged it as well!" Her hand slightly twitched, an indicator she was about to slap me.

I sighed halfheartedly. "Calm down, will ya?"

Even though she was disgruntled, I started ruffling her hair, seeing the hairdo unravel a bit. Was it me or did White seem to be appeased by my merest touch?

"I think fate brought us here, you know?" Right when I said that, I knew that was silly of me to say.

White laughed at that. "You were probably hoping to find somewhere where we could dance in peace, right?"

I didn't want to smile at her shrewdness of the situation, so I just nodded. "That too," I acknowledged. My hand was shaking whilst I wove the rose through her mane meticulously. "It suits you rather well, White."

To my slight surprise, she planted a kiss on my cheek. Like usual, I felt a shock from the kiss, thus causing me to rub my cheek. To be honest, every time White touched me, I felt as if a thunderbolt struck me.

_My turn, _I told myself, feeling a sense of foreboding. I took several deep breaths before leaning over her shoulder, feeling the coolness of her breath tickle my skin.

Our moment was shattered by an all-too familiar cool, deep and calculating voice saying:

"Do you really want to associate yourself with her?"

White and I gasped. Inadvertently, I snapped back to my original stance, angered and annoyed at the intrusion. Judging from the source of the voice, it was behind the veil of vines. The problem was . . . I knew that voice.

I chanced a glance at White, her face drained of color. As if on whim, she grasped my hand. Normally, I would've been upset or embarrassed, but it didn't take a genius to know why White did what she did: She wanted reassurance.

The veiled curtains swung back and forth as two men ambled into the gazebo, darkening the place with their malevolence (the lights seemed to extinguish by the work of their auras). "We have Gourmet Food," I heard White mutter, though her sarcasm was diluted by fright.

I gazed at the robed, portly man, realizing it was indeed Gorm, because who else would have strawberry blonde hair with white highlights? He obviously heard White's comment, for his beard was quivering dangerously, his face twisted with rage.

"Why you -" he began to say, but the other man silenced him with a glacial expression.

_That's the man who gave away the hat to me, _I realized as he came toward White and me.

There were those same eerie indigo eyes and pulled-back shiny green hair. As he walked toward us, he dug his fingers into the holes of his mask, extracting the indigo contacts, closing his eyes. As fast as thought, he reached behind his neck to let down his hair.

I felt animosity course throughout my body, accompanied by fury, disappointment, bliss and so many other emotions, all entangled together. All of these emotions felt like too much to bear and I wanted nothing more than to break down and cry from it. _I can't do that,_ I berated myself, _because I need to be strong for my sake. White's sake. I gotta suppress them. _It was a Herculean effort, but I'd found the willpower to maintain an emotionless expression.

To my horror, White took her hand out of mine. "If you want N, then you have to go through me first!" White vowed. "You're not getting away with abducting either of us this time -" White fell silent at the look Ghetsis threw at her: One of absolute loathing.

In the blink of an eye, Ghetsis loomed over White, causing me to grit my teeth. "Leave her out of this," I spat.

Ghetsis gave no sign he heard me because he said coolly, "The abduction was merely the beginning." He fixated one eye on White, the other on me. "I must admit how noble you were to offer yourself in the _abomination's _place, White."

_Abomination, _I thought sadly, feeling my heart sink heavily. At the same time, I heard White snap, "Don't call N an abomination. AND DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!" Her hand was reaching toward the gaudy purse she was wearing, no doubt wanting a Pokémon Battle.

"Anyway, how did you avoid our-?" I began to ask.

"Guard?" Ghetsis finished. "Advanced planning, you may say. Did I ever tell you how much you resemble Platina, White?" he added gleefully, reveling in White's revulsion. "I know Platina Berlitz better than you do."

White narrowed her eyes. "I used to think my mother was maternal, kind, smart and beautiful," she began, "but now I can see she's a powerful and decent Pokémon Trainer. There's no way she'd ever be best friends with you and your goon squad when you were young." Though she tried to sound defiant, curiosity was etched upon her features.

Gorm strode over to me. I retreated a few steps backwards in response. "Lord Ghetsis wishes to converse with you two," he stated flatly. "He desires for the hostile environment we all live in to become peaceable."

"I wonder what kind of peace that is," I shot back, clenching my fists. Glaring at Ghetsis, I said icily, "If peace is what you desire at the moment, how do we know you'd keep your word?" I chanced a glance at White, hoping she'd back me up. It was in her nature to do so.

"This is going better than we'd expected," said Gorm. "Lord N, why you're in the company of the daughter of the woman who humiliated me and your father-"

I shut Gorm out, seeing Ghetsis conversing with White in a silky voice, completely winning her over.

"Leave her alone," I growled. "Gorm and Ghetsis, may I remind you I'm no longer a Harmonia? Ghetsis may be my father, but I'll never be his son."

Ghetsis regarded me with a cryptic look, no sign of paternal love left. As much as I tried to deny it, I knew I probably never had a father to begin with. Just a soulless man who brought me into this world with an ulterior motive.

"Believe what you want to believe, my son," Ghetsis sighed. "However, what's life without a little risk?" Placing his hands behind his back, he started to walk back and forth before staring at Gorm. "Find them," he ordered. "You know the plan."

Gorm walked away, his robes swaying through the gazebo as he pushed the vine curtain apart, sliding through them before disappearing. Intuitively, I knew White was afraid and needed reassurance so I decided to take her hand. "We have to trust him," I told her. "If he betrays our trust, then I'll protect you. I must protect you."

I wondered how I would be able to when I was so afraid myself.

_Chapter 18: Barriers Fall Down_

**White's PoV.**

I never expected for Ghetsis to find us here. Here I was, having the time of my life with my frenemy King N Harmonia when my worst enemy appears along with Gourmet Food. I kind of wished Gourmet Food didn't leave because making fun of him would've definitely lightened up the situation. Then again, having N here was kind of comforting and unsettling. Half of me still disliked him while the other half was fond of him.

But I had to cast aside my mistrust of him because there were worse things coming after us, namely Ghetsis. _This is so confusing, _I thought. _Every moment I have to question and contradict myself and I hate this. I gotta get this under control._ "You don't scare me," I said as bravely as I could. "Besides, why would you volunteer information about my mother and you? You're nothing but a liar."

Ghetsis stopped in mid-stroll. Bowing his head down, he rumbled, "You spout such nonsense about me because you know nothing about me, White Ketchum." A smile crept across his features, one of a psychopath. "You deny your very surname because of how Red -"

I snorted in derision. "Red can go to hell," I interrupted. "He hasn't been around for years and then he expects . . . I thought you were going to volunteer information about my mother." I tapped my foot impatiently, having half a mind to fold my arms, except I was clutching N's hand, feeling warmth inside. The only thing I could do was glare at him.

"You look so like your mother," said Ghetsis. "When she was your age, she was . . . unlike any teenager I'd seen. A genius and true strategist." He brought his head up, his expression nostalgic. I could've sworn I saw pain flit across his face, but when I blinked, it vanished, leaving me to question whether if he did have a heart or not.

"I saw that," N and me said at the same time, forgetting we weren't supposed to admit we'd seen and eavesdropped on the battle between Platina and Ghetsis. _The damage is done, _I thought, holding N's hand tighter.

Ghetsis wheeled around to face us. "I know you did," he said softly. "Like I said, the abduction is only the beginning. But back to Platina . . . I met her in Sinnoh twenty years ago . . . in a place called the Battle Zone. I came from Unova, in search of stronger and worthier Pokémon Trainers and to research on the Legendary Pokémon hidden throughout Sinnoh -"

"You sound like you had an ulterior motive," I murmured under my breath.

"Child, do not interrupt," snarled Ghetsis. "I cannot tolerate insolence and ignorance of children!" He balled his hands into fists, his face red. "Of course I had an ulterior motive! I wanted to wake the Sinnoh Legendary Pokémon from their slumber along with the Unova Pokémon, but for different reasons back then."

"Liberation?" N guessed.

Ghetsis nodded.

"What does this have to do with my mother?" I couldn't understand how my mother gave Ghetsis the idea of liberation. I mean, I knew she was highly intelligent, but an evil genius? Ghetsis was toying with me! My mother was the most selfless being in the world, but she was far from perfect.

"Dye your hair black and have gray eye contacts and you'll be Platina's doppelgänger," Ghetsis said gleefully. "It was true Platina saved Sinnoh from Team Galactic and became Pokémon Champion . . . . However the salvation of Sinnoh warped her mind for many years. Then your grandmother handed that book to her along with the Nameless Stone. She fled to the Battle Zone, living in a villa for a couple of years until we met.

"Or rather, a besotted _Gorm _introduced us to one another." There was definitely pain in Ghetsis's voice, but he masked it well. "Platina and I battled, but I could not beat her. None of the other Pokémon Champions could either for some reason. Then one day, your _saintly _mother said something that indefinitely enraptured my attention."

"I find it hard to believe Platina was warped mentally," N said viciously. "I actually find it easy to believe she could beat you."

Ghetsis smirked. "You're like your mother," he mused. "Naïve and trusting . . . Not to mention imbecile. Either way, we're still family." He swerved around and gazed at the roses, which were pure unlike him. "Learn to forgive and forget, N," he said pleadingly. "We're blood . . . But we'll resolve this wedge between us later. You, White, need to hear this."

"The past doesn't matter," I insisted. "That was then. This is now."

"Your heart believes in a false image of your mother," Ghetsis told me. "I can't let you run away with a false image of Platina. That woman who brought you into this world once told me, '_Pokémon are seriously misunderstood creatures. From what other Pokémon Champions have told me, all Pokémon have been used wrongly by crime syndicates. But the Pokemon Champions themselves have traded Pokémon away for stronger ones. In fact, all who have done this are unworthy of being partners with Pokémon. They'd abandoned the ones they have raised, thus emotionally scarring them and vice versa. The Pokemon Champions are just as guilty as the crime syndicates they'd fought. There are times where humans could've healed them or kept them or leave Pokémon alone. The Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh have chosen me because they see me as a future messiah who would harness the powers of time-space and dimensions to set things right. That is my destiny. Surely that is yours as well because Pokémon must choose their partners, not become confined through harmful means or to be called upon for wrongdoings. I guess those who know this know Pokémon must be liberated to prevent pain, loss and abuse from humans and that my friend, is _our _destiny.'_"

As much as I hated to admit it to this monstrosity, those words would likely come from a wise and intelligent individual, like my mother. But even though I had a strained relationship with her at the moment, Ghetsis had no right to indoctrinate me into believing my mother was the same person he knew a score ago. It seemed no matter where I went, Mr. Ugly followed me. _My mom changed, _I told myself sternly. _She probably was that way but she's not anymore. I still don't understand why she ran but maybe I should trust her instead of questioning and challenging her all the time. _

"_A house divided against itself cannot stand,"_ Drayden's voice said through my mind, as fresh as a daisy. I could literally hear him utter them again.

"Why did Platina run?" said N, causing me to start. He had let go of my hand, much to my disappointment. Ghetsis briefly stared at us before turning his back towards us again, stroking a meaty finger along a flowerpot's brim. In another hand, he held a rose, eyeing it with disgust.

Then one by one, he pulled the petals apart until a rain of petals flowed from his palm, twisting and turning as they descended downward. "The House of Berlitz was the _real_ reason I went to Sinnoh, because they had the Book of White and the Nameless Stone. But I haven't found the House of Green, even though they live in Kanto. They should have the God Stone and the Book of Black with them but I've heard rumors that they don't.

"Platina was an obstacle in more ways than one," Ghetsis said with half-anger, half-admiration. "She got distracted for a while and -" He seemed delighted at the memory, but there was remorse as well. When I blinked, it was gone.

"You took both the Nameless Stone and the Book of White," N surmised, "but Platina'd realized what else you needed from her and ran." His face was beyond disgust: It was hatred of the worst kind. "But you're holding something back."

"You already heard enough," Ghetsis growled. "Now I should leave before -"

_No way in hell is he gonna leave without telling us the full story! _I thought grimly. _He gave us information that raised more questions! He obviously has an ulterior motive here. _I flipped open my purse and eyed the Poke Balls nestled comfortably together like Poke Eggs. "Your story's too sketchy," I accused him. "There's gaping holes everywhere. You either tell us the true story or tell us your ulterior motive."

Ghetsis sneered. "You really need to watch your tongue, girl," he snapped. "Didn't anybody tell you to respect your elders? Maybe if you did, then I wouldn't have to resort to Plan B. I wanted a peaceable environment, which I maintained this entire conversation."

"What is Plan B, anyway?" N pressed Ghetsis, who stared at him intently. "White, a Pokémon Battle isn't the best idea at the moment. He's offering us a chance to leave."

But seeing that devious smile upon that monster's face made me want to punch him square in the face. I mean, who in their right mind would want to be congenial when it was blatantly obvious they had their own agenda? After all this time, N should've learned Ghetsis is not to be trusted. He had hurt N several times and N, out of love for his father, took him back with open arms. I couldn't afford for this to go on any longer. Ghetsis was to go down right here, right now.

Ghetsis rolled his eyes. "You remind me of your dad. But that may be because you're your father's daughter. You're just like him," he added, chortling. "You really must be seething at the comparison."

I balled my hands into fists, bowing my head down. "I'm not his daughter," I protested. "Everything's awkward between us . . ." Before I knew it, my eyes started to water. "I realize you're telling me this because my mother is an equal in your eyes." _I'm not gonna cry. I have to be stronger than that because N can do it. Did Reshiram choose the wrong Hero of Truth? _

"Reshiram and Zekrom definitely chose the wrong people," Ghetsis drawled. As I looked up, I started to see Ghetsis walk away. "You're ruled by your emotions and selfish, White. I can never understand why Reshiram chose you as the Hero of Truth. If you feel emotion, you're therefore weak. You allow yourself to identify with humanity and Pokémon, both of which anchor you. Love is but a word, dear White. There is no Truth to it, only illusions and lies. Love stems from human Idealism to encompass the fact it's a weakness. If you learn how to separate your emotions from Truth and Ideals, then you are indeed truly strong. You'd come to realize Pokémon are better off liberated."

"You're wrong," N snapped. "Because of White, I've realized Ideals are important in all areas of life. I know deep down you feel some sort of love. You can't be that far gone from where reason can reach you." Ghetsis stared at him, narrowing his horrifying eyes. "There has to be humanity inside you. There has to be!"

Ghetsis grasped hold of the veiled curtain, sighing. "You're fighting where your mother left off. Because of that, she's gone! I knew you would be stupid enough to follow in her footsteps. I thought I could change you, but I was wrong." Ghetsis tore his eyes off us before squeezing through the curtain and disappearing into the night.

**N's PoV.**

I thought he was going to abduct us. But Ghetsis actually took the confidence right out of White. I wheeled around to stare at White, who was crying nonstop. For once, I didn't know what to do. _I just want to take her pain away, _I found myself thinking. _Besides, she looks much better with a smile and attitude to her, even if she's a little selfish. But Ghetsis took it too far and I feel like an idiot. _"I said I'd protect you," I voiced.

White looked over at me, crestfallen. Suddenly, she fell onto the ground, her dress pooling out. Worried, I lumbered over, kneeling down on one knee to better survey her. Her eyes were unfocused, glistening with tears. "I failed you," I whispered. "I'm a horrible friend." Large tears welled up inside her eyes, on the verge of falling. _I don't know how to handle women bawling, but I gotta do something. _White was completely out of it, so I made to peel the mask off her face, my breath almost being taken away by her visage.

Her lashes were being weighed down with the layers of tears. A single one fell, splashing her cheek. Unable to stand more tears falling down, I cupped her chin in one hand whilst placing the other upon her cheek. "Don't cry," I tried to soothe her. "He had no right to hurt you like that." I instantly took my hand off her cheek to wipe away her tears with my fingertips.

Before I knew it, White lunged at me, embracing me tightly. "A-Aren't you hurt by what he said?" she asked me. "He c-called you an abomination and everything." I could tell White was trying to steady her voice, although it was hard for her. "I'm not w-w-weak," she insisted. "Feeling emotion – emotion – it's part of what b-be-being human's a-a-all a-ab-about. I-I'm s-s-sorry for a-always being like this. I j-just can't convey w-what I f-feel to others." She buried herself into my chest, shaking uncontrollably.

"I-I don't know w-who to trust anymore. M-My whole life . . . I've been i-independent. E-Even though Cheren and B-Bianca a-are my b-best friends, I keep a lot of my emotions hidden from them. I d-don't want to burden others with my problems because they have lives to live. M-Maybe it has to do with Red and Mother . . . Or it's probably part of who I am."

I held her closer, drinking in every word she said. White looked up, her eyes rimmed with red. "I've n-never b-been able to a-act myself around a-anyone. I-I mean, _truly _act myself. I-I wish I was -"

I pulled her closer to me, positioning her under my chin. "You and your mother are different people," I told her. "You'll forgive her eventually and Red, too." _I used to think White was insane and selfish, but in reality – events shaped who she is. _"You have to learn how to truly depend on others for help, just like I need to." I looked ahead at the curtains, unable to think or feel anything but fury and rage. "I'm the one who should be feeling bad," I admitted. "Right now, both of us are venturing through a thunderstorm."

"A-Another c-comparison?" White asked weakly, although I sensed amusement in her voice.

"Yeah," I confirmed. "When our storms clear, we'll see the rainbows waiting for us. What I'm saying is we'll get through this together." In order to reassure her, I ran my fingers through her hair. "When my mom was alive, my world was picture perfect. But when she died, my world came crashing down. Ever since then, I've known nothing but pain and suffering, afraid to feel happiness. If I let myself be happy for one moment, then I think Ghetsis would ruin it and I don't know if I can handle that, White. I don't mean with Pokémon," I added quickly, seeing White gaze at me curiously. "It's humanity I don't trust. You're the only one I trust, even if I don't act like it.

"I know one thing," I continued. "Even though I fight with you, I'm still here for you."

White looked down. "I don't want you to protect me," said White solemnly, "because I don't need you to protect me or anyone else for that matter. I should protect everyone, not the other way around. I k-know I'm harsh but I'm n-not g-gonna use my past as a reason. Because that reason is an excuse and the truth is, I'm afraid of letting anyone in all the way. My true e-emotions would be known."

I looked up. "You're confusing," I confessed. "If you think this makes you weak, it does not. You shouldn't let Ghetsis get to you because of what you've been through. That's what he wants. I may be damaged, but I'm not going to let him damage your confidence."

"What about yours?"

"Eh . . ." I had no answer for that. The truth was I'd lost my confidence when Ghetsis had betrayed and disowned me. Whatever confidence I had left, it was stolen from me. _I'm not any good with humans, _I reminded myself for the umpteenth time. _But even though I try to deny it, I'm not that much different from White. We were brought up differently but drastic changes happened in our life, thus shaping who we are today. Like White said to Ghetsis, that was then. This is now. Right now, I have to believe in White and the others, even that idiot Cheren._

"How do you know I'll forgive Red and Mother?" White inquired. "What about Cheren?"

"Red and Platina are your family," I replied. "You'll forgive them one day. As for Cheren, do me a favor and punch him," I tacked on as an afterthought. "No, you two seem like good friends, so Cheren will forgive you one day. Or is it you who needs to forgive Cheren?" To my disappointment, White extricated herself from my embrace.

"I forgot who started this fight," White admitted, "but maybe I should apologize. After all, Cheren has helped me through my quest to be Pokemon Champion of Unova. We're better friends than that."

_For some reason, whenever she mentions Cheren, I get angry, _I noted. _I don't even like Cheren being around her but then again they are childhood friends. I should respect that but the fact that she's closer to him than me makes me feel kind of uncomfortable. _"I like it when you hold me," I heard White say, making me blush.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her.

White and I got up in synchronization, me carefully examining White for any symptoms of weakness. The only thing I saw was an extremely somber girl who was the Hero of Truth. _Ghetsis did this! _I thought angrily. _He's right. I am fighting a losing battle, but I'm not gonna let him get inside White's head anymore. _

"I'm fine, thank you," she told me.

"Is that what you say to Bianca? Your mother? Cheren?" I pressed her.

"Yes."

"But you never mean it," I assumed. "You're not fine. White, please stop being that way."

White bowed her head, her body as still as night. "I have to be emotionally distant, especially now." She started to amble toward the curtain, which was swaying back and forth.

I looked around the gazebo one more time before following White, who was engulfed by the vine-esque veil. As they swung back and forth, I clasped one of my hands onto the vine, which was thicker than I anticipated. I wanted to make sure the plant wasn't going to crash down on me so I gave it a good tug in order to ensure my way forward was secure. Satisfied at how sturdy it was, I pushed my way through the vines, emerging into the area where the dais was. White was sitting down on the bottommost step, the rose in her hand whereas her hairdo was undone, more rumpled than before.

I traipsed down the steps until I was level with the brunette. "If anyone has to battle against Ghetsis, it would be me," I stated seriously. "I'll make sure of that." White merely nodded as acknowledgement, although I knew full well she fell into a period of depression. "So snap out of it and smile, because -"

"You should be doing the same thing, N," White said, "because you know Ghetsis isn't going to change. I know you try to hide it, but you really want him back. But he's beyond the point of saving." She got up and looked at me. "I told you how I felt. Please let me in, even if it's just a little."

_She knows me better than I thought, _I told myself, thoroughly impressed. _As much as I hate to admit defeat, White has it right. I should stop thinking, "What if?" I can't save him from himself because he's too far gone already. But he hurt White and I cannot forgive him for that. He has to be stopped before he launches his plan. _

As White leaped off the step, she paused for a moment. "Are you coming or what?"

I blinked, seeing the brunette intently staring at me, her eyes inviting me forward. For a moment, I was dumbstruck before I ultimately regained my senses. "I guess," I managed. "Yes I am." I marched down onto the sidewalk, where White was waiting for me expectantly. "We have to find Gorm before he finds everyone else."

White nodded in agreement. "I can't dwell on what Ghetsis said," she told me. "I have to keep moving forward for everyone's sake. Right now, Gorm has to be stopped."

But there was one thing I'd decided not to inform her of.

I had broken my promise to her about acting like today never happened.

It wasn't because of Ghetsis. Well, partly.

But it was mostly because White had opened me up, despite my efforts to appear withdrawn and aloof.

I also knew White couldn't pretend tonight also had a major impact on her part. For the first time, her barriers fell down, if only slightly. And for the first time, she showed her innermost feelings, which she had worked effortlessly to bottle up so no one would worry. I thought I knew White, save tonight I'd realized there was more to her than meets the eye.

I knew right then and there I crossed the line I'd carefully drawn for myself when I came back to Unova.

There was probably no turning back.

Suddenly, White's X-Transceiver rang. "I didn't know Bianca packed it," she said, shocked.

White flung her purse open to pull out the X-Transceiver. Quickly, she flipped the phone open, positioning it close to her ear. "Hello? Yeah, it's me. What's up?" Although she sounded cheery, I saw the hurt Ghetsis dealt her etched upon that face of hers.

All of a sudden, she froze. "What did you say?" There was animated talking coming from the phone, but White's facial expression shifted into panic and worry. "What happened?"

Judging from White's voice, this wasn't good news.

**A/N: I think my writing skills are kind of rusty. Yeah, I know this chapter was pretty short, but review anyway. And some feedback would be nice as well. I apologize for the long wait, but I'm hoping the next chapter would be more exciting than this one. Anyways, I hope you had fun reading it.**


	20. Double Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. That right belongs to Nintendo.**

**A/N: I still think my previous chapter really bunted because emotional chapters aren't my forte. But there's a reason why Ghetsis showed up. He was supposed to battle N but I'd decided against it. **

**A/N: Anyway, you know I want reviews and feedback. I really don't want flaming.**

**A/N: Generation I, Generation II, Generation III and Generation IV along with Pokémon Black are the backstory to, "For the Love of a King", meaning references will be made every now and then to the games. Yeah, I haven't gotten around to playing Pokémon White yet.**

**A/N: I have a new poll up.**

**A/N: So, let's move on to Chapter 19 (it's really Chapter 20 but w/e).**

**White's PoV.**

When I emerged from the gazebo, I was thinking about the tale Ghetsis had disclosed to N and I. At first, I was convinced he was spouting a tall tale regarding my mother, but after he'd told their story, Ghetsis was gloating about what my mother had said about Pokémon liberation.

Originally, I'd envisioned her as the perfect mother with an omniscient aura for many years. Then Ghetsis had suddenly appeared, straining my relationship with my mother, unraveling her dark past, her connections to the Seven Sages. Now that I knew she'd been lying to me for the past sixteen years, I didn't know whether I could trust the person I'd aspired to be like or not. Ghetsis had made sure of that.

I plopped down onto the bottommost step of the stairs, confused and bitter. Half of that energy was directed towards Red, the other half towards my mother. Suddenly, I'd felt a very overwhelming presence, almost electrical, signaling it was N. _No matter how quietly he could sneak up on me, I could literally sense him_, I was thinking, trying to smile at the crazy thought, but it was more of a grimace.

Before I knew it, N was on the bottommost stair, too. I tried to ignore him, thinking about how sweet it would be if I could face-off against Ghetsis in the same fashion my mother did.

N somehow knew what I was thinking of, because he sighed, "If anyone has to battle Ghetsis, it should be me. I'll make sure of that," he added. "So snap out of it and smile, because -"

He seemed like he was speaking a foreign language. I couldn't figure out what he was saying, what he was implying. I decided to nod at his words to prove that I was listening to him. But an errant thought crossed my mind, one I thought was pivotal. Taking a deep breath, I began, "You should be doing the same thing, N." My voice sounded hollow, emotionless. "Because you know Ghetsis isn't going to change." Inadvertently, I released the hold I had on my dress. "I know you try to hide it, but you really want him back. But he's beyond the point of saving," I added, climbing onto my feet. "I'd told you how I felt. Please let me in, even if it's just a little."

N ogled at me, a pensive expression on his face. Not willing to wait for his response, I leapt off the step, landing on the sidewalk. I started to walk forward, enveloped in my thoughts, before realizing I couldn't leave N behind. Wheeling around, I looked at him full in the face before asking, "Are you coming or not?"

I was half-bemused, half-pleased at the disbelieving countenance N had for a split second. Then, he shifted his expression into a composed one. "I guess," he muttered, tearing his eyes away from my face.

I cocked an eyebrow. "You guess?" I said inaudibly, the flatness in my voice diluting the sadness. Mechanically, I swerved around, facing the ocean of roses, the iron railing, the meadow littered with the statues of Zekrom, Reshiram and the dragon I didn't recognize. Delving into my thoughts once more, I advanced forward, intent on finding Cheren.

"Yes I am!" N shouted, making me freeze in my tracks. Turning around once again, I saw N marching down the sidewalk before breaking into a run. _He's even quicker than me, _I noticed, brushing away the thoughts about Red, my mother, Ghetsis, the Nameless and God Stones and the Houses of Berlitz and Green.

When he'd reached me, N said quickly, "We have to find Gorm before he finds everyone else." His eyes were aflame with worry.

I cursed underneath my breath. Why was I thinking about what Ghetsis said and apologizing to Cheren when there were more important matters to deal with? To show I wholeheartedly agreed with him, I nodded, forcing a smile. "I can't dwell on what Ghetsis said," I said airily, "because I have to keep on moving forward for everyone's sake." I knew N wasn't deceived by my lofty disposition. "Right now, Gorm has to be stopped."

N's mouth formed a thin line, his eyes clouded with concern at its apex. I knew right then and there I'd called Gorm by his proper name instead of the nickname I'd reserved just for him. Heck, I couldn't even find one ounce of sarcasm in my soul or heart.

The silence was shattered when my X-Transceiver rang, the volume as clear as a bell. Judging from where it was coming from, I guessed it was in my purse, but how did it suddenly appear there? "I didn't know Bianca'd packed it."

Clumsily, I flipped the purse open, shifting through it (I'd grown accustomed to the intense throbbing in my hand, so it really took little to no effort to ignore it now) before I pulled out the X-Transceiver. I didn't even bother glancing at the display screen before flipping the gadget open, swiftly pressing it close to my ear. "Hello?"

"White?" Cheren said excitedly.

_I could apologize now, _I thought. "Yeah, it's me," I confirmed. "What's up?" I looked at N, who was examining me like I was a mildly interesting television program.

"Well, you're not going to like this at all," he said hurriedly, "but – Gorm – found -" Cheren's voice was coming and going, meaning the connection was bad. "White?"

"What?" I said.

"We're in a tight spot right now," he said fearfully.

"What happened?" I asked. I heard Cheren cussing at someone before his X-Transceiver disconnected.

I was so shocked I let my X-Transceiver fall to the ground, N deftly catching it. "Cheren just called," I told my friend, who glowered at me. "I think he's in trouble."

"Well, whatever situation Cheren landed himself into, he could deal with himself," said N coldly. "I want to thank the person for shutting Cheren – Okay, let's go." He relinquished the X-Transceiver, which I speedily threw back into my purse.

We started to run towards the statues before a voice said confidently, "You're not going anywhere." Two Team Plasma grunts appeared out of nowhere, both clutching Poke Balls. "At least, not without a Pokémon Battle!"

_Chapter 19: Double Trouble_

**White's PoV.**

"How did you find us?" I demanded, blinking in order to make sure I wasn't having a phantasm or dream. _Maybe Ghetsis sent them or they also accompanied him to the gazebo along with Gorm, _I mused. I looked at N, his eyebrows knitting into one. He was obviously thinking the same thing.

One of the grunts stepped forward, gazing at N with a mixture of emotions and then at me, disgust evident in her electric purple eyes. "Your Majesty, you dare elope with this brat?" she said, a dangerous edge to her voice.

"A hot one at that," muttered her partner, obviously a male. His words wanted to make me vomit. He too stepped forward, lust, pity and resentment apparent in his expression. "I cannot let you pass, for that is King Ghetsis's orders."

N snapped out of his reverie, aghast. "You follow _my _orders!" N barked at the grunt. "Team Plasma should be ruled by a kind, just King, not a malevolent and cruel one!" He balled his hands into fists.

The female grunt snorted. "Evan, enough with the flirtatious remarks! As for you, N, you are no longer part of Team Plasma, because there is documentation stating that you'd abdicated the throne to King Ghetsis. The fact that your nemesis became your girlfriend gives me reason to believe you'd betrayed King Ghetsis, the Seven Sages and we of Team Plasma."

I couldn't believe my ears. Ghetsis had lied to N's followers, forged a documentation of N's "abdication" and was convincing Team Plasma to acknowledge him as King. It was despicable. I didn't need to know what N was feeling because I too would feel bitterness and resentment towards Ghetsis, though I was lucky not to be related to a grotesque-looking idiot. "Look," I began slowly. The girl grunt glared at me, hatred written all over her face.

"Lemme get this straight," N began. "We have no choice but to battle you."

"You don't," agreed Evan.

N unballed his hands, wiggling his fingers absently. "If we win, then you'd permit us to pass." His voice was thick with disbelief, perhaps rivaling the disbelief I was feeling about this situation.

"Right," said the woman, "but if you lose, you're coming with us."

I flung open my purse, exploring its contents until my hand brushed against a sphere. Excitedly, I took it out, seeing I had a Repeat Ball in my hand. _I still find it funny I'd used a Repeat Ball to capture – ah whatever! _I did a pirouette before throwing the Repeat Ball onto the concrete. "GO COBALION!" As soon as Cobalion appeared, the Repeat Ball zoomed back into my hand.

"I CHOOSE YOU, FOONGUS!" the female grunt yelled, sending out my worst nightmare: Foongus.

I wasn't afraid of Foongus. I just hated that every time I found a Poke Ball, it turned out to be the cap of a Foongus. I also remembered stepping on the cap of a Foongus one time, which I'd mistaken for a soft patch of ground. I had to make a run for it because it was one angry mushroom releasing spores into the air. Fortunately, a mysterious male traveler around N's, Cheren's, Bianca's and my age came to my rescue with an unidentified Pokémon. _I never did get his name, _I thought bitterly, remembering that his hair color was the same shade as his eyes, his physical features angelic.

I managed to push him out of my mind just as Evan sent out a six-legged crablike Pokémon colored orange with two mushrooms atop its back. Its dark eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of their sockets. "Paras," N informed me. "'Mushrooms called tochukaso grow on its back. They grow along with the host Paras.'"

I'd forgotten he carried around my Pokedex for me.

"GO LUCARIO!" N shrieked, throwing a Poke Ball into the air. Lucario turned out to be a blue-and-black Pokémon standing on two legs, having some features of a a jackal, a wolf and a kangaroo. If you can imagine that, then you would have a pretty good idea of what I was looking at. "'A well-trained one that can sense auras to identify and take in feelings of creatures from over half a mile,'" N read from my Pokedex before stuffing it back into his vest pocket. "Who will go first?" N knelt down, placing his hand over Lucario's skull, drilling his eyes into Lucario's.

"PARAS, ATTACK LUCARIO WITH SPORE!" Evan shouted. Paras scurried over to Lucario, clicking its abnormally large pincers with incredible speed. It thrust its back into the air, a plume of light green sparkles flying upwards, eventually forming a nebula.

N withdrew his hand from Lucario, nodding curtly. As the nebula crept towards Lucario, Lucario performed a move I was all-too familiar with and absolutely despised: DETECT. The nebula finally reached Lucario, lapping against its frame aimlessly. Paras hissed, clicking its pincers with more ferocity. Lucario was ecstatic, even flashing a triumphant grin at Paras, and leaving the Pokémon to seethe. "Heh," N said, amused.

"FOONGUS, ATTACK LUCARIO WITH SPORE!"

Foongus bounced up and down gleefully before making its way towards a weary Lucario, though it regained composure by moving into a defensive stance. When Foongus passed by me, I started thinking about whether Foongus were edible or not. _Forget about being hungry, _I chided myself. _It's time for me to take action._ "You never did mention it was a Tag Team Battle," I spat, glaring at the female grunt.

She roared with laughter. "Oh, how slow children are these days!" she purred. "Hon, I know your style of battling. You tend to switch out Pokémon when the other Pokémon faints."

"And?" I invited, looking at an anxious Cobalion. It was silently pleading for me to shout out an attack. "If you're saying that if we should use three Pokémon each, then I say no, grunt."

"Bethanne," the woman corrected me.

"Whatever," I said dismissively. I tore my eyes off her to survey Lucario and Foongus, the latter sending a thick blanket of yellowish-green spores towards Lucario, who went into the defensive position again. "I'm not playing by your rules, because that's called cheating in my book, _Bethanne_."

"White, a little help here!" N said suddenly. "If Lucario falls asleep, then that would be bad." He was white as a ghost, fear evident on his face. "Lucario, hang in there!"

I stared at N. "Don't you have Full Restores, Full Heals, Chesto Berries or Awakenings?" I was wondering about how N could have so many Pokémon Battles, but he never carried around items to cure Pokémon of status problems. To my disappointment, N shook his head sadly, although I could've sworn I saw his nostrils flare at the mention of man-made medicine. However, Chesto Berries were derived from nature themselves, so it would make perfect sense for N to carry Chesto Berries around with him.

The yellowish-green blanket reached Lucario, slowly enveloping its paws. Its body started to stiffen, much to my horror. "Ehh . . ." I hesitated, wondering what attack I should use. "C-COBALION, USE . . . USE AERIAL ACE!" Cobalion rushed to Lucario's side speedily and inaudibly. When it reached Foongus, Cobalion started running around in circles, forcing Foongus to spin around, frustration and confusion on its face. Eventually, Foongus grew dizzy. Cobalion decided to attack. With breakneck speed, Cobalion slashed through both the sparkling mist – parting it – and a spiral-eyed Foongus. Foongus let out a yelp, spinning around one more time before collapsing on the concrete, its cap covering the rest of its small body.

Bethanne let loose a cry of despair. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE WENCH!" the grunt thundered before thrusting her Poke Ball at Foongus's still form. When it made contact with the fainted Pokémon's body, the capsule swung open, shooting out red light. The Poke Ball instantly boomeranged to Bethanne, who swiped the capsule out of the air, throwing me a dirty look.

Both of us were staring down each other when N suddenly said, "White, tell your Cobalion to watch his language." I broke eye contact with Bethanne to witness Cobalion strutting about in a regal fashion, appearing rather proud. "Honestly, I'm this close to washing out his mouth with -"

I suppressed the urge to laugh. "Cobalion is Cobalion," I insisted. "The last time I'd checked, Cobalion lives in a free country, so he has the right to freely express himself -"

"But he's acting like – like -" N glanced at Cobalion, who regarded him with an expectant look. "Thank you, Cobalion." As Cobalion ambled towards me, I caught a glimpse of Lucario's expression. _Out of all Pokémon, N's Lucario had to be a female. I'm wondering if she's moved by Cobalion saving her in the nick of time. _I shrugged my shoulders, gazing at a flabbergasted N.

"There's nothing heroic about that, Lucario," N growled. Lucario said something, which made N roll his eyes. "I don't know what you're feeling, but I . . . never mind."

"Either N's delusional, crazy or he's a sensitive," drawled Evan. "The boy will be punished for his betrayal for obvious reasons." He stared at me for a moment. Like it was _my _fault N "betrayed" Team Plasma. "So stop impressing your girlfriend and resume the battle!"

I felt my face grow hot. "There's nothing between us," I said to Evan. "I wish everyone would stop saying that!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw N's cheeks glow hot pink. The color was so beautiful. "He didn't come to make me his queen."

"YOU'RE UP, GOLBAT!" Golbat turned out to be a large dark blue bat with long wings, skinny feet and four long teeth that reminded me of vampires. What were their teeth called again? Scissors?*

Golbat opened its mouth, flapping its wing with incredible agility. Cobalion rushed back to my side, blatantly pleased with himself. He swerved around me before looking at me adoringly. I motioned for him to turn around, which Cobalion did. "Game on," I announced to Evan and Bethanne, both narrowing their eyes.

"'Its sharp fangs puncture the toughest of hides and have small holes for sucking out blood,'" N read swiftly. "Of course, you'd find sarcasm in that, White."

"PARAS, USE LEECH LIFE ON COBALION!"

"LUCARIO, ATTACK GOLBAT WITH EXTREMESPEED!"

"COBALION, USE AERIAL ACE ON PARAS!"

"GOLBAT, USE CONFUSE RAY ON LUCARIO!"

Lucario did several somersaults through the air before whizzing past N and me, turning all but invisible with speed. I could've sworn her ears appeared as if they were wings. A microsecond later, Lucario appeared, performing a back-flip. Somehow, Lucario managed to bring her arms and legs close to her chest. Golbat tried to fly out of range while preparing to launch CONFUSE RAY, but Lucario charged into Golbat's stomach, causing the Pokémon to be thrown back several feet aerially. Before I knew it, Lucario was at N's side once more, expecting to be hit with CONFUSE RAY.

Paras directed its gaze towards Cobalion, issuing a lime green pulsating orb from its mouth. It made a zigzagging line through the air before grazing against Cobalion's legs. A second later, a thin cut appeared, beads of blood blossoming from it. The orb collected the droplets before going backwards in a diagonal line to Paras, who chomped up the orb. Cobalion slumped a little, although he was unfazed by the sudden loss of energy. When Cobalion stood up again, he appeared a little haughty.

Cobalion dashed over to Paras, Paras attempting to inch out of the way. Unfortunately for my Pokémon, the mushroom freak show succeeded, seemingly missing Cobalion by a hair's breadth. _AERIAL ACE is supposed to be an infallible move, _I thought. Evan even boomed with laughter, except he cried, "Paras!"

I stared at my Pokémon. Cobalion stared back, half-disbelieving, half-offended. _This Pokémon is too proud for his own good, _I reminded myself for the umpteenth time. "I've never met a Pokémon that's so sure and proud like your Cobalion," muttered N. "Lucario seems to be impressed, though I can't imagine why."

Cobalion was but a blur, trying to make Paras fall for the same trick as Foongus did. Paras wasn't a fool because it had averted its eyes, determined not to let Cobalion get the best of it. _Cobalion takes pride in AERIAL ACE, Paras, _I was thinking smugly, _because it never misses. It's for that reason Cobalion has a huge ego, but he's anything but selfish. _ "C'mon, you can do it, Cobalion!" I yelled confidently, trying to pour a sense of encouragement into my hollow voice. Then, Golbat swooped down in order to get its revenge on Lucario.

**N's PoV.**

I could've used DETECT so Lucario wouldn't have been able to be inflicted with confusion. The problem was, I wasn't thinking about Golbat's CONFUSE RAY since I was too busy conversing with Lucario and Cobalion telepathically. I literally wanted to wash Cobalion's mouth out with soap because of his swearing. I also hated his proud demeanor yet I'd sensed he possessed a heart of gold, always willing to defend others. When Lucario had a close call with Paras's SPORE attack, I felt the strong desire to protect others coming from Cobalion's aura and thoughts. The downside to reading Cobalion's thoughts was that he was practically shouting them out, making me question whether he was doing it to annoy me or not. The evidence? Cobalion was chortling when I'd told White I was going to wash his mouth out with soap. White didn't seem to make a big deal out of Cobalion's attitude. _Either she was laughing inside, used to his behavior or she's still thinking about Platina and Ghetsis, _I was thinking.

Cobalion danced about Paras, the latter's pincers clicking madly. His eyes were narrowed, trying not to look at Cobalion. The Pokémon was smart, but his intelligence wasn't going to prevail over AERIAL ACE. Meanwhile, Golbat sailed into the midst, throwing daggers at Lucario, who retreated a few steps backward. Her incisors were glinting. I noticed that two of them splashed with dried blood, making me feel queasy.

_What's the matter, boss? _Lucario was saying cheerily, despite being mere seconds from being inflicted with confusion.

_ For the last time, don't call me boss, _I said tiredly. _I want to be known as N, Lucario. As for what's the matter, that Golbat has blood on its teeth. I wonder what White would say about that._

_That she'll make fun of your weakness towards blood or that she'll say something sarcastic about Golbat's teeth? _Lucario seemed to be amused about me talking about White. I couldn't understand why. _You always, always, ALWAYS think about her! I may not be human, but I sense love is in –_

_Oh, shut up, _I cut across Lucario, who barked with laughter. Golbat eyed both of us with malevolence before unleashing a ball of ghostly white energy, faint mist streaming from the back, emitting a whistling noise. Golbat flew off, happily contemplating about the misery Lucario was about to experience.

I made for Lucario's Poke Ball, except she said, _Don't take me out, coach! I can fight against the confusion with no – _The ball slammed against Lucario's torso, her knees buckling. She collapsed on the ground, her frame being engulfed by ghostly flames. I briefly experienced a chill from the attack, scaring the hell out of me.

"LUCARIO!" I screamed, boring my eyes into hers. The ghostly flames flickered brightly for a couple of seconds before dissipating. Lucario managed to get up, save her movements were sluggish. She wheeled around, gazing at me with glassy eyes, flummoxed.

_I feel fine, boss, _Lucario insisted. _By the way, what was I saying a moment ago?_

I had no remedies on hand, even Persim Berries. When White had asked about having man-made items on hand, I was peeved. I firmly believed that Pokémon should feast on the Berries Mother Earth was generous enough to give. It was Nature's gift to them and humans as well. Personally, I felt healing my Pokémon with a man-made item was strictly out of the question. In a way, I felt like I was taking a Pokemon's freedom of healing themselves away just by using medicine bought from Poke Marts. If I wanted to use medicine, it would be from Berries or those bitter medicinal herbs.

Cobalion was tired of trying to land a blow on Paras whilst he was dizzy, so he swerved around Paras. Finally, Cobalion was in alignment with Paras's back. Without hesitation, Cobalion lunged at him, delivering a deadly slash at long last. Paras flipped over, clicking his front pincers wildly while moving his crablike legs through the air. I heard Cobalion sigh before turning around, sprinting toward White.

"GET UP AND FIGHT!" Evan shouted at an unconscious Paras. When Paras didn't answer, Evan snarled, "RETURN!" The Poke Ball skated through the air, bathing Paras in light once it made contact with him. The Poke Ball rotated back to Evan, who was glowering at White and me.

The grunt slipped his gloved hand into his baggy pants, fishing out a tiny Poke Ball, no doubt containing his second Pokémon. In case White needed to know what kind of Pokémon she was up against, I procured the Pokedex, lacing my fingers around it. "I CHOOSE YOU, SEISMITOAD!"

"Great, another Seismitoad," White remarked. "N, you really should withdraw Lucario and replace her with another Pokémon."

_I can fight, _Lucario insisted. _I want to fight someone, but I can't figure out who I want to fight. _ Lucario was being frank, albeit her confounded expression explicitly stated she was anything but all right. I had no choice but to switch out Lucario with another Pokémon. I was wondering which one while I was extracting Lucario's Poke Ball from my vest.

I bowed my head down, pressing the button that made the Poke Ball larger. My hand shaking uncontrollably, I directed the Poke Ball at a befuddled Lucario, babbling nonsense about staying in the fight. _Just tell me when to attack, boss, _Lucario was saying to me, except she was facing Seismitoad. Seeing Lucario like that was heartbreaking, but taking her out at White's request wasn't really what I wanted to do.

I lowered my hand down, tapping the button of the Poke Ball. As it shrank back to its original size, Seismitoad let loose a cry of mirth. Eyeing the unsightly Pokémon with disgust, I slipped the unoccupied Poke Ball back into my vest pocket. "Lucario's staying in this battle, White," I addressed her, though I couldn't muster the courage to look her directly in the face, fearing she would fly off the handle.

"I thought you'd change your mind," replied White. Her voice was void of emotion, her countenance emotionless too. She was gazing at Cobalion, her eyes unfocused. Though she was trying to maintain her distance from me, White was on the verge of falling apart. _She's stronger than that, _I told myself sternly. "N, I told you not to worry. I'll be fine."

I pursed my lips, but I didn't bother arguing with her. The last thing I needed was another strained relationship. "Lucario, over here." I snapped my fingers to get her undivided attention. When she turned to look at me, I said kindly and carefully, "Lucario, I need you to use AURA SPHERE. Okay?" I smiled. Or at least I hoped I did.

_Got it, boss, _Lucario said cheerfully. _Wait, who do I attack again? _

_Just use AURA SPHERE, _I told her mentally. _Never mind about who you're attacking, _I added as an afterthought.

"SEISMITOAD, USE SANDSTORM!"

"GOLBAT, ATTACK LUCARIO WITH YOUR MEAN LOOK!"

"COBALION, USE STONE EDGE!"

Lucario glanced at me, then at Seismitoad. Finally, she pointed at herself. I was just having second thoughts about leaving her in the battle when Lucario began to levitate into the air, her physique glowing with sapphire light. She closed her eyes whilst adopting a calm expression, giving off the impression that she was meditating. A feral roar rippled from Lucario's mouth as all of the light coalesced into a bobbing sphere, pulsating with her aura. Shyly, Lucario advanced toward it before absently spinning it between her paws. Then, she flung it at Seismitoad with supersonic speed, the crackling of electricity resonating from the aura condensed sphere.

At the same time, Golbat flew back over to where Lucario was, flashing both of us a toothy grin. She started cackling before throwing Lucario a very dark, arresting look. Lucario held her breath, terror flitting across her canine face. Golbat turned back around, gliding lazily toward a pleased Bethanne, who regarded me with a cold look. I was starting to detest her more and more.

Seismitoad suddenly became the eye of a ringed pillar, which suddenly exploded, sending dust particles everywhere. Eventually more particles issued from the area where Seismitoad was standing, eventually giving way to a sandstorm. I barely could see our foes' silhouettes through the thick light brown blanket. The wind made sure of that. Fortuitously, AURA SPHERE hit Seismitoad square in the chest, sending him fly backward several feet, much to my glee.

Cobalion glared at Golbat before unleashing a wave of unnaturally sharp stones. When the stone wave lapped against Golbat, it stabbed her repeatedly, resulting in the Pokémon shielding her face, moaning in agony. Through the sandstorm, I could discern a rock shower also engulfing Seismitoad, stabbing him repeatedly as well, although he seemed to handle the torture better than Golbat. _Tell Cobalion not to aim at me! _Lucario said dreamily. I directed my gaze toward my Pokemon, evading every single one of the rocks despite being confused. There were times she somersaulted, did cartwheels and performed back-flips in order to avoid being hit by the vicious downpour of stone.

"YOU'D PAY FOR THAT, GIRL!" Bethanne threw her Poke Ball at an unconscious Golbat plummeting toward the ground. When Golbat was ensnared by the light and sucked back in the capsule, Bethanne held her hand out to capture it. "I hate talking through battles," she stated. "I'm glad Evan's the same way when it comes to battling." Bethanne grasped ahold of another Poke Ball, staring at it intently for a moment before shouting, "YOU'RE UP, SWALOT!" A tall, purple Pokemon in the shape of a blob appeared. It had buttery yellow whiskers and red eyes reminding me of Red's, save beady.

"'It swallows anything whole. It sweats toxic fluids from its follicles to douse foes,'" I read in one breath. "Well, White. You haven't said anything sarcastic about Golbat. What about Swalot?" _I've never thought I'd see the day where I would miss White's sarcasm. _Even pensive, she looked beautiful. I found that totally unfair.

_Someone's in L-O-V-E, _Lucario said teasingly. _Anyway, who is that someone? _Lucario pressed her paw against her mouth, half-curious, half-thunderstruck. A sudden draft of wind blew our way, stronger than the others. Lucario and I instinctively shielded our faces with our hands (in Lucario's case, paws), me closing my eyes.

I heard the wind whistling, the sand churning furiously. _Tell me you're okay, _I pleaded. _I really need to buy some goggles to protect myself from these sandstorms. _Somehow, I knew Lucario was going to answer she was fine but then contradict what she said. As long as Lucario was confused, she would behave in that manner, making me feel saddened. "Lucario, hold that thought. I want you to use EXTREMESPEED on Swalot."

_Got it, boss, _Lucario stated.

_And don't call me boss, _I shot back, annoyed.

"COBALION, USE AERIAL ACE!"

"SWALOT, ATTACK WITH TOXIC!"

"SEISMITOAD, USE EARTHQUAKE!"

Cobalion sprinted over to Swalot, who was slithering over to him. They met each other halfway, Cobalion turning into a blur, Swalot moving around sluggishly in order to pinpoint Cobalion before Cobalion delivered a heavy blow to Swalot. Unfortunately, Swalot didn't faint, which made White sigh in disappointment. Swalot stared at Cobalion whilst his gelatinous body was heavily jiggling before vomiting a sickly purple fluid at Cobalion. Swalot hissed when the toxic fluid didn't inject itself into Cobalion at all. Cobalion winked at Swalot before dashing back to where White was, his body somehow visible through the sandstorm, although Swalot was cringing. _He's being buffeted by the sandstorm, _I realized. _Exactly how many turns is SANDSTORM in effect?_

Seismitoad was barely discernible through the sandstorm, which was becoming so bad Lucario and Cobalion were being immersed. Then, the ground started shaking violently, almost knocking me off my feet. White wasn't so lucky. She lost footing pretty quickly. So as fast as I could, I reached out a hand for her to take. I was shocked she took it without challenging or questioning me. "I like having my feet on the ground, thank you very much," she sighed. "Is it just me or is the sandstorm getting worse?" The ground resumed its violent shaking, the sandstorm roaring louder than ever. I could barely hear Bethanne screaming at Evan for something.

My heart dropped.

If Swalot was being affected by EARTHQUAKE, then so were Cobalion and Lucario, which wasn't good.

Impatiently, I waited for the quake to stop, hoping Cobalion and Lucario were still standing.

Then it stopped.

"N," said White. "Cobalion's a Steel-type Pokémon, meaning EARTHQUAKE probably -"

I stared at her in disbelief. "Don't say that," I said to her a little too harshly. "Have some faith."

White ripped her hand from mine. "Then contact Lucario -"

I bolted toward the sandstorm, intent on finding my beloved Lucario. I didn't care about the telepathy gift I had with Pokémon.

I just wanted to see if Lucario was all right.

And Cobalion.

**A/N: "Double Trouble" is finished. Review! Give feedback or constructive criticism! I don't want any flaming though. As a reminder, there's a poll up on my profile, so if you have time to vote, do so while you can. I hope you liked the chapter.**

***(White was trying to remember what vampire teeth were called. I actually do know the term, unlike White :D)**


	21. The Descent Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. That right belongs to Nintendo.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and feedback. Well, it's not too much to ask for more, is it? All of you help me keep the story going. Hopefully I'll be able to finish it. :D**

**A/N: As a reminder, references to Pokémon Generations I, II, III and IV will be made every now and then, along with the events of Pokémon Black. Yeah, I haven't played Pokémon White yet. I've been playing Pokémon FireRed though.**

**A/N: The poll's still up.**

**A/N: I know that the opponents participating in Tag Team Battles in the games carry up to three Pokémon. But I want to make it six on both sides.**

**A/N: I think that's everything, so moving on to chapter 20 (chapter 21, but w/e). This one will be kind of short, particularly because N and White are in a Pokémon Battle. Well, enjoy! **

**N's PoV.**

Half-panicked, half-afraid, I sprinted through the heavy sandstorm, my clothes gradually becoming laden with dust. It was even going into my eyes, me blinking furiously. I wasn't even thinking about protecting my eyes (even though I had a facial mask on). All I was worried about was Lucario and Cobalion. "Lucario?" I said shrilly.

No answer.

"COBALION!" White shouted. "Where are you? LUCARIO!" There was a cough, instantly stifled. "The d-dust," White said weakly, "it's – it's . . ." She started coughing again.

I turned around, seeing her hands clapped over her mouth, doubled over. "Get out of the sandstorm," I suggested, the wild winds caressing my face, messing up my hair, making my mask a little lopsided. "LUCARIO! COBALION!" I shouted. _Lucario, Cobalion, where are you? _I hoped one of them would pick up on my thoughts.

No answer again.

"I suppose." White started to wheel around, her hair slapping against my face. I smelled lavender and dust. It took everything I had not to breathe in the intoxicating, flowery scent. I turned around too, intent on finding both Pokémon.

Seconds later, White released a bloodcurdling scream. "What's wrong?" I asked, turning around. I was barely able to discern White's silhouette through the thick sandstorm.

"Haven't you guessed it yet?" said Bethanne sharply. "They're not answering! How dense can a boy get?" In my mind's eye, I imagined her gloating, smiling triumphantly.

"Are you saying -?" Evan began to say. The rest of his sentence was drowned out by White calling my name. I rushed over to where she was, the seconds seemingly passing into eons.

My heart beat faster with each step I took. As White came into view, I saw she was hovering over two still figures, her head bowed down. "I c-can't believe this," I heard her mumbling. "Damn! N, take a l-look at this – this." She stepped out of my way, her hand clutching onto a Repeat Ball.

My heart dropped.

Both Lucario and Cobalion had fainted. "LUCARIO!" Even though I knew she'd fainted, I sprinted over to her side, kneeling down onto the concrete, which was starting to mend itself from the effects of EARTHQUAKE. I brought her close to me, shaking her frantically. Her head lolled around in response. "N-No!" I cried. "W-Wake up!"

"Cobalion, return!" The Repeat Ball hit Cobalion's unconscious form, sucking him back into the capsule. Instantly, it boomeranged back to White. "I c-can't believe this happened. You deserve some rest," she said gently.

I, however, stood rigid. Staring at Lucario, I instantly wished that I could somehow have the ability to bring her out of her fainting spell and back to full strength. But any moment, White would regain her cantankerous nature and insist I switch Lucario out with another Pokémon. "White -" I began to say. I stopped when I felt a sudden kick in my torso, shocking me.

_Uhhh . . . , _Lucario moaned. Her eyelids were scrunched, her lashes fluttering madly like a Butterfree's wings when angered. _The boss needs me . . . I can't faint on him . . . _

"Open your eyes," I insisted. Instead, Lucario brought herself into a fetal position, her eyes still shut. "Lucario! Open your eyes!" Abruptly, I shook her, which caught her attention.

Lucario yawned heavily. Then, she opened her eyes in wonder, alert. She locked eye contact with me, apologizing for causing me unnecessary worry while wondering how she could've survived EARTHQUAKE when Cobalion – much stronger than she – didn't. "It doesn't matter," I assured her. "However, what do you want to do?"

White came to my side then. I directed one eye toward the brunette, seeing her eyebrows knitting into one, her eyes cold as ice, void of emotion. "It's a miracle," she breathed before coughing fitfully. "Urgh! GO ZEBSTRIKA!" A neighing came moments later.

_I have no choice but to join in the fight now, _Lucario said seriously. _She made a boneheaded move, boss. Don't take me out, all right? _As I surveyed White with utter disbelief, I loosened my hold on Lucario, allowing her to regain her footing. I followed her lead in standing up.

White took one good look at me, shrugged and darted over to where we originally were before the fateful EARTHQUAKE struck Cobalion just several minutes before. She left Zebstrika in the midst, her mane crackling with electricity. _Oh, White, _Zebstrika sighed. _I'm weak against Ground-type moves and you know that. What's going on with you? Cobalion . . . I'll take your word and be careful. I'll do whatever I can not to faint because if White – _Zebstrika wheeled around and galloped over to White, her poise graceful and elegant.

I grasped Lucario's hand, steering her through the sandstorm and leading her to where Zebstrika and White were, the latter regarding me with a piercing look before breaking eye contact. "Let's go," she said flatly.

Letting go of my Pokémon's hand, I stared at White disbelievingly. "You know . . . Well, let's go!" Zebstrika absently kicked the concrete with her hooves, waiting for White's say-so. Lucario, on the other hand, danced around, doing a pirouette like a ballerina, grinning toothily.

I gazed at the barely-visible Bethanne and Evan, both ogling Lucario with confusion and outrage. "Swalot," I heard Bethanne growl whereas Evan said Seismitoad's name lightly. "Get ready," both of them instructed. "We cannot fail Lord Ghetsis and Lord Gorm!"

I scowled. "And I can't let you two win," I retorted.

White said nothing. _Doesn't she care about Cheren and the others? _I wondered. When the bespectacled boy appeared into my head, I shook my head, wanting nothing more than to knock those glasses off his arrogant face.

"ZEBSTRIKA, USE THUNDER ON SWALOT!" Zebstrika whinnied, bringing her body upward, kicking the air profusely with her hooves before trotting off into the sandstorm, the sky growing darker by the passing seconds.

Looking at Lucario, I said calmly, "USE AURA SPHERE ON SESMITOAD!" Lucario stopped her episode of immaturity right then and there. She whirled around, her frame alight with aura energy. As she took off after Zebstrika, her hands began glowing.

"SWALOT, USE BODY SLAM ON ZEBSTRIKA!"

"SEISMITOAD, USE BUBBLEBEAM!"

The sky was stormy gray now. A moment later, a forked lightning bolt cleaved the dull clouds, looking rather wicked, aglow with blue light. "I hate sand." I gestured at the sandstorm, relentlessly roaring on, the wind whistling, blowing the hair on my skin up.

I hoped White would answer, although she said nothing. _What's with her? _I couldn't help thinking. I was about to open my mouth to speak when I'd noticed that Lucario and Zebstrika were facing Swalot and Seismitoad, their forms barely discernible through the sandstorm. Thunder clapped seconds later.

This was going to get interesting.

_Chapter 20: The Descent Part I_

**White's PoV.**

Thunder was clapping. The sandstorm waged on, with no signs of stopping soon. Natural disasters were raging around me. Out of all Pokémon Battles, why use Tag Team Battles? _They must know I prefer battling one-on-one, _I thought. It didn't matter, though.

Swalot threw itself at Zebstrika, growing larger and wider in size. I had to admit, the expansion of its gelatinous body was pretty disgusting, but for some reason, I was reminded vaguely of Jell-O. It was quite a shame Swalot weren't edible. But then again, I wouldn't want to wolf down a Poison-type Pokémon as dessert. I might die of poisoning. But I needed to live another day while fighting for my freedom. Not only my freedom but N's, Cheren's, Bianca's, my mother's and Red's as well. When I immediately thought of Red, a frown line appeared on my forehead, deeper than the norm. Personally, I didn't know what to make of him.

Zebstrika barely jumped out of harm's way, letting Swalot take the full force of BODY SLAM. There was grunting rippling from the Pokémon, who started to moan in agony several moments later. "YOU PATHETIC POKEMON!" Bethanne was yelling her head off. "Get up and fight Zebstrika!" Swalot tried to obey her by attempting to press its amorphous hands against the sidewalk, which was coated in grime and slime colored electric purple. Its whiskers quivered at breakneck speed but Swalot appeared to be disoriented. It tried to propel itself upwards once more but failed miserably.

My Pokémon tilted her head up high in the sky. Mere seconds later, another thunderbolt appeared in the stormy sky, alit with blue. As Swalot finally pushed itself up onto its indiscernible feet, the thunderbolts Zebstrika had summoned flickered on and off with incredible speed, illuminating the clouds. I could've sworn I heard a crackling sound but a deafening _BOOM _made me think otherwise.

They merged together to form one wicked-looking thunderbolt, whiter than snow. With speed faster than light, the huge bolt zipped through the darkened sky, the sound of thunderclaps amplifying drastically for some peculiar reason. _Damn, I hate thunder and lightning! _Thoughtlessly, I shut my eyes, seeing light flash through my eyelids. I didn't need to open them to know Zebstrika had dealt the final blow to Swalot.

I expected to hear Bethanne howl with rage, despair. But there was nothing. Forcing my eyes open, I saw Zebstrika kicking the ground, a crestfallen disposition exuding from her. I tore my eyes off my magnificent Pokémon to see a flat black circle, the concrete uneven from THUNDER'S impact. Swalot, on the other hand, inched away, leaving a trail of slime behind. "Yuck. Zebstrika, don't be discouraged," I added kindly. "You'll zap that blob into nothingness, don't you worry!" Zebstrika turned around; galloping over to me with doleful eyes (I could only see her because her whole body was glowing through the sandstorm).

Seismitoad and Lucario seemed to be throwing daggers at each other. For Lucario, it was understandable. After all, Cobalion did faint at that overweight hideous Ghetsis look-alike's hand. I wouldn't blame her for wanting to avenge him. Seismitoad threw his head up, making an earsplitting gurgling noise from his mouth, minute rivulets of water flowing down from those oversized lips. A split second passed before the Pokémon opened his mouth, spraying crystalline bubbles that looked exactly like saliva at Lucario. They skated through the air a couple of times before hitting Lucario, popping on her very skin.

Lucario staggered slightly, but she held her ground. She counterattacked with AURA SPHERE, the ball slamming into Seismitoad's belly so hard it dug itself into the skin. Seismitoad gazed at Lucario with shock before collapsing, AURA SPHERE freeing itself from the Pokémon's belly. It went straight for Lucario, who jumped into the air, performing another somersault before landing back onto the ground. "STOP THE ATTACK!" I shouted at N, the boy flicking his bangs arrogantly.

N shook his head before regarding me with worry, reassurance and a mixture of other emotions I couldn't classify. He gave me an, _it's-okay _grin, gesturing at AURA SPHERE. All of a sudden, the sphere collapsed in on itself. In less than a second, it was gone. I heard Evan cursing before recalling Seismitoad back into his Poke Ball.

Lucario bolted over to us, smiling. Several times she leaped into the air blissfully before stopping in front of N. "Your Pokémon should cut down on the caffeine," I suggested. Lucario rolled her eyes, looking adoringly at N. N beamed, undisguised pride on his face.

I blinked, unconvinced at what I just saw. For a brief moment there, N seemed more relaxed, less tense. His smile was gentle, about as soft as his eyes were before Ghetsis betrayed him. As far as I was concerned, he appeared handsomer, free of all the darkness. To be honest, he looked nothing like the hardened, bitter guy I had been running with. Closing my eyes, I burned that image into my mind, afraid to lose it. When I opened them again, N was scowling, his emerald green eyes cold as ice, his expression carefully composed. _No point trying to deny it, N, _I thought grimly. _You're still a being of light, the embodiment of Idealism. If you think you're far gone, I have evidence you're not._

_But I can't force you to face that. I have to find my parents and friends. Also . . . _I stared at Zebstrika. Zebstrika stared back with penetrating eyes, waiting expectantly for her next move. _I also must win this Tag Team Battle, no matter what! _As I mulled over what attack Zebstrika should use next, the sandstorm subsided simultaneously with the clouds, leaving a starry night sky in its wake. No more doom and gloom. "YOU'RE UP, RATTATA!" Evan threw a Poke Ball at the ground as if it was a curve ball.

Once I stared at Rattata, I screamed, "A RAT!" I saw its purple body, red eyes and huge, sharp teeth. "N, please -"

"'Cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any kind of environment,'" N read anyways. "You should've said something sooner." N looked at me, concerned. But his eyes glimmered with raw amusement, which made me grimace. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

I tore my eyes off him to examine Zebstrika, patiently waiting for an attack to be decided. I envied her for her patience because it seemingly appeared to be immeasurable, unrivalled by any soul, human or Pokémon. However, that was probably because of the way she carried herself, with fantastic amounts of elegance and refinement I so conspicuously lacked. "My Zebstrika acts a lot like a princess," I murmured.

I didn't expect for N to overhear me. "So does your mother's Luxray," he reminded me. "White, answer my question." His voice was steely, demanding. With that kind of attitude, I wasn't going to respond to him.

Bethanne, Evan, N and I brought ourselves up to our full heights. Both Team Plasma members were sneering at us, Bethanne wearing a repulsed look on her face. "Okay, Whitey -"

"White," I corrected her in a bored tone. "Why are you addressing me at this very moment?" I eyed Bethanne, arranging my face into what was hopefully an irate expression. To my disappointment, Bethanne was unfazed by my look. In fact, she chortled. "What's so _funny_?'

"I've battled against you before," she told me earnestly, "and trust me, hon, the White I'd lost to _didn't _battle like this."

_Am I that bad? _I thought. _Did Ghetsis plan to destroy my confidence through and through? If so, then my all-out offensive strategy and tendency to switch my Pokémon after the opponent's Pokémon faints has been heavily affected! No, that dim-witted grunt is wrong! _I shook my head, attempting to push my fear and doubts out of my mind. Bethanne was playing mind games with me. There was no way in hell I was descending into a period of emotional conflict.

_But N –_

"Shut up, me," I said to myself. Noticing everyone was ogling me, I blushed scarlet. "No more trying to force me to descend into a period of depression," I said coldly. "We battle until one team loses. Zebstrika, make me proud!" I winked at her.

In one fluid motion, I gestured at Rattata, who was baring its teeth. "Zebstrika, use GIGA IMPACT!" Zebstrika swerved around, before cantering over to Rattata, her gait regal. The clopping of her hooves somehow echoed through the night. Rattata locked itself into place, swishing its tail back and forth, gnashing its overbite teeth. _I hate rats._

"SWALOT, ATTACK ZEBSTRIKA WITH SLUDGE BOMB!"

Evan knitted his eyebrows, doing some serious contemplating. That made me wonder whether he had stolen the Rattata from its rightful owner or he'd captured it in the wild. "I don't know . . ."

"Hurry up and make your move, Evan!" Bethanne snapped. "The sooner you take down Zebstrika, the sooner we can defeat the Jewel of Unova and the traitorous N!" Evan gave no indication he'd heard her. Instead, he cupped his chin, musing. "You know what's at risk here."

I snickered. "You're after my Pokémon Champion title, are you?" I asked innocently. "Wow, I'd never thought I would see the day a Team Plasma grunt wants to take my title away from me."

Zebstrika started to pick up speed, her form turning all but invisible with speed. At the same time, Bethanne hissed, "Don't be ridiculous! You know damn well what we're after. I don't care about some stupid title fit for a celebrity. I'm not a celebrity, I'm a _criminal_!"

"LUCARIO, ATTACK SWALOT WITH BONE RUSH!" Out of the corner of my eye, I glimpsed Lucario sprinting over to where Zebstrika was at, her ears flopping up and down. In a matter of seconds, she came to Zebstrika's side.

Before Zebstrika could unleash GIGA IMPACT, Evan cried, "Rattata, attack Lucario with THUNDERBOLT!" Rattata swished its tail around before calling forth another thunderstorm, except the clouds were a lighter shade of gray than the ones Zebstrika summoned. A thunderbolt materialized into being, the brightness intense. There were a series of thunderclaps before the bolt hit Rattata's tail. White sparks danced about, sliding against blue sparks, creating electric specks. Rattata directed its tail at Lucario, smirking. The thunderbolt launched itself at Lucario, Rattata making noises that had to be laughter.

I howled with laughter. Bethanne, Evan and N turned to look at me, thunderstruck. But N appeared to be more fearful than anything. "I'm not losing my mind," I assured him. "Anyways, bad move on your behalf, Evan."

Evan laughed. "Give me one reason why it's bad, girl."

His question was answered almost immediately: Rattata's THUNDERBOLT, though well-timed, had barely zipped past Zebstrika. At that precise moment, Zebstrika's mane flashed purple, white, yellow and light blue. Simultaneously, THUNDERBOLT bent itself into a circular form, being drawn towards Zebstrika's mane. In the blink of an eye, Zebstrika had absorbed THUNDERBOLT, sparing Lucario from being electrocuted.

"LIGHTNINGROD," Evan said tonelessly. "I should've remembered that some Electric-type Pokémon have that Ability." Rattata sighed, discouraged at its failure. "RATTATA, LOOK OUT!" Zebstrika had collided into Rattata, knocking the Pokémon into the air. Rattata did several aerial backflips before landing into the florid meadow, completely out of sight.

"Rattata!" Evan yelled. As soon as he dashed over to the field, the clouds dissipated. I was relieved because I didn't have to fight against my fear of thunderstorms to keep my eyes open.

I saw Zebstrika double over, trying not to fall onto her knees. "ZEBSTRIKA!" I was about to run over when N grasped me by the arm. "Let-me-go," I told N speedily, not bothering to take breaths, "or I will -"

Shockingly, N released me. "Lucario's out there with her. If this was a one-on-one Pokémon Battle, then I would see no problem in letting you run after your Princess Zebstrika. But this is a Tag Team Battle."

"I know that," I said. "Why are you -?"

My friend bowed his head down. "Your Zebstrika has unwavering loyalty to you. Also, she fully trusts and loves you endlessly. Her love would pass the test of time. Time -"

I held my hand out. The unbroken one, I mean. "I'm not in the mood for metaphors," I tried to say as calmly as I could. "I know Zebstrika trusts me. I trust her too." N cocked an eyebrow, thoroughly confusing me. "Don't you believe me?"

N lowered my hand down, boring his eyes into mine. The way he was observing me . . . I felt as if he was trying to X-Ray me. "No," he disagreed. "If you _did _trust Zebstrika, then you would let her be. By not trusting her, am I to believe you don't trust Lucario to have her back?"

I wanted to say he was wrong. But right when I opened my mouth to speak, my voice abandoned me. Satisfied, N wheeled around and went back to where he was standing, adjusting his mask. I turned around to look at Zebstrika, being shielded by Lucario, who was glowering at Swalot. The blob's amorphous body was bubbling nonstop, jiggling with each stride it took.

Lucario swirled her hand around, conjuring a doggy bone from midair. She grabbed it and swung it around several times before brandishing it at Swalot. Swalot chuckled, its body wobbling up and down. Lucario went to the left in order to halt Swalot, but the latter shrunk itself into a puddle of slime. Before Lucario could react, Swalot whizzed past her, leaving specks of sludge behind it.

There was a moan rippling from the puddle as Swalot took its original shape, waving its arms wildly like a bat. Its body started to bubble. As the bubbles enlarged in size, I could see a river of sludge snaking its way towards Swalot's mouth through its transparent body. Zebstrika attempted to get up again, but she fell to her knees. She glanced at Swalot, who vomited the river of sludge, catching every single droplet with its hands. Laughing, Swalot began to craft the sludge into a black and vivid purple ball, streaked with gray. In no time at all, Swalot flung the ball straight at Zebstrika, who had barely regained her footing.

At the precise moment the ball landed on Zebstrika, I could've sworn I saw something white being hurled at Swalot. But with the sludge covering Zebstrika and bubbling away, the thing could've been a mirage.

_BOOM! _

The bubbles exploded, releasing a purple nebula that engulfed Lucario, Zebstrika and Swalot. "NO!" N and I yelled. But before we could run to our Pokémon's side, the cloud swiftly began to lose its density, becoming less thick. I saw a silhouette strike against another one, the second shadow falling to the ground.

"Zebstrika . . . ."

**A/N: "The Descent Part I" is finished! Remember to R&R or give feedback/constructive criticism. I don't want to be flamed! Well, I'm terribly sorry for having you all wait for Chapter 21. Anyway, I hope you all had a wonderful Hanukkah, Christmas or Kwanzaa! **


	22. The Descent Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That right belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

**A/N: To my fellow readers: I'm terribly sorry for the hiatus! Hopefully you haven't lost interest in the story! I've been busy with college and life! Now that summer is here, I can update! However, it won't be every day. Speaking of which, I need to update my other stories. They're collecting dust! Aack!**

**A/N: Okay, I want feedback and constructive criticism, etc. You know the drill.**

**A/N: While I was away, I got Pokemon White! I actually finished playing Pokemon Firered and Pokemon Ruby! I restarted Pokemon Black, too. Right now, I'm training my Pokemon in the Moor of Icirrus.**

**A/N: I was re-reading chapter 1 and I realized instead of saying Tornadus flew White home, I had put Sigilyph. The Pokemon on her team are Samurott, Tornadus, Cobalion, Simisear, Reshiram and Zebstrika.**

**A/N: Anyway, I think that's it, so I'm going to continue with the next installment. Enjoy! **

**N's PoV.**

"Zebstrika . . . ," I heard White whisper.

I stared at the equine Pokemon, her silouhette becoming clearer, sharper. Zebstrika had seemingly collapsed and fainted at the hands of Swalot's SLUDGE BOMB, for she had fallen flat on her back, her legs skating through the air feebly.

"ZEBSTRIKA!" White screamed, clenching her fists impulsively, completely forgetting about the injury she'd recieved back at the castle. She had to stifle a hiss before relaxing her hands once more. She shook her head before darting into the haze, which was fading away drastically. "GET UP!"

Swalot was chuckling, jiggling up and down violently, reveling in its triumph. It loomed over Zebstrika before looking at Bethanne, wondering what to do next. I tried to tune in on Zebstrika's thoughts, but they were well-shielded from me. It made me half-upset, half-skeptical for some reason.

I peeled my eyes off the Pokemon to see White pointing Zebstrika's Great Ball at her, biting her lip. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

Then it happened. At the speed of neutrinos, Zebstrika dealt a devastating kick to Swalot's face. Instantly, Swalot cringed, cupping its face, stifling a moan.

Zebstrika struck the iron while it was still hot by climbing to her feet, swishing her mane about gracefully. _Now that I'm done with the feint, I have to attack, _I heard Zebstrika state while hearing White yell, "You're okay! Hahaha!"

I directed my gaze toward White, seeing her beam at Zebstrika. For reasons unknown to me, my face glowed with heat just by seeing that sunny smile. Then, to my dismay, it melted away, replaced by a frown. Turning on her heel, White marched back to my side. "NOW USE GIGA IMPACT AGAIN!" White roared, completely oblivious to me clucking my tongue.

Zebstrika began to neigh, swishing her mane to and fro like a whip, raising her front legs high into the air before plopping them back down, bolting over to Swalot, who had barely lowered its meaty hands to survey a charging Zebstrika. Its eyes widened before Zebstrika crashed head-first into Swalot, the force of the blow causing Swalot to sail through the air.

Bethanne and White were staring at an airborne Swalot, White's eyes widening, her mouth forming unintelligible words whilst Bethanne was pokerfaced albeit her eyes were aflame with desperation.

Lucario came into my midst right then and there, twirling the doggy bone in her hands. _What should I do, boss? _she asked me, a hint of confusion in her high soprano voice.

I mouthed, "Hang on."

Lucario was unhappy with my lack of attention, but she handled it by playing with the bone, flinging it into the air lazily. _Any moment, that tub of goo would land near the witch's feet, _she stated matter-of-factly. The bone descended to the earth, upright in position. Without looking, Lucario snatched it out of the air.

_What makes you say that? _I demanded.

A smile crept onto my face once I realized my Pokemon was correct. Grinning, I turned to White, intent on telling her what Lucario had predicted.

A strangled scream coming from Bethanne answered my question.

She wasn't there.

"WHITE? WHITE!" I thundered, wildly spinning around in circles, searching for her. I didn't realize I was making myself dizzy until I heard Lucario mumble, _Boss, she ran over to Zebstrika! Something happened! _Lucario must've interpreted my pleading facial expression correctly, because she continued, _Lady Snow is out on the battlefield - Hey! Wait up, boss!_

I had taken off once I glimpsed White. Her hairdo was falling apart, for a few strands of her hair hung limp over her face. She seemed to be ignoring them, for she'd fallen to her knees, her dress pooling out. "Oh my god," she said in a voice so low her words were almost inaudible.

_Chapter 21: The Descent Part II_

**White's PoV.**

I couldnt believe how thoughtless it was of me to tell Zebstrika to use GIGA IMPACT. I was so determined to take Swalot down that it had totally slipped my mind that Zebstrika would be lethargic for an entire turn. Again. And I never, _ever _used GIGA IMPACT twice in a row. It didn't matter how powerful the foe was. As long as my Pokemon had the strength to dwindle their health to zero, that was fine by me.

My hands must've apparently developed minds of their own because I was staring at my palms. A moment later, I found myself wiggling my fingers, a pang of agony flowing through my hand. I had to bite back yet another hiss. _Why am I making mistakes? _I thought dejectedly. _I never treated Zebstrika as a tool where I'd disregarded her the love of God, I've become the person N detests more than anything! _"I'm not . . . I feel . . ." I couldn't form the thoughts running through my head into words. I was too upset.

"MIGHTYENA, USE ROAR!" I heard Bethanne scream.

_No way! Why didn't I hear her release her Pokemon? _A deafening roar interrupted my thoughts, making me clap my hands to my ears in order to keep my hearing intact. I barely had time to look up and scrutinize a black and gray canine with vivid red eyes before eyeing Zebstrika's form shimmer. I saw her capsule soar into the sky, opening up wide. Zebstrika returned to her ball before plunging into my purse. I eyed Bethanne with malice, noting that Evan was next to her now. He too had a Mightyena out, except its facial structure was broader than the Mightyena Bethanne had out.

My Master Ball zipped out of my purse, pulsating. A moment later, Reshiram appeared into being, almost losing her balance. "The very Pokemon I wanted to see," I heard Bethanne purr. "Reshiram and -"

A roar, more powerful and ancient than Mightyena's, came from behind me. I instantly noticed Reshiram's body tense. "And Zekrom," Evan finished. "So that was the game plan, Bethanne?"

I narrowed my eyes, wondering why in the hell Bethanne would want both Zekrom _and _Reshiram on the battlefield at the same time. _If N and I are lucky, then maybe Reshiram and Zekrom will be willing to cooperate together, _I thought. _Who am I kidding? They would be at each other's throats before they work together! _"You're insane!" I spat. "What makes you think they'll work together to take your Pokemon down? Are you trying to rip your head off, woman?"

Zekrom roared again. "Zekrom, get back into the Ultra Ball!" N commanded. "Honestly, how could you tolerate Reshiram back at the castle? Don't tell me you only cooperated with me just to get me out of Ghetsis's clutches!" I heard Zekrom dragging its feet, its footsteps echoing loudly. In my mind's eye, I imagined N chasing after the Pokemon of Idealism, irritated and confounded. "Yeah, I can see Reshiram's trying to be peaceable and agreeable for White's sake, Zekrom."

"Shocking," said Evan. "Bethanne, you underestimated Reshiram and Zekrom. Maybe the bitter rivalry's one-sided." Reshiram turned around, eyeing Zekrom with distaste and repulsion before regarding me with a strange look. "Or maybe not."

"A rivalry _can't _be one-sided," I snapped. "Reshiram and Zekrom do hate each other!" I remembered the hostile expressions both Pokemon wore before facing off against each other for the first time in millennia. They seemed so uncontrollable and carried away by emotion back then, although Reshiram did always show her bitterness slightly less than Zekrom. "It's Zekrom who takes it to the next level."

"I'd hate to agree with you, but yeah, he does take it to the next level," N said from behind me.

N came into my midst then, Zekrom's shadow towering over both of us. I mean, I'm not an empath like N, but even I could feel the intense emotions radiating from the Pokemon. For some inexplicable reason, I found it beautiful, exciting and terrifying in an ancient, exquisite way. _What am I thinking? _I shook my head, feeling my bangs uncurl and plaster to my forehead. _Thank God, _I said mentally.

"Should we switch out our -?" N began.

Brushing my bangs carelessly out of my face, I said flatly,"No. I think I can handle Reshiram and Zekrom out on the battlefield together. Besides, we have a common enemy, whether they like it or not." I glanced at Reshiram, hoping for a nod of agreement. Instead, Reshiram gazed at me with its eyes, filled with endless sorrow for some reason.

Why did I suddenly feel a sense of forboding? That never came about unless a catalyst was coming my way on swift wings. _White, _I chastised myself, _you're being paranoid! Calm down and think rationally! _Ghetisis's face cropped into my mind then, wearing his permanent scowl, his eyes dancing with malice.

"Leave me alone!" I said louder than expected, causing Evan and Bethanne to survey me with shock. They were probably even questioning my sanity! I know I definitely was. _Dammit! I'm letting Ghetsis get to me about Red and Mother! _My mother, Red and my friends were counting on me. N was too. Letting them down was _not _an option!

"You're looking at me as if I'm crazy," I said tonelessly.

"White, I think you should pull back," N told me sternly. "Having Reshiram on the field is a bad idea!"

I shot a glance at Reshiram, feeling the sense of forboding washing over me again. It almost managed to captivate me in its grasp. "Are you ready, Reshiram?"

Reshiram gave no indication it heard me. N, on the other hand, clapped his hand on my shoulder, attempting to whirl me around. "Lemme me go, N!" I hissed. "I've got this under control!" Despite my best efforts to shake N's hand off, he only tightened his grip even further.

"No, you don't understand!" N tried to reason with me. "Reshiram's aura is -"

I clenched my fist. "Reshiram is Reshiram," I told N bossily. "Now watch and learn about how Reshiram and I are in battle!" Forcing a smile, I remarked, "Reshiram helped me defeat Alder! There's no way it'd let me down, N! So how dare you suggest that."

"I'm not suggesting anything," N said patiently, "and if you're looking for an argument, forget about it!"

I said nothing in response. "This is for my mom," I said confidently. "To Cheren! Bianca! And Red!" I did a pirouette in a last ditch effort to make my hair even untidier and to give Reshiram the authority to attack. "Reshiram, use FIRE BLAST!" I pumped my fist in the air and pointed at Mightyena. "SCORCH EVAN'S MIGHTYENA!"

"NO!" N shouted. His cry of rage was enough to force me to look in his direction.

I stared at N, cocking an eyebrow. "What is your problem?" I asked him. "Reshiram is doing magnificently!" I saw N looked upset.

From behind me, I heard Reshiram release a shrill roar.

Any moment the flames of victory would shoot of my dragon's mouth and dwindle Mightyena's health to 0, thus knocking Evan out of the Tag Team Battle.

I wheeled around, expecting to see the sidewalk ablaze.

Instead, I was thunderstruck at the sight that was before me: Reshiram hadn't budged at all.

N stepped in front of me, yelling at Zekrom to use DRAGON CLAW. Zekrom rocketed toward Evan's Mightyena and slashed furiously at him with its vicious-looking claws. "White, recall Reshiram!" he instructed me while Bethanne shouted, "Pathetic!"

I was about to grab Reshiram's Ultra Ball when I heard a hauntingly familiar voice sing behind me, "Are you sure that's the best idea, Miss Snow?"

I turned around.

He looked the same as I remembered. His face was enchantingly beautiful, with slightly tanned, translucent skin. A crimson and black cap rested above his unruly, jaw-length brownish-black hair. His eyes were shockingly chocolate brown. I surveyed his athletic body, clothed in a barely visible black t-shirt, a light blue hoodie jacket and black jeans. He regarded me with a cold look before pushing down his cap.

"What are you talking about?" I said faintly.

The boy smiled all-knowingly.

"Who are you?" Bethanne demanded. "This is a Tag Team Battle, so move out of the field before you sustain wounds!"

As Zekrom retracted his claws from Mightyena, N whirled around, glowering at the newcomer. "Who the hell are you?"

"I could be your best friend," he began seriously.

"Or I could be your worst enemy."

**A/N: Please tell me you know who this is! I know I said Red was the last main character to be introduced but I decided to add one last character from Pokemon Black and White! Anyway, please review! PM or say on your reviews who you think the new arrival is also! I'm terribly sorry for the short chapter.**


	23. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. That right belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo.**

**A/N: So, it has been a while since I posted Chapter 22. Well, I did manage to catch wind of some news: Pokémon Black and White Version 2 The ideas I had in store for the story were remotely similar to the plot of the new game series. Nevertheless, I will try my best to diverge from my ideas or make a plot twist.**

**A/N: I know a lot of you voted CherenxWhitexN as the love triangle but I decided to have BlackxWhitexN as the romantic love triangle. Yeah, you can beat me up later if you dislike my decision. I already decided to pair Bianca with Cheren. Anyway, thank you for your very valued opinions.**

**N's PoV.**

"White, recall Reshiram!" I yelled before turning around to amble over to her.

White had definitely descended into the darkness, although what kind of darkness she had gotten herself into I didn't know. What I did know was her facial expression spelled out overwhelmed. _We need to get this Tag Team Battle over and done with so we can find Cheren, Bianca, Platina and Red, _I thought.

I curiously examined White, who was pulling out Reshiram's Ultra Ball. The overwhelming facial expression she had was quelled by grimness. "So, you're listening to me for once?" I questioned her.

White nodded robotically. "Yes." She pointed the capsule toward Reshiram, who was as still as the night sky. Only the clash between Zekrom and Evan's Mightyena reminded me we were still locked in a Tag Team Battle.

"I thought the climax would be sooo much more entertaining than this." Bethanne started to pull off one of her gloves, clenching a nail filer in her other hand. "Our Mightyena could probably defeat the Legendary Pokémon with ease, right Evan?" She stifled a yawn.

"This isn't the time to do manicures," Evan told her sternly. "Victory hasn't smiled upon the brats or us yet, Bethanne. So put your manicure kit away."

Bethanne threw daggers at Evan. "But I'm bored!" she whined. "I want havoc and destruction. Zekrom and Reshiram are able to dish it out but so far, all they've been doing is growling nonstop at each other!" Lazily, she grazed her jagged nails against the filer, sneering at White and me.

Closing my eyes, I said to Reshiram, _I thought you loved White, girl!_

_I do! _Reshiram protested a hint of defensiveness to her voice. _But White has strayed off the Path of Truth – the road which those symbolizing truth must always tread upon. White has come upon a crossroads, so she must choose which way is the right -_

_STOP SPEAKING IN RIDDLES AND HELP HER ALREADY! _I screamed at her.

_I can't, _she insisted. _The Ancient Laws constrict me from obeying her. _Reshiram had a deep, remorseful undertone to her usual soft voice.

I felt as if I were being hit between the eyes. _Ancient Laws? _I repeated. I hoped to detect falsehood in Reshiram's eyes because I felt shields blocking me into the innermost chambers of her mind. However, my efforts were for naught.

Before Reshiram could answer me, White began to open up the Ultra Ball. However, another voice had chimed in, breaking the tension:

"Are you sure that's the best idea, Miss Snow?"

The owner of that voice was male, no doubt. His voice was rather compelling and ironic, brimming with confidence. White's face promptly lit up at the disembodied voice, a smile creasing her angelic features.

Once White swiveled around to greet the newcomer, I knew I would face a threat.

The threat turned out to be a brunette, clad in black and light blue, his untidy hair capped with a deep, rich red and black hat. His skin was slightly translucent and tanned. However, his smile was so brilliant it may as well have come with a warning sign. Out of all places to make a grand entrance, he decided to sit on the iron-wrought fence, albeit in a squatting position. He had his chin cupped in his hands.

He winked at me mockingly before batting his lashes at White, who almost swooned at the mere sight of him. She seemed to be hyperventilating after what the newcomer did. Instantaneously, I felt nothing but anger surge up inside me, attempting to flood my heart. I tried to suppress it but my unknown fury easily broke the barrier I had created, thus drowning me. For whatever reason, I hated him! I didn't know him but I already disliked him even more than Cheren and Red! If my dislike of Cheren and Red were combined, this newfound resentment would surpass that dislike.

"What – are – y-you talking about?" White was as red as a rose. Meanwhile, my brain felt as if it were being wrung out nonstop. Unconsciously, I balled my hands into fists.

The brunette smiled at White as if he were God's greatest gift to her and everyone else. Once again, he looked my way and pulled a face. I merely glowered at him, my whole body quaking uncontrollably.

Bethanne looked up from filing her nails, pursing her lips. "Who are you?" she demanded.

The newcomer jumped onto the concrete walkway, tearing his eyes away from mine in order to take a better glimpse at Reshiram. His face was awestruck. "I'm sorry, ma'am," he said sarcastically. "Can you repeat that again?" His eyes were shining, as if he were telling a joke.

"Who are you?" Bethanne snapped. "This is a Tag Team Battle, so move away from the field if you don't want to sustain wounds, brat!" She slipped her nail filer into her pocket, upset.

The boy put his hands up and slowly waltzed backward. "Your wish is my command, ma'am!" he said cheekily, pushing his cap downward. "But first let me call you out on your –"

Right when Zekrom retracted his claws from Mightyena's canine face, I rounded on the lighthearted boy. "Who the hell are you?" My voice was so thick with unbearable rage that even White glanced at me with bewilderment.

The boy lowered his hands dramatically and cleared his throat. "Well, M," he began not-very-seriously.

"N," I corrected hastily.

The teenager just rolled his eyes. "You know, I really don't care." He eyed White and started smiling sheepishly at her. She returned the favor. "I could be your best friend."

Then, he scrutinized me as if I were a sea slug. "Or I could be your worst enemy."

"WHO ARE YOU?" I thundered.

"Hilbert," White answered promptly, clutching her chest. Her eyes were like stars.

"No," the boy named Hilbert disagreed.

Just then, Red, Platina, Cheren and Bianca came into the midst. "He goes by two pseudonyms," Cheren stated matter-of-factly. "I'm assuming you met him on the Battle Subway as Hilbert Shields."

"Yeah," said White slowly. "So his name isn't Hilbert Shields?" The welcoming smile she had given the newcomer crumpled into a frown.

Cheren pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Well, I used to know him as Touya Yagami. That's the name he went by while he was taking on the Pokémon League Challenge."

Touya-Hilbert looked at Cheren. Cheren looked back at him. "I might as well just say it then."

Touya-Hilbert held his palm up heavenward. "No," he disagreed. "It's my place to announce my name, Cheren." As fast as thought, he lowered his hand, and pirouetted to face me.

His wide soft brown eyes suddenly bored into mine, thus leaving me transfixed with its intensity, even though I tried to break eye contact with him. "My name," he paused for suspense, "is Black."

_Chapter 22: Reunion_

**N's PoV.**

"Black," I said coldly. "So, what's your surname?" My blood was beginning to conflagrate at a rapid pace. The once-rational thoughts I had morphed into those of an irrational kind. As a matter of fact, irrational was too weak and colorless of a word to describe the scorching fury I felt within my heart.

Black shrugged his shoulders, unfazed by my sudden display of coldness. "I don't know," he said sadly, "but for some reason, I had a feeling as if White needed me." He surveyed White, her face now alight with ecstasy.

I snorted. "Well, of course she needed you," I said viciously. "Where were you when my father abducted her as part of some ploy to lure her parents out? Where were you when the two of us had to escape from prison? As a matter of fact, where were you when the Temporal Festival took place?" Black just rolled his eyes in response. Nevertheless, he kept his cool around me.

Bianca bit her lip, worried. "N," she said gently, "don't you think you're making a bad first impression?" In earnest, she glanced at Cheren, Platina, Red and White. "What do you think, you guys?"

"I'll tell you what I think," interjected Bethanne before anyone could answer Bianca. "Lord N, either continue this Tag Team Battle with the brat or forfeit the match!" Her Mightyena threw her head back and howled before eyeing me hungrily, drawing her lips back to reveal baring teeth. "You have three seconds to decide!"

Black started to walk over to the middle of the walkway. "Your duty is finished," he said flatly. "Ghetsis had commanded for you two idiots to distract White and N while Gorm tried to pull Chase and Grace away from the festival." His eyes were as sharp as an arrow now. "Were those not your orders?"

Evan looked as if he swallowed a lemon, "Insolent child," growled Evan. "Of course those were our orders!"

Black grinned amicably at him. "Well, since Gorm's away licking his wounds now thanks to Platina and Red. . . You really have no reason continuing this Pokémon Battle." He started to strut back and forth regally. "So I suggest you leave before I join this skirmish and make it a Rotation Battle. Or even a Triple Battle." Black produced a Poke Ball out of nowhere and started to throw it skyward. It descended to the walkway, but Black quickly and deftly caught it.

Evan and Bethanne opened their mouths, and then closed them. Hissing, Bethanne cried, "MIGHTYENA, RETURN!" Mightyena disappeared in crimson light. Several moments later, Evan followed suit.

"A wise move on your behalf," said Platina, nodding with satisfaction. "I would've thought for sure you would battle for pride." Behind her, Red looked embarrassed. He suddenly had a staring contest with Pikachu.

Both Team Plasma grunts stared down at the ground for a long time. While they were busy admitting defeat to themselves, I recalled Zekrom into his Ultra Ball. White did the same with Reshiram, disconcerted.

_Ancient Laws? The Path of Truth? _Despite my expressed outrage toward Black, I was thoroughly confused with the information Reshiram had divulged to me. In fact, that's all I desired to reflect upon. Except for one thing; Black himself.

"So," said Black confidently. "What's it going to be, Team Plasma?" He froze in his tracks, becoming completely rigid in front of me. Despite my attempt to avert my eyes and focus heavily on Reshiram's cryptic words, this nameless feeling akin to anger kept swelling up inside me, almost as if it were a water balloon.

Evan was the first to bow his head upward. With a detached voice, he said, "The kid's right. We have no other option but to retreat." Bethanne brought her head up at that, her eyes narrowed in a feline-esque way. "Bethanne, we have no other option! We follow Lord Gorm's orders first and foremost –"

"But to an extent, we abide by the orders Lord Ghetsis gives us," Bethanne insisted. "I say we throw out our –"

Cheren came forward just then, shaking his head slightly. "She doesn't know when defeat is staring at her dead in the face," he sighed. "So, do we head back to our resting place for the night, or do we just watch them squabble?"

White took off her hat, combed her hair with the tips of her fingers, and then removed the barrette holding her lustrous hair in place. It flowed downward gently and gracefully. "Stupid barrette," she mumbled. She looked rather repulsed at the mere sight of the hair tie before slipping it onto her wrist.

I glanced at Cheren. Then at White. Unwillingly, I gazed at Red, arm-in-arm with Platina. I eyed Bianca, who was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, aglow with happiness. I couldn't bring myself to look at Black. In fact, even thinking about his name made me want to vomit.

"So be it," I heard Bethanne concede. "Don't think you've won this time with your elaborate choice of words, you little twerp!" Unmistakably, she threw a dirty look at me. "I won't forget this, Lord N! You and your girlfriend haven't won this fight!"

"But you forfeited," Cheren pointed out. "Therefore, you've lost. Accept defeat when you're facing it, chick!" He seemed livid at the blind rage Bethanne was exuding from her aura. Her eyes were saying to me, _This Tag Team Battle isn't over. Not by a long shot!_

"Pika pi!" Pikachu agreed.

"Well, as conscientious as you are, Cheren, I'll have to disagree with you." Red extricated himself from Platina's embrace, walking straight toward him, but not before flashing me a disapproving look. His blood red eyes were the same shape as White's albeit they were less friendly. I was starting to wonder if Red's hostile countenance toward me was strictly a paternal one and not because I was Ghetsis's son. However, I was more comfortable with the latter.

"Fall back, Bethanne!" said Evan, grasping his compatriot by the wrist. "She brings up a valid point; next time, we will prevail, my Lord N! You'll be brought to justice before our new sovereign!" Evan broke into a sprint whilst still holding Bethanne by her wrist. We stood and watched them make their way through the draconic statues before disappearing into the darkness.

There was a pregnant pause.

Finally, White broke the still silence. Glancing at Cheren, she said earnestly, "The last I had heard from you was when you called me, Cheren." She chanced a meaningful glance at Bianca before giving Cheren her full and undivided attention.

"Yeah," said Cheren slowly. "Bianca and I . . ." His face flushed a reddish-pink. "Well, why won't you tell White and N what had happened, Bianca?" His cool and calculating voice was thick with dreaminess.

Unable to comprehend Cheren's content expression, I said bluntly, "White was asking you to explain why you suddenly hung up over the X-Transceiver." Cheren snapped out of Dreamland, narrowing his eyes with contempt. The reddish-pink color painted faintly on his cheeks was darkening to a scarlet red. "I mean, she is your friend, right?"

White raised her eyebrows robotically. She spun around and darted toward Bianca, Platina and Red. She literally tackled Bianca and said shrilly, "C'mon, spill what happened between you two, girl!" I started to look in Bianca's and White's direction, but Cheren grasped me by the bow.

"You don't understand, do you?" He was livid. "Actually, you never had understood humans, N! White understands what was going through my mind at that moment –"

I wrenched his hand from my bow. "Get your hands off me," I demanded. "Unlike you, I'm not trying to have an excess amount of fun, goofing off!"

"Well, isn't that what a festival's for?" Black piped in.

I pretended not to notice Black had spoken to me. After all, couldn't they see the danger we were all in, especially White and me? "Cherry, did you say you can read her mind?" I said indifferently. Behind me, I heard Black snort in derision.

Cheren slapped his hand to his forehead. "I've known her well enough to determine what's on her mind; if that is the response you're searching for."

I bowed my head down. "I thought I was the only one who could," I mumbled, falling into a bout of depression. I could feel White's mind tug at the edge of my consciousness, as if begging to invite her in for the umpteenth time. This had happened every time she confronted me prior to battling with our Pokémon. Sometimes, I wonder if she was aware of doing so.

"I can, too," said Black happily. I totally forgot that I was ignoring him, for I abruptly twirled around, glowering at him. "Or maybe not. Wait, there was that one time I thought I did . . . No, we just knew each other's strategies in the Battle Subway, so that wasn't really mind-reading." He chuckled at the hot fury I knew was showing on my face. "Goodness gracious, you really have a soft spot for the lovely White Ketchum, am I right_, N_?"

**White's PoV.**

After those two idiots left, throwing away the match in our favor, I immediately wanted to question Cheren about his phone call to me over the X-Transceiver. He was about to, that much I can tell. However, he was about to plunge into a story about Bianca and he. Judging from his facial expression and tone of voice, they had a moment. In fact, that was enough to divert me from my otherwise intense interrogating of Cheren.

I was so happy for them. I knew for a very long time Cheren had a thing for Bianca, although he did his best to hide it. Since Cheren was a guy, I wasn't sure whether I was the right person to talk out this precious moment with, so I strode over to Bianca, who was just as red as he was, if not redder.

"Bianca." I grasped her hands and started to jump up and down with elation. "C'mon, spill what happened between you two, girl!" Bianca was looking anywhere but at me, her eyes shining with shyness. "If you won't tell me, then can you tell me later?" I added tonelessly, although there was a faint trace of longing in my voice.

"S-Sure thing," said Bianca faintly, smiling nervously at me. "I'll tell you when we get to Drayden's and Iris's house, White."

I immediately felt a tugging at the corner of my mind. Unconsciously, I stared at N, who was having a verbal war with both Cheren and Black. Black, however, seemed more passionate at winning the argument than Cheren did. _What can you expect from someone who's very petulant_? I thought hopelessly. _But what was that tugging just now? And how did I know it was N who was projecting that towards me? _I was bewildered at how I made this conclusion.

I gazed at Mother. Her exquisite face was alight with maternal love, her eyes dancing with joy and relief. "Hey, Mom," I greeted her icily. Promptly, her face fell, replaced by hurt. Worry. Confusion. Anger. A whole mixture of emotions were readable on her visage.

She claimed she and Red protected me for all of these years. However, she was nothing but a liar to me at the moment. Awkwardly, I glanced at Red, his usual easygoing attitude altering into madness. "Go on and lecture me," I challenged him. "I honestly don't care."

"Sweetie . . ." began Red. "When will you understand I did this for your mother and you out of love?" His tone was heartbreaking, matching those of his eyes. I noticed for the first time his eyes were shaped exactly like mine.

I could tell Red actually did love me. It was etched on his face, crystal clear in his eyes, dripping blatantly in his voice. But it was the absence from my life that defined his parenting, not his love for me. "No," I insisted. "If you're thinking I'm being selfish, then you are half right. I'm selfish because I want you around but I don't want to know you. In fact, I don't see a valid reason to fit you in my life at the moment."

My mother shook her head. "This is because you can't forgive him, can't you?"

_Your mother knows best_, Bianca had said to me long ago. Her words were as afresh as they were then. "No," I lied brutally. "I only want the best for you, Mother. However, Red left you and you didn't have enough self-respect to get over him," I ranted on. My mother's eyes narrowed. Her fury was so cold, so intense I couldn't help but wince.

"White." She sounded infuriated now. "What's wrong with you? You used to be a sweet, caring and wonderful girl. It was no wonder Reshiram had chosen you as the Hero of Truth."

I tore my eyes from her and wheeled around. "Well, she _used_ to listen to me. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have defeated Alder. Actually, without Reshiram, Beartic, Volcarona, Cobalion, Zebstrika and Samurott, I wouldn't even be the Pokémon Champion of Unova."

"B-But you have Simisear and Tornadus on your team," Bianca put in. "Did you somehow switch Volcarona and Beartic with them b-before you came home to Nuvema Town?"

I nodded. It seemed like centuries ago when I defeated Alder. When I was finished with my battle, I switched Volcarona with Simisear and Beartic with Tornadus. "I miss them very much," I admitted, "but anyway, I'm getting off track." I looked meaningfully at my mother, Red and Bianca. "When N and I were facing off against Bethanne and Evan, something peculiar happened."

"Such as?" Red pressed on. Pikachu's ears jerked up, his beady eyes sparkling with eagerness and curiosity. He leaped off Red's head and snaked his body round his shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. Red started to chuckle good-naturedly although stopped when Mother gave him a reproachful look.

I eyed the ground, feeling anxious at the mere thought of maintaining eye contact with Red when his Pikachu was perched on his shoulder, obviously interested in what I had to say, but wanted to publicly display his love for Red in front of me.

"Young lady, put your head up please," my mother said. "It's rude of you to keep on treating Red with disrespect."

Mechanically, I rose my head up. I was suddenly aware of everyone regrouping. Bianca, Red, my mother, Cheren, N and Black. _N and Black, _I thought dreamily. Both of them appeared to be grouchy, although Black had more of a sullen attitude to him. N, on the contrary, was teetering on the verge of falling into gloominess.

"Where are Drayden and Iris?" I asked.

"They said they were going home," answered Bianca quickly. "Actually, they wish for us to spend the night. Anyway, White, do you want a slumber party with Iris?" Bianca started leaping up and down, the skirt of her dress slightly ascending. Her aquamarine eyes were desperately pleading for me to take the invitation.

"Before she agrees, she has to tell us what happened," Red said abruptly, much to my dismay.

"Allow me," N offered. His eyes, greener than summer leaves, were solemn.

Red started laughing at that. "I asked my daughter to explain what happened, not you." Both he and N had a staring contest, neither of them willing to back down. _For God's sake, they're so obstinate! _I found myself thinking.

I gave a nervous laugh. Fiddling with my hat, I said grudgingly to Bianca, "You know how much I hate slumber parties, but I need a night to let my hair down and set my head straight. Tonight's not a night I want to remember . . . ," my voice trailed off after a sudden disturbance happened internally.

Once again, I felt as if N was mentally teasing the edges of my mind. The very idea of voicing that out loud would be a bad one. _I had to know you, _spoke N's voice through my memories, as crystal clear as the chime of a bell.

Then, the memory of N and I dancing together engulfed me. When he held out his hand for me to take, I felt terror though I had no reason to be afraid. I had always felt like that around him. But at the same time, that terror was exhilarating. It was enough to make me rigid and fight against the impulse to run and flee. After I had taken his hand, his gaze had softened and the barely controllable terror gradually became controllable, enough for me to revel in it.

I looked at N and was unsurprised to find him staring straight at me. _You crossed the line when you asked me to dance, _I thought confidently. _Deep down inside, I'm fighting something. I don't know what it is, but somehow you bring it out. But this is out of my control. Your control. _Our _control. Even if I were to tell Bianca and Cheren about the intense moment we shared tonight, I don't think they would understand. I mean, I don't even understand. I want to run but I want to stay. _

It was as if gravity had no effect between N and me. Then it all had to shatter.

"Since your daughter is so adamant to explain," said Black, "maybe I should since I was there."

Red released a sign of resignation. "She gets her stubbornness from me."

Mother laughed humorlessly. "I'll give you that." She fixated her eyes on Black. "You've been a big help to us today, Black. Why, I might even call you a savior." Black flushed with pride at that. "For such a remarkably good-looking boy, you're sort of . . . mysterious."

Black smiled. "I do hope you mean that as a compliment, ma'am," he said sweetly. "You too are an elegant woman. I see where White gets her beauty from. And of course from her father," he added quickly, seeing Red raise his brows questioningly. "I would say this to you Red, even if it degrades my position in your eyes: You are a very handsome man."

Whatever Red was expecting, it wasn't that. "Thank you for the compliment." He was doing a poor job of not trying to look flattered. "Black, can you tell us about the peculiarity that happened tonight after rescuing Cheren and Bianca?"

_I need to switch Simisear and Tornadus out with Beartic and Volcarona, _I thought tiredly. I really did miss them a lot. For some reason, I was only conscious of Black and N. Therefore, it was incredibly easy of Black to snap me out of my reverie. I was annoyed that he did so, but at the same time, I was very assuaged.

"It's obvious Reshiram cares a great deal for White," said Black fondly. "The love they share is beautiful. But when White told Reshiram to attack, some sort of force prevented Reshiram from obeying White. It was as if she wanted to help White, but something was . . . forbidding her."

"But that's impossible," uttered Bianca. "White has all the Gym Badges, meaning Reshiram has no choice but to obey White." I saw N's and Black's eyes flash dangerously at the causal way Bianca said _obey_.

"That wasn't it at all," N chimed in. "I don't know what her problem was, though."

Black smirked arrogantly. "Are you saying you didn't feel her sadness and remorse?"

N hissed, "I barely know you yet you address me with a lot of informality!" His face was twisted with spite.

I looked at both of them, at a loss for words. Meanwhile, Cheren, Bianca, my mother, Red and Pikachu had a mutual understanding between them. Well, if they understood what was happening, how come they were leaving me out of the loop?

"I address you with formality," said Black lightly. "It's not my fault you don't understand what Reshiram means by the Path of Truth and the Ancient Laws."

Whatever hostility N had towards Black immediately became evanescent. He was befuddled. "How do you know about that?" he said weakly.

I gazed around at everyone and saw they all wore identical bemused expressions. If N was more thunderstruck than I was, then I wouldn't be shocked.

"Because I'm the same as you, _Natural Harmonia Gropius_."

**A/N: I'm done with another chapter! Hopefully, you'll review. Oh and by the way, there's a new poll up so if you have time, vote on it! **


	24. The Midnight Pianos

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. That right belongs to Toei and Bandai. I also do not own the lyrics to these songs nor the songs played.**

**A/N: I've known I've said this, but please no flaming! Only constructive criticism is recommended.**

**A/N: Review at the end. If it's not too much trouble, can you vote on the poll on my profile page for me?**

**N's PoV.**

I felt my face contort with unnecessary spite as I said to Black, "You barely know me yet you address me with a lot of informality!" In my peripheral vision, I saw White appear confused, Platina amused, Red frustrated, Bianca cheerful and Cheren wearing an all-knowing expression.

Black, on the other hand, held his palms upward, unfazed by my episodes of fury. "I _do _address you with formality." He sounded half-sarcastic, half-offended. "It's not _my _fault you don't understand what Reshiram means by the Ancient Laws and the Path of Truth." He seemed to be gloating at my puzzled countenance.

_Oh, and you do? _I longed to shout back at that haughty, self-satisfied brunette. Even though he got on my last nerves, I felt as if I'd heard his voice before. No, it wasn't déjà vu. It was as if the ironic, cultured, compelling voice talked to me many times before, but I couldn't remember who owned that voice.

A lump developed in my throat. Whatever words I wanted to throw at Black became nonexistent. He brought his hands down, looking as if he knew a secret nobody else knew, one he wanted to divulge to the whole world.

He'd brought up a valid point, though. I still remained woefully ignorant of what Reshiram was talking about. I_ could ask Drayden, Iris or Red, _I found a part of me thinking hopefully. The other part of me shouted that I must find things out on my own, as I always have.

Once I realized that, the flaming walls of anger I had unknowingly built came crashing down, reduced to rubble, leaving me in a maelstrom of confusion. "H-How do you know about that?" I asked Black in what was hopefully an aloof tone to him whereas it sounded feeble to my ears.

Black glanced at White, flipping his eyebrows at her, though she was too focused on Red, Cheren, Platina and Bianca to consider him. He craned his neck to look at me instead, holding my stare.

"Because -" he paused for dramatic effect, "I'm the same as you, _Natural Harmonia Gropius_."

In unison, everyone wheeled around to survey a confident Black and me.

The silence became stagnant, everyone but Black arrested by puzzlement.

White was the first to recover. Clumsily, she made her way to where we stood. Immediately, she went to my side. I couldn't help but drown myself in those oceanic blue spheres. A spark of disbelief was alit in them.

She opened her mouth. Then she closed it. I was under the impression she was at a loss for words.

Finally she said disbelievingly, "_What_?"

_Chapter 23: The Midnight Pianos_

**White's PoV.**

When I heard Black refer to N as "Natural Harmonia Gropius", I was stunned. Once I managed to register the information in my mind, I ended up asking N why did Black call him that. N explained to me that that was his birth name while absently playing with his necklace. When his anecdote was finished, all I could express was shock.

I'd believed this whole time N's real name was N Harmonia. When he first introduced himself to me, I was wondering whether if I was delirious or not. What parent in their right mind would name their child after a letter in the alphabet? After a while, I'd grown used to that. In a way, it made N somewhat enigmatic, out of the ordinary.

Well, that was before Ghetsis implied N's surname to be Harmonia. The dense mystery shrouding N dissolved a little, simply because hearing his last name made me see him as . . . somewhat normal.

As we all headed back to Opelucid, I mulled over all of this. _Natural Harmonia Gropius, _I repeated to myself mentally. _Why do you call yourself N Harmonia? Is it because you want to be regarded as unusual? I think now that I know your full name; your aura of enigma has vanished almost entirely. _I smiled at that.

I looked up at the tenebrous sky, the moon imprinted against the drape of blackness. Flanking the bright summer moon were thousands of stars, some brighter than others. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

I started. Bianca was beside me, her crystal blue eyes reflecting the moon. "I used to _hate _looking at the stars, the sky and the trees until my best friend taught me to appreciate the things in life!" She grabbed hold of my hand, steering me toward the sidewalk where the others were, Black and N bickering with each other.

I laughed nervously. Bianca joined in, her laughter more genuine than mine. Both of us peeled our eyes off the night sky and glanced at each other. "I think I've learned to appreciate life even more, White," she said seriously. "I remember taking it so lightly! Compared to now, I think I was a total idiot!" She cracked a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

I rolled my eyes. We tore our eyes off one another and directed them towards the towering buildings of Opelucid, a ribbon of blue tracing the furthest building away from us, flanked by a cobbled road leading to the Pokémon League. "You're not an idiot." I squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I always thought you were a little . . ." My brows knitted into one as I searched for a word to describe Bianca without offending her.

"I hate it when you do that," said an offended Bianca. "White, you're naturally blunt! I know when you sugar-coat things." She unlaced her fingers from mine, and fingered her purse. For the first time, I noticed it was attached to her waist.

"Do you want me to say the truth, Bianca?" I asked, hoping against hope she wouldn't say yes. "I just don't like seeing you hurt when I speak my mind." I focused on the sidewalk, the bottom of my dress ringed with a thin layer of dust. "Mother will blow a gasket if she sees -"

Bianca cut across me, saying honestly, "I'd rather be told the truth by you than you feeding me a beautiful lie."

In spite of myself, I grinned, thinking about what N's thoughts would be on the matter. _Knowing him, he'd probably say, "'I disagree about life being man's and Pokémon's greatest gift. It's true you must cherish it, but maybe everyone appreciates it because it's a beautiful lie. Death is different. Many Pokémon fear the unknown, namely Death. Humans probably hate it because it's the sad truth. I know Pokémon do.'" _

"White, tell me," Bianca persisted, "was I really an idiot?" Her eyes were pleading like a Lillipup's, her mouth quivering. How could I resist a look like that?

I was silent for a moment, carefully choosing my words. As I thought, we entered the tunnel, greeting the lady behind the counter cordially before we ambled away. I paused for a moment to scrutinize the advertisement board, boldfaced orange letters scrolling across it horizontally.

"I always thought you were easygoing," I admitted. "You always knew how to have fun, and be optimistic at the most opportune of moments. In other words, you're full of life, though you were kind of ditzy and flighty." I laughed without humor at that.

I swerved around, meeting Bianca's soulful eyes. "No sugar-coating?" she asked.

I smiled, shaking my head. "No sugar-coating," I agreed. "We should start heading for the house, don't you think?" Bianca seemed to perk up at my words.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed.

As we went through the revolving doors, I said thoughtlessly, "Why did you ask me that?"

Bianca instantly shrugged at my question. "I dunno."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Uh-huh, and I'm Professor Juniper." I flicked my hair back before tossing it around in a circular motion. "Bianca Grace, tell me this isn't about Cheren." I stuck my tongue out at her, causing her to blush.

She put her hands on her waist, pensive. Her pale face was scarlet. "Yes," she said meekly. "I remember you used to have a crush on him because – because he was just as smart as you were."

I winced as I put my arms behind my head, tilting my head up high to gaze at the stars once more. Unfortunately, the skyscrapers obscured most of them, although as I ventured through the outskirts of Opelucid, I was lucky enough to catch slivers of blue embedded with sparkling dots. As I squinted at them, they twinkled.

"I never acted on those feelings," I reminded her. "Those feelings were similar to that of a brother. I'm pretty sure Cheren feels the same way about me." Bianca nodded her head slightly at that. "That's not the kind of love I want," I went on. "You and I always developed crushes on different guys in our town. . . I don't know why I was so popular among them."

Bianca chuckled. "So was I," she said, "but White, look at you! You resemble a princess, no, a _goddess_! How can I possibly compete with that?" There was a faintly discernible bitter edge to her voice. She started to undo her hair style, making a face. "You have natural beauty, and I . . ."

We rounded the last corner, where the Pokémon Center stood. Bright light was streaming out of the windows. "You have natural beauty, too," I said flatly. "I want to go to the Pokémon Center right away."

Bianca was flummoxed. "What for?" she asked me. "I can heal your Pokémon right here, right now!" She reached behind her back for her drawstring backpack and opened her mouth. "I FORGOT THAT I LEFT EVERYTHING AT THE HOUSE!" She jerked up, frustrated at herself.

Behind her, people turned around to look in our direction, shaking their heads. Afraid that they might think Bianca was crazy, I brought my arms down, took her wrist with my unbroken hand, and steered her into the Pokémon Center.

**N's PoV.**

We somehow made it back to Drayden's and Iris's house. They greeted us warmly, Iris wearing a toothy grin before her face fell. Right away, she asked where Bianca and White were. Platina, Red, Black, Cheren and I all flinched, feeling awkward.

Cheren sighed, looking at all of us. "They probably got lost in the crowd," he suggested. He glanced down at his tuxedo, gave a derisive snort and traipsed up the stairs. I was beginning to wonder if he really cared about their fates when he turned around, worry etched on his face. "If they don't show up by the time I'm dressed in modern day clothes, I'll go look for them." He pirouetted and slipped out of sight.

Red started to pace back and forth, worried. "We should organize a search party for White and Bianca."

Out of all of us, he was the most vocal about telling Drayden what had happened with Reshiram, hoping he would provide them with answers. He'd changed his mind when Iris noted that White and Bianca weren't with them. _But will he really know? What is the Path of Truth and the Ancient Laws?_

Drayden stroked his beard. "You seem to be focused on something, Red," he said, "other than your only child, that is." He swept his gaze over to Black, who was hunkered against a pillar attached to the staircase. "Why, this boy looks just like you. However, that may be a coincidence."

Black shrugged his shoulders. "I never believed in coincidences," he said calmly. Taking his body off the pillar, he scrutinized Drayden. "I don't even look like Red. If he turned out to be my father, then . . ." His face was twisted with loathing, his eyes ablaze with hatred.

"Red may be many things, but he's stoically loyal to the ones he loves," said Platina confidently. "Never once in a million years did he demonstrate any signs of infidelity to me." She gazed at her hand, a silvery-white band topped with a heart-shaped diamond on her ring finger.

"How do you know?" squeaked Iris. "That could easily be his child, Platina." She looked at Drayden for assurance.

Drayden frowned. "Iris, didn't I tell you_ not_ to assume things? Black is not Red's biological son. All of these years, he mentioned his daughter and beloved countless times. He was highly faithful to Platina. In fact, he'd never betray or hurt those dear to him intentionally."

Iris bowed her head. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just they look a lot alike. It's eerie!" In my mind's eye, I saw Black sneer at the comparison. "I think I'm going to go change as well." She gave an apologetic look to Red and Black before climbing up the stairs, the train of her dress slithering behind her. She broke into a run, almost tripping before regaining her balance. Like Cheren, she entered the corridor, completely out of sight.

"I think I'll go look for White," I said earnestly.

Red snapped his head up at this. "Are you looking for only White or both White and Bianca? I can easily send Pikachu to go search for them, if he wasn't chowing down on his meal." Platina flashed him a glare, clearly flabbergasted at how Red was addressing me.

I didn't care if Red approved of me associating with his daughter or not. If White wanted to see me, she would. Nevertheless, Red's words to me from earlier crept into my mind, a chilling feeling attached to them. _Don't let him intimidate you! That's probably what he wants._

"Umm . . . I think you – you know I'm looking for both of them," I lied. In the background, I heard Black snicker. "I fail to see what's so funny about that."

Black doubled over, clutching the stich in his chest. After a series of whooping laughs, he returned to his original stance, shaking his head disbelievingly. "How dense can one be about their feelings?" He slyly shifted his gaze to Red, grinning mischievously. "Oh, wait! You can be right on about some things. Then again, that's rare. Most of - "

I folded my arms against my chest. "How do you even know my full name?" I questioned him. "Only my father and his closest associates -"

Realization struck me like a lightning bolt. Now I knew who Aidan was talking about when he mentioned an informant. "Impossible," I spat. "You mean to tell me you're a Seven Sage?" I involuntarily took a couple of steps back from him.

Black laughed at that. "No. Why in the world would I work for Team Plasma? They don't have the same goals I have in mind." He sauntered over to me. "Whatever you think of me, I'm on the _right side_."

I was a hundred percent sure that Black was the informant Aidan had told us about. Red, Drayden and Platina were awestruck that I was accusing Black of alleged wrongdoings. "Are you sure that's really it?" said Platina. "Black is on our side, N. He proved that tonight when he saved us from Gorm. He's unpredictable but not in a bad way."

I glowered at her. "I thought your sense of judgment was better than that," I snapped. "I thought I could respect you. But now . . . I have a jaded opinion of you." I spun around and trudged away from the others, wondering why Black was having such a drastic effect on me.

Before I knew it, I stepped afoot in the living room. The walls were painted a pale gold, the carpeting a rich plum purple. The windows were ovular and double-paneled. There was a long mahogany table in the midst of the room, the couches, loveseats and sofas the same shade of gold as the walls. Lamps were positioned next to square tables littered throughout the room. Plastered on one of the walls – facing the loveseats, sofas and couches – was a flat-screen television. The room was so large that two grand pianos were in opposite corners, one made of ebony and one made of cherry trees.

I closed my eyes as my mind drifted to another place, another time. I remembered my pale hands lightly pressing the white keys, barely tapping the slender black keys, creating such wondrous music. I wasn't a composer, although I admired the works of past composers.

As if in a trance, I marched to the cherry piano, seeing that the lid was in place. Sighing, I flipped it skyward, the hinges making a slight creaking noise whilst I did so. I noticed the bench was nestled underneath the piano, so I dragged it out. I straightened myself into the correct position as I gingerly lifted the fallboard upward, revealing the aged piano keys.

"I didn't know you were a pianist." I instantly felt anger claw up inside me, and I did my best to suppress it as I managed to make eye contact with Black, sprawled on the loveseat nearest me. "You know, playing an instrument is alluring to many girls, especially if they like love songs."

"I just play an instrument for fun," I said coolly. "Why would I try to impress a woman with my talents?" Black had a disbelieving expression on his face, his brows raised rather high. "I'd rather not let you hear me play. So get out."

"You know what? I don't think so." Black straightened up, snaking one of his arms over the top of the loveseat. "I'm pretty comfortable here, thank you very much." His voice was getting underneath my skin, and I hated that.

"Are you playing games here?" I demanded.

"Am I playing games?" Black returned. "If I play games, it's usually by my own rules. Anyway, everyone plays games every now and then." His eyes became sharp as an arrow. "I know a game we can play, though." His confidence was sickening to me.

I glared at Black. He was wearing a confident smile, showing his bone-white teeth. "I don't want to play," I snarled. "I'd rather jump off a bridge with Cheren than have fun with you." I wheeled around, flapping my hands back and forth, glancing at the keyboard longingly.

_Moonlight Sonata, _I thought instantly. I was barely on the first note when Black said, "So you _do_ want to jump off a bridge with Cheren? That's funny. Somehow, I was under the impression you would only jump off a bridge to save White."

I ignored him, although he had scored another point here. "If I was you, I would do the same," Black continued. "However, I think it's time you stop with the tricks, N."

Just then, my brain jammed. I forgot what the next note was. "I'm not playing any tricks or games," I said angrily. "What exactly are you planning here, Black?"

Black regarded me with amusement. "What are you planning to do with White?" He stood up in one fluid motion and walked over to me, leaning in so close I could feel his breath tickling my skin. As surreptitiously as I could, I inched away from him.

"B-Be her friend," I mumbled. "After all, friends are protective of each other, right?"

Black sighed. "You're missing my point," he said, pulling away from his stance. "_I_ know what_ I_ want. I also know you want the same thing. But honestly, how can one be so dense about what they want?"

I gritted my teeth. "Get out of my face."

Black smirked before making his way to the other piano. With a flourish, he removed the lid with one hand while flinging up the fallboard with his other hand. "I take that as an invitation," he purred.

"Take what as an invitation?" said a silvery voice, thus making both of us jump. I hit the keyboard with my elbow, feeling a pang of pain.

White and Bianca stood side by side, both out of their dresses. Bianca was clad in canary yellow pajamas whereas White sported a plain white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Both of their eyes were alight with fascination.

Bianca and White squealed with pure joy. Together, they ran over to both Black and I. "How come you never mentioned you can play the piano?" White said breathlessly.

"Which one of us are you talking to?" I asked, throwing a dirty look at a gloating Black.

Bianca was affronted. "She was talking to both of you! Seriously, N, if you know how to play the piano, then can we sing?"

"I'd be more than happy to hear you ladies sing," said Black silkily, "for there is no greater joy than seeing a woman express herself through the arts. What shall we play?"

"I," I corrected hastily, rolling my eyes.

Bianca smiled knowingly, but White was clueless. "What's so amusing about this?" she asked her.

"Nothing, nothing!" said Bianca cheerily. "Do we have microphones?" Recklessly, she did a pirouette, looking for any signs of a pair of microphones.

White nudged her, grinning. "I think we should invite Iris over to hear us sing."

Bianca shook her head. "I feel more comfortable with you," she responded. "After all, we always did do everything together along with Cheren. Oh, and forget about the microphones, N and Black," she added quickly. "I think we'll use our voices instead."

Black gave an eye-creasing grin to both White and Bianca, making me seethe. I wanted nothing more than to rearrange his face. I wanted to kick or slug him. But I didn't do any of those things. All I glimpsed was White's sunny smile. _That smile should be toward me! _A voice shouted inside the bowels of my mind. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Black's face, alight with cruel triumph.

"I was about to suggest that, but I'm glad you did." Black turned to face the keyboard, fingering each key albeit not pressing them. "Maybe you two should do a duet for me!"

White jumped up and down. "I want to sing one of my favorites." She was smiling so brightly, laughing so gaily, I couldn't help but smile too. "Bianca, maybe we should do -?"

Bianca winked. "Yume no Tsubasa," she finished. "Now, Black's waiting for us!" Without waiting for a response from White, Bianca dragged her over to where Black was. Black was whispering to them before scooting over for White to sit down.

Bianca gave me a sympathetic look before Black started to play the tune, his hands moving so gracefully and adroitly the mere sight made me want to outshine him.

**We came together from so far away**

**You can never return to the days**

**Of your childhood laughter**

**I love the world of your smiles**

**I want to be by your side . . . only that**

**I forgot how much love hurt**

**Time goes by**

**Even though the stream of time changes us**

**I can even remember the things I lost and the dreams I had**

**When I hold your hands**

**Always I am by your side**

**Because I even want to remember the sad times**

**Leave a page in your map**

**For me to find my way**

**That day you believed in**

**The wind that blows from the future**

**Tomorrow will dance even higher for us**

**Time goes by**

**Even though time passes, there are things that never change**

**Because I can't reach it, because I want to find it**

**I go to search for the wings of dreams**

**Stay by my side forever**

**I will be by your side forever **

Bianca and White sometimes sang together, sometimes separately. During the whole song, White gazed at me, especially when she and Bianca sang: _Stay by my side forever, I will be by your side forever._

Black carried the tune on for a couple of seconds more before returning to his original stance. "Perfect," was all he said. As White embraced him, thanking him, Black winked at me mockingly, as if challenging me to do better.

"White," I began carefully. "Can you sing?"

White let go of Black, fluffing her hair up. "Didn't you just hear me?" she said, offended.

Blushing, I said shyly, "I did! I just want you to do a solo . . ." The temperature of my face increased. Bianca, for some unknown reason, chuckled.

"White, he wants you to sing for him," said Black reasonably. Grasping White's hand, he continued, "You can refuse, and sing for me instead. However, it's your choice." White's face grew hot at that.

**White's PoV.**

The way Black worded his words was so compelling, so mesmerizing. He was confident, a little on the cocky side. But he wanted me to sing for him, although I wanted to sing for N only this time around.

I shook my head. "I'm flattered, but I want to sing for N." My stomach sank when I saw Black frown, disappointed. "Maybe another time!" I clapped him on the back reassuringly before leaping off the bench and darting over to N.

N seemed to be walking on cloud nine. In the background, I heard Bianca say, "White singing a love song for her prince . . . so romantic!" Bianca sighed, her eyes adopting a dreamy look.

I slouched at that. However, I took my seat next to N, flicking his bangs out of his face. "Do you really want me to sing for you?" I smiled, winking at him. "You said tonight was a night to remember. Until . . ." I fished out my C-Gear and saw the time was 23:54. "I want to sing the Power of Love," I said with enormous confidence.

N smirked. "As you wish." N bowed his head down and started to maneuver his hands across the keyboard flawlessly.

With a deep breath, I sang:

**There comes a time**

**When you face the toughest of fights**

**Searching for a sign **

**Lost in the darkest of nights**

**The wind blows so cold**

**You're standing alone**

**Before the battle's begun!**

**But deep in your soul**

**The future unfolds,**

**As bright as the rays of the sun.**

**You've got to believe**

**In the Power of Love!**

**You've got to believe**

**In the Power of Love! **

**The Power of Love!**

**Blazing emotion**

**There's a light that glows from your heart**

**It's a chain reaction**

**And nothing will keep us apart**

**Stand by my side **

**There's nothing to hide**

**Together we'll fight till the end**

**Take hold of my hand**

**And you'll understand**

**What it truly means to be friends.**

**You've got to believe**

**(You've got to believe)**

**In the Power of Love**

**You've got to believe**

**(You've got to believe)**

**In the Power of Love!**

**It gives meaning to each moment**

**It's what our hearts are all made of!**

**You've got to believe**

**(You've got to believe)**

**In the Power of Love!**

**The Power of Love.**

For a couple of seconds, N was playing the tune alone, his facial expression identical to that of a child's on Christmas. As if on cue, I started to sing the chorus again in a livelier tone:

**You've got to believe**

**(You've got to believe)**

**In the Power of Love!**

**You've got to believe**

**(You've got to believe)**

**In the Power of Love!**

**It gives meaning to each moment.**

**It's what our hearts are all made of.**

**(Just look inside)**

**You've got to believe**

**(You've got to believe)**

**In the Power of Love!**

**The Power of Love.**

When I stopped singing, N stopped playing the piano.

We looked at each other.

I held N's gaze.

Then he lurched forward, swept aside my locks, and kissed my forehead just as the clock struck midnight.

When he pulled back, he looked shocked.

His emerald eyes seemed sad, downcast.

"I think . . . I'm going upstairs," I said in a strained voice.

Before Black, N or Bianca could say anything, I bolted out of the living room, feeling only one emotion.

Confusion.

**A/N: "The Midnight Pianos" is finished. I hope you enjoyed it. As a reminder, please vote on the poll posted on my profile. Thanks!**


	25. Cheren

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. That right belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. I'm proud to say that I totally own this story.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the hiatus. I've been busy with schoolwork so I haven't had time to update. Well that's not exactly true since I've also been playing Pokemon Black Version 2. Once I finish this fanfic, I'll delve into my own interpretation of the video games if you guys would like that. **

**A/N: I'm afraid that I'm probably portraying White as a Mary Sue. **

**A/N: And this is a chapter only in White's PoV. I deliberately made it this way because of the poll on my page. If you haven't done so already, vote! After the 11th of November, the poll will be nonexistent.**

**A/N: Okay, I think I've said everything so here goes the next chapter! Remember to review! Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.**

**White's PoV.**

I turned on my heel and bolted out of the living room, bowing my head down. In no time at all, I found myself traipsing up the stairs, using the brass railing to support me. I was silently relieved it was supporting me since I couldn't wrap my mind around yesterday's events.

A lot had happened. Ghetsis and my parents knew each other. N had returned along with Red. Bianca, Cheren, N, my mother, Red and I were basically on the run from Ghetsis. Finally, Ghetsis had another master plan up his sleeve relating to the Nameless and God Stones and the Houses of Berlitz and Green. I failed to mention that the first partner of Reshiram was known as White. Then N and I had a couple of moments bordering on friendship and something else. Well, none of this was necessarily in order of importance.

I made a sharp left, absently brushing the area on my forehead where N had planted his lips. Whatever that kiss meant, it really had an impact on me. _You're reading too much into this! _I told myself, feeling my facial temperature going higher.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I walked into the wrong room, even though the door was ajar. As still as silence, I slid my lithe body through the narrow crack, miraculously managing not to move the door backward. When I came to the other side, I took a deep breath, relieved.

Suddenly, I heard the shuffling of footsteps. Then to my horror, a blunette appeared into the midst, ruffling his spiky hair with a towel. I couldn't help but notice he was shirtless, his exposed chest smooth and glinting with droplets.

"Do I have the wrong room?" I said unthinkingly. In spite of myself, I couldn't help but admire his physique, my cheeks turning scarlet. Chagrined, I snapped my head down. "If you're gonna undress in front of me, then I'll just leave." I did a pirouette. Or at least, I attempted to.

A white hand shot out, clapping itself on my shoulder. "White, it's me!" the boy said in an all-too familiar calculating, methodical feathery voice.

"C-Cheren?" I spluttered, whirling about.

Right when I turned about, Cheren drew his hand away from my shoulder.

_Chapter 24: Cheren_

**White's PoV.**

As Cheren draped his shoulders with the electric purple towel, I just stood there dumbly, feeling like an absolute idiot. _I haven't been a very good friend lately, _I thought guiltily. _I should've shown much more concern about Bianca and he being taken by Gorm._

While I studied his face, I saw how calm and composed it was. His midnight blue eyes were clouded with numerous thoughts, some abstract, others fully formed. As I looked deeper, I discovered they were all jumbled.

Cheren wheeled around, glancing at his queen-sized bed, the sheets creamy white and sepia. An oak dresser was adjacent to the bed, an antique lamp and glasses belonging to Cheren atop the flat surface.

"No, I'm Gorm." Cheren manuvered over to the dresser, plucking the glasses from their resting place, sliding them on the bridge of his nose. Lightly, he tapped the lens, as if ensuring they were in satisfactory condition. He swerved around, staring at me in such a way I involuntarily stepped several feet was recognizable now, with those distinctive eyeglasses of his. Without them, Cheren was absurdly handsome. Though I used to harbor feelings for him, it was solely based on his keen intellect.

"Of course I'm Cheren!" he said, shrugging his bare shoulders. "By the way, White, what are you doing in here?" His tone was light, crisp.

Cheren swiveled around, approaching his bed, where a pair of lurid green pajamas were laid out. "I thought you left those at home," I said unthinkingly, glancing down at the silk pajamas Iris had loaned to me. They were sort of tight, although they were much more comfortable than the dress I wore last night.

"I'm always prepared," he reminded me, "and if you were thinking clearly, then you'd realize your mother packed some clothes for you. And I need to get dressed."

I made to leave, although Cheren suggested, "You don't have to leave. I mean, you can turn the other way!" Both of us were blushing out of sheer embarrassment.

Sighing, I whirled around, folding my arms against my chest. There were noises emitting from Cheren while he was in his dressing ritual. "I'm decent," he announced.

I wheeled about, seeing Cheren sitting atop the bed, peering at me. "Sit down next to me."

Reluctantly, I did so, unfolding my arms in the process. "So, it's a coincidence I _happened _to walk in your room," I said softly, trying to force the image of Cheren's half-naked body out of my mind. It wasn't my fault he was well-toned. I inclined my head, gazing deep into Cheren's eyes.

Cheren regarded me with an unfathomable countenance. Then, he sighed. "Well, it's about M," he said finally.

"N," I corrected automatically.

Cheren casually waved his hand as a sign of dismissal. "I know you two were prisoners," he began, looking at me as if I were a detonator about to explode at any moment, "but I couldn't help noticing you two had . . . bonded."

I opened my mouth. "You say it as if it's a bad thing." I could detect the hurt in my voice.

"Would you stop jumping to conclusions?" Cheren said, flicking his bangs. "How do you even know whether I'm saying it's bad or not?"

He'd scored a point against me. I _didn't _know if the thoughts he was about to divulge were positive or negative. Despite his aloof, intimidating demeanor, Cheren wasn't a jerk. Underneath that cold exterior was a warmhearted being, which only Bianca and I were able to see.

"I'm worried about the way you've been acting lately," Cheren confessed. "I know you've always been a spoiled brat, selfish and -"

"Thanks for the reminder," I said under my breath, earning an irritated glance from my friend.

"Do you even think before saying anything?" Cheren said between his bared teeth. He broke eye contact with me, fixating his eyes on his lap. "I hate it when you interrupt me. It's rude!" He brought his head back up in order to look at me. "You're still a good person, White. It's just sometimes you can be sidetracked easily. Such as with N," he tacked on.

"Are you suggesting that I'm choosing him over you and Bianca?" I was outraged. "We're childhood friends, Cheren! I'd never forget that as long as I live."

Cheren raised his eyebrows. "How come you didn't ask how we escaped from Gorm?" he demanded. "It's not like you to ignore that!" He curled his hands into fists, bringing them on his lap. "I was thinking maybe M is a bad influence on you."

"I was worried about you guys," I argued, "but Black got all of you back from Gorm safe and sound! And we were held up by Team Plasma grunts!"

"You still could've asked," Cheren spat. "I mean, what do you know about that kid anyway?"

I told him what I knew about N and his past. Or what he had volunteered to share with me. Until now, I thought it was fair enough information. But once I thought about it, N's voice and facial expressions had contradicted his words. "He's awfully secretive," I admitted, "but if he has lied about his past, then surely there must've been a very good reason for him to do that."

Cheren averted his eyes. "I don't trust the guy," he said flatly, "and I don't think you should unless he proves to be trustworthy."

"He's been trustworthy so far. Please trust him, Cheren."

Cheren shook his head. "Trust. Is. Earned." His face was hardened. "Not given. I can't just magically hand it over to him. I'm more worried about you getting hurt from associating yourself with him. He's tried to take over the world once!"

"That was Ghetsis," I said swiftly, "and since we're on the subject of the Seven Sages, what did Gorm do to you?"

Cheren's face darkened. Putting his chin into his hand, he said, "When Bianca and I were on the Tunnel of Love ride, two people from Team Plasma ambushed us. Before they took us to him, I contacted you. Then, they threw my phone into the water." With disgust, he motioned behind me, causing me to turn around and view the X-Transceiver. "It doesn't work anymore! And Opelucid doesn't have a repairment store so I'm screwed.

"Gorm and one of the Shadow Triad were holding Platina and Red, Gorm demanding for us to hand over the Nameless Stone in exchange for letting your parents walk free. 'I really wish White was here to see this.'" Cheren had mimicked Gorm's voice to perfection. "That's around the time Black, Drayden and Iris appeared with a guy named Looker. Black battled Gorm and won flawlessly. Looker apprehended Gorm so he won't be causing any more trouble."

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't show that much worry," I said apologetically. "It has nothing to do with N. But honestly, I'm thankful for Black saving you."

Cheren sighed. "As I said, I can't trust N. I don't know which side he's on, so I'm advising you to tread caution."

"I'm fine," I said briskly. "N and I were always arguing, but I think we've made good progress last night." I could tell Cheren was unconvinced at this. "I thank you for your concern. Is that all that's on your mind?"

Cheren gazed at me. "Next time, just show a little bit of worry," he told me. "Bianca said there were other things on your mind, but I wanted to make sure it wasn't about N. As for your apology, I accept it."

I got up and made to walk out. Right when I flung the door open, Cheren said, "And one more thing, White!"

I wheeled around, looking at Cheren, who was slipping underneath the covers, taking his glasses off. "What may that be?"

"Did you see how jealous N was when Black was talking to you?" Cheren said. "I think he likes you."

I raised my eyebrows. Then, I started to roar with laughter, doubling over, clutching the stitch in my chest. "You can't be serious! And Cheren, thank you for looking out for me."

Cheren threw his head on the pillows, shifting towards me. "I'll always look out for you," he promised. "Don't ever forget that!" He reached for the lamp, turning off the light. "Good night, White."

"Night."

I wheeled around, intending to march out of the room.

It was then the door was swung open, followed by a disapproving voice:

"And just what do you think you're doing, young lady?"

**A/N: "Cheren" is finished. I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to show the friendship between Cheren and White! Remember to review and vote. **


	26. Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. That right belongs to Nintendo.**

**A/N: Yeah, I know the last chapter was abnormally short. But don't worry, this story will still continue regardless. Although I wish I had updated more.**

**A/N: I decided to involve more history about Unova that is fanon.**

**A/N: You know the drill. Constructive criticism and feedback. No flaming will be tolerated.**

**A/N: There's a Ferriswheelshipping moment in this chapter! Yay!**

**N's PoV.**

Bianca, Black and I were seated in the library, Black leaning casually in his chair, ruffling his hair. As if it needed to be wilder. In my honest opinion, his hair was reminiscent of a Patrat's nest.

For some odd reason, I wasn't in the mood to sleep. Apparently, neither were Bianca and unfortunately, the ever irksome Black. Right now, his devilish grin was annoying, distracting. And so was his presence. I had a suspicion he was here to get underneath my skin.

On an unrelated subject to Black, I was struck with an idea to peruse the volumes again. Originally, I had desired to search the books alone, enjoying the quietness and the feeling of being alone. But either by chance or fate, Black and Bianca had followed me into the library with intentions not concerning the God and Nameless Stone.

At the moment, I was reading a passage in a thick flame red book called, _Pre-Unova._

The book was rather new, for the illustrations of Reshiram and Zekrom were colored vividly, appearing as clear as day. The fancy and elegant script tucked beneath the illustration read:

_The Houses of Berlitz and Green, descendants of the twins White and Black, are much more than the guardians of the Nameless and God Stones rumored to seal so many evils and secrets. They are the lost heirs to Mikaya, an ancient, wealthy war province home to the di Mikaya royal family, of which White and Black were part of, although their parents Supreme King Greyson and Supreme Queen Nikoletta ruled at that time._

_Approximately twenty five hundred years ago, a meteorite struck Mikaya, bringing both an entity and a plague that took the lives of so many, including the beloved Supreme Sovereigns but not their sons. The entity apparently healed the land of disease and despair. But without a king, White and Black were left to co-rule, save Black and White fought over their ideas, not only splitting the entity into two, but the long-united province of Mikaya into two warring nations: Yune and Ohvah. _

_In ancient times, Mikaya's capital was Valore - with the only traces of civilization left being Dragonspiral Tower. But when Mikaya split, Black moved half of his people to the lost city Masumin - with the Giant Chasm, Abundant Shrine and sunken Abyssal Ruins said to be part of Masumin. White steered his followers to -_

"DID YOU HEAR ME?" Bianca shrieked.

I flinched in my seat, accidently jamming my elbow against the edge of the table. A brief, mild pang of pain flowed through the area before ebbing away. As soon as I regained composure, I brought my head up, gazing at an agitated Bianca, who had her palms pressed against the table.

"Heard what?" I responded lightly, raising my eyebrows.

Bianca's face glowed red. Then, she curled her hands into fists. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Why did you kiss White, N?" Her voice was burning with curiosity and longing, with a hint of irritation.

I blushed ruby red, remembering the sudden impulse and desire to kiss White on the crown of her head and the way I had bent forward and planted that chaste, tender kiss meaningfully. "Kiss?" I repeated hollowly, wondering where Bianca was headed with this conversation.

"No, you _kissed_ Black," said Bianca sarcastically.

Abruptly, I flared up at his name. Black must've been feeling the same way about Bianca's sarcastic remark because he brought his chair to its original stance, rested his elbow against the table and glowered at Bianca, repulsion spelled out on his face. He opened his mouth and mocked vomiting.

"Bianca!" I said disbelievingly. "That's out of character for you to be saying that!" I absently twirled my finger through my hair, trying to curl it. _It would be sad if Bianca is channeling White's spirit, _I was thinking. _White would probably say something like that! But maybe I don't know Bianca as well as I think. That further proves my point that I can't relate to humans. _

"Maybe you were too blind to see she had a dark side, N," teased Black. "But for once, I agree with you: Bianca, you're _not _ruining my sexual orientation! I like my romantic interests fiery and spicy." He smiled at that.

"I can see _perfectly_," I retorted. "And -"

Bianca slammed her fists atop the table, glaring at me with such intensity I almost cowered. Black, who was about to make a snide comment, backed down. Underneath his breath, I could've sworn I heard him say something about hell having no fury like a woman's scorn.

"Black and N," she began heatedly, "I was being sarcastic, for heaven's sake!" She stomped her foot on the carpet, although the sound was muffled.

"I thought your friends were the sarcastic ones," I said impetuously.

Bianca drew her fists from the table, crossing her arms over her torso. She rolled her eyes, her countenance irked. For as long as I'd known Bianca, I'd never guessed she could lose her temper. "I wonder why _everyone _thinks that!" she said shrilly. "I have traits of White _and _Cheren, okay? I can be just as sarcastic as them!" Unfolding her arms, she sighed.

Black grasped her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. "My fair maiden," he said softly, "it doesn't befit you to be so worked up about N! The best solution is for me to accompany you to your -"

Bianca ripped her hand free from his, albeit her cheeks were glowing pink. "I appreciate the kind offer," she said honestly, "but I want to talk to N at the moment."

While they were either calmly talking or bickering, I delved into the tome again, hungrily searching for key information that might benefit us in the long run. But Bianca had successfully managed to lead me astray from the passage I was pouring over. I wanted to swear at her, but decided against it.

Just then, Black placed his feet atop the table, leaning leisurely against the comfy chair, messing up his unruly mane before plopping the cap upon his chocolaty halo. "This is the perfect place to knock out," he said loudly, grinning from ear-to-ear.

As I turned the page, Black's shoe grazed against the spine, making the book slide a few inches. I snapped my head up, narrowing my eyes. "You did that on purpose!" I snapped.

Black looked questioningly at me before glancing at Bianca, clueless as usual. She pursed her lips before shooting her hand toward my open book, snatching it unexpectedly from my grasp. "Why are you reading _when _I'm trying to have a _conversation _with you?" she said in a livid tone.

"You're talking to me when I _am _reading," I returned.

Black pried the tome from Bianca, opening it with one hand. Furrowing his eyebrows, he scrutinized the letters voraciously. Or were his eyes becoming glazed? After a pregnant pause, Black slammed the book shut with both his hands, stroking the thick spine with one spidery finger. "Bookworm," he muttered.

"Black," began Bianca tentatively, "no offense, but I want an ABC conversation with N if you don't mind."

Black smiled toothily, winking at Bianca whilst sticking his tongue at me. "Sure," he agreed. "That means I can bother -"

Before I knew it, I got out of my chair and lurched forward, lunging at Black, grabbing hold of his collar. "You're not going anywhere," I said between clenched teeth, shaking uncontrollably. Just peering at his face made me want to rearrange it into something less heavenly. Why in the world did he make me feel so irritated and furious, especially when it came to White?

Bianca clapped her hand over mine, staring at me with her crystalline blue eyes - innocent but fierce. The aura coming off her was intense, powerful. As if she expected to be obeyed without question. "Don't you see the problem, N?" she said cautiously. "Black's getting under your skin and clouding your judgment." Was it just me or did she shoot a disapproving glance at Black?

"Whatever you have to say, Bianca," said Black smoothly, "you can say in front of me!" He batted his lashes in a mesmerizing way, causing Bianca to gasp for breath. "We're on the same side, remember?"

I tightened my grip on Black's collar, Black shockingly showing no signs of fear or uneasiness. Instead, he kept a calm, collected expression upon his face, with an impish smile to match. "My, my, my," said Black conversationally. "You really _do _hate me, Natural Gropius Harmonia." He seemed amused by the fact. "You know you want to punch me, so do it."

"Black!" Bianca chided. "Stop torturing N! He's a dear friend of White! And so are you! I hate seeing you two at odds this way! And if my best friend were here, she'd say the same!"

Black sneered. "So, White thinks N is a saint now, huh? Trust me, his past defines who he -"

On whim, I balled my hand into a fist and struck Black straight in the face, hitting the bridge of his nose. As Black staggered, I felt a whole bunch of guilt for giving into my anger and frustration. Bianca, however, was furious with both Black and me. "N," she said angrily. "You shouldn't have done that!" Her face was twisted with cold fury, her eyes blazing with disappointment.

"Well, he shouldn't be so judgmental!" I defended myself.

A river of blood trickled from Black's nostril, the brunette looking at me pointedly, his facial expression murderous. As fast as thought, he made an obscene gesture toward me. Then, he flung the volume at my face.

"STOP IT, BLACK!" Bianca bellowed, using her purse as a shield in order to defend me. Unfortunately, Bianca felt the blow, for her knees buckled, causing her to collapse to the ground.

Worriedly, I ambled over, squatting down next to the fallen form of Bianca, the book squeezed between floor and purse. "Why did you do that?" I moaned, secretly touched Bianca would intervene for my sake. _I'm going to kill you, Black, _I promised mentally.

"Because I _hate_ fighting," she said weakly. "And N, you're just as much as a friend to me as you are to White! I trust her judgment so . . . ." She winced a little.

"Can you get up?" My voice rose several octaves.

Before Bianca could answer, I faintly heard footsteps coming this way. Only who would roam the house this late at night? Unthinkingly, I shot a death glare at Black, mouthing, "This all is your fault!" Then, I swept Bianca, purse and book into my arms. God, she was heavier than I'd anticipated.

_Chapter 25: Realization _

**N's PoV.**

I wheeled around, silently walking to the closest table, with four comfy chairs pushed in. Looking down at Bianca, I said firmly, "Can you crawl?" The footsteps were growing louder.

I heard a muffled sound behind me, and I deduced it to be Black. Upon thinking his name, I felt my blood churn and turn icy cold. Colder than ice. I'd felt hot, scorching fury for him, enough to conflagerate my blood. But this was different. "Go away," I mumbled.

"Where's the fun in that?" Black muttered. "Honestly, N, you're no fun at all!"

For a split second, I decided to ignore him. While we were still under the cloak of shadows, I examined Bianca, checking for any signs of injury.

"Whoever thought you had a soft side?" Bianca teased.

I almost smiled at that. But instead of responding, I asked gently, "Can you stand?"

Bianca jumped out of my loose embrace, plucking her purse from my arm and slinging it over her shoulder. A part of me dimly wondered whether she truly needed the purse or not. I saw no reason for her to require it at the minute since she was dressed for bed.

The blonde strode over to the table, crouching over, plopped down on the floor and slithered underneath the table as if she were a snake in the grass. Sighing in relief, I made to go next, but Black cut in front of me, gloating. _One of these days, I'm going to kill him! _I vowed.

Black gave me the thumbs-up, causing me to fume. For a fleeting second, my vexed disposition was all I could reflect on. Until I heard the footsteps echo throughout the library. Reflexively, I landed on my stomach, crawling meticulously and inaudibly into the sliver the chairs created. After squeezing myself inside, I found out I could move freely, meaning I didn't have to be crowded against Black.

"You two okay?" Black said quietly, although he was evidently addressing Bianca.

"Yes," Bianca and I said simultaneously.

Though it was gloomy underneath the table, I had no problem envisioning Black wearing a scowl in my mind's eye. "I was talking to Bianca, but I guess I'm glad you''re fine, too." His voice was void of friendliness.

Bianca made a strangling sound. "This is _so _not the night I had in mind," she sighed.

I nodded, forgetting neither of them could see me in the darkness. "And here I was, thinking I could find out more information about the God and Nameless Stones."

Black made a noise that might've been a laugh had he not turned it into a cough at the last possible second. "Those stones don't exist," he said solemnly. "Only the Light and Dark Stones exist!"

"But the Light Stone is Reshiram," Bianca told him, "and White is partners with Reshiram!"

"The Dark Stone's now my Zekrom," I informed Black. "Brush up on your history facts!"

Suddenly, there was earsplitting screeching whilst a couple of chairs were being pulled away from the table we had just abandoned. Looking at Bianca and Black, I asked, "Who'll take first watch?"

"I will!" Black volunteered.

Bianca sighed. "I would usually draw straws," said Bianca morosely, "but how about we play a quick game of paper-rock-scissors?"

"What's that?" I asked while Black said, "Great idea! Except N's not smart enough to play _and _we can barely see each other!"

I threw daggers at Black, feeling rather murderous toward him. In fact, I wouldn't mind punching him again. Then, guilt flooded throughout me, along with a voice persistently telling me that that was amoral, against my beliefs. "How's your nose feeling?" I asked coolly.

Black chortled. "I've had worse injuries! Next time, please hire a Hitmonchan so it could teach you how to throw a few punches. Bianca, M, how about we pick a number between 1 and 10?"

"Good plan," said Bianca approvingly whereas I said hotly, "You'll cheat!"

Black's eyes gleamed in the gloom. "If you have any other suggestions, feel free to lay them out on the table! No pun intended. Or was it intended? Oh my, I think I do have a way with words you don't, my friend!" He was focusing on me while he was speaking.

Now I was starting to think that perhaps Black really got a kick out of hearing himself talk. He certainly did have a way with words, and that way was really vexing. "I'm not your friend," I whispered.

All of a sudden, a faint flickering light appeared before me, illuminating slivers of Bianca's and Black's faces. Bianca was alarmed by the sudden shaft of light whereas Black appeared unperturbed. As luck would have it, Black was holding a slim redwood-hued lighter in his hand skyward, the top alit with a weakly dancing flare.

Black smirked in the dim light. "Oh my, and here I was, thinking you'd be the last person to whisper sweet nothings in my presence." Adjusting his blazer, he continued haughtily, "I'm starting to sound rather full of myself, aren't I?"

Bianca huffed, "What does Platina see in you, anyways?"

_Good question, Bianca, _I privately agreed with her. _Then again, we might as well play Black's stupid game! _"I choose 2," I said with absolute conviction.

"10," was Bianca's response, "and why didn't you light that lighter when we snuck into the shadows right away, Black?"

"The time wasn't right," was all Black said. "Unfortunately, N and I are tied." He sounded quite disappointed at the turn of events, which was shocking.

"I'd expected a bigger reaction out of you," I accused the brunette.

Black laced his fingers around the stick, taking utmost care not to immerse his finger into the small flame. "Such as?" he asked, obviously disinterested.

"Maybe fury or delight," I suggested.

Black chuckled softly, his smirk melting into a grin. "I wouldn't waste either of those emotions on you," he said frankly. Or as frankly as Black was willing to go. "Let's cut to the chase and decide which one of us will eavesdrop on -"

"Is that Drayden and Platina?" Bianca said aloud, causing Black and I to start.

Black and I craned our necks, recognizing the Opelucid Gym Leader, with his chalky white pointed beard and matching mane, facing an almost-replica of White in the flesh, save her eyes were a violent shade of gray and her flowing mane jet-black. Her skin color reminded me of mangolia flower petals.

Platina stared at Drayden, saying, "Red has told you all he knows?"

Drayden nodded. "About what he discovered . . . we need to talk about that."

**White's PoV. **

Leaning against the door was Red, raising his eyebrows quizzically.

Instantly, I realized the seriousness of the situation. Cheren and I were in a dark room without supervision. But Cheren and I didn't like each other like that. "Red, it's not what it looks like!" I waved my hands erratically, flinching from the stern stare the man fixated on me.

His eyes were reminiscent of flames. They did have a ember inside them, blazing with disapproval and fury. _I'm not that kind of girl! _I thought, exasperated.

Red stepped afoot into the room, frowning. "White, just you wait," he warned me.

I took a step back, unable to believe that Red wasn't allowing me any room for explanation. "Please, just hear me out!" I pleaded.

There was warmth as Cheren turned the light on. From behind me, I heard him say, "Sir, your daughter and I were having a heart-to-heart talk, that's all!"

Red rounded on Cheren, narrowing his eyes. I didn't need to look behind me to know Cheren was meeting those eyes with a piercing gaze of his own. "A likely story!" he scoffed.

I heard the bed groan, and guessed Cheren was getting onto his feet. As I wheeled around, I noticed Cheren approaching us, glancing at Red with disbelief. "With all due respect, Mr. Ketchum," Cheren said politely, "what do you think happened?"

I threw a disbelieving look at Cheren, who ignored me. He was too busy focusing on Red to pay me any heed. Turning on my heel, I saw Red's face turning redder than lava, the aura around him protective.

All of a sudden, I felt embarrassed, wanting nothing more than to sink into the carpet and die of shame. _How can he embarrass me like this? _I thought, dismayed.

Red gestured towards the sloppily made-up bed. "Cheren Chase, the door was closed! The lights were off!" He looked at Cheren as if he were a week-old burrito. "And your bed's all messed up!"

Immediately, Cheren and I bristled. I couldn't believe that Red was thinking Cheren and I were . . . were . . . Ugh! I didn't even want to think about that! "Red," I said carefully, "what kind of teenager do you take me to be?"

Red darted his eyes to me. "You're my little -"

I shook my head, feeling a whirlwind of emotion consisting of chagrin, bitterness, disappointment and dejection swirling inside me at the speed of light. "I'm the Pokemon Champion of Unova," I corrected. "Please stop acting as if you're the Father of the Year, Red! It's annoying and infuriating!"

"When are you going to accept me?" Red demanded.

Cheren stepped between us then, looking from Red to me. "You have this all wrong," he said grimly.

"You wait until I tell your parents," Red hissed.

"Sir," Cheren insisted, "your daughter's a dear friend. I would never, ever -"

I bit my lip. "I love Cheren as if he were my brother!" I cried. "Even ask Mother! She'd agree with me!" I was so upset that I had forgotten I wasn't speaking to Mother at the moment.

Cheren's glasses flashed. "I can't believe you'd argue in here," he told Red. "I don't need to convince you of my innocence, Mr. Ketchum. This is all a misunderstanding!"

Red eyed Cheren, then the bed. Finally, he looked at me. His mouth made a comical O. Taking a deep breath, he observed, "You don't look as if -"

I let loose a strangled noise. "How can you embarrass me in front of my friend, Red?" I said shrilly. "HOW CAN YOU?" _I can't believe he would think I'm that kind of girl, _I thought miserably.

Red wore an apologetic expression. He made to open his mouth, although I was too angry and humiliated to even hear his apology. Tears flowed down my face as I swiveled around and stormed out of Cheren's room, hearing Red's and Cheren's voices call out my name.

I started to march to my room, reflecting on Red's attitude. I knew I was around that age where hormones kicked in and teenagers acted on that impulse, surrendering to its intoxicating power. But even though I was going through that as well, I wouldn't give up my virtue until marriage or I found somebody special. His reaction was understandable, but it still made me upset.

As I neared the end of the hallway, I heard footsteps bounding up the stairs along with a voice I recognized as Bianca's.

"- don't kiss friends on the forehead," she said smartly.

Immediately, my mind dragged N's image into being. His lips pressing against my forehead. They were soft, virgin. But when I stared into his pools of sparkling emeralds, they were glowing, radiating warmth that bathed my soul. Also, the warm, fuzzy feeling I had felt then became much more pronounced now.

"Would you please drop it?" N said quietly.

"This romance talk is making me sick to my stomach," Black grunted.

"We're talking of friendship," N addressed Black vehemently. "You know, if it weren't for your loud mouth, we would've been able to overhear what Platina and Drayden were saying!"

"'We would've been able to overhear what Platina and Drayden were saying,'" Black mimicked N's voice uncannily. "Bianca was the one who gave us away!"

"By accident!" she cried.

There was a shout of laughter from N. "Well, _you _should've turned off the lighter when you had the chance!"

"I needed it to see!" Black retorted. "Do you enjoy arguing with me or not?"

"I can ask you the same thing," N snarled.

"Whatever," Black said flatly.

There were footsteps heading in the opposite direction, making me wonder who it was. In fact, I was wondering whether or not N, Black or Bianca decided to leave. My question was answered when N said gruffly, "Thank God he's gone."

Bianca made a tutting noise. "Both of you are to blame here," she said sternly. "N, do you know why Black's arguing with you?"

N said nothing for a while. Then, he said slowly, "Black's like Cheren. Neither of them like me, and I can hardly blame them." He laughed a hard laugh. "After all, I'm the enemy."

"No, N," said Bianca firmly. "Both of you like White!"

N said, "Of course I like White! She's my friend!"

"No," Bianca said, irritated. "You like her more than a friend."

I opened my mouth. Then shut it. My mind was frozen, save a single sentence replayed over and over in my mind. Was Bianca saying to N that he liked me romantically? How could that be? And what was even worse, I'd eavesdropped on the conversation knowingly.

Turning around, I viewed my door, already ajar. In the distance, I heard N and Bianca engaging in conversation again. But whatever they had to say, I had no right to hear it. First, Red jumped to conclusions about Cheren and me. Then, I overheard Bianca's observation about N harboring special feelings for me.

Silently, I shut the door and collapsed onto the ground, my hair flowing over my face. No, I had to have misheard Bianca and N. Maybe I was having a dream. There was no way N loved me romantically. _If you heard wrong, _said a voice in my head, _why are you still thinking about it?_

Why was I thinking about it? Sure, N made me happy. He had seen me smile, laugh and cry. And he accepted me all the same. N was just as good as a friend to me as Cheren and Bianca were. I hardly knew Black, but there was a weird connection between us. I thought of it as a wildfire blazing out of control. However, my feelings for Cheren were similar to Bianca's. He was family to me.

Then, there was N. I decided to compare my previous romantic feelings for Cheren to what I felt for N. When I liked Cheren, I felt giddy, shy and nervous. I was always self-conscious about what I was about to say. Even though my feelings had long since died, I still felt self-conscious around Cheren.

Before I could move on to analyzing my feelings for N, my X-Transceiver rang. I jumped to my feet, rushing over to the dresser where it was laying on. When I scooped it up, I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey," came Cheren's voice.

"Hey, Cheren!" I greeted him. "How are you?"

There was a sigh from the other end. "Annoyed," said Cheren honestly. "Your dad was flipping out until your mom came in."

"What did Mother do?" I asked carefully.

"She listened to me," returned Cheren calmly, "and knew all along that we weren't doing it."

"But Red thought so," I griped.

"Well, she did kind of tell him off about jumping to conclusions," said Cheren excitedly. "The look on his face was priceless! I wish you were there to see it."

"I wished my mom walked in on us instead of Red. Hang on," I said carefully, "I thought I left the door open!" Immediately, I was befuddled.

"If you did . . . then who closed it?"

**N's PoV.**

I wish I had overheard Platina's and Drayden's conversation, but Bianca and Black had given us away. They must've wanted to discuss the information privately for they sent us off to bed. Whether they were discussing the information or not was irrelevant.

After Black and I were having a heated row, with neither of us winning, Bianca fell under the impression that my kiss on the forehead symbolized deeper feelings. Special feelings. Feelings of romantic love. Was it possible I did? But I didn't want to believe it. Instead, I excused myself from Bianca and headed into my room, changing back into my former attire.

For someone who wasn't sleepy, I passed out extremely quickly. Then, I opened my eyes:

* * *

><p><em>I was sprawled on a sparkling white beach, seeing the ocean stretch out endlessly into the horizon. The water was a darker shade of blue and it seemed to be swallowing up the swollen scarlet disk that was the sun. Eclipsing the sun was a canvas painted lemon yellow, lavender, goldenrod, deep orange and royal purple, all layered atop each other. The rays the sun was emitting illuminated the sea, causing it to glimmer.<em>

_The sand turned muddy as the steel blue waves came in and went out, leaving the ground damp. Wait, why wasn't I building a sand castle? Actually, that was a grand idea._

_I jerked up to my feet, brushing the sand off my slacks. "I'm not in Unova," I realized. "Nor am I in Johto." The air was cooler than Unova's, warmer than Johto's. But the breeze ruffling my hair smelt of the briny sea. Without meaning to, I shut my eyes, holding my arms out._

_"Are you trying to fly, love?" a silvery voice sang._

_I swerved around, seeing a young woman, about sixteen, with a thick mass of muddy brown hair and luminous sea blue eyes staring at me. She was dressed in a flowing crimson sundress and matching flip-flops. Her hair, usually pulled back into a ponytail, was loose today, the curls cascading down her back._

_I was tongue-tied. White looked exquisite in the simple attire, worthy of being royalty. If I had spoken then, I would've said incomprehensible words. She seemed to understand, for she surged forward, beckoning to me._

_"Take my hand."_

_I shot my hand toward her ungloved one, noticing it was the unbroken one. I made to draw my hand away, although White grabbed it, lacing her fingers through mine. Unthinkingly, I squeezed her hand. She returned the gesture. "Your hand's broken," I blurted out. _

_"What are you talking about?" she asked curiously. "N, I thought we were going to take a stroll along the beach!"_

_I blinked, feeling awkward. This wasn't the White I've known. But my head and heart were screaming it was her. And I was never one to second-guess my instincts lest enough evidence was stacked against me to suggest I was wrong about something. Nevertheless, I nodded._

_Whilst White and I strolled alongside the calm waves, she glanced at me, her eyes shining with bliss. Her face was just as blissful. I could tell she was enjoying herself. So was I, as a matter of fact. "Don't you love the sunset?" she said._

_We paused midway, turning about to face the ocean, hearing its roar. "The day's growing old," I said thoughtfully. "The sunset reminds me of what little life the day has left. But in a couple of hours, another day will rise from the ashes, like a phoenix."_

_"You really should write poems, N," White suggested. "Everything you say about nature is metaphoric, true." She turned to me, eyeing me with longing. She drew her hand from mine, promptly flinging her arm around my shoulder. Then, she did the same with the other._

_"What are you doing?" I wondered, feeling my heartbeat thrum at a rapid pace. My brain was starting to jam, my palms developing sweat. My insides were moving around uncontrollably. It was a strange but good feeling. But what was it?_

_"What does it look like?" White demanded. "Natural Gropius Harmonia, there's two things I want to do right now." Her fierce, hard stare had returned although there was something peculiar about it._

_"Umm . . . ," I trailed off while White inched closer to me, burying herself into my torso. She nuzzled my shirt with her cheek, sighing. _

_The brunette brought her head skyward, staring deep into my eyes. For a moment, I thought I saw a thin, ghostly silvery line hover beneath me. Impetuously, I looked down, seeing a translucent cord the color of moonlight linking White to me. When I blinked, it vanished._

_"I want to be by your side," White declared. _

_"You already are," I reminded her._

_White rolled her eyes. "I meant, I want to be by your side. Always and forever."_

_When she said that, a voice in my head privately agreed. From the way White said the phrase, always and forever sounded pretty good at the moment. _

_What she did next surprised me: White craned her neck, settling her hands on my face. Then, she lurched forward, molding her mouth to mine. The emotions she created were tender. A bruising tenderness that wasn't merely passion. My mind was wiped blank, my skin prickled and I started shaking uncontrollably. _

_I wanted this so badly. When White opened my lip again, I pushed her lip upward with my own. This feeling I was experiencing was powerful. In fact, it was so strong that it was responsible for my uncontrollable shaking. This was intense and a little scary. _

_Every trouble and problem I was having and sharing with others became nonexistent while I was kissing White. The only things I felt were pleasure and desire bouncing back and forth between us endlessly. Wanting to drown in the sensation even further, I placed one hand on her face whilst touching her head with the other, linking my fingers through her mane. Her thick, wavy muddy mane._

_Her lips were as sweet as candy. No, it was much sweeter than that. I couldn't bear to taste that excellent sweetness. The wellspring of emotions inside me opened, pouring out longing and an emotion deeper than friendship. It washed over me, shone through me, cleansing my soul of the heavy darkness. As I trembled at these newfound emotions, I felt them ripple through me._

_After what seemed like centuries, we pulled apart, both of us breathing heavily. I stroked her hair with a touch so light she probably couldn't feel it. Then, I took the initiative, pressing my mouth against hers, prying it open. She copied my movements._

_The same emotions flowed through me before I broke the kiss, staring at White. "I think I might love you," I said breathlessly._

_"Then say it!" White demanded._

_"I love you, White." With that, I kissed her full on the mouth passionately._

* * *

><p>I woke up just then, seeing shafts of light stream through the wavery windows. It was morning already. Or maybe it was sunrise.<p>

I looked at the ceiling, developing an interest with the spiraling fan. So, I wasn't on the beach with White. It was but a dream. That meant I was still in Opelucid City with Bianca.

Last night, Bianca was telling me about how she thought I was in love with White. I seriously did think she was crazy. Until now.

I always believed dreams either foretold the future or were trying to tell you something your subconscious mind couldn't. Only this time, my subconscious was alerting me to the truth.

And the truth was that I was in love with White.

"White," I said her name lovingly. "I love you."

I blinked, realizing how odd that sounded. Clearing my throat, I decided to try once more.

"White, I love you."

After I said that, I smiled.

I was _in _love with White Ketchum.

Today was going to be a wonderful day.

**A/N: "Realization" is finished. Well, now N has acknowledged his feelings for White. About time too! Question is, does White realize it yet or is she too stubborn to admit it? Will N muster up the courage to tell White he loves her? Stay tuned! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
